La Pasión
by Renata Holloway
Summary: James Sawyer Ford e Ana Lucia Cortez pertencem à mundos diferentes, mas isso não os impedirá de viver uma tórrida paixão. SANA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, essa fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Romance/Drama.

Censura: M.

Sinopse: James Sawyer Ford e Ana-Lucia Cortez pertencem à mundos diferentes, mas isso não os impedirá de viver uma tórrida paixão.

Nota: A trilha sonora é importantíssima nessa fic, não deixem de ouvir as músicas sugeridas durante as cenas.

LA PASSION 

Capítulo 1

A primeira coisa que Ana-Lucia Cortez faz todas as manhãs bem cedo ao acordar é ligar o pequeno rádio do seu quarto, estrategicamente pousado em uma banqueta ao lado de sua cama. Seu irmão mais novo com quem divide o quarto já está até acostumado e nem acorda, mesmo com as cornetas barulhentas dos merengues tocando na estação local.

Depois de ligar o rádio, e entrar em sintonia com a música é que ela pode dizer que de fato está começando seu dia. Levanta, se alonga, toma um banho rápido e frio, prepara o café da manhã da família, coloca comida pro cachorro e segue para o trabalho. O primeiro de dois empregos, mas com certeza o trabalho que ela mais ama: dançar. Ana-Lucia é professora de dança na Austen Dance School. Ritmos latinos, contemporâneos, agitados, lentos, à exceção do ballet ela gostava de dançar praticamente tudo.

James Sawyer Ford, totalmente ao contrário de Ana-Lucia Cortez, odiava acordar cedo. Amaldiçoava a humanidade quando era obrigado a fazer isso. Música logo cedo então, nem pensar, o simples barulho de um alfinete caindo no chão poria seus nervos em frangalhos. Mas nos últimos dois meses ele vinha sendo forçado a acordar cedo, seu pai, o rico empresário dono de uma poderosa indústria de peças para carro, Anthony Ford falecera de um ataque cardíaco, e Sawyer como filho único teve que assumir tudo, embora odiasse trabalhar nesse ramo. Gostava mesmo era de Literatura, Filosofia e Arte, cursos em que se formara com louvor pela Universidade de Haward.

Mas a burocracia com a fábrica era necessária, porque era com esse dinheiro que ele mantinha o império Ford e sustentava os seus luxos e os da família. Seu ritual para acordar também era bem diferente do de Ana-Lucia, levantava depois de praguejar umas dez vezes por ter de acordar cedo, tomava um banho quente, comia o delicioso café da manhã cheio de guloseimas caras que o mordomo servia em seu quarto, vestia-se impecavelmente com um de seus ternos de grife e entrava em sua Ferrari esporte prateada rumo à Fábrica Ford.

Ana-Lucia não tinha carro, se um dia quisesse mesmo ter um carro como o de Sawyer teria que economizar o salário de seus dois empregos durante uns vinte anos. Mas ela não se importava com isso, há algumas semanas havia sido premiada com uma bela bicicleta em uma rifa da igreja do bairro onde morava. Isso facilitara e muito sua vida, já que podia utilizá-la como meio de transporte para quase tudo, inclusive para ir à academia de dança. O único lugar para onde não podia ir de bicicleta era a Fábrica Ford, que ficava do outro lado da cidade, e onde ela trabalhava no turno da noite. Largava o emprego na fábrica de madrugada e pegava o último ônibus para o bairro latino onde morava, rezando para chegar sã e salva por causa da violência que vinha acometendo a cidade de Los Angeles nos últimos tempos.

Sawyer poderia chegar cedo na fábrica, por volta das oito e meia da manhã, mas largava o expediente umas duas horas depois deixando todo o trabalho chato, como ele costumava dizer nas mãos de seu gerente geral, John Locke, o homem mais trabalhador e inteligente que já conhecera em toda a sua vida. Locke fora o braço direito de seu pai desde a inauguração da fábrica, e era por causa dele que o empreendimento ainda existia. Ele tinha boas idéias sobre como estar sempre investindo e melhorando as coisas com os negócios.

A única coisa que Locke e o velho Ford não concordavam era no que dizia respeito ao tratamento dos funcionários. Anthony Ford cresceu nos negócios explorando os negros, imigrantes latinos, brasileiros, chineses, árabes refugiados, entre outros povos. Além de pagar salários miseráveis, ele não proporcionava boas condições de trabalho e segurança aos seus empregados.

Sawyer não fazia a menor idéia sobre isso, também jamais se importara com os negócios da família antes. John Locke tentava conversar com ele a respeito desses assuntos desde que assumira a presidência da fábrica, mas Sawyer estava mais interessado em sua vida pessoal do que em qualquer outra coisa.

Naquela manhã quente de julho, depois de realizar todo o seu ritual até chegar à fábrica, Sawyer estava sentado na cadeira da presidência na sala de reuniões com os olhos inchados de sono. Havia passado a noite na farra, traindo sua noiva com todas as mulheres bonitas que pôde conhecer nos clubes noturnos de LA. Dizia para si mesmo que depois que se casasse com Shannon ser-lhe-ia eternamente fiel, enquanto isso...

- Não acha, Sr. Ford?- indagou Hugo Reys, contador da fábrica.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele na mesa retangular, Sawyer aplumou-se na cadeira, não fazia a menor idéia sobre o que estavam falando. Esfregou os olhos e disse:

- Me desculpem, sobre o que estávamos tratando mesmo?

John Locke revirou os olhos, o velho Anthony Ford poderia ter sido um carrasco com seus funcionários, mas pelo menos se importava com os negócios. James, seu filho, parecia se importar muito mais com a quantidade de gel que lustrava seus cabelos loiros do que com o total líquido de lucros que a fábrica produzira no último trimestre.

- Estávamos falando sobre os lucros e dividendos da fábrica no último trimestre, James.- respondeu Locke.

- Ah sim, os lucros! Essa é a parte boa não é, John? Pois bem, se querem saber a minha opinião, está tudo indo às mil maravilhas, tá todo mundo de bolso cheio e os negócios estão prosperando, continuem assim! Por ora, eu dou a reunião por encerrada, bom trabalho pessoal!

Os acionistas e os altos funcionários da fábrica se entreolharam irritados. James Sawyer Ford jamais deveria ter assumido a fábrica, pois nunca levava nada a sério. Hugo Reys balançou a cabeça negativamente e cochichou com outro funcionário: - Esse cara é um tremendo idiota!

Mas Sawyer não estava mais na sala de reuniões, já estava se dirigindo para sua confortável sala no último andar da empresa, seguido de perto por John Locke.

- James, precisamos conversar!

- Outra hora John, agora eu tenho umas coisinhas pra fazer!

- Coisas mais importantes que falarmos sobre problemas urgentes da fábrica?

- De certa forma.- Sawyer respondeu sem dar muita atenção a Locke. Pegou o elevador e dirigiu-se para o quinto andar.

Passou pela secretária, a Sra. Henderson, deu-lhe bom dia e já ia entrando em sua sala quando a velha senhora o chamou.

- Sr. Ford?

- Yeah?

- A Srta. Rutherford o aguarda na sua sala.

- Obrigado, Sra. Henderson.- respondeu Sawyer um pouco irritado. Shannon tinha uma péssima mania de gostar de lhe fazer surpresas fora de hora. Ensaiou um sorriso falso e quando abriu a porta e se deparou com sua linda noiva sentada no confortável sofá de seu escritório, caminhou até ela e a tomou nos braços sem dizer qualquer palavra.

- Oi amor, que saudade!- exclamou Shannon quando Sawyer a soltou.

- O que a traz aqui tão cedo, meu bem?- ele indagou acendendo um cigarro.

Shannon tirou o cigarro da boca dele. Sawyer franziu o cenho.

- Oh James, não me olhe assim! Você sabe muito bem que fumar faz mal! E eu quero ter você comigo muito bem e saudável pra sempre!

Ele revirou os olhos quando a sentiu dando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço.

- Mas me diga, querida, foi só a saudade do seu "mozão" que te trouxe aqui?

- Na verdade querido, vim te pedir um favor!

- O que você quiser princesa.- disse ele, acariciando as pernas esguias de Shannon.

- Eu quero que você arranje um emprego aqui na fábrica pro meu irmão, Boone. Ele acabou de se formar em engenharia de produção e você sabe como o papai é. Mesmo que a minha família seja rica, o velho Adam Rutherford jamais irá admitir que seus filhos sejam uns parasitas. Por isso pretendo arranjar algo pra mim em breve.

- Você quer ser a minha secretária?- ele indagou com olhar malicioso.

Shannon riu.

- Hum, seria muito divertido trazer cafezinho pra você todo dia, Sr. Ford, mas eu não passei anos aprendendo ballet pra nada. Pretendo arranjar um emprego numa academia de dança aqui em LA.

- Academia de dança?- retrucou ele. – È bem a sua cara mesmo!

Ela sorriu sensualmente e o puxou para si usando as longas pernas, entrelaçando-as com as dele.

- E então, vai conseguir alguma coisa pro meu irmãozinho?

Sawyer pensou por alguns segundos, conhecia Boone o suficiente para saber que o cara levava as coisas ainda menos a sério do que ele. Mas, por Shannon, ele iria arriscar.

- Você venceu baby, mande o "filhinho da mamãe vir falar comigo" amanhã de manhã porque por hoje encerrei o expediente.

- Encerrou?

- Aham! Encerrei para passarmos o dia inteiro curtindo!

- Você não presta!

- E mesmo assim, você me ama!

- Vem aqui, seu safado!- sussurrou Shannon, beijando-o.

A Sra. Henderson ia entrando na sala quando os viu aos beijos no sofá, balançou a cabeça negativamente pensando que se James Ford continuasse a dirigir a fábrica daquele jeito, logo todos estariam com os pés na lama.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Tá legal pessoal, eu quero agora desde o começo! Com muita energia! 5, 6, 7, 8! È isso aí!

O som inconfundível de uma salsa soou no ambiente, seguido da voz pausada e ritmada de Katherine Austen que podia ser ouvida da calçada enquanto Ana-Lucia estacionava sua bicicleta em frente à academia de dança e a prendia com um cadeado.

Entrou no prédio e saudou o porteiro e quebra-galhos da academia, um senhor chamado Bernard. Quando Katherine a viu, abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Bom dia, Ana!

- Bom dia, Kate! Como eles estão indo?- indagou ao ver os diversos pares de velhinhos dançando salsa, muito entusiasmados.

- Eles estão ótimos, cada dia melhores!- elogiou Kate.

- Acho maravilhoso o trabalho que você faz com eles.- comentou Ana-Lucia.

Katherine Austen, era uma jovem, no alto de seus vinte e seis anos que havia conseguido coisas boas em sua vida com muito trabalho. Saíra de casa aos dezoito anos para fugir dos abusos do padrasto. O pai morrera quando ela ainda era pequena. Cansada de ser aterrorizada e sem o apoio da mãe, Kate deixou tudo pra trás e correu atrás de seu sonho: dançar. Trabalhou como cozinheira, babá, garçonete, fez de tudo para pagar suas aulas de dança e poupou dinheiro para abrir sua própria academia. No início dava aulas sozinha, um dia conheceu Ana-Lucia.

Ela parou diante da academia de Kate e ficou espiando com olhar interessado. Kate sentiu uma energia positiva que emanava dela, a convidou para entrar, perguntou se ela dançava e se surpreendeu quando Ana-Lucia mostrou o que sabia fazer. Desde então, Ana dava aulas junto com Kate, e a academia começava a ganhar nome, embora ainda fosse um tanto modesta, porque Kate ao contrário de outros donos de academias de dança, tinha muitos projetos sociais em sua academia, como ensinar os velhinhos a dançar. Investia muito nisso e conseguia manter os negócios. Se ressentia apenas de não poder pagar a Ana-Lucia o salário que ela realmente merecia, Ana era uma dançarina nata, jamais fizera curso de dança e era mestre na dança de salão.

- Você me parece cansada, amiga.- comentou Kate quando Ana começou a se alongar para dar a próxima aula.

- Trabalhei até as três da manhã noite passada e quando cheguei em casa o Toni tava sozinho e eu tive que ir atrás da mamãe outra vez.

- Ela foi ao bar de novo?

- Vai todos os dias, Kate. Não sei mais o que fazer.

- Ana você precisa descansar. Se ao menos eu pudesse te pagar um salário melhor você não precisaria trabalhar naquela fábrica de exploradores.

- Hey, não se preocupe com isso. O salário que você me paga é o bastante, além disso, eu amo dançar, me faz esquecer aquele serviço horrível na fábrica, mas eu realmente preciso sustentar minha família.

- Eu sei, mas tente não sair tão tarde. Aquele bairro é muito perigoso, e você volta sozinha pra casa, de ônibus.

- Eu vou tentar.- Ana-Lucia prometeu.

A música finalizou. Kate e Ana-Lucia aplaudiram os velhinhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que dia terrível estava tendo, pensou Sawyer consigo, só podia ser um castigo porque não passava tanto tempo na fábrica quanto deveria. Estava em seu iate particular, velejando com Shannon quando recebeu um telefonema urgente de John Locke avisando que um funcionário chamado Michael Dawson havia se ferido gravemente em um acidente de trabalho. Teve que largar tudo para ir resolver o problema.

Providenciou o pronto-atendimento do funcionário e o pagamento das despesas médicas. Mas a burocracia estava longe de terminar. Por causa do acidente, Locke informara que o sindicato dos trabalhadores os procurariam para inspecionar a fábrica e descobrir o motivo do acidente. A fábrica estava cheia de armadilhas e Sawyer precisava resolver tudo antes da inspeção.

Só conseguiu terminar de preencher os papéis e resolver outras pendências mais de meia-noite. Estava exausto. Pela primeira vez em dois meses havia trabalhado de verdade na Fábrica Ford. Desligou o computador em sua sala, esfregou as têmporas para amainar a dor de cabeça que sentia e deixou o escritório.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu já vou indo, Ana-Lucia. Você vem?

Ela voltou seus olhos cansados para Sun, sua amiga coreana, que já estava pronta para ir embora.

- Ainda preciso revisar algumas roldanas.- respondeu Ana-Lucia.

- Mas você pode fazer isso amanhã, já é muito tarde. Não entendo porque se esforça tanto nesse maldito trabalho. Os chefes não estão nem aí pra gente mesmo.

- Gosto de fazer o meu trabalho bem feito, Sun. Não quero que esses calhordas tenham nada a dizer sobre mim no dia em que eu largar essa porcaria de fábrica.

Sun sorriu.

- Está bem, mas me prometa que irá embora em vinte minutos.

- Eu prometo.

Sun a deixou sozinha e Ana-Lucia continuou seu trabalho. Dessa vez não se estendeu mais que vinte minutos como prometera a Sun. Terminou de revisar as roldanas, trocou de roupa e deixou a fábrica. Caminhou três quadras no escuro até a parada de ônibus para esperar o último. O veículo demorou mais de uma hora para passar, e quando passou só tinham três passageiros, uma senhora idosa e um casal. Todos eles desceram antes de Ana-Lucia que ficaria na última parada.

Estava tão cansada que seus olhos se fechavam de cinco em cinco segundos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Nãooooooooooo!- gritou sawyer chutando o pneu do próprio carro. O motor tinha pifado e ele estava parado com sua Ferrari caríssima no lugar mais barra-pesada da cidade, às portas de um lixão.

Tentou usar o celular para chamar um mecânico, mas a bateria do aparelho havia caído.

- Pra que serve ter tanto dinheiro agora? Só pra ser assaltado e morto, isso sim!- resmungou irado.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O ônibus começou a andar devagar e nada de chegar ao bairro de Ana-Lucia, a paisagem estava ficando diferente ao seu redor, ela podia perceber, mesmo sendo à noite.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que pegamos o caminho errado?- ela indagou na defensiva.

- Fica calma, gatinha. A gente só vai sair do curso um pouquinho, depois eu prometo que te deixo na porta da sua casa, princesa.

O motorista estacionou o ônibus em frente à um lixão e se levantou de sua poltrona, caminhando vagarosamente na direção de Ana-Lucia. Ela saltou de sua cadeira e começou a andar para trás.

- Seja uma boa menina e eu prometo que será bem rápido!

- Fica longe de mim!

O homem era asqueroso, com uma aparência suja, modos mal-educados e um olhar aterrorizante.

- Vem aqui bebezinho, estou querendo você desde a primeira vez que te vi entrar no meu ônibus.

Quando ele a encostou no final do corredor do ônibus, Ana-Lucia sentiu o bafo de álcool no seu rosto e gritou, mas o homem tapou sua boca com a mão suja.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer já estava começando a praguejar sua má sorte novamente quando escutou um estrondoso grito feminino vindo de um lugar próximo. Achou estranho. Pensou em ir verificar o que era, mas não queria deixar seu carro à mercê de bandidos. Além disso, se alguém estivesse mesmo em perigo como ele poderia ajudar estando desarmado?

xxxxxxxxxxx

O motorista tentou jogar Ana-Lucia em uma das poltronas do ônibus, arrancou-lhe os botões da blusa expondo-lhe o sutiã e apalpou seus seios, mas ela chutou suas partes baixas e enfiou um dedo com precisão em seu olho direito, empurrando-o de cima dela. O olho do homem sangrou e ele berrou de dor, mas ainda conseguiu correr atrás dela ao perceber que ela fugia do ônibus.

Ana-Lucia corria o máximo que podia, suor frio escorrendo por todo seu corpo. Aquele homem quase a tinha violentado e se ela não conseguisse escapar dele não continuaria ilesa por muito tempo.

- Volte aqui, cachorrinha! Nós ainda não terminamos, eu ia ser bonzinho, mas você quis dificultar as coisas!

Ana-Lucia entrou em desespero, o homem se aproximava cada vez mais dela e não havia onde se esconder, o portão do lixão estava trancado. Ele a encurralou em uma grade que ela não teve tempo de escalar e colocou suas duas mãos pegajosas nas coxas dela quando um homem surgido do nada golpeou-lhe com o que parecia ser um macaco. O motorista caiu desacordado no chão e Ana-Lucia respirou fundo.

- Você está bem, moça?

Ela estava tão assustada que sem se dar conta atirou-se nos braços de seu salvador e começou a chorar. O homem a abraçou e murmurou baixinho.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou ajudar você.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Os sons da sirene da polícia já iam longe quando Ana-Lucia se deu conta de onde estava. Olhou para o homem que guiava o carro, ao seu lado, ainda estava envolvida no paletó dele, e o rosto úmido pelas lágrimas que derramara. Com os dedos fixos nos botões do paletó azul marinho que cobriam a blusa rasgada pelo pervertido que a atacara, disse:

- Obrigada por tudo, mas não precisa me levar em casa, pode me deixar em qualquer ponto de ônibus. Eu só gostaria que me emprestasse o seu paletó, você viu o estado em que ficou a minha blusa e...

Sem se desconcentrar do volante, Sawyer deu um ligeiro sorriso e disse:

- Pra quem quase não disse nada à polícia, agora você parece estar falando bastante.

- Tudo bem, pode ficar com o seu paletó!- falou Ana, começando a tirá-lo. – Tem um ponto de ônibus à 200m, me deixe lá.

Sawyer parou de dirigir o carro bruscamente.

- Moça, você acha que depois de tudo o que aconteceu com você essa noite eu vou deixá-la voltar para casa sozinha? Que espécie de homem acha que eu sou?

Ela tentou sorrir:

- Com certeza um bem diferente daquele motorista que me atacou. Mas olha, eu não quero incomodá-lo, tomar o seu tempo, você já me ajudou bastante golpeando aquele cara, chamando a polícia. Eu sempre ando com meu spray de pimenta na bolsa, mas hoje eu saí tão atrasada para trabalhar que acabei esquecendo.

- Mais um motivo para eu levá-la em casa, está sem o seu spray, já pensou se outro pervertido resolve te atacar? Com uma mulher linda como você é bom não facilitar, não acha?

Ana-Lucia alargou os olhos para ele, e Sawyer percebeu que tinha acabado de dar uma mancada. A moça há pouco mais de quarenta minutos tinha sido quase violentada por um motorista de ônibus e agora ele ficava agindo como se fosse o próximo a tentar alguma coisa? Ela era realmente linda, mesmo com aqueles olhos assustados e desconfiados, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de...

- Obrigada.- ela agradeceu ao elogio que ele havia feito e sorriu. Sawyer ficou surpreso, ela não pensara no elogio dele como algo abusivo, afinal. E que sorriso radiante ela tinha mesmo depois de ter passado por um trauma terrível como aquele. Se uma coisa dessas tivesse acontecido com Shannon, ela provavelmente iria precisar de terapia por tempo indeterminado.

- Então, onde você mora?- ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Eu moro na zona oeste da cidade, num bairro chamado _Los Canales_ , você provavelmente nunca esteve lá.

- Como sabe disso?

- Cara, é só olhar pra você.- respondeu ela. – Está fazendo questão de me levar, mas talvez não seja uma boa idéia ir de Ferrari para o bairro onde eu moro se não quiser voltar para casa sem o seu carro e de cuecas.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Provavelmente você deve estar pensando "que mulher corajosa eu sou, acabei de ser atacada e quero ir sozinha pra casa dispensando sua ajuda", mas não é nada disso, a verdade é que eu estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa, não é a primeira vez que um cara tenta me violentar, por isso comprei o spray de pimenta. O bairro onde eu moro é barra-pesada e o único jeito de sobreviver é não sendo uma vítima, e isso a gente aprende desde cedo. Eu trabalho muito para sustentar a minha família e estaria mais segura se não tivesse que largar do serviço tão tarde e o dono da fábrica onde eu trabalho se preocupasse com a segurança de seus funcionários.

- O seu patrão deve ser um idiota!- exclamou Sawyer. – Que tipo de chefe é esse que permite que suas funcionárias se exponham a riscos como esse?

- Sim, ele é um idiota. Não está nem aí pra ninguém, mas eu não vou ficar muito tempo naquela fábrica. Tenho dois empregos e um dia vou poder ficar trabalhando somente em um, no que eu mais gosto.

- E qual seria?

- Eu sou professora de dança.

- Interessante.- Sawyer comentou.

Nesse momento, ela prestou atenção que ele estava seguindo o trajeto correto para o seu bairro, mesmo antes dela ter dito a direção. Sawyer notou que ela percebera isso, e riu: - Parece que você estava enganada a meu respeito, professora de dança. Eu já estive em Los Canales, mais de uma vez, e sou um grande apreciador de _mojitos_ e belas _muchachas _como você, então acho que mereço saber pelo menos o seu nome. Eu pensei em ficar escutando quando você foi prestar depoimento ao policial, mas achei que não seria educado da minha parte...

- Ana-Lucia.- ela respondeu.

A forma como ela moveu os lábios e elevou a língua até a ponta dos dentes para pronunciar aquele nome tão doce e feminino o deixou extasiado. Seu dia não terminaria tão ruim afinal.

- E o seu nome?- ela inquiriu, logo depois de pronunciar o seu.

- Sawyer.- ele limitou-se a responder.

Quando eles entraram em _Los Canales_, ele dobrou na rua principal e perguntou:

- Conheço o bairro, mas ...

- Eu moro na quinta rua à esquerda.- ela apontou.

Era segunda-feira e as ruas estavam desertas. A Ferrari de Sawyer fazia um barulho suave enquanto deslizava pela pista recém-asfaltada depois de muitas reclamações dos moradores do bairro à prefeitura de LA.

- Você não me disse porque estava parado perto do lixão altas horas da madrugada, Sawyer.- disse Ana-Lucia quando ele dobrou na quinta rua.

O som da voz rouca e sensual dela pronunciando seu nome enviou-lhe um choque involuntário por seu corpo, provocando uma pontada incômoda na virilha, mas ele sorriu para ela e disfarçou a própria reação:

- O motor do meu carro tinha pifado, mas estranhamente quando entramos nele, voltou a funcionar. Talvez ele tenha pifado porque eu precisava salvar você, mas a verdade é que eu sou um azarado, coisas desse tipo vivem acontecendo comigo.

- Ou talvez eu seja sortuda por você ser um azarado e estar lá para me ajudar.

Os dois trocaram olhares intensos, a tensão dentro do carro era quase palpável. Sawyer não sabia, mas Ana-Lucia se sentia tão ligada quando ele. Era um sentimento esquisito desejar um homem na mesma noite em que quase fora estuprada. O cheiro do perfume dele no terno era gostoso e lhe dava sensação de segurança. Ana-Lucia queria sentir esse cheiro no pescoço dele, aspirar o perfume e deixar-se inebriar. A simples constatação de que desejava isso enviou vários arrepios por sua espinha, entre outras sensações que a fariam corar se o homem ao seu lado pudesse descobrir como ela se sentia de verdade naquele momento.

- È aqui que eu moro!- ela apontou para uma modesta casa padrão de madeira, a décima no final da rua antes que ele passasse rapidamente com o carro.

Sawyer parou a Ferrari e Ana-Lucia fez menção de devolver-lhe o terno, mas Sawyer colocou sua mão na dela. O toque foi poderoso para ambos.

- Eu já disse que pode me devolver o terno depois.

Ele disse àquelas palavras tão próximo do rosto dela que Ana pôde sentir o hálito gostoso de eucalipto e hortelã que exalava da boca masculina bem feita. Seus lábios estavam muito próximos, mais um pouco e iriam chegar a um lugar muito prazeroso.

- Toc, toc!- disse uma voz masculina com sotaque hispânico carregado e ar debochado.

Ana-Lucia se afastou de Sawyer e voltou seus olhos para o homem de pé diante da Ferrari, acompanhado de mais dois.

- _Hola, _Gabriel.- disse ela.

- _Buenas noches._- respondeu ele com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Eu pensava que você dava aulas de dança e trabalhasse em uma fábrica, não imaginava que resolveu mudar de profissão.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- _Callate pendejo, y salga ya de aquí o voy darte un puñetazo en tu cara._(Cala a boca, idiota, e saia já daqui ou vou te dar um soco na cara). _Tu no sabes de nada. _(Você não sabe de nada).

- E o que eu não sei? Que agora você resolveu andar com caras almofadinhas?

- O que esse cara é pra você Ana-Lucia?- Sawyer perguntou, zangado com o jeito abusado daquele sujeito.

- Absolutamente nada.- ela respondeu.

Gabriel colocou as mãos no bolso e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Agora você diz isso! Negou pra mim e agora vai se entregar pra um iankee!

Ana-Lucia ergueu sua mão para estapear a face bonita de Gabriel, mas Sawyer interveio:

- Hey, quer fazer o favor de ir embora, cara. Ela não me parece muito a fim de conversar com você agora.

Gabriel deu um sorriso cínico e cuspiu no capô da lustrosa Ferrari de Sawyer, dizendo:

- Você é quem tem de ir embora, iankee, ou vai se arrepender.

Quando ele e seus dois companheiros se afastaram, Sawyer olhou para Ana-Lucia com olhar indagador:

- Olha, não ligue pra ele, é um idiota!

- Já ouvi falar que alguns latinos não gostam de americanos, mas nunca tinha sido insultado por um.- ele desceu do carro e esfregou um lenço de papel aonde Gabriel tinha cuspido. – Ele é seu namorado?- Sawyer não hesitou em perguntar.

- Ele foi meu namorado, já faz tempo.

- Sinto te dizer que ele ainda não superou.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que ele fez.

- Tá tudo bem, não tô esquentando com isso.

Ana-Lucia ficou calada por alguns segundos antes de dizer:

- È tarde, mas gostaria de tomar um café? È o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ter me ajudado hoje e me trazido até aqui e ainda ter que agüentar isso...

- É claro!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A casa de Ana-Lucia não era muito grande, tudo era simples, mas de bom gosto, Sawyer notou quando adentrou a sala. Ela o guiou diretamente para a cozinha, segurando sua mão. O toque dela era forte, e o calor que emanava daquele simples contato o estava deixando em brasa, começou a pensar se terminaria aquela noite se dando bem, nos braços daquela morena apetitosa e atrevida. Outra coisa que não revelara à ela era que entendia muito bem o espanhol, tirava boas notas nessa matéria na faculdade, e por causa disso entendera tudo o que ela conversara com o tal Gabriel. A moça não tinha papas na língua, e Sawyer gostou disso.

- Você mora sozinha?- ele perguntou quando ela indicou uma cadeira para que ele sentasse na cozinha enquanto ela preparava o café.

- Não, moro com a minha mãe e o meu irmãozinho.

- Eles estão em casa?

Ana-Lucia ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Olha, só estou perguntando por perguntar, não pense que...

- Não estou pensando nada.- ela respondeu,enchendo duas canecas com água quente e café instantâneo. – Se você quisesse me atacar já o teria feito, não é mesmo?

Sawyer empalideceu. Suas intenções estariam tão claras assim? Ana entregou-lhe a caneca de café, mas antes de tomar um gole da sua tirou o paletó dele e o pôs no balcão da cozinha. Ele sabia que a blusa dela estava rasgada, mas ainda não tinha dirigido um olhar realmente para o sutiã meia taça vermelho e rendado que ela usava. Os seios médios, perfeitamente encaixados nos copos de cetim, querendo pular para fora. As auréolas avantajadas marcando o tecido rendado, se os bicos estivessem excitados ele certamente perderia a compostura. Mas ela reagiu com naturalidade, como se não tivesse noção de que o estava provocando e disse:

- Eu vou colocar uma camiseta, volto logo! Fique à vontade!

Ficar à vontade incluiria tirar as calças e aliviar a pressão que gritava dentro de seu corpo? Lógico que não, do jeito que ela era provavelmente cortaria seu membro fora com uma faca de cozinha.

Ela não demorou muito a voltar, vestindo uma camiseta branca, dessa vez sem sutiã e para complementar o delírio de Sawyer, um short jeans curto e apertado que revelava com riqueza de detalhes o corpo esculpido pela dança. Os cabelos presos com presilhas coloridas para que os fios negros não lhe caíssem no rosto.

- O café está ruim?

- Hein?

- O café, Sawyer?

- Não, está ótimo!- ele respondeu dando uma boa golada, que cuspiu imediatamente porque estava muito quente.

- Por que fez isso?- ela indagou assustada. – Não sabia que o café estava quente, você está bem?

- Eu estou sim, eu estou ótimo! E já vou indo porque se eu demorar mais é capaz de o meu carro não estar mais esperando por mim lá fora e fiquei realmente preocupado quando você falou sobre o lance das cuecas.

Ana-Lucia sorriu docemente:

- Obrigada por tudo, foi um prazer conhecer você, Sawyer.

Ele balançou a cabeça assentindo, os lábios ainda queimavam por causa do café, mas ele preferia que sua boca estivesse queimando com os beijos dela que com certeza deveriam ter gosto de pimenta. Colocou o paletó na costa e se dirigiu para a sala, mas antes de atravessar a porta da rua, disse a ela:

- Eu gostaria de te ver de novo, será que a gente...

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.- disse ela. – Você sabe, eu não sou uma das coelhinhas da Playboy com quem deve estar acostumado a andar.

- Exatamente, você é melhor do que elas.- ele ergueu a mão e Ana-Lucia estremeceu quando o sentiu tocar seu cabelo e retirar uma das presilhas coloridas fazendo com que um cacho caísse em seu rosto. – E não adianta fugir de mim, eu sei onde você mora.- ele sorriu, um sorriso delicioso que a deixou de pernas bambas, e foi embora, partindo em sua Ferrari.

Ana-Lucia se jogou no sofá e pôs a mão no coração que batia descompassadamente.

- Que noite!

Sua mãe saiu de dentro do quarto e falou com a filha:

- _Niña, llegastes ahora?_(Menina, você chegou agora?)

- Si.- Ana-Lucia respondeu ainda envolvida pela perturbadora presença de Sawyer em sua mente.

- Então vá dormir! Senão não conseguirá manter-se de pé pela manhã.

- Si, madre.- respondeu Ana sem dar atenção à mãe, bolando-se no sofá, fechando os olhos e sonhando com um beijo que não foi trocado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

James Ford estava em alfa naquela madrugada, sorrindo para o mundo. Seu encontro por acaso com aquela garota havia sido excitante, empolgante, desesperador. Precisava vê-la outra vez, beijar cada centímetro daquele corpo tentador. E foi com ar sonhador que entrou em sua rica cobertura em Berverly Hills, mas levou um susto ao ver um homem sentado no seu sofá de veludo, com ar cansado, mas feliz.

- Jack!- exclamou, surpreso.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Os dois amigos trocaram um abraço apertado, estavam imensamente felizes em se verem depois de tanto tempo. Quando se separaram, Sawyer balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Ainda não acredito que está aqui! Por que não me telefonou?

- Eu quis fazer uma surpresa, meu velho.- respondeu Jack.

- Cinco anos na Antártida! Você está horrível!

Jack deu uma risada e voltou a sentar-se no sofá de veludo.

- Quer um cigarro?

- Não Sawyer, eu parei de fumar.

- Não acredito! E o que mais você parou de fazer também? Parou de beber, ou pior, parou de transar? O que é que você fazia de divertido no seu iglu?

- Não era um iglu! Era uma estação de pesquisas, você sabe.

- Uma estação de pesquisas que te deixou confinado por cinco anos.- emendou Sawyer. – Mas me conta, como foi passar tanto tempo trancado em um porão na companhia de um bando de machos. Não vem me dizer que pretende passar suas próximas férias em Brokeback Mountain?

Jack franziu o cenho sem compreender a piada. Sawyer sorriu:

- Ah, esqueci que você deve estar por fora de todos os lançamentos cinematográficos lançados nos últimos cinco anos. Mas deixa pra lá, não respondeu a minha pergunta, como foi passar todos esses anos no celibato?

- E quem disse que estive no celibato?- inquiriu Jack.

- Opa, a coisa agora ficou interessante, devo buscar algo com teor alcoólico para continuarmos a conversa?

- Também não é pra tanto!

- Tá legal, me diz, quem é ela?

- Se chama Juliet Burke, e é uma das médicas do projeto.

- Mandou bem, Jackass! E aí?

- E aí que tudo aconteceu lá e por lá ficou. Juliet é casada, deixou o marido advogado aqui para participar do projeto na Antártida, mas agora que voltou...

- Não me diga que se apaixonou por ela? Isso não combina com você Jack, de jeito nenhum. Você sempre foi mais pilantra do que eu. Se lembra da nossa noitada de despedida no Clube Vain? Você foi pra cama com duas!

Jack riu: - Isso porque a terceira teve um imprevisto. Mas não, eu não sou mais assim, eu mudei Sawyer, tô querendo paz e tranquilidade, uma mulher linda para me acalentar, um garotinho puxando a barra das minhas calças...mas e quanto você? Continua na mesma vadiagem da juventude ou já encontrou a futura Sra. Ford?

Sawyer apontou para um porta retrato em uma mesinha de vidro na sala, onde aparecia sua noiva Shannon em um vestido meigo, cor de rosa, o sorriso radiante.

- Esta é a minha noiva, Shannon Rutherford. Vamos nos casar em três meses.

- Nossa! Estou surpreso! Você sempre dizia que casamento era como câncer, um mal que se espalhava aos poucos e destruía sua vida.

- Pois é,no fundo eu ainda penso assim, mas eu namoro a Shannon há três anos e depois que o papai morreu, a mamãe acha que o respeitável herdeiro da Fábrica Ford tem que se casar e ter filhos, então...

- È, já posso ver que não está empolgado com a idéia, meu amigo. Nunca me falou de sua noiva nos e-mails.

- Você também nunca me falou a respeito da Dra. Juliet.

- Deveria? Eu te disse que a Julie é casada, portanto melhor não ficar comentando sobre meu romance com ela nos e-mails.

- Julie?- debochou Sawyer. – Olha só que intimidade.

- Eu gostaria de ter vindo pro enterro do tio Anthony, mas realmente não pude.- desculpou-se Jack com pesar.

- Não perdeu nada, Jack.- falou Sawyer com amargor indisfarçável. – Papai não era um homem muito amado, os puxa-sacos compareceram ao enterro, mas dava pra ver nos olhos deles que só estavam ali por causa do testamento. Obviamente ficaram desapontados quando descobriram que meu pai deixou a maior parte do patrimônio pra mim, incluindo a Fábrica. O resto deixou para mamãe e John Locke, seu fiel escudeiro.

- E como estão indo as coisas na Fábrica? Está conseguindo administrar tudo como se deve?

- Não fiz faculdade de administração e pra te falar a verdade, deixo a maior parte das decisões nas mãos do velho Locke e do conselho que não me suporta. Não dou a mínima pra Fábrica, penso até em vendê-la um dia e investir o dinheiro em algo que me seja mais prazeroso. Mas não vamos falar de negócios agora. Quando chegou a Los Angeles?

Jack checou o relógio de pulso: - Há umas duas horas e trinta minutos.

- E veio primeiro pra cá? Estou lisonjeado! Não avisou seus pais que já tinha chegado.

- Ainda não, falarei com eles pela manhã. Estou ansioso para ver Claire, quando fui embora ela era só uma menina, minha irmã deve estar uma linda moça.

- Oh sim, está muito linda! Encontrei com ela um dia desses quando fui ao cinema com Shannon. Quando a vi pensei seriamente em começar a chamá-lo de cunhado.

Jack riu e deu um soco de leve no ombro de Sawyer, pois sabia que o amigo brincava. Os dois se conheciam desde o jardim de infância e estudaram juntos a vida inteira, com exceção da faculdade. Sawyer escolheu as ciências humanas e Jack fez medicina. Depois apareceu essa oportunidade dele passar cinco anos na Antártida em um projeto de pesquisa e se tornar um cientista, não pensou duas vezes.

- Já que não quer falar de negócios Sawyer, me diz, há alguma outra mulher na sua vida além da Shannon? Porque eu te conheço e quero até saber se a Shannon tem uma irmã ou uma prima, ela é linda.

- È linda sim, delicada demais, mas linda. Mas não tem irmãs, nem uma prima interessante que eu me lembre. Ao invés de irmã, ela tem um irmão, Boone. Sujeitinho antipático, mas posso apresentá-los se quiser.- acrescentou gracejando.

- Tô passando!- respondeu Jack.

- Shannon é bailarina, possui uma herança de milhões de dólares, a família é podre de rica, mas o pai insiste para que ela trabalhe. Portanto só vamos nos casar depois que ela arranjar um bom emprego, exigência dela e da família. Pessoalmente, eu acho isso até bom porque me dá tempo para decidir se vou realmente me casar com ela.

- Outra mulher na jogada?

- Não é bem isso. Como eu te disse, considero o casamento um câncer e não quero dizer adeus às minhas aventuras amorosas, e o que me aconteceu hoje me deu ainda mais certeza disso.

- O que aconteceu? Aliás, eu ia te perguntar se estava em alguma festa, são quase quatro da manhã.

- Eu tive um dia de cão hoje. Aconteceu um acidente com um funcionário da fábrica e eu tive que resolver um monte de burocracia, aí saí muito tarde do escritório e o meu carro deu prego num lugar horrível. Mas quer saber o lado bom disso tudo?

Jack assentiu.

- Eu salvei uma moça de ser violentada, uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já vi e você sabe que eu entendo de mulher.

- A salvou? Como assim?

- Um motorista de ônibus tentou violentá-la próximo da onde o meu carro tinha pregado, e eu sei lá, nem pensei, apenas peguei o macaco e golpeei a cabeça do homem. Depois chamei a polícia e levei a moça em casa.

- Hum, eu posso adivinhar, você a levou em casa e ela gentilmente o agradeceu em sua cama.

- Nada disso Jack, ela não é desse tipo. È uma moça simples de _Los Canales_. Se lembra das nossas noitadas nos bares latinos?

- E como eu poderia esquecer?

- Pois é, eu fiquei encantado com ela. Jovem, vigorosa, olhos negros de tirar o fôlego, uma voz rouca e sensual e...- ele retirou uma presilha de cabelo do bolso da calça social. – Usa presilhas de cabelo como essa.

Jack segurou a presilha em suas mãos.

- Sabe o que significa essa presilha? Pureza, inocência, virgindade...

Jack deu uma risada: - Sawyer, você não mudou mesmo não é?

- È claro que a possibilidade dela ser virgem é muito remota, e eu estou aqui gracejando com você, conheço bem as garotas de Los Canales, elas são calientes e com certeza Ana-Lucia deve ser!

- Ana-Lucia?- Jack cantou o nome dela.

- Sim, "Ana gostosa Lucia".- Sawyer debochou pegando a presilha de volta das mãos de Jack. – Eu preciso dessa mulher, aquele corpo maravilhoso, a presilha de cabelo me excitou mais do que eu podia imaginar e eu não vou sossegar enquanto não tiver Ana-Lucia em meus braços.

- Você vai se casar homem!- disse Jack, fingindo repreendê-lo.

- Você disse bem Jackass, eu VOU me casar, AINDA não estou casado. Mas e você? Não vai mais dar uns "pegas" na doutora gostosa?

- Não tenho planos nesse sentido. Eu voltei da Antártida decidido a encontrar a futura Sra. Shephard, chega de aventuras pra mim! Por ora vou tirar umas merecidas férias, amanhã vou comprar uma câmera, sair por aí, filmar a cidade que não vejo há tanto tempo e deixar a vida me levar.

- È isso aí!- concordou Sawyer. – Bem, como tenho que ir à Fábrica daqui a quatro horas e um dia inteiro de problemas pra resolver por causa do tal acidente que te contei acho que podemos jantar à noite, vou te apresentar pra minha noiva.

- Certo, eu vou chamar a Claire pra jantar com a gente e podemos fazer uma competição sobre quem come mais que nem quando éramos crianças.

Sawyer sorriu, mas não conteve um bocejo.

- Queria conversar mais, mas estou morto de sono. Preciso dormir ou então não agüentarei nada amanhã. Se você quiser tomar um banho e descansar pode usar a suíte de hóspedes, fique à vontade.

- Está bem.- concordou Jack arrastando sua mala de rodinhas que estava no meio da sala. – Boa noite, Sawyer.

- Boa noite, Jack. Que bom que voltou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ah meu amor, mas eu queria tanto almoçar com você. Por favor, dê um jeito de sair daí, nem que seja pra gente almoçar.- protestava Shannon ao telefone.

Sawyer revirou os olhos tendo diante de si uma enorme papelada da fábrica pra analisar, mas resolveu assentir ou então sua noiva ficaria choramingando no seu ouvido por horas a fio.

- Está certo amor, eu irei almoçar com você. Mas não poderei demorar muito, prometo que conversaremos mais no jantar quando eu te apresentar aos Jack, a irmã dele eu apresentei a você no cinema naquele dia, se lembra?

- Sim, me lembro.

- Então tá, eu te pego às onze e meia para almoçarmos, certo baby?

- Tudo bem, mas eu não vou estar em casa. Tenho uma entrevista em uma academia de dança que fica em Los Canales.

- Los Canales?- questionou Sawyer, surpreso.

- Sim, o bairro latino. O endereço é...

John Locke entrou em sua sala nesse exato momento, parecia muito irritado.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Shannon, te pego às onze e meia na academia.- desligou o telefone. "E lá vamos nós", pensou consigo oferecendo a cadeira à sua frente para que Locke se sentasse.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- O senhor deseja uma câmera para trabalhos profissionais ou um modelo mais simples apenas para registros pessoais?- indagou a simpática vendedora da loja onde Jack entrou em Beverly Hills para comprar uma câmera.

- Na verdade eu quero fazer registros pessoais com uma câmera de profissional.- respondeu Jack dando um sorriso sedutor. Notou o jeito receptivo da moça ao gesto dele e pensou internamente que cinco anos na fria Antártida não tinham sido suficientes para destruir seu charme.

- Bem, nós temos esse modelo aqui, é excelente!- disse a moça. – O zoom dela é capaz de captar ângulos maravilhosos.- ela entregou a câmera nas mãos de Jack. – È só apertar aqui e focar, a imagem vai aparecer com 100 de nitidez e...

Jack focou a câmera para a rua com o intuito de testá-la, filmou algumas pessoas indo e vindo pela calçada até que um rosto em especial lhe chamou a atenção. O rosto mais perfeito que já vira em muito tempo. Direcionou o potente zoom da câmera e conseguiu captar um excelente ângulo da doce face feminina que sorria para a pessoa com quem conversava. O zoom da câmera era mesmo incrível, podia ver cada detalhe do rosto dela. Os olhos verdes profundos e brilhantes, o sorriso macio, as pequeninas sardas que pintavam o rosto e uma linda covinha do lado direito da face, que afundava cada vez que ela sorria.

- Gostou da câmera, senhor?- perguntou a moça quando notou que ele estava muito interessado em utilizá-la.

- Gostei sim.- Jack desligou a câmera. – Tá aqui o meu cartão de crédito, eu volto já, só preciso fazer uma coisa.

E ele saiu correndo da loja sem dar maiores explicações à atendente.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia estava alongando o corpo para começar a dar sua primeira aula aquela manhã quando uma moça, alta, loira e com um sorriso gentil, carregando uma mochila cor-de-rosa entrou na academia. A recepcionista, Nikki, estava atrasada e Ana teve que atendê-la.

- Bom dia.- disse a garota.

- Bom dia.- Ana respondeu sorridente.

- Eu sou Shannon Rutherford, vim para fazer a audição pela vaga de professora de ballet clássico.

- Legal!- exclamou Ana-Lucia. – Eu sou Ana-Lucia Cortez, professora de dança de salão.- as duas apertaram as mãos. – Só que quem vai fazer o teste com você é a dona da academia, a Kate, e ela ainda não chegou, deve ter acontecido algum imprevisto. Mas ela deve chegar logo.

- Eu vou esperá-la.- disse Shannon.

- Tudo bem, fique à vontade.- disse Ana indicando um sofá para que ela se sentasse. Shannon assentiu e observou-a começar sua aula com os alunos que já tinham chegado. – Tá legal pessoal, eu quero ver muita energia nesses corpos, mostrem que tomaram o café da manhã!

Os alunos começaram a rir e se prepararam para fazer o aquecimento. Meia hora mais tarde, Shannon estava achando a aula tão divertida que começara a participar. Às onze e meia em ponto, Ana terminou a aula e Kate ainda não tinha chegado.

- Desculpe.- ela disse a Shannon. – Não sei porque a Kate está demorando tanto, vou ligar pro celular dela.

- Está bem.- concordou Shannon. – Onde fica o banheiro? Nossa, suei com a sua aula!

Ana sorriu e indicou o caminho. Quando Shannon se afastou, ela discou o número de Kate no celular, mas ela não atendia, estava fora de área. Resmungou consigo mesma e voltou a ligar o som. Ensaiaria sozinha até que Kate chegasse.

**Trilha sonora: Unbreak my heart/ Johnny Mathis.**

Foi para frente do espelho e inclinou o corpo, os cabelos soltos cobriram-lhe o rosto. Voltou a erguer-se e balançou-se vagarosamente no ritmo da música, de olhos fechados. Rodopiou pelo salão vazio, como se estivesse nos braços do vento, sentindo a batida da música, executando movimentos vigorosos, erguendo as pernas de modo sensual. Projetou-se em linha reta e sentiu braços fortes segurando sua cintura, abriu os olhos e quase caiu para trás com o susto. Seu salvador estava ali e a segurava, seus olhos azuis completamente hipnotizado pelos movimentos dela.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Trilha Sonora: Unbreak my heart/ Johnny Mathis**

Ana-Lucia não teve tempo de perguntar o que Sawyer fazia ali porque ele não interrompeu a performance dela quando a segurou em seus braços, pelo contrário, juntou-se a ela no salão, tentando combinar os movimentos de seus corpos, surpreendendo-a.

"_Unbreak my heart, say you love me again..."_

A música continuava e Sawyer puxou Ana para trás, segurando-a pelos ombros, fazendo com que o corpo dela caísse levemente na direção dele e os cabelos negros cascateassem sob as coxas masculinas. Ana fechou os olhos novamente, deixando-se ser conduzida, seu pé direito em meia-ponta num gesto quase automático.

Uma vez que o corpo dela estava completamente entregue, inclinado para trás, Sawyer conduziu-a ao movimento reverso, ondulando-a para frente e girando-a para si de modo que seus corpos ficassem um de frente para o outro. Ana abriu os olhos e deu um passo a frente na ponta do pé. Sawyer a ergueu nos braços, carregando-a, a perna de Ana flexionou-se ao redor da cintura dele e eles giraram.

"_Don't leave me in all this pain, don't leave me walk in the rain, oh bring back the nights when I held you beside me..."_

Ao fim do giro ele a soltou e Ana-Lucia deslizou para baixo elegantemente, Sawyer deslizou para trás e eles se olharam como se fossem dois amantes apaixonados que se queriam muito, mas tinham medo de se entregar um ao outro; não que estivessem realmente sentindo aquilo naquele momento, fazia parte da interpretação.

Era o final da canção, e o amante indeciso criava coragem para trazer sua amada de volta. Um último olhar foi trocado e Ana rodopiou de volta para os braços de Sawyer, e ele a balançou suavemente ao ritmo da música, segurando-a pelas mãos e fazendo com que ela caísse novamente para trás num movimento conhecido como _cambré_:o grande final.

Aplausos ecoaram na academia. Ana-Lucia e Sawyer se separaram bruscamente, assustados. Quatro pares de olhos os observavam curiosos.

- Por favor, Kate, diz que não vai me demitir. Esse cara é muito bom!- gracejou Paulo Santoro, em alto e bom som, tirando sua pesada mochila das costas. Ele dava aula de ritmos brasileiros na academia, como samba de gafieira, forró, brega, entre outros. Paulo também era o parceiro de dança oficial de Ana-Lucia, e juntos eles estavam se preparando para a maior competição de dança da Califórnia que aconteceria no final do ano.

- Pra te falar a verdade, Paulo querido, acabei de pensar seriamente em te demitir.- respondeu Kate ao gracejo do amigo.

Nikki, a recepcionista da academia, ao lado dela, sorria deslumbrada com o novo bailarino surgido do nada, mas ninguém estava mais estupefato do que Shannon que saíra do banheiro para encontrar o noivo bailando com a professora de dança de salão.

- Sawyer, onde foi que aprendeu a dançar assim?- questionou ela, maravilhada, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Sawyer não sabia o que responder estava embaraçado ao ver toda aquela platéia, especialmente sua noiva ali. Até ouvir os aplausos havia se esquecido por completo o motivo que o levara até ali que era encontrar sua noiva para almoçarem. Mas ao chegar na academia e encontrar a bela morena que conhecera na noite anterior deslizando pela pista de dança como uma ninfa grega, não resistiu, tinha que dançar com ela. E saber dançar era um dos seus maiores segredos, nem Jack sabia disso.

Quando era adolescente, costumava ser muito rebelde e o colégio de padres onde estudava não tolerava esse tipo de comportamento. Por isso, ao pichar os muros da quadra de basquete uma vez, aos 16 anos, Sawyer foi obrigado a prestar serviços comunitários em uma escola de dança onde aprendeu ballet contemporâneo com Madame Sophia, uma professora francesa que dançava como um cisne.

Desde então, Sawyer se apaixonou pela dança e praticava sempre que podia, mas não contava isso a ninguém, era muito pessoal. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual havia se envolvido com Shannon, gostava de bailarinas.

Como Sawyer permaneceu calado, Shannon insistiu na pergunta:

- Meu bem, onde você aprendeu a dançar assim?

- Bem, eu...- ele começou a dizer, hesitante, mas felizmente, Kate, a dona da academia interviu.

- Olá, eu sou Kate Austen, dona da academia. Você é...?

- Sawyer.- ele respondeu apertando a mão que ela lhe estendia, com um lindo sorriso.

- Veio pro teste de aptidão?- ela perguntou esperançosa, pensando consigo que aquele cara era muito bom dançarino e que seria um prazer tê-lo ensinando na academia.

- Na verdade eu vim.- disse Shannon, ainda confusa sobre ter pegado Sawyer dançando. – Eu sou Shannon Rutherford, ensino ballet clássico, estava aguardando você desde as dez da manhã.

- Muito prazer, Shannon.- Kate apertou a mão dela. – Mas e ele?

- Ele é meu noivo. Há cinco minutos, eu nem sabia que ele dançava, estou tão surpresa quanto vocês.- Shannon comentou lançando um olhar divertido para Sawyer.

Noivo? Ana-Lucia pensou. Em meio a toda aquela confusão ela estava tentando entender qual era a relação de Sawyer e Shannon, e ficou inevitavelmente decepcionada quando a bailarina esclareceu as coisas, mas não ousou deixar transparecer, permanecendo séria.

- Pois é Kate, a Shannon está aqui te esperando para a audição desde o início da minha aula de salsa.- disse Ana-Lucia, tentando cortar o assunto "Sawyer".

- Oh sim, me desculpe.- respondeu Kate. – Mas tive que resolver algumas pendências burocráticas sobre a academia essa manhã e acabei me atrasando. Aliás, Ana, Nikki estava comigo me ajudando. Espero que não tenha ficado zangada por ter que ficar sozinha na academia durante toda a manhã.

- Não Kate, correu tudo bem, não se preocupe.

- Bem Shannon, vamos à sala de ballet para a audição. Me acompanhe, por favor.

- Eu não vou demorar amor.- disse Shannon para Sawyer, beijando-lhe a face com ternura. – E durante o almoço nós iremos conversar sobre a sua performance surpresa.- ela piscou para ele e desapareceu com Kate por um corredor estreito.

Nikki tomou seu lugar na recepção, correndo para atender ao telefone e Paulo deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Sawyer:

- Você é bom mesmo, cara. Onde foi que aprendeu ballet contemporâneo?

- Na verdade...

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos, estava zangada e não sabia nem o por quê.

- Anda Paulo, não perturbe o homem, vamos ensaiar, eu não tenho o dia todo e ainda quero almoçar.

- Mas é sério Analulu, o cara é...

Ela o cortou:

- Eu já alonguei, vá logo fazendo isso enquanto eu seleciono a música.

- Certo, Srta. Estressadinha.- respondeu Paulo com bom humor.

- Sawyer, fique à vontade.- disse Ana-Lucia lhe indicando o sofá das visitas.

Sawyer sorriu para ela, agradecendo e sentou-se no sofá com seus pensamentos. Era uma coincidência enorme que a garota por quem ele tinha se interessado ardentemente na noite anterior fosse professora justamente da academia onde Shannon pretendia trabalhar. Isso não era nada bom, definitivamente. Mas também, quantas academias de dança existiam em _Los Canales_ além daquela? Por que Shannon não escolhera outro bairro? E agora, se ela conseguisse o emprego, como as coisas ficariam? Teria que desistir de seus planos. Era fato consumado que era um leviano, que mesmo estando noivo saía com quantas mulheres tinha vontade. Mas era discreto também, jamais faria a noiva passar por qualquer tipo de humilhação.

Mas como desistir daquela garota? Ela exalava sensualidade, e quando dançou com ela sentiu como se estivesse no paraíso bailando com um anjo. Fitou-a demoradamente, enquanto ela dava alguns passinhos de um ritmo que ele não soube identificar. A roupa colada moldava ainda mais suas formas perfeitas de bailarina. Ela usava um collant preto, coberto com uma sainha vermelha rodada e meias pretas até a batata rechonchuda da perna. Nos pés, sapatilhas de salto e meias de colegial. Os cabelos, ao invés de estarem presos em um coque, como normalmente as bailarinas usavam, estavam soltos, apenas as mechas que lhe caíam no rosto estavam contidas com presilhas coloridas. "Presilhas? Oh Deus, não!", exclamou Sawyer em pensamento. Queria tirar aquelas presilhas uma por uma e deixar os cachos negros afagarem seu rosto enquanto ela estaria por cima dele e...

**Trilha sonora: Meu ébano/ Alcione.**

A batida forte de uma música cortou seus pensamentos libidinosos. Paulo havia acabado de se alongar e se juntou à Ana-Lucia na pista de dança em movimentos gingados e divertidos. Ana sorriu para ele e o acompanhou na ponta dos pés, antes de aceitar seu braço e dançar com ele.

Sawyer nunca tinha ouvido aquela música, cujo idioma identificou como português, embora não falasse nenhuma palavra desse idioma e também nunca tivesse visto ninguém dançar assim, achou divertido e interessante.

Paulo e Ana-Lucia pareciam se divertir muito na pista de dança, e Sawyer gostou particularmente da forma como ela mexia os quadris enquanto dançava na ponta dos pés, ao mesmo tempo que sorria e jogava charme com os cabelos. Ela era simplesmente adorável e ele estava atraído por ela como um imã.

Queria ficar vendo ela dançar, mesmo que não fosse com ele pelo resto da tarde. Havia até esquecido seus problemas na fábrica, mas Shannon, porém, não se demorou muito na audição. Kate ficou satisfeita e resolveu contratá-la de imediato, estava precisando com urgência de uma professora de ballet clássico. Shannon ficou satisfeitíssima com a contratação, apesar de ser muito rica, almejava trabalhar.

Voltou toda sorrisos para junto do noivo que só tinha olhos naquele momento para Ana-Lucia requebrando no salão.

- Amor?- chamou Shannon quando se sentou ao lado dele no sofá. – Adivinhe só!

Muito a contragosto, Sawyer voltou sua atenção para a noiva.

- Você conseguiu o trabalho!

- Sim, isso não é maravilhoso?

Shannon quis beijá-lo, mas Sawyer limitou-se a abraçá-la. Kate aproximou-se deles.

- Será um prazer ter a Shannon trabalhando aqui conosco. Mas e você, não estaria mesmo interessado em se juntar a nós? Você dança muito bem.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, senhorita. Mas eu sou empresário, não bailarino. Vamos indo Shannon, que ainda tenho muito trabalho pelo resto da tarde.

- Espero você amanhã cedo para resolvermos tudo, montarmos os horários das turmas,etc.- falou Kate.

- Está certo Kate.- concordou Shannon. – Foi um prazer. Até logo pessoal!- ela acenou para Paulo, Ana-Lucia e Nikki.

Sawyer fez o mesmo, não ousou se dirigir com muita intimidade à Ana-Lucia. Já bastava que Shannon os tivesse visto dançando juntos. Ela era muito ciumenta e se descobrisse que eles já se conheciam ficaria com a pulga atrás da orelha. Ele esperava que Ana-Lucia fizesse o favor de não revelar isso à sua noiva.

Depois que o casal partiu, Ana-Lucia pediu um "break" a Paulo e foi beber um pouco de água. Kate se aproximou dela sorridente.

- Parece que encontrei a bailarina que eu tanto procurava!

- Que bom!- ela respondeu sem desconcentrar sua atenção do copo descartável.

- Pena que o noivo dela não quis aceitar trabalhar aqui também, fiquei impressionada quando o vi dançando com você. Como foi isso?

Ana-Lucia deu de ombros.

- Eu estava dançando, ele entrou na academia e começou a me acompanhar, só isso! Eu nem sabia que ele era noivo dela.

- Estou notando algo estranho no tom da sua voz, minha amiga?

- Absolutamente não! Impressão sua Kate! Vamos lá Paulo, chega de descansar, vamos continuar!- ela chamou pelo parceiro que prontamente recomeçou a música e foi até ela marcando o passo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante o almoço com Shannon, ela tagarelou sem parar sobre o quanto estava feliz por ter arranjado um trabalho e que isso adiantaria o casamento deles. Mas Sawyer não estava ouvindo, Ana-Lucia não lhe saía da cabeça.

- Sawyer!

- Hein?

Ela segurou as mãos dele.

- Onde você estava? Só seu corpo está aqui comigo, mas sua mente...

- Meu coração está aqui com você, baby.- ele mentiu descaradamente.

- Falando nisso, você está me enrolando desde que saímos da academia, mas eu estou tentando entender a cena que presenciei. Me conta logo, onde foi que aprendeu a dançar assim? Sou uma bailarina, se esqueceu? O que você estava fazendo não era trabalho de amador.

Se vendo sem saída, Sawyer confessou a ela:

- Passei um período de detenção quando era adolescente em uma escola de ballet contemporâneo, aprendi na marra!

- E por que nunca me contou isso?

- Achei que não precisava, nunca pretendi seguir carreira.

- Mas então o que te levou a dançar com a professora da academia hoje? Por acaso entrou lá, a viu dançando e achou-a irresistível?- ela piscou, divertida.

Sawyer não podia dar um passo em falso:

- Na verdade, foi a dança quem me chamou atenção. Lembrei dos meus tempos na escola de Madame Sophia e resolvi arriscar uns passinhos, só isso!

- Posso confiar em você?

- Alguma vez te dei motivos para não confiar?

Antes que ela respondesse, o celular de Sawyer tocou e vibrou estridente no bolso do paletó. Ele olhou no visor.

- Querida, vamos ter que terminar nosso almoço, o velho Locke está precisando de mim. Nos falamos à noite no jantar com Jack e Claire, está bem?

Shannon assentiu e eles se beijaram.

- Eu te amo.- ela disse quando ele se levantou da cadeira recolhendo suas coisas. Sawyer não respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao final da tarde, Kate pediu a Nikki que fechasse a academia e foi até o vestiário feminino falar com Ana-Lucia. Sua amiga passara a tarde inteira inquieta e ela achou isso estranho, parecia pouco concentrada na dança.

Quando entrou no vestiário, Ana-Lucia estava acabando de se vestir para ir embora.

- Vai pegar seu turno na fábrica agora?- indagou.

- Hoje não, John Locke me concedeu uma folga por causa do que me aconteceu ontem.

- E o que te aconteceu ontem?- Kate sentou-se em um banco de madeira que ficava no vestiário em frente aos armários.

- Escapei de ser violentada.

- Como assim?- inquiriu Kate, assustada.

- Eu saí do trabalho de madrugada, peguei o último ônibus e o motorista me levou para outro lugar, estava com segundas intenções.

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou Kate, chocada. – E como você conseguiu sair dessa, amiga?

- Um belo homem me salvou.

- Como nas novelas?

- Melhor. Ele parecia um príncipe. Bateu no cara, chamou a polícia, depois me levou em casa.

- E você vai vê-lo outra vez?- questionou Kate sem rodeios.

- Creio que sim, mas não pelo motivo que eu esperava.

- Por que?

- Porque simplesmente ele é o noivo da nova professora de ballet.

- Não!- espantou-se Kate. – Eu não acredito, é coincidência demais!

- Pois é, e eu sou uma boba porque depois que nos despedimos em casa fiquei imaginando se de repente poderia acontecer algo entre nós. Mas eu devia saber que um sujeito bonito e rico como ele não deveria estar disponível.

- Hum, isso é mal!

- E eu passei a tarde inteira pensando sobre isso e tomei uma decisão. Não vou me iludir com os olhares dele, se estiver interessado em mim não é da forma que eu mereço. O cara tem uma noiva e ainda por cima ela será professora aqui na academia, minha colega de trabalho, devo esquecê-lo, me colocar no meu lugar!

- Ah Ana, não fica assim tristinha! Entendo você. Mas e o Gabriel?

- O Gabriel é um idiota, não se emenda nunca!

- Mas ele gosta de você.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo sentir o mesmo por ele. Nós crescemos juntos e eu o vejo como a um irmão.

Ana-Lucia ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que disse:

- Kate, como estou de folga hoje resolvi que deveria me divertir um pouco. Vai haver uma festa no _"El Cisne Blanco"_ hoje, não quer vir comigo? _Bailar un poco?_

- Ai, não sei Ana...

- Anda Kate, você precisa se divertir também, trabalha demais. Venha comigo à festa, depois você pode dormir na minha casa.

Kate pensou um pouco.

- Hum, está bem, eu irei com você.

- Vamos chamar o Paulo e a Nikki também, será divertido!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mais um dia duro no trabalho e Sawyer não conseguia relaxar no jantar com seus amigos. Estava tudo muito divertido, mas ele ficava se lamentando o tempo todo em seu íntimo ter perdido uma boa oportunidade de conquista, já que não poderia mais cortejar Ana-Lucia, agora ela era a colega de trabalho de sua noiva, e isso deixava as coisas complicadas. Mas Shannon e a irmã de Jack, Claire pareciam não notar a angústia dele, riam e conversavam muito à vontade. Foi só quando Shannon começou a contar a façanha dele na academia de dança pela manhã foi que Sawyer despertou de seus pensamentos.

- Sawyer, que história é essa de você dançando ballet contemporâneo?- debochou Jack. – Ih, cara! Tô te estranhando.

Claire deu uma risadinha. Shannon continuou seus comentários acerca do episódio:

- Pois é, vocês tinham que ver o Sawyer dançando, parecia que estava flutuando nas nuvens. Se eu não tivesse tanta certeza dos sentimentos dele por mim teria ficado com ciúmes, afinal, a professora de dança de salão é uma morena muito bonita, daquelas mulheres voluptuosas que os "caras" ficam babando.

- Mas eu só tenho olhos pra você, minha loira. Nem gosto de morenas!

Jack quase engasgou com sua bebida, tamanha era a cara de pau de seu amigo. Quando as duas mulheres se retiraram para o toillet, Jack interrogou Sawyer:

- Rapaz que história é essa de você dançando ballet com uma morena voluptuosa na academia onde a Shannon vai trabalhar?

- Cara, você não tem noção. Adivinha quem é a tal morena?

Jack arregalou os olhos:

- È a garota das presilhas?

- Ela mesma, em carne e curvas. Tem idéia do mico que eu paguei hoje quando a Shannon me pegou dançando com ela? Jack, quando cheguei na academia e a vi dançando não resisti.

- Ah, então é séria essa história de que você sabe dançar ballet contemporâneo.

- Detenção no colégio, aquela história que eu inventei pra você na época sobre lavar os carros de polícia era papo furado!

- Mas e agora? Se a Shannon vai trabalhar na mesma academia que a moça você não poderá dar em cima dela.

- E você acha que eu não sei disso. Mas não quero desistir dela Jack, preciso daquela mulher na minha cama nem que seja só uma vez, aí a gente deita e rola e a minha vontade passa! È sempre assim!

- Tá, eu sei. Mas o que você pretende fazer, Sawyer? A Shannon não vai dar mole pra você não.

- È verdade, mas é por isso que eu tenho um plano B. Eu sei aonde a morena mora, e justamente esta noite haverá uma festa no clube mais badalado de _Los Canales, o "El Cisne Blanco"_. Tenho que ir até essa festa e quem sabe eu não encontro a moça por lá.

- Me parece uma boa idéia. Boa sorte!- Jack deu dois tapinhas no ombro dele.

- Boa sorte é o caramba, você vem comigo Jack!

- Ah não Sawyer! Eu te disse que eu mudei, não quero mais saber de noitadas, além disso, sinto que estou cada vez mais perto de encontrar a Sra. Shephard. Aliás, eu a vi hoje em Beverly Hills, ela é perfeita, é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei!

- E falou com ela?

- Não, eu estava comprando uma câmera e a filmei na rua enquanto testava o aparelho. Ainda corri atrás dela, mas ela sumiu como que por encanto.

Sawyer riu: - Você é maluco mesmo, esses anos na Antártida te deixaram piradinho, Jack!

- Que nada Sawyer, é o destino!- Jack mostrou a ele um molho de chaves, com um chaveiro da personagem Lindinha das "Meninas Superpoderosas."

- O que é isso?

- São as chaves dela. Ela deixou cair antes de entrar no táxi.

- Você a seguiu até o táxi?

- Mas é claro, não podia deixá-la escapar. E como Cinderela, ela deixou isso para trás, para que eu possa encontrá-la.

- Jack, você a viu uma única vez de relance. E se ela for casada ou lésbica? Você não tem como saber.

- Mas se eu não for atrás dela meu amigo, não irei descobrir nunca. Façamos um trato: eu te ajudo com a garota das presilhas sexies e você me ajuda com a garota mágica das chaves.

- Tá legal! Então você vem comigo ao Cisne Branco?

Jack assentiu. Shannon e Claire retornaram do banheiro e eles mudaram de assunto. Duas horas depois, Sawyer achou uma desculpa para não passar a noite com Shannon e Jack deixou Claire na casa dos pais. Depois passou no condomínio de Sawyer para pegá-lo e juntos eles seguiram para _Los Canales._

**Trilha sonora: Represent,Cuba/Orishas.**

Quando adentraram o Cisne Branco, ficaram extasiados com o que viram. O lugar fervia. As pessoas dançavam sem parar em meio à penumbra e o calor que exalava do ambiente. Os homens vestidos com calças elegantes, as camisas parcialmente desabotoadas exibindo peitos másculos. As mulheres trajavam vestidos coloridos e esvoaçantes que revelavam pernas nuas e decotes molhados, cabelos ao vento.

Dentre os casais que se exibiam na pista de dança, Sawyer avistou Ana-Lucia requebrando até embaixo sensualmente com um rapaz latino, que a tocava de forma ousada enquanto ela cantarolava a música que a banda tocava ao vivo no salão.

- Cuba!- ela gritava no ápice da música, evocando todo o patriotismo que sentia por sua terra natal, ao mesmo tempo em que extravasava o êxtase que sentia quando dançava daquela maneira, quase como se estivesse num transe.

Sawyer sorriu como um bobo, de boca aberta e disse a Jack, que também estava muito impressionado com tudo.

- Veja Jack, é ela, a minha morena!

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**Trilha sonora: Represent, Cuba/Orishas.**

A alma ficava livre toda vez que Ana-Lucia dançava. Saía de seu corpo e percorria sozinha o salão de ponta a ponta. Era assim que ela se sentia, livre como um pássaro no céu, desperta, feliz. Esquecia-se de todos os problemas e se deixava levar pelo som dos tambores e das maracas.

- _Cuba_!- gritou ela mais uma vez, no calor do momento, cantando a sua terra distante. – _Es mi musica!_

A canção terminou e o salão irrompeu em aplausos. O par de Ana-Lucia beijou sua mão fazendo uma reverência e agradeceu pela dança:

- _Gracias Ana!_

Ana-Lucia sorriu para ele dando uma voltinha ao redor de si mesma, ainda estava empolgada com a dança. Os tambores voltaram a tocar e uma nova música começou, os casais voltaram a requebrar no mesmo ritmo frenético. Ana balançou os quadris, mas parou ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

- _Buenas noches, chica!_

_-_ O que você está fazendo aqui?- ela indagou ao ver Sawyer diante de si mais uma vez naquela noite.

- Nossa, pra que tanta agressividade?- ele retorquiu. – Eu vim pra festa, não sabia que era proibido. Por que está tão zangada em me ver?

Ana-Lucia deu de ombros:

- Me desculpe, eu apenas não esperava vê-lo, só isso!

Sawyer sorriu, mas estava um pouco desconfortável com a reação dela ao vê-lo, esperava que ela fosse tão receptiva como havia sido na noite passada. Seria porque ela soubera que ele tinha uma noiva? Mas por que isso seria um empecilho para uma garota de _Los Canales?_ Sawyer sabia que as garotas do bairro latino gostavam de se divertir, principalmente com ele.

- Mas eu estou aqui, _cariño_.- disse ele depois que ela afirmou que não esperava vê-lo. – Eu soube dessa festa e resolvi dar uma passada.

- Essa é a festa mais tradicional do bairro, costuma ocorrer umas duas vezes por mês.

- Eu sei disso, já tinha ouvido falar, mas nunca tinha vindo ao Cisne Branco. Eu geralmente ia às festas no "Espelho".

- _Espejo_?- Ana cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – È o pior lugar para se ir em _Los Canales._

- E por que?

- Porque é uma casa de show para turistas, a cultura latina é muito deturpada e eu nem vou falar da reputação das garotas de lá!

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha, sim, ele conhecia muito bem a reputação das garotas do Espelho.

- _El_ _Cisne Blanco_ é o melhor lugar para se ir se deseja conhecer a verdadeira cultura cubana.

- Eu concordo, já que meu maior interesse no momento é realmente conhecer a cultura cubana a fundo.- disse Sawyer num tom muito malicioso.

- Eu não entendi.- disse Ana-Lucia.

Jack pigarreou naquele exato instante e tirou Sawyer da saia-justa.

- Ah, esse aqui é o meu amigo, Dr. Jack Shephard.

- _Mucho gusto._- disse Ana-Lucia apertando a mão do médico com educação.

- Ele acabou de voltar do Alaska, você acredita?

- Antártida.- corrigiu Jack.

- Que seja!- continuou Sawyer, Jack franziu o cenho, era impressão sua ou seu amigo estava muito nervoso? – Ele passou cinco anos lá!

- Parece interessante.- comentou Ana-Lucia.

- Só parece.- emendou Sawyer. – Mas se a gente parar pra pensar, cinco anos num iglu cheios de homens e mulheres contadas a dedo não parece nada divertido. Por isso eu convidei o Jack para vir comigo à essa festa, quem sabe ele se arranja e tira o atraso.

Ana-Lucia examinou Jack de cima a baixo. Assim como Sawyer, ele era um homem muito atraente, embora a beleza dos dois fosse contrastante. Tinham praticamente a mesma altura, mas Jack era moreno, tinha olhos pequenos adoráveis de um castanho-esverdeado muito bonito. Os cabelos eram castanhos e cortados bem rente, dando-lhe um ar irresistível de homem confiável, o corpo era bem feito, as pernas bem torneadas aparecendo sob o tecido da calça jeans escura e a camisa com alguns botões abertos revelava um peito musculoso coberto de pêlos castanhos.

- Pois eu não acho que o seu amigo precise se esforçar muito para arranjar uma companhia esta noite.- Ana-Lucia provocou e o queixo de Sawyer quase caiu. Era impressão sua ou seu objeto de desejo estava flertando com seu melhor amigo? – Aliás, gostaria de se aventurar na pista de dança, Dr. Jack?

- Bem, eu...

Sim, ela estava flertando com Jack, Sawyer mal podia acreditar. Estava furioso, não pensou nessa possibilidade. Não podia deixar isso acontecer debaixo do seu nariz, por isso antes que Jack pudesse dar sua resposta a Ana, Sawyer o cortou:

- Ah não, o Jack não sabe dançar ritmos latinos, eu acabei de te dizer que o cara passou cinco anos na Antártida!

- Mais um motivo pra ele se divertir essa noite!- Ana-Lucia estendeu seu braço adornado com várias pulseiras coloridas para Jack.

O médico sorriu e segurou a mão dela levando-a para a pista de dança. Coincidentemente, a banda iniciava uma nova música.

**Trilha sonora: Dame/ Jennifer Lopez featuring Chayenne.**

- Não é difícil, é só você me seguir!- avisou Ana aos primeiros acordes da música. Ela começou a mexer os quadris e jogar o corpo para frente e para trás, dando paradas estratégicas na ponta dos pés para fazer charme.

Meio desajeitado a princípio, Jack tentou acompanhá-la e logo conseguiu para o deleite dos presentes que observavam o esforço dele em tentar acompanhar os passos dela. Ao meio da canção, Jack já estava fazendo graça segurando Ana pela cintura enquanto ela requebrava sensualmente.

- Eu vou matá-lo Jackass!- murmurou Sawyer consigo mesmo, furioso.

Quando a música terminou, eles foram muito aplaudidos. Jack beijou a mão de Ana e ela sorriu se afastando em direção à mesa onde estavam seus amigos. Jack voltou para perto de Sawyer.

- O que deu em você?- esbravejou Sawyer se contendo para não puxar Jack pelo colarinho da camisa branca.

- O que deu em mim?- retrucou Jack. – O que deu em você? Por que estava se comportando como um idiota enquanto conversava com ela?

- Eu não estava me comportando como um idiota.- rebateu ele, ofendido.

- Ah não? E que história foi aquela de mencionar o "Espelho"? Sawyer, o Espelho não se compara com esse lugar, aquele lugar é um antro de libertinagem. Com certeza as garotas de lá não se comparam com as daqui. Sei que está louco pela garota, mas você está indo com muita sede ao pote meu amigo, a postura de garanhão não vai dar certo com ela pelo que eu pude constatar.

- Jack, o que você sabe sobre mulheres? Passou cinco anos na Antártida!

- Pois foi lá mesmo que eu aprendi muito sobre as mulheres. Tive tempo o suficiente para pensar no assunto. Sawyer, as mulheres não querem um lobo mal que se aproxima delas com o intuito de devorá-las, mas também não querem um idiota que não tem segurança em si mesmo, tem que haver um meio termo e pra mim você está no extremo!

Sawyer puxou uma cadeira em uma mesa e Jack o acompanhou. Uma bela garçonete usando um vestido de babados azul se aproximou deles e perguntou o que queriam beber.

- Eu gostaria de uma dose dupla de uísque com gelo.- pediu Jack.

- Vê pra mim uma dupla de tequila e vodka com limão.

Quando a garçonete se afastou, Jack continuou com sua teoria:

- Pra começar você não deveria ter abordado a moça daquele jeito, devia ter fingido que não a tinha visto, aí vocês se encontrariam na pista de dança ou no bar por acaso e ela não teria tanta certeza de que você veio aqui atrás dela. As mulheres não gostam de homens que correm atrás delas como cachorrinhos, mostre que você é um cara ocupado, que tem mais o que fazer.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se isso fosse verdade, ela não teria te convidado pra dançar, afinal você está comigo, é meu melhor amigo!

- Ela me tirou para dançar por dois motivos: um, eu não estava molhando o chão do Cisne com a minha saliva, babando em cima dela que nem você estava fazendo...

- Eu não tava...

Jack ergueu a mão, pedindo para continuar: - Segundo, eu sou o seu melhor amigo, mas ela está interessada em você, mas não quer que você perceba isso e a ache uma mulher fácil, principalmente porque ela sabe que você tem uma noiva. Que tipo de mulher dá em cima de um homem comprometido? Então, ela me tira para dançar com o intuito de mostrar que não está a fim ou que você não é importante, ou na melhor das hipóteses está te testando. O que você seria capaz de fazer por ela?

Sawyer começou a raciocinar, o que Jack estava falando fazia todo o sentido. Lembrou-se do jeito dela quando ele esteve em sua casa, da forma receptiva com que ela o fitava e comparou com a forma como começou a se portar depois que se encontraram na academia e ela descobriu que ele era comprometido. Por que não tinha pensado isso antes? Era óbvio que ela iria se retrair para ele, não era como as garotas do Espelho.

- Tá bom entendi seu raciocínio.- disse Sawyer quando a garçonete voltou com os drinks deles. – Mas o que você sugere que eu deva fazer?

- Seja menos óbvio, já que agora ela está com pé atrás com você, mostre que tem boas intenções embora não seja verdade.

- Jack, você é pilantra mesmo!- riu Sawyer.

- Eu não, eu fui um pilantra, agora sou outro homem. Estou te dando esse conselho porque conheço você, seu interesse nessa bela garota não é nada mais do que sexual, então se é isso o que quer vá em frente. Mas tome cuidado, pelo que vi na conversa de vocês ela tem unhas afiadas e pode te arranhar!

- Acredite meu amigo, é o que eu mais quero!- falou Sawyer, cínico.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ah não Sawyer, eu estou em outra, como eu te disse preciso encontrar a garota das chaves, a futura Sra. Shephard.

- Ah lá vem você!- disse Sawyer fingindo irritação. – Se eu fosse você, esquecia essa garota e prestava atenção nas mulheres ao nosso redor nessa festa. Tem um monte de gostosas aqui, já viu as que estão na mesa da Ana? Uma delas é a nova chefe da Shannon, a que tentou me contratar para ensinar dança na academia.- ele riu do próprio comentário. – Não tive muito tempo para apreciar, mas ela é muito gostosinha.

Mas Jack não o estava escutando mais, estava petrificado na cadeira segurando seu drink. Não era possível que fosse ela, mas era, a garota por quem se apaixonara perdidamente quando fora comprar sua câmera. Tinha certeza de que era ela, repassara o vídeo que gravara umas cem vezes. Sawyer notou o estranho silêncio do amigo.

- O que foi, homem? Ficou calado de repente.

- Ela está aqui Sawyer, a garota das chaves. Na mesa da sua morena.

- O quê? Não brinca! Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. È a que está de vestido amarelo.

Sawyer abriu um largo sorriso marcando as belas covinhas que tinha no rosto.

- Mas era dela que eu estava falando, a dona da academia onde Shannon vai trabalhar e onde coincidentemente Ana-Lucia dá aulas. Como é mesmo o nome dela, é...Kate! Isso!

- Kate!- repetiu Jack, que nome mais doce, combinava exatamente com ela. – Então você a conhece?- ele perguntou um pouco exasperado.

- Bom, trocamos algumas palavras na academia porque ela queria me contratar como eu te disse, nada mais além disso, mas acho que é o suficiente para que eu possa apresentá-los. Você quer que eu os apresente?

- E ainda pergunta, homem?- retorquiu Jack. – Vamos lá!- eles deram alguns passos em direção à mesa de Ana e seus amigos, mas Jack parou e perguntou a Sawyer: - Como eu estou?

- Está com cara de galã, agora vamos!- respondeu Sawyer dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo e continuando a caminhar.

Quando Ana-Lucia viu que eles se aproximavam, cochichou com Kate:

- O meu príncipe desencantado está vindo para cá!

Kate sorriu: - Ele me parece muito interessado em você, não parava de olhar para nossa mesa.

- Não ligo se ele está interessado, ele tem uma noiva, poderia ter me dito ao invés de ficar jogando charminho pra cima de mim.

- Mulheres cochichando, por que será?- gracejou Paulo lançando um olhar divertido na direção dos dois homens que se aproximavam. Nikki começou a rir enquanto comia batatinhas.

- Boa noite.- saudou Sawyer.

- Boa noite.- responderam todos em uníssono.

- Como vai grande dançarino?- perguntou Kate. – Ainda não vi você na pista de dança. Mas vi o seu amigo.- ela direcionou o olhar para Jack e o médico sentiu as pernas bambas, a voz dela tinha um timbre maravilhoso.

- Arrisquei uns passinhos.- disse Jack ao comentário dela. – Mas aposto que não sou tão bom quanto meu amigo Sawyer.

- Mas é claro que não.- concordou Sawyer, divertido. – Mas eu estou com vontade de mostrar meus dotes, gostaria de dançar, Ana-Lucia?

Ela trocou um olhar com Kate que incentivou que ela fosse, afinal, dançar não tinha nada demais. Ana voltou a olhar para Sawyer e assentiu aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia. Dirigiram-se à pista de dança.

- Isso vai ser muito interessante de se ver.- comentou Paulo.

- Ainda não sei seu nome- disse Jack para Kate, lhe estendendo a mão amavelmente, queria tocar a mão dela, descobrir como seria a sensação de senti-la junto a sua. Mas antes que Kate respondesse, Nikki disse, toda assanhada:

- Ainda não sabemos o seu também, a propósito eu sou a Nikki.

- Muito prazer Nikki.- disse Jack desviando sua mão da direção de Kate para cumprimentá-la. – Eu sou Jack.

- Jack.- Kate cantou o nome como ele próprio havia feito quando Sawyer lhe disse o nome dela.

Jack sorriu e Kate lhe indicou uma cadeira para que se sentasse com eles.

- Eu não te convido para dançar porque o Sawyer já me advertiu que você é dona de uma academia de dança, então não quero me arriscar a pagar um mico.

- Então estava me observando da sua mesa?- Kate perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Paulo pigarreou e depois disse:

- Nikki vamos dançar, eu adoro essa música que está começando.

- Ah, mas eu não estou com vontade de dançar!- ela reclamou não querendo se afastar do prato de fritas.

- Está com vontade sim!- afirmou Paulo praticamente arrastando-a para a pista de dança.

- Hey, não precisam ir, podem ficar aqui!- disse Kate, havia entendido porque Paulo resolveu sair tão desesperadamente da mesa e não queria ficar sozinha com o desconhecido, não se sentia muito à vontade em ser paquerada, embora o homem á sua frente fosse muito atraente e a fitava de um jeito que amaciava seu ego, como se estivesse diante de uma deusa ou algo assim.

- Ah nós vamos sim! Como a Analulu sempre diz, não vamos desperdiçar a música.

**Trilha sonora: Let's Get loud/ Jennifer Lopez.**

Enquanto isso na pista de dança, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia brigavam para decidir como começariam a dançar. Ela insistia que ele não tinha ritmo e Sawyer queria se concentrar mais na postura do que em dançar de fato. No final das contas, Ana-Lucia o estava conduzindo ao invés dele a ela. A cada passo ela se queixava:

- Homem, você não tem ritmo, anda, mexa esses quadris!- Ana-Lucia colocou as mãos em ambos os lados dos quadris de Sawyer pressionando-os para que se mexessem junto com os dela.

O movimento foi fatal para Sawyer que teve que se controlar para não perder as estribeiras e passar vergonha. Era um abuso uma mulher linda como aquela esfregando seus quadris nos dele vestida de modo provocante e lançando-lhe olhares sensuais. Ele queria arrastá-la para um canto e agarrá-la, arrancar aquele vestidinho vermelho e possuir seu corpo.

Eles continuaram dançando e Sawyer só conseguia pensar nisso. Começou a mexer os quadris do jeito que Ana ordenara e a coisa começou a ficar muito boa.

- Isso, assim mesmo...- dizia ela.

Sawyer olhou ao seu redor. Jack sorria e conversava ao longe com sua garota especial parecendo bem entrosados. Olhou para o outro lado e viu um pequeno corredor atrás de umas mesas. Ele precisava deixar aquela pista de dança e rápido se quisesse tomar Ana-Lucia em seus braços.

Rodopiou com ela pelo salão, surpreendendo-a.

- O que está fazendo?- ela perguntou.

Sawyer não respondeu, apenas ficou rodando com ela até se afastar das pessoas e ir parar no corredor. Quando lá chegaram ele a encostou na parede. A respiração de Ana acelerou ao ver aqueles olhos azuis cheios de desejo fitando-a.

- O que vai fazer?- ousou perguntar, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Preciso te beijar- respondeu ele aproximando seu rosto lentamente do dela e buscando sua boca, beijando-a, passando lentamente a língua pelos lábios dela antes de introduzi-la em sua boca.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

O rosto de Sawyer estava ardendo, Ana-Lucia tinha acabado de lhe dar um tapa na face pelo seu atrevimento em beijá-la, mas a dor do tapa não era o maior que o desejo de beijá-la outra vez. Ele não se enganara ao imaginar que os lábios dela tinham um gosto ardente de pimenta, por isso não hesitou em beijá-la outra vez.

Ana deu um suspiro de surpresa quando Sawyer a beijou de novo, mesmo depois do tapa que ela lhe dera. E ela o empurrou de novo, dando-lhe mais um tapa.

- Você é louco? Não vê que estou te dispensando?- ela bradou.

- Mas eu não quero ser dispensado, morena. Eu quero você!- ele a beijou novamente e dessa vez não foi estapeado.

O beijo dele era tão bom, pensou Ana-Lucia sentindo que ele a pressionava cada vez mais contra a parede, o corpo masculino a esmagando, a sensação era definitivamente muito boa. Ana-Lucia tocou a língua dele com a ponta da sua e se inebriou com o gosto de tequila e limão na boca dele.

- Tão bom...- ela deixou escapar.

- Oh sim, morena linda...- disse Sawyer, tomando a boca de Ana com gosto mais uma vez, pelo jeito aquela noite acabaria muito bem, a garota estava no papo.

"_Ele tem uma noiva"- _advertiu uma vozinha dentro da cabeça de Ana-Lucia, trazendo-a de volta à realidade, ela tinha que acabar com aquilo por mais que estivesse tão bom.

Foi por isso que ela o acertou novamente, e dessa vez, Sawyer se afastou com um grito de dor.

- Ai! Caramba, mulher! Dessa vez doeu.

- E era pra doer mesmo, ou prefere que eu detone as suas partes baixas?

- Ficou louca é?

- Louco é você! Por que pensa que pode sair me agarrando assim? Eu não estou interessada em você e, além disso, você tem uma noiva!

- E o que tem de mais eu ter uma noiva? Ah, qual é garota? Para de fazer charminho pra mim, você tava gostando que eu sei.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Tô vendo que você não é muito diferente daquele motorista de ônibus que tentou me agarrar!

- Por que está dizendo isso? Eu não sou nenhum estuprador e, além disso, você não é nenhuma garota inocente. Fala sério, estamos em _Los Canales_!

- Você é inacreditável, cara! Quer saber? Eu agradeço por ter me salvado daquele tarado, mas fica longe de mim, eu não tô procurando encrenca pra minha vida. Eu trabalho demais pra sustentar a minha família, portanto, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar perdendo meu tempo com você.

- Tá legal, me diz o seu preço que eu pago! Qualquer coisa, o que você quer?

Ana-Lucia o encarou, séria: - Eu quero que você suma da minha vida, _pendejo desgraciado_!

Ela deu as costas para ele, furiosa e encontrou seus amigos conversando animadamente na mesa. Kate notou que havia algo errado com Ana e levantou-se de imediato ao vê-la.

- Kate, se você ainda quiser ficar na festa, não tem problema, eu deixo a chave de casa com você, eu já vou indo.

- Não Ana, eu vou com você.

- Você já vai?- indagou Jack, desapontado.

- Sim, eu preciso ir com minha amiga, mas foi muito legal ter conhecido você.- respondeu ela para Jack, gentilmente.

- Você pode me dar seu telefone? A gente podia marcar um cinema qualquer dia desses...

- Quem sabe?- retrucou Kate. – A gente se esbarra por aí Jack, foi um prazer. Tchau Paulo, tchau Nikki.

- Tchau.- os dois responderam em uníssono.

Nesse momento, Sawyer vinha voltando para a mesa com cara de poucos amigos e o rosto ainda vermelho pelos tapas que Ana-Lucia lhe dera. Olhou para ela com ressentimento, Ana virou o rosto, estava muito chateada porque se enganara a respeito do caráter de Sawyer.

Ele ficou olhando ela partir e sentiu um nó na boca do estômago começando a se perguntar se realmente havia agido certo com ela. Talvez Ana-Lucia não fosse mesmo como as outras garotas de _Los Canales_. Mas mesmo que não fosse, ela não tinha o direito de rejeitá-lo daquela maneira, ele nunca fora rejeitado antes. E por que seria? Sawyer tinha espelho em casa, sabia muito bem que era um homem muito atraente e rico, que mais uma garota pobre de _Los Canales_ poderia querer? Ele daria tudo a ela se Ana se tornasse sua amante.

No entanto, ela não o quis, e era muito difícil aceitar aquilo. Naquele momento ela chegou à porta da frente do clube e olhou para ele, o peito de Sawyer doeu, ela parecia estar chorando. Deus, ele a havia feito chorar, isso jamais acontecera antes. Ele nunca tinha feito uma garota chorar, muito pelo contrário.

- Sawyer?- chamou Jack, agitando as mãos na frente do rosto dele. – O que aconteceu? Por que a sua garota foi embora desse jeito?

Sawyer respirou fundo e respondeu com ar de tristeza:

- Porque eu acho que acabo de fazer a maior besteira da minha vida.

**Trilha sonora: Just feel better/ Santana feat Steven Tyler.**

Os dois deixaram o clube e entraram no conversível de Sawyer, ele ligou o som do carro a todo volume, a inconfundível voz de Steven Tyler aliada à melodiosa guitarra de Carlos Santana fizeram a trilha sonora da sua desgraça porque ele se sentia péssimo. Como pudera ser tão estúpido?

Jack ficou quieto enquanto eles saíam de _Los Canales_, mas quando eles alcançaram a rodovia principal, Jack abaixou o som e perguntou mais uma vez ao amigo:

- Sawyer, o que aconteceu no Cisne Branco? O que você fez de tão grave? Caramba, homem, você está com uma cara horrível!

Sawyer encostou o carro no acostamento.

- Eu beijei a garota.

- Nossa, e foi tão ruim assim?

- Não, e quer saber? Foi o melhor beijo que eu já dei na minha vida, ela me estapeou três vezes e eu não conseguia parar de beijá-la. Mas entre os tapas eu pude sentir toda a maciez dos lábios dela, Jack eu tô louco por essa mulher, mas ela não é como as outras, jamais vai se envolver comigo porque eu sou comprometido.

- Se gosta tanto assim dela, você deveria, sei lá, cometer uma loucura, romper com a Shannon e...

- Ficou louco? Eu não vou romper com a Shannon, ela é a mulher que todos esperam com que eu me case. Essa garota talvez seja apenas um capricho...

- Ou talvez não.- advertiu Jack. – Nunca te vi desse jeito, meu amigo, se a garota o dispensou você deveria deixá-la para lá e seguir adiante com a sua vida.

- Eu não posso, tá bom!

- Certo, então siga em frente com essa loucura, magoe a garota ou acabe magoado, que grande idiotice para ambos!

- Tá certo, senhor sabe-tudo.- Sawyer deu a partida no carro. – E quanto à sua garota, a futura Sra. Shephard, como foi?

- Nós conversamos, ela é adorável, é tudo o que eu esperava, mas eu não sei, tem algo estranho nela, como se estivesse escondendo algo que não quer que as pessoas saibam.

- Jack, todos nós temos algo a esconder.

- È, mas no caso dela é algo muito intrigante. Ela pareceu gostar de mim e da minha conversa, mas tinha algo que a tolhia, não sei o que era...

- Talvez ela seja lésbica!

- Ah, cala boca!- reclamou Jack, rindo e Sawyer riu também, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. Ele não desistira de Ana-Lucia, ela podia dar tantos tapas quanto quisesse nele, mas ele a conquistaria de qualquer jeito.

Jack aumentou o som e reiniciou a música, cantando junto:

- " _She said I feel stranded, and I can't tell anymore, If I coming or going…"_

- Hey, você sabe essa música?- indagou Sawyer, surpreso.

- Ei, eu tenho um Ipod e o ouvia com freqüência na Antártida.

Sawyer deu de ombros e eles cantaram juntos o refrão da canção:

- _"Tell me what to do, you know I can't see trough the haze around me, and I'll do anything to just feel better…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia escovava os cabelos, em silêncio, sentada em sua cama com uma cara muito triste.

- Ana, eu não agüento mais te ver assim, me diz o que aconteceu amiga.- pediu Kate, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- O Sawyer me beijou.- ela respondeu.

- E você?

- Eu o estapeei, o que eu deveria fazer? O homem é comprometido.- ela suspirou. – Mesmo assim foi o melhor beijo da minha vida.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Nada, como eu te disse antes, a noiva dele vai ser nossa colega de trabalho e eu não estou disposta a ter um caso com ele, eu queria mais do que isso. Mas tenho que me pôr no meu lugar, e ele é tão convencido, acredita que ele me perguntou qual era o meu preço? Me chamou de prostituta.

- Talvez ele estivesse desesperado.

- Desesperado pra dar "umazinha" comigo. Eu já te disse Kate, caras como ele não são para mim e eu espero não vê-lo nunca mais. Mas e quanto a você? Conversou muito com o amigo dele? Ele me pareceu legal.

- Ele é legal, mas eu não estou interessada. Não quero me envolver com ninguém nesse momento, só quero tocar a minha vida pra frente.

- Quer saber? Eu também.- disse Ana. – Vamos ser feministas e egoístas agora, para mudarmos nossas vidas.

- Yeah!- Kate concordou e as duas amigas se abraçaram.

xxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, Sawyer não pensava em outra coisa senão como se desculparia com Ana-Lucia. Pensou em lhe mandar presentes como bombons e flores, mas depois achou que ela poderia simplesmente jogar tudo no lixo e ele precisava de uma estratégia mais eficiente.

No caminho para o trabalho teve uma grande idéia e assim que chegou ao escritório, ligou para Jack que atendeu com voz de sono.

- Qual é Sawyer? Ainda não são nem dez da manhã e nós nos despedimos às quatro e meia da madrugada, o que você quer?

- Quer ver a futura Sra. Shephard de novo?

- Hã?

- Jack, eu tô falando sério, quer ver sua garota outra vez?

- Mas é claro que sim, pensei em mandar flores para ela.

- Não, eu tenho uma idéia melhor que vai me beneficiar também.

- Hum, o que você tem em mente?

- Que tal nós dois nos matricularmos nas aulas de dança da academia?

- Ficou doido, Sawyer? Vai dar em cima da moça bem debaixo do nariz da sua noiva? Esqueceu que ela irá trabalhar lá?

- È claro que não esqueci, e é claro que não vou dar em cima dela na frente da minha noiva, eu apenas preciso estar presente e mostrar pra ela que eu sou um cara legal, aí ela vai vir rapidinho pra mim.

- Está difícil!

- O que tá difícil?

- Mostrar pra ela que você é um cara legal, porque isso é uma mentira.

- Não enche Jack! E aí, você tá comigo nessa ou não?

- E eu tenho escolha? Vamos lá, vamos aprender a dançar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hora do almoço, Ana-Lucia tinha acabado de dar sua última aula e agora se alongava em frente ao espelho, dançando sozinha enquanto esperava Kate ajeitar algumas coisas para elas irem almoçar juntas. Paulo e Nikki já tinham ido.

**Trilha sonora: Early Morning/ AHA.**

Sawyer e Jack adentraram a academia, e exatamente como ele tinha imaginado, aquele horário não havia mais alunos e Ana estava sozinha, treinando. Mais uma vez ele ficou embasbacado com a sua graciosidade enquanto rodopiava e balançava os quadris lentamente ao som da música.

Jack procurou Kate com os olhos, mas não a encontrou. Ficou um pouco decepcionado, imaginando que ela já deveria ter ido almoçar. Ana-Lucia dançava de olhos fechados, sentindo a música, seu rosto mostrava tranquilidade, mas quando ela viu Sawyer em pé no meio do salão sua expressão se tornou mal-humorada.

- Se veio ver sua noiva, ela já foi almoçar mais de meia-hora atrás.

- Boa tarde pra você também. Na verdade, eu já falei com Shannon mais cedo e sabia que ela não estaria aqui.

Ana-Lucia abaixou a cabeça, e em seguida ergueu-a novamente encarando Sawyer:

- Então se não veio ver sua noiva, está perdendo seu tempo, não tenho nada para falar com você.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Na verdade, eu também não vim falar com você, quer dizer, não sobre o que está pensando, é que eu e o Jack resolvemos nos matricular nas aulas de dança.

Kate apareceu naquele exato momento, vindo do vestiário e ouviu o que Sawyer acabara de dizer. Jack olhou para ela e sorriu, à luz do dia ela era ainda mais bonita.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

- Não, não e não!- dizia Ana-Lucia para Kate com o semblante irritado e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Kate franziu o cenho.

- Mas Ana, você tem que entender que eu não posso simplesmente dispensá-los. Eles querem se matricular na academia e a academia é aberta ao público. Seria muito ruim para os meus negócios se eles saíssem daqui dizendo que eu não aceitei matriculá-los por motivos pessoais.

- Eu não tenho nada contra o Jack, pode matriculá-lo, mas o Sawyer não! Absolutamente não! Não depois de ontem. Kate, você não entende? A noiva dele trabalha aqui, eu não vou me sentir à vontade com ela por perto.

- Ana-Lucia, por que está tão preocupada? Diga-me! Tecnicamente não foi você quem beijou o Sawyer, foi ele quem te beijou na festa ontem, portanto não se sinta tão culpada.

- Sim, você está certa, tecnicamente foi ele quem me beijou. Mas eu o beijei de volta, Kate, e nada vai mudar isso. Então cada vez que ele estiver aqui fazendo aulas e a noiva dele estiver aqui também, eu irei me sentir culpada, porque o beijei e não consigo sentir remorso, droga!

Kate colocou suas mãos sobre as dela.

- Amiga, eu te entendo, mas não posso fazer nada. Não posso dispensar dois clientes, teremos que ser profissionais, está certo? Por favor, Ana, eu posso contar com você?

Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos numa atitude reflexiva por alguns segundos e em seguida disse:

- Está bem, eu vou tentar relevar isso e ser profissional.

Kate sorriu e abraçou Ana-Lucia.

- Eu sabia que podia contar com você.

As duas deixaram o vestiário feminino onde estiveram conversando e encontraram Sawyer e Jack aguardando por elas na recepção. Quando elas se aproximaram, ambos ergueram o olhar para elas.

- Gostariam de se matricular agora, meninos?- indagou Kate e Sawyer quase deixou escapulir um "Isso", mas conteve-se. Seu olhar encontrou o de Ana-Lucia, mas ela desviou o olhar e disse a Kate.

- Kate, já que você vai matriculá-los, eu vou indo almoçar na frente, quando você terminar me encontre no restaurante da esquina.

- Certo- respondeu Kate.

- Hey, por que não espera um pouco?- perguntou Sawyer. – Podíamos ir almoçar todos juntos, não é Jack?

- Claro.- respondeu Jack balançando a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, mas estou com muita pressa hoje.- respondeu Ana polidamente, deixando a academia.

Quando ela saiu, Kate sorriu amavelmente para os dois.

- Bom, o Sawyer eu sei que já dançou antes, mas e quanto a você, Jack?

- Totalmente zerado.- respondeu ele com bom-humor. – Eu costumava sair para dançar antes de ir trabalhar na Antártida, mas isso já faz cinco anos.

- Ok.- disse Kate. – E em qual ritmo desejam se matricular? Temos uma variedade grande de ritmos, nossos professores são bons.

- Eu sei.- respondeu Sawyer, com um indisfarçável sorriso no rosto e Jack deu-lhe um cutucão no braço, para que ele fosse mais discreto em suas intenções pecaminosas.

Sawyer olhou feio para ele e disse a Kate:

- Bom, como eu já dancei ballet contemporâneo, gostaria de aprender os ritmos latinos.

- Aham! E você Jack?

- Qualquer coisa que você quiser me ensinar.- respondeu Jack, e desta vez foi ele quem recebeu um cutucão do braço de Sawyer, quem é que estava sendo indiscreto agora?

Kate sorriu tímida com as palavras de Jack.

- Bem, na verdade quem dá as aulas são Paulo e Ana-Lucia, eu me ocupo mais da administração e também dou aulas para crianças e idosos. Mas como agora Shannon ensinará ballet para as crianças creio que ficarei somente com a terceira idade, então a não ser que você tenha mais de sessenta eu não serei sua professora.

Sawyer segurou o riso. Mas Jack rebateu:

- E se eu te disser que acabo de completar 100 anos?

Kate deu uma gargalhada e Jack sentiu o coração acelerar. Ela tinha uma risada deliciosa.

- Você é divertido!- disse ela. – E quer saber, vou desafiar vocês!

- Adoramos desafios!- disse Sawyer.

- Nós temos aqui um curso intensivo, de segunda à sexta-feira às quatro da tarde. As aulas são ministradas por Ana. Todos os ritmos, dos latinos até o foxtrot e a valsa. O curso é difícil, é preciso muito empenho e nós inclusive, aconselhamos nossos melhores alunos a competirem nos bailes oficiais. O que acham disso?

Sawyer olhou para Jack.

- Nós topamos com certeza, sardenta.

Jack olhou feio para Sawyer. Ele tinha ficado maluco? Por que ele estava chamando a moça de sardenta? Era óbvio que ela tinha lindas manchinhas pelo rosto que seguiram para o pescoço e o colo bem feito, mas não era por isso que Sawyer tinha que colocar um apelido tão ridículo nela. Mas antes que ele pudesse se desculpar pelo amigo, Kate sorriu, e disse:

- Sardenta? È, eu gostei.

Eles preencheram todos os papéis para a matrícula, pagaram parte das mensalidades e despediram-se de Kate, com a promessa de que voltariam às quatro para a primeira aula. Sawyer estava empolgado e sugeriu a Jack que fossem almoçar e depois comprar roupas para a grande estréia deles na academia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon terminou o almoço e pensou em ir falar com Sawyer antes da sua próxima aula. Estava achando muito engraçada a idéia dele e Jack de aprenderem a dançar na academia em que ela trabalhava. Mas no fim, achou tudo muito romântico porque pensou que Sawyer queria dançar na academia para passar mais tempo com ela.

Porém, antes que telefonasse para saber onde ele estaria, seu carro deu problema no carburador e ela teve que levá-lo numa oficina. Acabou demorando tempo demais por lá porque o problema era maior do que ela pensava.

Checou o relógio, já passavam das duas. Tinha que retornar à academia porque havia uma turma de ballet às três. Resolveu pegar um táxi para _Los Canales_, mas uma chuva torrencial começou a cair. Sentindo um frio súbito, Shannon apertou o casaco branco em volta do corpo, não tinha uma sombrinha e teve que esperar a chuva passar embaixo do toldo de uma loja.

A cada táxi que passava, ela fazia sinal, mas como a chuva estava intensa, os motoristas não paravam. Shannon praguejou baixinho e correu para a chuva disposta a se atirar na frente de um táxi para que não chegasse atrasada ao trabalho.

- Táxi! Táxi!- ela gritou quando mais um carro amarelo apareceu, mas tropeçou no próprio salto que se quebrou e caiu no chão com sua pesada mochila de dança, se molhando inteira.

Um homem alto e moreno que atravessava a rua com um enorme guarda-chuva preto viu ela cair e correu para ajudá-la.

- Moça, está tudo bem?- ele perguntou quando se aproximou dela.

Shannon ergueu a cabeça com uma expressão de dor nos olhos claros. Os cabelos loiros encharcados sobre seu rosto.

O homem estendeu sua mão para ajudar Shannon a se levantar.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu aceitando a mão dele.

- Seus joelhos estão sangrando. - ele disse, olhando para os dois joelhos arranhados que ela conseguira quando o salto de seu sapato quebrou.

- Não foi nada.- Shannon disse.

- Nossa, você parece mesmo desesperada por um táxi já que praticamente se atirou na frente de um.

- Oh, você viu?- indagou Shannon, embaraçada. - È que estou muito atrasada para o trabalho e não consigo pegar um táxi, a chuva me atrapalhou.

- Eu moro logo ali.- ele apontou um edifício alguns passos deles. – Gostaria de limpar isso e pôr um curativo?

Shannon assentiu. De fato estava atrasada para o trabalho, mas não queria chegar à academia toda molhada e com os joelhos sangrando. Kate entenderia o atraso dela.

- Você é muito gentil.- ela disse a ele quando a ajudou a recolher sua mochila e colocou o guarda-chuva acima da cabeça dela para protegê-la dos pingos de água.

- Meu nome é Sayid.

- O meu é Shannon, muito prazer Sayid.

Quando os dois chegaram ao apartamento, Sayid indicou a ela onde ficava o banheiro. Shannon foi até lá e limpou os joelhos com algodão que encontrou em um armário. Depois colocou um band-aid em cada um e voltou à sala de visitas. O apartamento era apinhado de livros e papéis. Sentiu um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha e caminhou até lá.

Sayid sorriu para ela quando a viu.

- Gostaria de um pouco de chá, Shannon?

- Sim, o cheiro me parece ótimo! Qual o sabor do chá?

- È um segredo que só irá descobrir quando provar o chá- ele respondeu, servindo uma xícara para ela.

- Hum, maçã e canela, meu favorito!- exclamou ela sorvendo um generoso gole da bebida morna que esquentou seu corpo de imediato. – Da onde você é Sayid?

- Do Iraque.

- E o que o trouxe aos Estados Unidos?

- Trabalho. Eu sou escritor.

- Percebi.- Shannon sorriu, se referindo ao amontoado de livros e papéis que havia visto na sala.

Ele sorriu também.

- Já me disseram que preciso de um bom computador para não acumular toda essa papelada, mas não consigo deixar a máquina de escrever, é difícil abandonar velhos hábitos.

- Eu sei como é.

- Sabe?

- Acho que sim.- ela deu de ombros. Por que estava dizendo aquilo? Seu hábito mais antigo era namorar o mesmo homem há três anos, mas é claro que Sawyer não era um hábito, ele era seu futuro marido, o homem de sua vida. Afastou o pensamento confuso e continuou a conversação naturalmente.

- Sobre o que escreve?

- Sobre o mundo, as pessoas que o habitam, um pouco de tudo. Escrevo narrativas, mas em geral gosto mais de poesia.

- Eu também gosto de poesias, costumava ler bastante quando estava na faculdade.

- Se formou em que?

- Ciências contábeis, dá para acreditar nisso? Eu queria ser bailarina e fiz contabilidade na faculdade. De qualquer forma eu precisava de um curso superior para depois me dedicar á dança.

- E agora, se dedica à ela?

- Sim, arranjei um emprego de professora de ballet para crianças em uma academia, aliás, trabalho para o qual estou irremediavelmente atrasada. - ela checou o relógio, quase três horas da tarde. – O chá está mesmo ótimo.

- Obrigado.- disse Sayid, bebendo chá também. – O segredo está no açúcar mascavo.

- Vou me lembrar disso.- Shannon observou o homem à sua frente por alguns momentos. Ele era muito atraente, devia ter por volta de 35 anos. Olhar bondoso e modos firmes, e o sotaque era deliciosamente sexy. – Será que eu posso dar um telefonema para o meu noivo vir me buscar? Chequei meu celular no banheiro e a bateria descarregou.

- È claro. O telefone fica ao lado do sofá.

Shannon pousou a xícara de chá ao balcão da cozinha e foi até o telefone. Discou o número de Sawyer várias vezes, mas como era de se esperar, ele não atendeu. Colocou o fone de volta no gancho e passou a fitar uns livros arrumados em uma mesinha ao lado do telefone. Pegou um escrito em uma língua desconhecida e ouviu o sotaque árabe sexy de Sayid ressoar atrás dela e sentiu um arrepio inexplicável no corpo.

- _"De tudo ao meu amor serei atento, antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto, que mesmo em face do maior encanto dele se encante mais meu pensamento. Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento, e em seu louvor, hei de espalhar meu canto,e rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento. E assim, quando mais tarde me procure, quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive, quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama, eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive): que não seja imortal, posto que é chama, mas que seja infinito enquanto dure."_

Shannon soltou um suspiro após ouvir tão belas palavras, e indagou:

- Isso tudo está escrito aqui?- mostrou o livro.

- Sim, é um poema chamado "Soneto de Fidelidade" e foi escrito por um poeta brasileiro chamado Vinícius de Moraes.

- È realmente muito bonito.- disse Shannon, um pouco trêmula. Seria impressão sua ou a presença daquele homem a intimidava de alguma forma? – Preciso ir!- balbuciou. – Obrigada pelos curativos, pelo chá, pelo poema...Adeus, Sayid!

- Até breve, Shannon.- respondeu ele à bela mulher que havia acabado de conhecer. Não dissera adeus porque em sua terra só se dizia adeus quando era para sempre e alguma coisa lhe dizia que a veria outra vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Faltava oito minutos para as quatro e Sawyer e Jack já estavam na academia, aguardando empolgados para a sua primeira aula. Haviam comprado roupas e sapatos para dançar e estavam muito elegantes em seus trajes novos. Kate achou isso adorável e comentou com Ana-Lucia e Nikki.

- Olha só para aqueles dois, parecem dois garotinhos esperando pelo primeiro dia de aula no pré-escolar, não é lindo?

Nikki riu e Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho.

- Não vejo nada de bonito, especialmente naquele cara loiro e abusado!

- Ah Ana, dê uma chance para ele, talvez esteja arrependido.- sussurrou Kate para Ana.

- Quem tem de perdoá-lo é a noiva dele por ter sido tão cara-de-pau, não eu, já que não me importo nada com ele!- retrucou ela, falando baixinho.

Apesar de todos os contratempos, Shannon ainda conseguiu chegar a tempo para sua aula de ballet, já estava finalizando quando viu Sawyer sentado no sofá esperando por sua primeira aula de dança de salão. Ele sorriu para ela e jogou-lhe um beijo. O estômago de Ana-Lucia revirou com tanto cinismo.

Quando Shannon terminou sua aula, os alunos e alunas do curso intensivo de dança de salão foram para o meio da pista de dança alongar-se. Jack e Sawyer não sabiam nem por onde começar. Ana-Lucia foi para frente do espelho e cruzou os braços acima da cabeça, alongando o corpo. Sawyer não conseguiu controlar os próprios olhos e mais uma vez perdeu-se nas curvas generosas da professora de dança moldadas pelo collant vermelho , meias de ginástica, e a saia da mesma cor, rodada. Nos cabelos, as presilhas coloridas que tanto o enlouqueciam, contendo as mechas negras que queriam espalhar-se por seu rosto. A visão o atingiu diretamente na virilha e Sawyer arfou.

Jack notou que Sawyer estava dando mancada e avisou a ele:

- Homem, controle-se! Aí vem sua noiva!

- Oi, amor.- saudou Shannon nesse exato instante, abraçando-o. – E aí, Jack?

- Tudo bem.- respondeu Jack com um sorriso educado.

Sawyer tratou de esquecer os pensamentos pecaminosos e envolveu a noiva pela cintura.

- Você estava linda com as meninas!

Shannon sorriu: - Sim, quem sabe um dia não tenhamos meninas tão lindas quanto minhas alunas?

Sawyer engasgou de repente.

- O que foi baby? Eu disse algo errado?

- Nada, acho que engoli um mosquito.

- Quer um pouco de água para ver se o mosquito desce com mais facilidade?- perguntou Jack, debochado.

- Seria bom.- respondeu Sawyer.

Jack se afastou para pegar água para o amigo.

- Por que não atendeu seu celular mais cedo? Eu liguei para você antes das três horas, onde estava?

- Fui comprar umas coisas com o Jack, desculpe baby, não vi sua ligação. Sabe como sou distraído com o celular, por isso que o velho Locke anda querendo me matar.

- Eu me machuquei hoje a tarde.- ela mostrou os joelhos com curativos por debaixo da meia rosa, Sawyer nem tinha notado.

- Se machucou como?

- O salto do meu sapato quebrou no meio da chuva, acredita? Sorte que apareceu um rapaz muito gentil e me ajudou.

- Hum, ele era atraente?- perguntou Sawyer franzindo o cenho.

- Não tanto quanto você.- respondeu Shannon beijando-lhe os lábios.

- _Buenas tardes a todos, vamos empezar!_ (Boa tarde a todos, vamos começar!)- a voz de Ana-Lucia soou alegre na pista de dança e os alunos se prepararam.

- A água.- disse Jack se aproximando de Sawyer com um copinho descartável na mão.

- _Gracias_.- respondeu Sawyer e bebeu a água só de uma vez. – Vou vê-la esta noite, querida?- ele perguntou a Shannon.

- Sim, amor.- respondeu Shannon. – Divirta-se na sua aula.Vou te esperar na cama.- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Sawyer sorriu. Shannon se despediu de todos e foi embora. Depois que ela saiu, Sawyer foi ao encontro de Jack na pista de dança e prestou atenção a Paulo e Ana-Lucia diante do enorme espelho na parede da academia.

- _Hoy vamos a bailar un poquito de salsa._ ( Hoje vamos dançar um pouquinho de salsa).

Os alunos ficaram animados, mas Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Ana-Lucia disse salsa.

- Salsa, Ana?- indagou Paulo. – Mas temos novatos hoje, não devíamos começar pelo bolero?

- Não se preocupe Paulo, nossos novatos se sairão bem.- ela deu um olhar triunfante para Sawyer que não entendeu. Ana sabia que Sawyer não era bom com ritmos latinos, pois tivera a prova no Cisne Branco na noite passada, por isso pegaria pesado com ele, para que se atrapalhasse e passasse vergonha, era uma excelente forma de se vingar por ele tê-la tratado como se ela fosse uma qualquer.

- Pessoal, temos dois novatos hoje como vocês devem ter percebido. Jack e Sawyer.

As pessoas começaram a cumprimentá-los.

- Meninos, aqui as coisas funcionam da seguinte maneira.- Ana-Lucia explicou. – Primeiro eu ensino os passos básicos e depois treinamos com a música.

- Parece fácil pra mim.- comentou Sawyer.

Ana deu um sorriso maldoso, e pensou: "Isso é o que nós veremos!"

- Primeiro o Paulo vai fazer nosso alongamento.- disse ela colocando no som uma música de batida suave.

Paulo guiou os alunos no alongamento por cerca de cinco minutos. Depois Ana-Lucia desligou a música e se preparou para ensinar os passos.

- A salsa é a dança do amor. O casal tem que estar conectado, mas tem que haver sutileza nessa conexão. A dança tem que ser vigorosa e muito alegre. Não se esqueçam que dançar também é interpretar.

Os alunos ouviam com atenção.

- Me sigam!- ela pediu. – Quero que façam assim, perna direita para trás, perna esquerda para frente e joga o quadril para ambos os lados com sensualidade, assim...- ela fez e os alunos começaram a acompanhar.

Jack e Sawyer se atrapalharam um pouco no início, mas logo pegaram o passo.

- Parece fácil até agora.- comentou Jack.

Eles ficaram treinando o passo básico por 15 minutos, Ana não acrescentou muita coisa, apenas uma rodada quando a perna esquerda voltava para a posição inicial. Sawyer estava confiante, até ela resolver colocar a música.

- È isso aí, escolham seus pares, eu vou colocar a música!

Todo mundo escolheu um par, Jack acabou ficando com uma bela garota ruiva que parecia muito ansiosa em dançar com ele. Sawyer acabou sobrando porque o número de alunos era ímpar. Ele olhou para Ana-Lucia, que disse:

- Certo, você dança comigo!

Ela ligou a música.

**Trilha sonora: La bomba/ Rick Martin.**

**- **Ok, pessoal, fiquem à vontade, dancem e sintam a música.

Os casais começaram a dançar. Ana-Lucia colocou-se na frente de Sawyer e encostou seu corpo no dele, dizendo:

- Vamos lá!

Sawyer segurou-a corretamente junto de si, mas na hora de executar os passos no ritmo da música, se atrapalhou todo e quase caiu no chão com Ana-Lucia em cima dele. Irritada, ela disse:

- Vê se presta mais atenção, homem! Você deve fazer assim!- ela pegou a mão esquerda dele e espalmou em sua cintura. – Agora me segure com firmeza!

- Com prazer.- ele respondeu desafiador e apalpou a cintura dela com força. Ana-Lucia soltou chispas de fogo pelos olhos.

- Me toque assim outra vez e será um homem morto.

- Hey, foi você quem me pediu firmeza.

- Pedi para você me segurar com firmeza, não para me apalpar.

- Não vejo a diferença!- respondeu ele e Ana teve vontade de socá-lo.

Jack, ao contrário de Sawyer, estava se saindo muito bem, executando os passos corretamente com sua parceira, Kate estava gostando de vê-lo dançar.

- Você é péssimo nisso, sabia?- comentou Ana-Lucia com Sawyer.

- Talvez você não consiga me ensinar.- respondeu ele, malcriado.

- Ou talvez você devesse procurar outra academia.

- Escuta aqui, garota! Qual o motivo afinal de tanta agressividade comigo?

- Preciso mesmo responder? Noite passada você deu em cima de mim sendo comprometido, me beijou a força e como eu não quis nada com você me chamou de prostituta.

- Hey, eu não te beijei a força.- ele defendeu-se. – Eu te beijei e você me beijou de volta e me desculpe se a ofendi, não foi minha intenção. Sei que não é uma prostituta.- ele falou isso bem baixinho, apesar da música estar alta. – Eu bebi demais noite passada e falei bobagens, mas juro que isso não vai voltar a acontecer, acho até que podemos ser amigos.

- Amigos?

- Sim, claro. Você disse bem, eu tenho uma noiva, não vou dar mais em cima de você, portanto porque não esquecemos tudo e ficamos amigos?

Ana-Lucia olhou séria para ele:

- Não sei se devo.- foi tudo o que ela disse. A música acabou e outra de batida um pouco mais lenta começou. Ana trocou os pares e Sawyer dançou com uma adolescente loira.

**Trilha sonora: Corazón Espinado/ Santana featuring Maná.**

A segunda música foi um pouco mais fácil, Sawyer se sentiu menos tenso porque não estava dançando mais com Ana-Lucia. Ela o deixava nervoso e aquela música do Rick Martin não tinha ajudado nada em sua estréia na salsa. Porém, quando começou a tocar a última música da aula, eles acabaram voltando a dançarem juntos. Felizmente, era uma música de batida ainda mais lenta, que possibilitaria que Sawyer se saísse melhor.

- Pessoal, essa música é para relaxarmos, aproveitem!- disse Ana.

**Trilha sonora: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps/ Cake.**

Sawyer aproveitou a música desde a primeira batida, rodopiou Ana-Lucia com destreza e fez com que ela jogasse a cabeça para trás, inclinando o corpo elástico de bailarina até o chão. Depois caminhou com ela pelo salão, mexendo os quadris com os dela lentamente.

- Você está melhorando.- ela elogiou e Sawyer apenas sorriu, continuando os passos.

Em dado momento, a academia inteira parou para vê-los dançar, eles pareciam muito bem juntos. Sawyer e Ana não se aperceberam disso, sentiam a música e dançavam como se fossem os únicos no salão. Era tão bom senti-la em seus braços, que Sawyer não queria que a música acabasse nunca. Ana-Lucia não queria admitir, mas também estava gostando muito de dançar com ele. Se perguntava se ele falara a sério sobre serem amigos. Poderia mesmo confiar nele?

Quando a música acabou, Sawyer a ergueu em seus braços com facilidade e finalizou a dança. Todos aplaudiram e ele colocou Ana-Lucia no chão.

- Foi incrível!- disse Kate. – Vocês dançam muito bem juntos. Talvez devessem pensar em futuros campeonatos de dança.

- Paulo é o meu par nos campeonatos, Kate.- disse Ana, se afastando de Sawyer. – Pessoal, por hoje é só! _Hasta mañana_!

Os alunos aplaudiram a divertida aula. Jack foi ao vestiário trocar de roupa. Sawyer viu que Ana-Lucia estava sozinha, bebendo água ao lado do bebedouro.Não perdeu a oportunidade e se aproximou com um sorriso charmoso, mostrando suas irresistíveis covinhas.

- A aula de hoje foi ótima!

- Até que você se saiu bem, pensei que seria um completo desastre.

Sawyer riu e Ana acabou sorrindo para ele.

"Bom, bom, ela está sorrindo para mim já é alguma coisa"- pensou Sawyer consigo. Era hora de abandonar o campo de batalha por enquanto, mas não sem antes confirmar se sua proposta de amizade foi bem aceita.

- Amigos?- ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Ana olhou nos olhos dele tentando buscar alguma verdade naquilo que ele dizia e sorriu estendendo sua mão de volta para ele.

- Amigos.- disse ela quando apertaram as mãos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma semana se passou. Jack e Sawyer estavam se divertindo muito nas aulas, mas ele andava chateado porque Ana-Lucia não demonstrava por ele nada além de amizade. Era verdade que tinha parado de hostilizá-lo, mas também não fazia muito caso dele, especialmente quando Shannon estava por perto.

Jack e Kate estavam se dando bem, conversavam bastante depois das aulas, mas nunca passava disso. Quando Jack mencionava algo sobre sair com ela, Kate simplesmente respondia que não saía com alunos da academia. Certa tarde, estava os dois desolados no escritório de Sawyer na Fábrica Ford, cada um pensando no próprio problema amoroso quando Jack surpreendeu o amigo:

- Não posso mais continuar assim!

- Como é que é?- indagou Sawyer.

- Isso o que você ouviu, hoje eu vou sair com a Kate.

- Cara, a sardenta não tá a fim de você, ela já disse que não sai com alunos.

- E daí? Vou convencê-la a sair comigo, eu já não te disse que ela é a futura Sra. Shephard?

- Jack, você já está ficando paranóico com essa história de Sra. Shephard.

- Não tô não, você vai ver, eu vou sair com a Kate hoje.

- Isso eu quero ver!

- Não deboche de mim, Ford! Você está aí desse jeito porque não conseguiu conquistar a Ana-Lucia. Mas sabe por que não conseguiu? Porque você é um babaca que ainda acredita que ela vai ficar com um cara que tem uma noiva. Se você não tivesse uma noiva e fosse menos convencido, talvez Ana te desse uma chance.

- Ah Jack, não começa!

John Locke bateu na porta nesse exato momento.

- Pode entrar, John!- disse Sawyer, já sabia que era ele.

Locke entrou:

- Eu trouxe as planilhas do últimos resultados dos dividendos daquela remessa de novas peças para você dar uma olhada.

- Faço isso amanhã John, estou indo pra minha aula de dança.

Ele franziu o cenho: - Como queira! Tenho aqui também uma pasta com sugestões para algumas melhorias que poderiam ser feitas nas máquinas feitas por uma excelente funcionária chamada...

- Deixe tudo aí na minha mesa, Locke. Prometo que amanhã analiso tudo. Vamos indo, Jack?

Jack assentiu e os dois deixaram o escritório. Locke colocou as pastas na mesa com uma expressão de desgosto, lamentando profundamente que Sawyer não desse importância à fábrica. Sawyer não viu, mas no topo das pastas, havia uma em particular assinada por uma funcionária chamada Ana-Lucia Cortez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Locke deixou a sala e desceu até o Centro de Montagens da fábrica. Cumprimentou alguns funcionários e se dirigiu a uma pessoa em particular.

- Obrigado Ana por ter aceitado vir no turno da manhã hoje, espero que não tenha tido problemas no seu outro emprego.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Locke. Eu conversei com a minha chefe na academia e ela entendeu.

- Coloquei suas sugestões sobre as melhorias nas máquinas na mesa do Ford.

Ana ficou surpresa.

- Não acredito que fez isso! Era apenas pra você comentar alguma coisa com ele, não era para envolver o meu nome.

- Ana-Lucia, suas observações são brilhantes, você conhece esta fábrica e seu funcionamento melhor do que o seu patrão e merece um cargo melhor na empresa do que montadora.

- Ah, Locke! Até parece que o Sr. Ford vai dar importância às sugestões de uma simples montadora, e muito menos me subir de cargo. Eu já ficaria feliz se ele melhorasse a segurança dos funcionários que trabalham no turno da noite.

- Vai ouvir sim Ana, farei com que ele ouça.

- Bom, não acredito muito nisto, mas de qualquer forma, agradeço o que está fazendo por mim e pelos funcionários. Você deveria ser o presidente dessa fábrica Locke.- Ana-Lucia olhou no relógio e desligou o botão da máquina onde estava trabalhando. – Preciso ir, ou vou chegar atrasado para a minha aula das quatro, até mais tarde Locke.

- Hey, não precisa vir para o turno da noite, como está aqui desde cedo tire a noite de folga, hoje é sexta-feira e uma jovem precisa se divertir.

- Obrigada, Locke.- respondeu ela pegando suas coisas e deixando o centro de montagens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A aula daquela tarde havia sido de rumba e como sempre todos tinham se divertido bastante. Sawyer havia prometido a Shannon que iriam ao cinema depois da aula de dança. Estava se arrumando no vestiário masculino da academia quando Jack entrou com ar de determinação.

- E aí, Jack, vai mesmo chamar a Srta. "Não-saio-com-alunos" para sair com você?

- Mas é claro que vou.- Jack lavou o rosto, trocou de roupa, passou perfume e perguntou a Sawyer: - Como eu estou?

- Com cara de cientista que passou cinco anos na Antártida e não entende mais nada de mulher.- gracejou Sawyer.

- Ah é? Fica vendo!- respondeu Jack, saindo do vestiário. Sawyer o acompanhou, curioso.

Kate estava na recepção, mexendo no computador, enquanto Ana-Lucia se preparava para dar mais uma aula, junto com Paulo. A última aula da tarde. Sawyer sentou no sofá perto da recepção e fingiu ler uma revista enquanto Jack falava com Kate.

- Oi!- cumprimentou ele com um sorriso.

- Oi Jack.- respondeu ela, amavelmente.

- Hoje é sexta-feira, e eu pensei por que ficar em casa? Gostaria de dar uma volta comigo esta noite?

- Jack é muito gentil de sua parte me convidar, mas tenho algumas coisas para organizar no computador da academia e, além disso, eu já disse a você que não saio com alunos.

- E quanto a sair com amigos?- Sawyer se intrometeu na conversa tentando ajudar Jack, não agüentava mais ver o amigo triste porque sua musa não aceitava sair com ele.

Kate ficou observando os dois homens olhando para ela e pensou numa boa resposta:

- Sair com amigos não seria problema nenhum é claro. Aonde vocês gostariam de ir? Ana está de folga essa noite por coincidência e acho que Paulo e Nikki gostariam de sair também.

Jack pensou consigo que gostaria de poder sair a sós com Kate, mas sair com os amigos dela já era alguma coisa. Pelo menos estariam fora do ambiente da academia. Sawyer também gostou de ouvir que Ana-Lucia seria incluída no passeio. Lembrou-se de um lugar divertido onde poderiam ir.

- Gosta de cantar?- perguntou a Kate. – Conheço um bar de Karaokê excelente na _Sunset boulevard_. O que vocês acham?

- Pra mim está ótimo.- respondeu Jack.

Kate pediu licença e foi falar com seus amigos sobre isso antes que começasse a próxima aula. Quando Sawyer e Jack ficaram sozinhos, ele disse ao amigo:

- Obrigado por me ajudar a convencê-la, Sawyer. Mas você se esqueceu que ia para o cinema com a sua noiva hoje à noite?

- Droga!- xingou Sawyer, pegando o celular do bolso e indo para o vestiário masculino telefonar para Shannon e inventar uma boa desculpa para desmarcar o compromisso.

Enquanto isso, Kate conversava com Ana-Lucia, em particular.

- Ana, por favor, faça isso por mim!

- Kate, eu não posso! Prometi a mim mesma que não ficaria perto do Sawyer, que ia manter nossa relação estritamente no profissional aqui na academia, e estava tudo saindo muito bem.

- Mas amiga, não posso continuar dizendo não para o Jack, ele é tão legal!

- Então por que não saem só vocês dois?

- Porque não quero me comprometer, é isso, será só uma saída entre amigos num divertido bar de karaokê, o que tem de mais? Tenho certeza que Paulo e Nikki irão querer nos acompanhar também.

- Tá certo Kate, farei isso por você, mas se o Sawyer tentar alguma coisa comigo juro que dessa vez eu o esbofetearei na frente de todo mundo.

Kate riu: - Não duvido disso!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas depois, o grupo inteiro estava no bar de karaokê. Paulo e Nikki estavam se divertindo muito, já tinham cantando umas seis músicas. Mas os outros quatro não pareciam estar se divertindo tanto assim.

O clima na mesa estava tenso. Kate parecia claramente incomodada com as investidas de Jack, que já estava ficando chateado com o jeito dela, não conseguia entender onde estava errando. Tinha horas em que ela parecia tão solícita à presença dele, mas naquele momento estava completamente arredia. Ana-Lucia bebia sem parar uma dose de tequila atrás da outra, queria que o tempo passasse logo e ela não tivesse que olhar Sawyer tão lindo diante dela e sendo tão agradável e educado, do jeito que ela queria que ele tivesse se comportado no dia daquela fatídica festa em que ele a ofendera.

Mais um cantor se despediu do palco e ela se sentiu tentada a ir cantar para extravasar o que estava sentindo. Virou mais um copo de tequila, de uma vez só e levantou-se da mesa. Kate perguntou, alarmada:

- Ana, aonde você vai?

- Eu vou cantar uma música, isso aqui não é um bar de karaokê afinal?

Sawyer e Jack não disseram nada, mas Nikki e Paulo começaram a gritar palavras de incentivo para ela:

- È isso Ana, vai lá e arrasa!- disse Paulo.

- Uhuuu!- fez Nikki, ficando de pé para aplaudir a amiga mesmo antes de ela começar a cantar.

Quando Ana-Lucia subiu ao palco, alguns homens assobiaram e Sawyer admirou as belas pernas expostas dela por uma mini-saia jeans e botas. Sorrindo, ela acenou para os amigos, soltou os cabelos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, ajeitou a mini-saia que estava subindo, perigando revelar mais do que deveria e pediu ao controlador que pusesse a música "Hey you" de Shakira. A tequila a havia relaxado, ela se sentia sexy e livre aquela noite, queria cantar, dançar, rebolar e provocar Sawyer, mostrar para ele o que jamais teria.

**Trilha sonora: Hey you- Shakira.**

Ana-Lucia segurou o microfone e rebolou até lá embaixo lascivamente aos primeiros acordes da guitarra, passando as pernas pelo suporte do microfone. Sawyer prendeu a respiração. Ela começou a cantar com sua voz rouca, imitando o tom de Shakira naquela canção:

_-__ I'd like to be the kind of dream you never share, to be your boss and to be your made...your shaving cream, your razor blade, the buttons of your shirt, your favorite underwear…"(_Eu gostaria de ser o tipo de sonho que você nunca compartilharia, ser sei chefe, ser sua empregada. Seu crème de barbear, sua navalha, os botões de sua camisa, a sua cueca favorita).

- È isso aí, gatinha!- disse um homem muito bêbado, assobiando e ficando de pé para vê-la melhor.

- Nossa, o que deu nela?- indagou Nikki, surpresa em ver a amiga assim tão solta em público.

- Eu não sei, mas estou gostando.- disse Paulo, sorrindo.

Sawyer também estava gostando e como. Não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela. Ana continuava cantando.

_-__" I'd like to be te only thing one earth that makes you cry, the only that makes you happy..soon you will see that no one else but me, can take you this high, and soon you'll make your last name..."(_Eu gostaria de ser a única coisa na Terra que faz você chorar, a única coisa que faz você feliz, logo você vai ver, que ninguém além de mim pode fazer isso para você, e logo eu farei meu seu sobrenome).

Ela tirou o microfone do palco, desceu do palco e requebrou. Os homens no salão aplaudiram e assoviaram.

- " _Hey you, I'm makin on offer that, no one could ever refuse!"_ (Ei, você! Estou fazendo uma proposta que ninguém conseguirá recusar.)

Ana caminhou sensualmente, arrancando suspiros da platéia pelo caminho.

- Eu acho que ela já bebeu demais!- comentou Kate.

- _"Don't play the adamant, don't be so arrogant, can't you see I've fallin' for you?_(Não seja inflexível, não seja tão arrogante, não vê que já estou apaixonada por você?)

Nesse momento, seus olhos negros encontraram os olhos azuis de Sawyer. Ela caminhou até ele, sem cessar o movimento dos quadris e sem parar de cantar. Quando chegou perto dele, insinuou-se e sentou-se em seu colo, cantando:

_-__ "Let me in, let m be your muse tonight...tonight..._" (Me deixe entrar, me deixe ser sua musa essa noite, essa noite).

Quanto tempo passou entre o final da canção e o momento em que Sawyer a levou para fora do bar, ele não soube precisar. Pedira licença para Jack e os outros e praticamente deixou o local correndo. Seu carro não estava muito longe, felizmente. Mas Ana o impedia de raciocinar olhando para ele como se quisesse devorá-lo. Sawyer já estava ficando louco e tinha que aproveitar que Ana estava tão solícita.

- Ana...- sussurrou perto dos lábios dela quando a escorou em sua Ferrari.

_- Me quieres, Sawyer_?

- Oh sim.- ele respondeu, tonto de tesão. Vê-la cantar daquele jeito no bar havia aumentado ainda mais a atração que ele sentia por ela e a libido estava gritando dentro dele. Era como uma fantasia se tornando realidade.

Ana-Lucia riu do desespero dele e deitou-se no capô, lançando-lhe olhares fatais.

- Vem Sawyer, faz o que você quiser comigo..._lo que tu quieras_...

- Ai, meu Deus!- exclamou Sawyer, puxando-a para si e beijando-a com tanta paixão que logo os dois ficaram sem ar.

- Quero mais!- ela disse quando eles se separaram. – Quero tudo!

Sawyer afundou o rosto no pescoço dela e Ana-Lucia deixou escapar um gemido, a adrenalina em seu sangue provocada pelo álcool a estava incendiando, mas isso não significava que estivesse em seu juízo perfeito. Se fossem até o fim, ela se arrependeria pela manhã?

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Os hormônios estavam em ebulição total, a libido nas alturas. Sawyer ouviu falar uma vez sobre a teoria de que assim como os outros animais, o ser humano também era capaz de produzir feromônios. Nunca acreditou muito nisso, mas agora com o corpo de Ana-Lucia deliciosamente enroscado ao seu enquanto eles trocavam beijos para lá de quentes praticamente deitados em cima do capô da Ferrari dele, mudou de opinião.

Que outra explicação poderia ter aquela atração fatal entre eles, afinal? Desde o primeiro momento Sawyer havia sentido isso. Ana-Lucia mexia com ele como nenhuma outra mulher jamais fizera, e ele tinha larga experiência no assunto. Farrista, e um namorador incorrigível, Sawyer conhecera muitas garotas, principalmente em _Los Canales._ Mas nenhuma absolutamente nenhuma era igual à americana de descendência cubana que agora se encontrava em seus braços. Com ou sem feromônios, a garota o atraía como um imã, seu magnetismo era predador.

- Me leva pra sua casa...- ela sussurrou com sua voz rouca e macia no ouvido dele. – Quero saber onde você mora.

- Isso é sério?- ele perguntou se afastando um pouco dela para deixá-la respirar, suas mãos, porém não a deixavam, permanecendo espalmadas em ambos os lados do voluptuoso quadril _made in Cuba._

- Aham!- ela respondeu docemente e em seguida deu uma risada, que deixava bem claro seu estado de embriaguez. Ana-Lucia não tinha o hábito de beber, já bastava o alcoolismo incurável de sua mãe, seu irmãozinho Toni não precisava de duas alcoólatras dentro de casa. Mas naquela noite, porém, sentiu necessidade de beber até perder o juízo. Sentia-se muito mal por estar com Sawyer em um bar e não poder flertar com ele. O homem era o seu salvador e ela se sentia inevitavelmente atraída, mesmo acreditando dentro de seu ser que ele era um canalha aproveitador.

Por isso, quando chegaram ao bar, começou a tomar uma dose de tequila e tônica atrás da outra, para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido, mas o álcool a deixou desinibida e com a língua solta. Inexplicavelmente, Ana se sentia feliz, muito feliz ,e tudo o que queria era estar nos braços de Sawyer. Seu corpo inteiro formigava com um desejo louco que ela jamais tinha experimentara.

- Você vai me levar pra sua casa?- ela perguntou de novo, sentindo que ele lhe beijava o pescoço. Fechou os olhos àquela carícia gostosa.

- Se você quiser...- ele respondeu, enterrando o nariz nos cabelos dela e suspirando ao cheiro bom que eles tinham.

Ana-Lucia segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e disse:

- E nós vamos fazer amor?

Sawyer sentiu uma pontada direta na virilha quando escutou aquilo e respondeu com a voz afetada pelo desejo:

- Se você quiser...nós só vamos fazer o que você quiser...

Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu quero!- disse por fim e Sawyer abriu um lindo sorriso, antes de sussurrar no ouvido dela.

- Não vai se arrepender, baby, eu vou fazer bem gostoso com você, a noite inteira. Vamos, ou então não vou me controlar mais e as coisas podem acontecer aqui mesmo!

Ana riu. Sawyer se levantou do capô e contou até cinco internamente para segurar a excitação até em casa, mas duvidava que conseguisse passar da sala com ela. Quando ele se levantou, Ana-Lucia permaneceu deitada no capô e o provocou entreabrindo as pernas, o que deu a Sawyer uma boa visão da calcinha branca que ela usava por baixo da mini-saia jeans.

- Calma aí, Sharon Stone! Não me provoque! Esse não é o roteiro de Instinto Selvagem. – ele a ergueu pela cintura e segurou sua mão. – Vamos entrar no bar, nos despedir do pessoal e depois iremos pra minha casa, certo?

- Cer-to!- ela respondeu soletrando, com a voz entorpecida, caminhou ao lado de Sawyer um tanto cambaleante e ele a segurou firme para que ela não caísse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro do bar, Jack tamborilava os dedos, entediado. Paulo e Nikki cantavam em dueto "My Endless Love". Kate ria dos dois, mas dava para perceber nitidamente que ela estava preocupada com Ana-Lucia. Jack se perguntava se Sawyer não estava fazendo uma grande besteira naquele momento.

- Eles estão demorando não é?- ela comentou com Jack quando Nikki gritou o refrão da música com uma voz terrivelmente esganiçada.

- Devem estar conversando.- respondeu Jack, tentando contornar a situação.

Kate tomou um gole de seu drink e colocou a mão direita sobre a mesa. Jack colocou sua mão sobre a dela e Kate a afastou imediatamente. Mas antes que Jack pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso, Sawyer voltou ao bar de mãos dadas com Ana-Lucia. Kate se levantou de imediato da cadeira e perguntou a Ana:

- Amiga, você está bem?

- Yeah!- respondeu Ana, abraçando Sawyer.

- Nós já estamos indo.- disse ele, mas não se incomodem com a gente. Aproveitem o karaokê.

- Vocês vão pra onde?- Kate não resistiu perguntar.

- Pra casa dele.- respondeu Ana, rindo. – Nós vamos fazer amor gostoso.

O queixo de Kate caiu naquele exato momento.

- O quê?

- È...Sawyer, você está indo levar a Ana pra casa né? Eu acho que ela já está cansada.- disse Jack, tentando contornar a situação.

- Eu...- começou a dizer Sawyer, mas Ana-Lucia o interrompeu.

- Eu já disse que nós vamos pra casa dele transar.

- Ai meu Deus!- exclamou Kate. – Amiga, você bebeu demais!

- Ela passou um pouco da conta. – concordou Sawyer. – Mas eu vou tomar conta dela direitinho, não se preocupe sardenta.

O sangue de Kate ferveu naquele momento, Sawyer era realmente um abusado e pretendia se aproveitar da bebedeira de Ana-Lucia para se dar bem.

- Seu pilantra! Salafrário!- Kate gritou batendo com sua bolsa no braço de Sawyer.

- Hey, calma!- exclamou Jack quando Kate fez isso.

- Não bate nele!- gritou Ana-Lucia. – Eu já disse que quero ir pra casa dele!

- Mas Ana...- protestou Kate.

- Vamos Sawyer...- Ana pediu fazendo voz dengosa.

- Boa noite pra vocês. Até segunda-feira Kate, eu ligo pra você depois Jack.

- Sem problemas.- respondeu Jack.

Sawyer passou o braço pelos ombros de Ana, ela ajeitou sua bolsa no próprio ombro e eles deixaram o bar. Quando saíram, Kate perguntou a Jack:

- Você sabe o que ele vai fazer com ela, não sabe? Ana está bêbada, não sabe o que está fazendo. Ela vai se arrepender, eu sei que vai! O Sawyer tem uma noiva, isso é tão horrível! Por que não faz alguma coisa?

- Kate, eles são adultos, o que você quer que eu faça?- retrucou Jack.

Paulo e Nikki voltaram nesse instante.

- Ué, o Sawyer e a Ana já foram?- indagou o brasileiro.

- Já!- respondeu Kate, monossilabicamente.

- Juntos?- questionou Nikki. – Isso é estranho! O Sawyer não é noivo da Shannon? Aliás, achei esquisito ele não a ter convidado para vir aqui no karaokê.

- Isso não é da conta de vocês nem de ninguém!- disse Kate, acabando de vez com os comentários. – Eu vou indo. Boa noite pra vocês e até segunda-feira.

- Boa-noite.- responderam Paulo e Nikki em uníssono.

- Eu te levo em casa.- ofereceu Jack.

- Pode deixar que eu pego um táxi!- respondeu Kate, mal-humorada.

- Nada disso, eu vou te levar!- ele insistiu. Despediu-se de Paulo e Nikki e seguiu Kate para fora do bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu estou com tanto calor!- comentou Ana-Lucia quando Sawyer parou no primeiro sinal vermelho depois que eles deixaram o bar.

- Eu vou ligar o ar-condicionado.- respondeu ele, nervoso, vendo que ela abria alguns botões da blusa preta, deixando que ele entrevisse um pouco da renda do sutiã branco.

- Eu não sei por que está esquentando tanto...- disse ela, abanando-se.

- Eu sei por quê. - respondeu Sawyer, sarcasticamente avançando o sinal quando este se tornou verde.

- Não tem música nesse carro não?- perguntou Ana procurando pelo som, até que o encontrou e ligou o volume no máximo.

**Trilha so****nora: Wonderful(Dirty)/Ja Rule featuring R Kely and Ashanti.**

- _Dios, me encanta esta canción_! (Deus, eu adoro essa música!).- exclamou Ana-Lucia.

"_If it wasn't for the Money, cars and movie stars and jewels, and all these things I got, I wonder, hey…"_

Ela começou a movimentar os quadris, sentada, e a jogar a cabeça para trás no banco do carro, mexendo nos cabelos num gesto muito sensual, acompanhando o ritmo da música. Sawyer estava suando, sua casa nunca lhe pareceu tão longe, quisera poder dirigir como Vin Diesel em Velozes e Furiosos agora.

- Cante Sawyer, cante!- ela pediu com entusiasmo.

- _Would still want me? _(Você ainda iria me querer?)- ele cantarolou, tinha uma bela voz.

- _Want you_…_(Quero você!)- _Ana o acompanhou no refrão.

- _Would still be calling me_? (Você ainda ligaria para mim?)

- _Still calling you_ (Ainda ligaria pra você)

- _You be loving me_? (Você estaria me amando?)

_- I'll be loving you..._

Era muito irônico estar ali em seu carro último modelo cantando aquela música com aquela bela mulher ao seu lado. Sawyer já passara por aquela situação tantas vezes, tantas belas garotas em _Los Canales_ que o queriam apenas por seu dinheiro. Seria Ana-Lucia diferente ou estaria fazendo um jogo com ele desde o começo, fazê-lo enlouquecer até que pudesse sugar tudo o que ele tinha?

No entanto, Sawyer parou de raciocinar quando Ana-Lucia se acercou dele e beijou seu pescoço, mordiscou sua orelha e suas mãos passearam perigosamente pela coxa dele, apertando. O coração dele deu um salto dentro do peito e a vista ficou turva por alguns segundos.

- Baby, não faça isso, estou dirigindo!

Ela riu e voltou a se ajeitar no seu lugar, ainda se balançando ao som da música.

- Ai, esse calor não passa! Quero tirar essa roupa!- ela tocou a saia, fazendo menção de tirá-la, mas Sawyer a impediu.

- Não amor, aqui não.- disse ele, carinhoso. – Quando chegarmos à minha casa, eu mesmo vou tirar tudinho, morena!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack dirigia em silêncio e Kate ao seu lado também não falava, só conseguia pensar em Ana e na loucura que ela iria cometer aquela noite.

- Por que você não fez nada?- ela voltou a indagar a Jack.

- Porque eles são adultos.- Jack repetiu. – Ela queria ir com ele, o que eu poderia fazer?

- Ela estava bêbada Jack, não tinha a menor noção do que estava fazendo.

- Kate, não fique tão preocupada. O Sawyer não vai violentar a sua amiga, se é isso que está pensando. Ele jamais faria isso.

- E quem disse que ele irá precisar violentá-la?- retrucou Kate. – Do jeito que ela estava vai dizer sim pra tudo o que ele quiser sem pestanejar.

Nesse momento, eles chegaram ao edifício onde Kate morava. Não era suntuoso, mas com certeza era de muito bom gosto em um dos bairros de classe média de Los Angeles. Jack estacionou em frente ao prédio e disse a Kate:

- Não se preocupe com sua amiga, acredito que ela ficará bem, o Sawyer não é nenhum psicopata então acho que devemos deixar que eles decidam por si mesmos o que farão. Ao invés de ficarmos nos preocupando com eles, acho que poderíamos falar de você.

- De mim?- Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- È, de você. Olha, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. Fiquei louco por você desde a primeira vez que a vi, foi no dia seguinte ao meu retorno para LA. Eu estava comprando uma câmera, sabe, eu gosto de filmar e fotografar. Então fui testar a câmera e a primeira coisa que eu foquei foi seu rosto. Você estava conversando com alguém do outro lado da rua e eu pensei que jamais tinha visto rosto mais perfeito. Num impulso, eu cheguei a correr e tentar te alcançar, mas não consegui.

Kate abriu a boca para falar, mas Jack fez um sinal para que ela deixasse ele continuar.

- Não parei de pensar em você, daí o Sawyer, meu melhor amigo me convidou para ir a uma festa em _Los Canales_, lugar que eu há muito não freqüentava e eu encontrei você outra vez. Desde então, não tirei mais você da cabeça, me matriculei nas aulas de dança porque tudo o que eu quero é estar perto de você. Então, quando te chamo pra sair e você finalmente aceita, passa a noite inteira me evitando como se não me suportasse, por isso, quero que você me diga agora Kate, estou incomodando você? Quer que eu suma da sua vida?

Kate fitou os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele e viu sinceridade naquele olhar. Ele parecia realmente atarantado e aborrecido com o comportamento esquivo dela, isso era tão adorável. Não conseguiu responder nada porque no momento seguinte seus lábios encontraram os dele, ansiosos.

Jack quase teve uma vertigem quando sentiu os lábios doces de Kate sobre o seu. Lábios açucarados, ele pensou. Instintivamente, a mão dele tocou os cabelos dela e se enveredou para a nuca puxando-a mais para perto. Ele queria aprofundar o beijo, inserir sua língua dentro daquela boca adorável, mas não conseguiu. Kate manteve o beijo casto e terno e finalmente se afastou dele antes que Jack pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

- Boa noite, Jack. – foi tudo o que ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios antes de deixar o carro e seguir em direção ao portão de seu prédio.

O beijo tinha sido simples, quase infantil, mas Jack queria gritar de tanta felicidade porque tinha conseguido uma vitória e mal podia esperar para o próximo passo, beijá-la de verdade. Não se enganara, Kate também gostava dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon estava em uma sala, repleta de livros de todos os tamanhos. O lugar era bonito, aconchegante e ela se sentia muito bem. Caminhava pelo lugar como se pertencesse a ele, parecia ansiosa por algo.

Ouviu passos atrás dela e sentiu um arrepio gostoso pelo corpo.

- Shannon...- disse o dono dos passos se aproximando dela. Sua voz era máscula, com um sotaque carregado que fez o corpo dela pulsar.

- Eu estou aqui, amor.- ela respondeu calmamente quando sentiu os braços dele lhe envolverem a cintura fina, apertando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. – Sayid!- ela gemeu e acordou de súbito do sonho, se remexendo na cama de um lado para o outro.

Acendeu o abajur no criado-mudo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Por que tivera aquele sonho? Havia ficado tão impressionada assim com o desconhecido que lhe ajudara alguns dias atrás. Era estranho, mas sempre que se lembrava dele narrando aquele poema tão lindo com seu sotaque sexy, o coração de Shannon acelerava.

Aquilo era loucura, estava comprometida e não deveria pensar em outro homem.

- Eu amo o Sawyer!- disse a si mesma.

Pegou o telefone e ligou para o noivo. Chamou, chamou e ninguém atendeu.

- Como sempre!- ela resmungou, se levantando da cama, decidida a pegar seu carro e ir passar a noite com o noivo no apartamento dele.

Desistiu, porém, e continuou deitada na cama. Sawyer tinha dito que trabalharia até tarde, devia estar muito cansado, dormindo. Ela falaria com ele no dia seguinte. Fechou os olhos e mentalizou seu homem, nada de sonhar mais com desconhecidos aquela noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer entrou rapidamente com Ana-Lucia em seu prédio, sem se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar o porteiro. Pegou o elevador e ficou se agarrando com ela até chegar à sua cobertura chiquérrima no último andar.

- Oh, você é rico!- ela ironizou quando eles entraram no apartamento dele.

O apartamento de Sawyer era maravilhoso. A sala era ampla, com móveis modernos e pinturas impressionistas na parede. O sofá vermelho de couro macio era convidativo e Ana-Lucia se jogou nele com vontade. Ficou observando por alguns segundos os vários retratos na mesinha de centro. Sawyer ainda adolescente com seus pais, fotos dele com amigos, entre eles Jack, uma foto enorme de Shannon na parede central, vestida de bailarina, dançando o lago dos cisnes.

- Ela é muito bonita!- Ana comentou observando a fotografia de Shannon.

"Oops!"- pensou Sawyer, aquele comentário poderia pôr tudo a perder e ele tratou logo de fazê-la esquecer do pequeno detalhe de que era um homem comprometido.

- Baby, gostaria de um drink?

- O que você tem aí?- indagou Ana.

- Tudo o que você quiser.- respondeu ele puxando-a pela mão.

Pegou um controle remoto e apontou para a parede, de onde surgiu um bar completo com todo o tipo de bebidas caras. Ana-Lucia alargou os olhos e disse:

- Eu quero vodka com suco de limão.

Sawyer preparou um drink para ela e outro para ele. Sentaram no sofá e começaram a beber.

- Você nasceu em Cuba?- perguntou quando ela sentou em seu colo e beijou-lhe levemente a boca.

- Sim, mas minha família veio para os Estados Unidos quando eu era muito pequena, na verdade, minha mãe veio atrás do meu pai, ele nos deixou em Havana dizendo que vinha pra Los Angeles trabalhar, mas nunca nos mandou um centavo e _mama_ não agüentou mais esperar. Mas quando chegamos aqui, _papa_ tinha outra família e nos deixou na pior. _Mama _teve que trabalhar muito para cuidar de mim e do meu irmão, começou a beber, eu tive que assumir a casa porque ela não quis mais saber de nada...

- Sinto muito.- disse ele com sinceridade acariciando o rosto dela.

- Não quero falar disso. _Quiero besarte Sawyer, besame...besame..._

Sawyer cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, saboreando os lábios apimentados de Ana-Lucia. Caíram no sofá, rindo, deixando os copos de vodka de lado. Ana levantou-se do sofá e disse:

- _Yo quiero bailar_!- correu até o novíssimo estéreo de Sawyer e sintonizou em uma rádio qualquer.

**Trilha sonora: Gasolina/ Daddy Yankee.**

A batida sensual da música começou a tocar, Sawyer se ajeitou no sofá confortavelmente. Sua morena ia dançar para ele, um show particular. Ana-Lucia começou a requebrar e a passar as mãos pelo próprio corpo, provocando-o. Sawyer estava adorando tudo aquilo. Ela dançou chegando bem perto dele e virou de costas indo até o chão, para tornar a voltar rebolando na frente dele. Virou de frente e desabotoou bem devagar o restante dos botões da blusa.

- _Me gusta la gasolina...dame mais gasolina..._- cantou, fazendo-o sorrir. Terminou de tirar a blusa e jogou no sofá.

- Você é tão linda!- ele murmurou enchendo os olhos com a visão da lingerie branca dela. O sutiã meia-taça de renda, cuja transparência do tecido permitia que ele pudesse ver os mamilos escuros e empinados de Ana. – Seus seios são lindos!- disse ele quando ela se inclinou dando uma visão ainda mais real de seu corpo.

Ana se afastou dele dançando e o chamou com o dedo indicador. Sawyer se levantou e a seguiu como um cachorrinho bem treinado. Dançou com ela, mas de um modo bem diferente do que costumavam fazer na academia. Os passos não eram nada inocentes. Sawyer a segurava pelos quadris e descia com ela. Ana virou de costas para ele e Sawyer enlaçou seus braços na cintura dela enquanto ela requebrava.

Sawyer cheirou-lhe os cabelos e mordeu-lhe o pescoço, suas mãos passeavam pelas coxas dela, atrevidas.

- Onde você quer pôr a mão?- ela perguntou, rindo.

- Preciso responder?- rebateu ele, virando-a de frente. Afastou seus cabelos e beijou e sugou em seu pescoço.

- Isso é bom...- ela gemeu, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Um de seus joelhos subiu e esbarrou propositadamente na parte mais íntima do corpo de Sawyer. Ele deixou escapar um pequeno gemido.

O clima entre eles estava cada vez mais quente. A rádio começou a tocar outra música, de batida mais suave e romântica. Sawyer a abraçou, dançando com ela naquele novo ritmo.

**Trilha sonora: ****Chicken/Big Love/Blue Crush soundtrack.**

Eles se beijaram como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo além deles. O momento era mágico para ambos, por alguma razão que jamais saberiam de verdade. Dançaram a música toda abraçados, trocando beijos cheios de paixão. Ao final da canção, Sawyer tirou a mini-saia dela deixando-a só de lingerie e botas. Suspirou diante da beleza dela e a carregou para o quarto.

O quarto era ainda mais suntuoso que a sala. Ana-Lucia sussurrou, ainda no colo dele:

- Meu príncipe! Você que me salvou daquele homem tão mau. - seu cérebro estava no limite da embriaguez.

- Não sou um príncipe, baby...

- È sim, meu príncipe!

Sawyer a colocou delicadamente na cama. O comportamento de Ana estava sendo ousado desde que tinha subido ao palco no bar de karaokê. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela era tão doce e romântica, tão diferente das outras garotas de _Los Canales_ que ele conhecera.

- Se sou o seu príncipe, você é a minha princesa!- disse ele, retirando as botas dela, uma por uma.

Ana sorriu, mas levou a mão à cabeça, como se estivesse se sentindo mal.

- Você está bem, baby?

- Só um pouco tonta.- ela respondeu.

- Ainda quer fazer amor?- ele indagou, beijando a mão dela.

- Sim. .- respondeu.

Sawyer tirou a camisa e os sapatos, voltando a beijá-la. Ana-Lucia deitou na cama e olhou para ele de um jeito que fez seu coração comprimir dentro do peito, ela parecia ansiosa.

- O que foi meu dengo?- perguntou ele, tirando a calça e deitando devagar em cima dela, usando apenas a cueca de seda preta.

- Eu...- ela balbuciou. – Eu não...

- Você não o quê, princesa?

- Eu nunca fiz isso antes, eu...- o efeito da bebida começava a dar uma trégua, mas a mente se mantinha confusa.

- Como é que é? Você é virgem?- ele questionou, muito surpreso.

- Sim...- ela respondeu. – Você vai ser gentil?

- Oh Deus Ana, nós não precisamos...

- Eu quero, eu quero!- disse ela. – Mas estou com medo.

"25 anos e ainda virgem?"- gritou o cérebro de Sawyer. Estava seduzindo uma menina inocente, tirando vantagem da bebedeira dela? Que espécie de canalha era ele.

- Ana, eu acho melhor nós não fazermos nada tá bom?

- Mas você quer...

- Eu quero, mas talvez você não esteja pronta, disse que está com medo.

- Mas você pode fazer o medo passar, eu gosto de você Sawyer.

- Meu anjo, eu também gosto de você, mas eu acho que não mereço tanto. Não vou tirar a sua inocência, você merece alguém que a ame e eu...

- Eu sei, você não me ama e não quer fazer amor comigo!

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e Sawyer quase teve um troço, não estava preparado para aquela situação.

- Hey baby, não chore, hã? Eu gosto muito de você e é por isso que não quero me aproveitar de você, da sua inexperiência. Me perdoe por trazê-la aqui, eu vou te levar pra casa, tá bom?- ele disse carinhoso, enxugando as lágrimas dela.

- Não, eu não quero ir pra casa, quero ficar com você.- disse ela. – Quero dormir com você, quero fazer amor, me abraça!

Sawyer a aninhou em seu peito e beijou seus cabelos.

- È tão gostoso quando você me abraça assim. Pode tirar minha roupa se quiser e me tocar...- ela autorizou colocando uma das mãos dele em seu seio.

Ele ficou agoniado, mas controlou-se. Não ia deflorar um anjo para depois abandoná-la. Ana-Lucia era especial, Jack estava certo, ela não era como as outras garotas de _Los Canales_.

- Estou com tanto sono...

- Durma meu anjo, durma...- disse Sawyer, sua voz soando quase como uma canção de ninar.

Ana-Lucia adormeceu nos braços dele, confortável e satisfeita. Mas ele, ao contrário dela, não teria uma noite muito fácil. Passar a noite inteira com seu objeto de desejo nos braços, a doce e sensual garota das presilhas coloridas e não poder tocá-la era demais para ele. Mas não era nenhum pervertido, se fosse para acontecer algo entre eles, era preferível que Ana-Lucia estivesse acordada e sóbria.

Ouviu-a ressonar suavemente em seu peito e acariciou seus cabelos. Que mal haveria em tocar seus cabelos, pensou? Mas dos cabelos, desceu para o rosto, contornou a boca que tinha beijado e mordiscado tantas vezes aquela noite. Dos lábios tocou o pescoço e suas mãos desceram para o colo macio, os dedos traçando o contorno dos seios.

Afastou-se momentaneamente, precisava parar a si mesmo.

- Um Mississipi, dois Mississipi, três Mississipi, quatro Mississipi...- como por vontade própria a mão dele foi parar nas coxas dela, acariciando levemente. Ana deu um pequeno gemido em seu sono e a mão dele tremeu, mas não deixou de tocar a coxa dela. – Anjo, você está dormindo?- ele começou a reconsiderar, estava louco de desejo e a tinha em sua cama, completamente entregue a ele. Poderia começar a tocá-la bem devagar, excitá-la até que ela estivesse bem desperta e ele pudesse...

- Hummmmm...- ela gemeu e virou de bruços na cama, a visão que Sawyer teve do corpo dela nesse momento foi desesperadora. Ela ficou esparramada sob o colchão, com os cabelos negros espalhados e a lingerie branca mal cobrindo o contorno do bumbum.

Sawyer levantou-se de um salto da cama e correu para o banheiro, não iria abusar dela, de jeito nenhum. Depois de um banho frio poderia finalmente dormir ao lado de Ana-Lucia e se comportar como um cavalheiro.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Sinos badalavam em seus ouvidos ou seriam pratos de uma bateria imaginária, ou até quem sabe uma corneta soprando tão alto com o intuito de furar-lhe os tímpanos? Não importava, fosse o que fosse o zunido intermitente dentro de sua cabeça era torturante.

Ana-Lucia queria dormir, mas não conseguia porque uma dor de cabeça enorme a incomodava e seu estômago dava voltas. Remexeu-se de olhos fechados e tateou o local onde estava deitada. Era quente e aconchegante. Passou os dedos devagar e compreendeu que tocava a pele de alguém. Mexeu a cabeça e pôde ouvir nitidamente o barulho de um coração batendo ritmado, contrastando com a mistura de zunidos dentro de sua mente.

Abriu os olhos devagar e fitou rapidamente o teto. Branco, forro de PVC, muito novo, sem infiltrações. Definitivamente não estava em casa. Voltou seus olhos para o corpo onde repousava sua cabeça. Era um peito masculino forte e musculoso, a pele bronzeada com um cheiro gostoso e inconfundível. Ela estava deitada sobre o peito de Sawyer, concluiu.

"_Dios mio!"- _sua mente gritou e se deu conta da situação em que estava. Seminua em seu par de lingerie branca e rendada, deitada sobre o corpo de Sawyer, que ao contrário do corpo dela estava parcialmente coberto com um lençol, de resto não dava para saber se estava vestido. Dormia confortavelmente embaixo dela com uma das mãos repousada em seu traseiro e a outra largada languidamente na cama.

De repente, uma música vinda sabe-se lá de onde começou a tocar dentro do quarto.

**Trilha sonora: Total Ecl****ipse of the Heart/ Bonnie Tyler.**

Ana saiu de seu estado de letargia e tentou se mexer para escapar da tentadora armadilha do corpo dele, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um par de olhos azuis muito despertos fitando seu rosto com ar cínico e debochado. A música o tinha acordado.

- Bom dia...- sussurrou ele.

Ela não respondeu e tentou sair de cima dele, mas dois braços fortes a seguraram pelos quadris com firmeza e Ana se viu sentada sobre ele numa posição sugestiva, o que tornava as coisas ainda piores.

- Me solta!- Ana-Lucia ordenou em voz baixa, porém firme!

- Tem certeza de que quer isso, _muchacha_? Agora que finalmente você está acordada, as coisas podem ficar mais interessantes não acha?- com um impulso do corpo, Sawyer trocou de posição com ela na cama, ficando por cima e os olhos de Ana cresceram imaginando se o lençol dele ia escorregar e ela veria mais do que estava disposta naquele momento. No entanto, o lençol manteve-se na cintura dele e Ana pôde voltar a se concentrar no que estava acontecendo.

- Me larga!- gritou. – Se você não me soltar agora, vai se arrepender!

- O quê? Vai ameaçar acertar minhas partes baixas outra vez? Que absurdo! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós esta noite!

O rosto de Ana ficou lívido e ela parou de se mexer embaixo do corpo dele.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Você não sabe?- indagou Sawyer, se divertindo com a cara de aflição estampada no rosto dela. Sua garota das presilhas era tão inocente.

- Nós fizemos sexo?- Ana perguntou com indisfarçável temor no olhar e isso aborreceu um pouco Sawyer.

- Por quê? Seria tão ruim assim?- ele rebateu e tomou os lábios dela em um beijo feroz.

Aquele beijo a pegou de surpresa e Ana-Lucia ficou estática no início, mas quando Sawyer lambeu e mordiscou os lábios dela, incitando-a a abri-los e encaixou sua língua demoradamente dentro de sua boca, Ana arfou e não resistiu em corresponder ao beijo.

- Você gosta dos meus beijos, nenê, então porque não me deixar ir mais longe?- ele indagou descendo ambas as alças do sutiã dela até a altura dos ombros.

- Não!- Ana quase gritou aquela palavra.

Sawyer deu um sorriso sedutor e beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente antes de sair de cima dela.

- Sabia que não!- respondeu sem se abalar e o lençol escorregou por seus quadris. Ana-Lucia prendeu a respiração, ele não estava nu, mas usava apenas uma cueca de seda preta estilo samba-canção que lhe caía absurdamente bem, deixando suas pernas musculosas e torneadas totalmente à vista. – Não precisa me olhar desse jeito, garota! Nada aconteceu entre nós.- ele explicou com muita tranqüilidade. – Embora tenha sido muito difícil pra mim me controlar enquanto você passava a noite inteira me provocando. - ele voltou sua atenção para a música que tocava no quarto, numa altura considerável. – _Total eclipse of_ _the heart_ à esta hora da manhã? Essa porcaria deve estar com defeito!- queixou-se desligando o aparelho que havia disparado sozinho e Ana entendeu da onde vinha a música que o despertara.

- Eu não o provoquei!- disse ela, tentando manter sua concentração na conversa. – Defina o "nada"?

- Como é?- Sawyer não entendeu.

- Quero que você defina o nada que aconteceu entre nós.- Ana exigiu, sentada na cama com os braços cruzados sobre os seios, parecia ter se esquecido de que só usava lingerie. Sawyer olhou para ela e achou-a adorável quase nua, com aquele sutiã transparente, os cachos negros despenteados e o olhar muito zangado.

- Se quer mesmo saber, eu a beijei, muitas e muitas vezes noite passada, mas não, não a toquei intimamente, pelo menos não além do que você me permitiu; também não te despi e nem acariciei esse seu corpinho gostoso, nem beijei seus lindos seios que estão me provocando tanto agora ou mordisquei a sua barriguinha macia ou...

- Pare com isso!- Ana pediu, não queria admitir, mas aquela situação toda e as palavras dele a estavam excitando, seu corpo a traía; os mamilos tinham ficado enrijecidos e doloridos de desejo desde os beijos dele, isso sem falar da parte mais íntima de seu corpo que estava úmida e palpitante exigindo um prazer que ela sabia não poderia se dar ao luxo de experimentar.

Sawyer podia sentir a tensão no ambiente, sabia que Ana-Lucia estava tentada a ficar com ele, podia ver o desejo nos olhos dela. Se aproximou dela na cama sem dizer nada e Ana-Lucia se encolheu, temerosa. Ele sentou-se na cama e acariciou o rosto dela com carinho antes de beijá-la novamente. Ana-Lucia rendeu-se e deitou na cama. Sawyer colocou-se por cima dela novamente e segurou seus braços acima da cabeça.

- Eu te quero muito, desde a primeira vez que te vi...- disse ele, beijando o pescoço dela. – Você é linda demais!

- Não quero ficar grávida...- Ana murmurou sem saber muito o que dizer enquanto sua pele se arrepiava ao senti-lo mordiscar seu pescoço.

- Baby, não se preocupe com isso...vou usar preservativo, vai ficar tudo bem!- ele desceu mais os beijos, beijando-a entre os seios.

Ana deixou escapar um suspiro de ansiedade e fitou os olhos azuis que olhavam para ela com extremo carinho e admiração.

- Mas é que eu não...

- Eu sei disso, você me disse ontem. Vou ser cuidadoso, prometo.- as mãos dele deslizaram pela cintura dela, acariciando suavemente.

- Eu disse a você que sou...

- Sim, você disse. Tinha bebido muito ontem no karaokê e depois que viemos pra minha casa, mas disse.- ele parou de tocá-la e disse a ela, com sinceridade: - Jamais pensei em me aproveitar de você, eu te disse desde o princípio que só vou fazer o que você quiser. Se me disser agora que não quer ir até o fim, eu me contento apenas em te tocar, te dar prazer...

"_Ele tem uma noiva!"_- outra vez aquela insistente voz em sua cabeça, tentando fazê-la voltar à razão, mas Ana não queria saber de razão naquele momento. Estava sendo seduzida e adorando cada segundo.

- Sim...

- Sim o quê?- Sawyer indagou passando a língua ao redor do umbigo dela e beijando sua barriga. Ana mexeu as pernas, os carinhos dele a estavam provocando demais.

- Sim...eu quero...mas não sei o que fazer...

- Não se preocupe com isso, nenê. Vou te ensinar tudo o que você quiser aprender.

Sawyer se deitou sobre ela de novo e eles se beijaram outra vez. O rádio disparou novamente.

**Trilha sonora: P.D.A (We just don't care)/ John Legend.**

Sawyer revirou os olhos e disse:

- Vou jogar esse rádio fora! Espera um pouco que vou desligar, baby...- ele disse acariciando os ombros dela.

- Não, por favor não desligue!

Ele a fitou sem entender.

- È que a música me deixa menos nervosa...

- Certo.- compreendeu ele. Tomou a boca de Ana novamente, brincando com sua língua nos lábios dela. Isso a relaxava e a deixava ansiosa por carícias mais ousadas.

O corpo inteiro de Sawyer estava fervendo e ele pensava em seu íntimo que finalmente tinha seu objeto de desejos entregue, nada iria atrapalhá-los. Puxou o corpo de Ana para si enquanto as mãos grandes acariciavam as costas dela, buscando o fecho do sutiã, mas não o encontrou.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, divertida e disse, antes de beijá-lo na boca.

- Está procurando no lugar errado...

Ele olhou para ela e Ana-Lucia apontou-lhe o fecho do sutiã na parte da frente.

- Adoro a modernidade!- os dedos dele se dirigiram ávidos ao botão plástico do sutiã e o soltou em segundos desnudando os lindos e desejados seios de Ana para ele. Sawyer sorriu admirando-a e Ana-Lucia ruborizou. O rubor na face dela o deixou mais excitado.

- Você é delicada!- ele elogiou.

Ana nunca tinha se despido para um homem antes, especialmente com essa finalidade, mas sentiu-se sexy e poderosa diante do olhar de desejo dele, era como se faíscas de fogo se misturassem ao azul de seus olhos.

- Que corpo delicioso você tem! Quero beijar seus seios, sugá-los e sentir o gosto da sua pele. Quer que eu faça isso, Ana?

- Sim...- disse ela, com a voz trêmula e Sawyer tocou os seios dela com delicada reverência, os polegares acariciando os mamilos morenos. O corpo de Ana-Lucia formigava, como se estivesse anestesiado. – Sawyer...

- Sim, baby...

Ele beijou os lábios dela delicadamente.

- Eu quero mais...- ela murmurou.

Sawyer cheirou-lhe o pescoço e beijou-lhe os seios antes de tomar um mamilo em sua boca e sugá-lo acompanhado com um gemido de satisfação. Ana sentiu a palpitação em sua feminilidade aumentar e deu um pequeno gemido.

- Mais! Sawyer!- pediu, de olhos fechados, consumida pela luxúria.

Sem separar seus lábios do seio dela, a mão de Sawyer deslizou por seu abdômen, arrepiando os pêlos finos de seu corpo, enviando ondas de ansiedade para seu ventre. A mão dele brincou com o laço da calcinha dela e deslizou além da renda, para dentro, tocando os pêlos íntimos.

Ana-Lucia jogou a cabeça para trás e instintivamente abriu mais as pernas. Sawyer inseriu um dedo bem devagar no pequeno abrigo úmido e ela gemeu mais alto.

- Diga que sim Ana! Diga que vai se entregar pra mim!

- Sim!- ela gritou sentindo que a intensidade da carícia dele aumentava. – Eu quero você, Sawyer. O que você quiser, não pare, não pare, ah isso é tão bom que eu quero gritar!

- Grite baby, grite! Somos só nos dois e nada mais importa, seu prazer é o meu prazer!

Ana gritou mais alto e seu corpo se abriu mais para ele.

- Você está tão quente...tão pronta pra mim...vem pra mim, anjo! Venha pra mim e eu vou te amar como estou querendo desde a primeira vez...Ana-Lucia...linda...

Os joelhos dela bambearam e o ar faltou-lhe. Ana mordeu os lábios e virou o rosto no travesseiro contendo seu próprio grito de prazer. Era uma sensação nova e maravilhosa, como se estivesse voando até o espaço sideral, uma felicidade sem tamanho. Imaginava que fosse prazeroso, mas não tanto assim. Estava encantada com o que experimentava.

- Aonde você foi, querida?- Sawyer indagou tirando a calcinha dela, deslizando a renda até os pés.

Ana abriu os olhos, a respiração ainda acelerada. Olhou para si mesma, completamente nua em uma cama desconhecida, Sawyer com a cabeça descansada em sua barriga sorrindo para ela.

- Você está bem?- ele indagou, beijando-lhe o umbigo.

Ela sorriu, meiga e Sawyer amou aquele sorriso, seu coração se encheu de ternura.

- Eu estou ótima!- ela respondeu, finalmente.

- Está pronta pra mim, nenê?

Ana sorriu novamente, apesar de tudo estava se sentindo muita relaxada e feliz, era sua primeira vez, mas sabia que tinha de ser com ele. De alguma forma sentira isso desde o dia em que se conheceram.

Sawyer levantou-se de cima dela, mal podendo esconder a própria excitação. Ana-Lucia estudou o corpo masculino com desejo e admiração. Sawyer era muito bonito, o tipo de homem que faria uma mulher perder as estribeiras. Ergueu uma sobrancelha quando viu o volume visível na única peça que ele vestia e sua feminilidade voltou a palpitar, lembrando-a que ainda não estava satisfeita.

- O que foi?- ele indagou, procurando preservativos na gaveta da cômoda.

- È que eu estou nua e você não.- ela disse com a voz dengosa.

- Ah, isso?- gracejou ele, apontando a cueca de seda. – Resolvo isso rapidinho.- colocou os dedos no elástico da cueca, mas antes que pudesse tirá-la para satisfazer a curiosidade de Ana, a campainha do apartamento tocou estridente.

Ana olhou para ele com olhar inquisitivo.

- Não estou esperando ninguém, baby e acho muito estranho que a campainha tenha tocado sem que eu tenha sido avisado pela portaria.

Preocupada, Ana-Lucia puxou o lençol sobre seu corpo e cobriu-se.

- Eu vou ver quem é o intrometido e volto logo, anjo.

Sawyer deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios e procurou pelo roupão no quarto, o vestiu e saiu. Ana-Lucia ficou sentada na cama, pensando no que estava fazendo. Estava prestes a ter sua primeira vez com um homem comprometido, a campainha não teria sido um sinal avisando-a para que não cometesse tamanho desatino?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Sawyer Ford praguejava mentalmente, imaginando quem poderia estar batendo à sua porta no sábado de manhã sem ser anunciado naquele momento tão crucial? Não poderia deixar sua presa escapar agora.

Abriu a porta, preparado para esculhambar o cidadão inoportuno que ousara interromper seu momento com Ana-Lucia quando se deparou com o olhar austero da mulher do outro lado da porta.

- Mamãe?

- Olá James!- disse ela, entrando no apartamento antes que ele a convidasse.

- Mãe, a senhora não estava na Europa?

- Estava, mas voltei ontem. Telefonei para o seu celular, mas você não atendeu. São quase dez da manhã, estava dormindo?

- Estava.- respondeu ele, a mente processando uma forma de livrar-se dela antes que desconfiasse de que ele não estava sozinho, mas os olhos inquisidores de Mary foram mais rápidos do que ele.

- Quem está aqui com você?

- Ninguém, mãe. Eu estou sozinho.- respondeu ele.

- Pode até ser, mas esteve com alguém ontem à noite.- ela apontou o sofá e os dois copos de bebida vazios sobre a mesinha de centro da sala.

- Sim, o Jack esteve aqui.

- O Jack?- Mary ergueu as sobrancelhas e aprumou o chapéu extravagante sob os cabelos loiros presos em um coque. Sawyer não entedia porque sua mãe adorava se vestir como se fosse a rainha da Inglaterra. – Por acaso você e o Jack rolaram no sofá, querido?

Sawyer olhou para o sofá, as almofadas estavam espalhadas e em cima de uma delas estava a blusa preta de Ana-Lucia. Ele tratou de escondê-la da vista da mãe atirando uma das almofadas de seda em cima.

- Que idéia mãe! Por que eu e o Jack estaríamos rolando no sofá?

Mary deu um ar de reprovação:

- Se não estava brincando de pular no sofá como você e Jack costumavam fazer quando tinham seis anos, eu imagino que sua empregada não tenha a menor noção de como se dever arrumar uma casa, ou então, você e ela estão juntos em alguma orgia, James, quando se casar com Shannon isso vai ter que terminar.

Sawyer deu graças aos céus que as paredes de seu quarto tinham proteção contra a propagação de som, assim Ana-Lucia não poderia ouvir o que sua mãe dizia.

- Mãe, a senhora enlouqueceu? Eu numa orgia com Sra. Adams? Ela tem sessenta anos! Olha, o Jack veio aqui, nós bebemos e depois eu fui dormir, só isso. Agora me diga, qual a honra de sua nobre visita?- Mary Ford nunca fora uma mulher carinhosa com os filhos, sua maior preocupação na vida sempre foi controlá-los.

- Recebi uma carta do Locke. Ele se queixou muito de que você não anda priorizando a empresa como seu pai fazia.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mãe, o Locke é exagerado, é claro que me preocupo com a empresa.

- James, sou sua mãe, conheço você o suficiente pra saber que não dá a mínima para a empresa ou qualquer outra coisa além da sua vida de festas e diversão, mas saiba que isso já está me cansando. Você já está com trinta anos, devia criar vergonha na cara! Deve assumir a empresa como se deve, se casar e me dar netos. Para quando marcou a data do seu casamento com Shannon?

- Mãe, é cedo, eu ainda nem tomei café, aliás, vou encontrar a Shannon daqui a pouco, então conversaremos outra hora, certo? Prometo que janto com a senhora hoje à noite.

- Está bem.- respondeu Mary, resignada. – Diga à Sra. Adams que arrume melhor seu apartamento ou então eu virei aqui pessoalmente demiti-la, embora muito me espante que ela esteja desaprendendo o serviço doméstico, trabalha para nossa família há trinta anos.

- Talvez Elinor esteja ficando caduca, mas eu prometo que falarei com ela. Agora mamãe, por favor, preciso de um banho para acordar.

- È bom.- disse ela. – Pra ver se o banho tira esse perfume barato do seu corpo.

Quando Mary saiu, Sawyer cheirou o próprio braço, sim, estava impregnado pelo perfume de sua deusa, era indisfarçável, mas era o melhor cheiro que já se apropriara de seu corpo. Voltou correndo para o quarto e encontrou Ana-Lucia vestida em sua lingerie novamente.

- Por que se vestiu?- ele perguntou. – Está com fome? Se você quiser eu posso pedir algo para comermos...

- O que foi que inventou para sua noiva para mandá-la embora?- Ana perguntou com o semblante magoado.

- Nada. Não era Shannon que estava aqui e sim...

- Eu ouvi uma voz de mulher conversando com você, embora eu não tenha entendido o que diziam.

- Sim, tinha uma mulher aqui, mas era...

- Outra de suas amantes?

- Ana-Lucia, quer me escutar? Não tenho amantes...

- Apenas eu?

- Olha, não se zangue, minha mãe veio aqui e ela é realmente terrível quando quer alguma coisa, passou pelo porteiro como um trator tenho certeza.

Ele a puxou para perto de si e envolveu os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

- Baby, eu estou gostando de você. Estava tão gostoso antes de sermos interrompidos, não estava?- Sawyer beijou o pescoço dela.

Ana-Lucia ponderou. O sangue havia esfriado, mas ela ainda o queria, talvez não agora, talvez nunca, como poderia saber? Já tinha ido longe demais naquela manhã.

- Onde estão minhas roupas Sawyer? Preciso ir pra casa, _mama _e meu irmão devem estar preocupados, eu sequer telefonei para avisar que dormiria fora.

A última coisa que Sawyer queria era que ela fosse embora, mas ele seria um cavalheiro mais uma vez, tinha conseguido ir mais longe do que imaginou que conseguiria, precisava respeitar a vontade dela por enquanto, investiria novamente mais tarde. Aquela manhã havia sido uma vitória e da próxima vez ele conseguiria muito mais.

- Suas roupas estão na sala.- disse por fim. – Vou buscá-las!

Alguns minutos depois, Ana-Lucia estava pronta para ir embora. Havia tomado um banho no chuveiro de Sawyer enquanto ele chamava um táxi para ela. À porta do apartamento, eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer, até que Ana o surpreendeu dando-lhe um longo beijo. Sawyer a abraçou, beijando-a de volta e eles se balançaram, beijando por alguns minutos. Quando se afastaram, Sawyer indagou, ansioso:

- Quando?

- Eu não sei.- ela limitou-se a responder. – Vejo você na academia.

Ela virou as costas e foi embora. Sawyer ainda acompanhou seus passos, sorriu. Ela rebolava quando caminhava e ele achava isso lindo. Provavelmente Ana-Lucia não tinha a menor idéia do quanto era bonita, do quanto era capaz de virar a cabeça dos homens. Sua doce inocência a mantinha alheia à esse fato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O fim de semana passou se arrastando, Sawyer estava contando as horas para chegar a segunda-feira e ele poder rever Ana na academia. Jack telefonou para ele no sábado à tarde, mas Sawyer disse que estaria ocupado, que jantaria com a mãe à noite e que passaria o domingo com Shannon.

Ana-Lucia também achou que o fim de semana foi longo, fez faxina na casa inteira durante o sábado e no domingo ajudou o irmão a estudar para as provas. À noite, cansados, ela foi preparar jantar enquanto Toni ligava o rádio. Raquel como sempre deveria estar em algum bar bebendo com suas amigas. Ana não suportava isso, mas não sabia mais o que fazer.

Kate telefonou para ela, e Ana foi evasiva sobre os acontecimentos de sábado de manhã com Sawyer. Depois que desligou o telefone e serviu o jantar, o rádio começou a tocar _"We just don't care_ de John Legend e Ana não pôde impedir sua mente de viajar de volta para o momento em que esteve nos braços de Sawyr gemendo de prazer. Sem perceber, fechou os olhos e reviveu a cena.

- Por que está com essa cara de boba?- indagou Toni colocando um pouco de macarrão em seu prato.

- Não sei do que você está falando.- respondeu ela, ríspida, tomando seu lugar à mesa. Mas logo sua mente voltou a divagar sobre a intensa experiência, estava ansiosa para rever Sawyer outra vez na academia.

A segunda-feira chegou e Sawyer não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Sentado em sua mesa ele divagava sobre o que acontecera entre ele e Ana-Lucia, ligou o rádio para se distrair e ouviu a canção de John Legend. Era uma coincidência ótima aquela música estar tocando, tornava as lembranças mais vívidas, o corpo moreno dela, nua na sua cama, gemendo em seus ouvidos, fora uma das melhores experiências de sua vida.

Nesse momento, saiu de seu devaneio porque ouviu um pigarro. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com Locke e Hugo Reys.

- Desculpe estarmos interrompendo seja lá o que você estava fazendo James, mas você se lembra dos relatórios que deixei na sua mesa sexta-feira à tarde?

- Vamos precisar deles para agora.- completou Hugo.

- Ah sim, lembro.- disse Sawyer, recompondo-se. – Só que ainda não terminei de lê-los, será que poderia entregar à vocês depois do almoço?

- È claro.- respondeu Hugo, pensando consigo que alternativa tinham senão esperar a boa vontade do chefe irresponsável.

Hugo virou as costas e deixou a sala de Sawyer. Locke permaneceu. Sawyer pegou as pastas em sua gaveta, e perguntou:

- O que foi? Quer se desculpar pela carta que escreveu para a minha mãe?

- Nada disso, James. Mary me perguntou como estavam as coisas na empresa e eu fui honesto com ela, só isso.

- Honesto como sempre, John.- Sawyer disse debochado. – Bom, se não veio aqui para me pedir desculpas, para que veio então?

- Quero saber se olhou a pasta de uma das funcionárias do setor de montagem, que te entreguei junto com os relatórios na sexta. São idéias excelentes, Ana-Lucia é uma mulher de visão...

- O que disse?- indagou Sawyer procurando a tal pasta da funcionária.

- Eu disse que Ana-Lucia...

Sawyer abriu a pasta diante de si e leu o nome: - Ana-Lucia Cortez?

- Ela mesma. A conhece, James?

- Não.- respondeu ele. – Eu vou olhar todas as pastas e após o almoço entrego pra você.

- Certo.- respondeu Locke.

Mas antes que ele saísse, Sawyer disse:

- Só mais uma coisa John.

- Pois não?

- Trabalharei até tarde hoje. Quando a Srta. Cortez chegar ao trabalho, mande-a vir na minha sala.

- Sim, James, é claro.- respondeu Locke sorridente, pensando consigo que finalmente seu patrão estava fazendo uma coisa sensata como ouvir os operários.

Sawyer porém, pensava em outras coisas. Ana-Lucia sua subordinada na fábrica? Por essa ele não esperava.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

O tráfego naquela tarde de segunda-feira estava muito intenso. Shannon tinha acabado de sair do trabalho e lembrou-se que precisava passar no supermercado para comprar algumas coisas que estavam faltando em seu apartamento. Normalmente, uma pessoa tão rica quanto ela poderia pedir a um empregado que fizesse as compras, mas Shannon jamais tomaria esse tipo de atitude.

Apesar de ser uma das herdeiras de um vasto império financeiro, a Companhia de Comércio Rutherford, Shannon fora educada desde a infância para ser uma pessoa independente que cuidava das próprias coisas, mesmo tendo tantos empregados à sua disposição. Por isso a exigência de seu pai Adam, para que ela arranjasse um bom emprego antes de se casar.

Resolveu que faria suas compras de emergência em uma loja de conveniências ao invés de enfrentar as longas filas dos grandes supermercados. Estava em um engarrafamento na ponte norte, esperando o milésimo sinal vermelho abrir quando seu telefone tocou dentro da bolsa. Sabia que era contra a lei atender o celular ao volante, mas como estava parada atrás de um bilhão de carros na hora do rush, resolveu atender.

- Alô?

- Hey, maninha!- disse uma voz alegre do outro lado da linha.

- Hey, imbecil! Por onde é que você tem andado? Já falei com o meu noivo sobre um emprego pra você há semanas. Por que ainda não apareceu na Fábrica Ford?

- Imprevistos, maninha. Conheci uma loira estonteante no Clube de tênis e o romance só acabou ontem.

- Sei, sei!- disse Shannon, revirando os olhos. – Boone, acho bom você passar por lá esses dias.

- Acho que darei um pulo lá amanhã. Mas queria ver você hoje à noite. Vai fazer o quê?

- Hum, acho que estarei livre hoje à noite, o Sawyer ligou pra mim ainda a pouco e me disse que trabalharia até tarde.

- O Sawyer trabalhando até tarde? Que grande piada!- debochou Boone. – O Sawyer é alérgico aquela fábrica, todo mundo sabe.

- Eu acho que ele está amadurecendo.

- Vai sonhando, Shannon. Que tal a gente ir comer comida chinesa? Tá afim?

- Me parece bom, te ligo mais tarde. Olha só, preciso ir, o sinal abriu. Beijos!

- Beijos!- respondeu Boone, mas ela já tinha desligado o telefone.

Shannon finalmente conseguiu sair da ponte e estacionou na primeira loja de conveniências que encontrou. Dentro da loja pôs-se a escolher os artigos de que precisava quando algo no setor de livros chamou-lhe a atenção. Empurrou seu carrinho até lá e parou diante da prateleira.

Encadernado em papel c_ouchê_ de muito bom gosto, numa cor azul vibrante e em letras douradas estava o sugestivo título a sua frente: _" Entrando nos domínios do coração de uma mulher". _O autor? Nada menos que Sayid Jarrah.

Shannon saboreou as letras do nome dele, tentando imitar o sotaque árabe característico:

- Sayid Jarrah!

Sorriu consigo mesma e pegou o livro da prateleira observando a contra-capa. Havia uma bonita foto do autor, mas que certamente não fazia jus à sua figura pessoalmente. Leu a orelha do livro e riu sozinha com os comentários acerca do que se tratava o livro.

- Hum, quem ele pensa que é? Hitch- Conselheiro Amoroso? Tá bom.- mesmo assim, o livro e é claro o autor dele tinham conseguido atrair a atenção de Shannon e como ultimamente seu querido noivo não estava aparecendo com muita freqüência à noite em seu apartamento o livro seria uma grande companhia. Não hesitou, passou no caixa e o comprou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trilha sonora: ****Oye/ Gloria Stefan ( spanish version)**

O cheiro de suor na academia já estava começando a superar o odor agradável imposto pelo potente ar-condicionado. Kate aumentou a potência e olhou para seus exaustos alunos que tentavam acompanhar uma professora histérica que não parava de dar ordens e dançava com seu parceiro como se fosse a última vez.

- Vamos! Mexam-se! Sintam a música!- dizia Ana-Lucia a plenos pulmões.

Kate olhou para Jack, tropeçando nos próprios pés, tentando executar uma difícil virada com sua parceira. Sentiu pena dele e balançou a cabeça negativamente. O que havia de errado com Ana-Lucia aquela tarde?

Algumas pessoas começaram a desistir da dança frenética antes que a música findasse e o salão foi ficando mais vazio. Jack porém, foi corajoso e ficou até o final, embora quando a música terminou ele mal se agüentasse em pé. Kate foi até ele e estendeu-lhe um copo com água, ele sorriu em agradecimento, a respiração estava alterada e ele lutava para fazê-la voltar ao normal.

Mesmo quando a música terminou, Ana continuou executando alguns passos e foi até a barra de exercícios para alongar as pernas, forçou os músculos até que não agüentasse mais a dor.

- Até amanhã, Ana!- alguns alunos começaram a dizer, deixando bem claro que para eles a aula já tinha acabado.

- Hey gente, peraí, a gente ainda vai alongar!

Mas os alunos estavam no limite do cansaço e não quiseram saber de nada, despediram-se e foram embora. Logo só restaram na academia Paulo, completamente exausto em uma poltrona, Nikki organizando pastas de alunos na recepção e Jack, que desabou sobre um colchonete.

Kate aproximou-se de Ana e tocou o ombro da amiga enquanto ela ainda se alongava na barra de exercícios.

- Ana, o que está acontecendo?- indagou.

- Hein?- respondeu Ana, dessa vez forçando os braços para trás.

- Você estava com excesso de energia hoje mas não me pareceu algo positivo, massacrou os alunos, então me pergunto se você está bem?

- Eu estou ótima!- respondeu Ana, virando-se e alongando as costas.

- Não está não Ana-Lucia!- insistiu Kate. – Sexta-feira passada nós fomos a um bar de karaokê, você tomou todas e foi pra casa do Sawyer. Te liguei no fim de semana para saber como tinham sido as coisas e você foi evasiva, e agora percebo que foi de propósito porque algo de ruim aconteceu e não quer me contar. Pensei que eu fosse sua melhor amiga.

Ana-Lucia parou de se alongar e abaixou a cabeça, dizendo:

- Não foi ruim.

- O quê?- inquiriu Kate.

- Com o Sawyer, não foi ruim e esse é o problema.

Kate alargou os olhos verdes e disse com determinação: - Vestiário, agora!

Ana a obedeceu, estava precisando muito desabafar ou acabaria se engasgando com todas as palavras que estava com vontade de dizer. As duas entraram no vestiário e Kate fechou a porta, ninguém ousaria interrompê-las, afinal sabiam que aquele era o santuário particular das confissões femininas.

- O que aconteceu sexta-feira, Ana-Lucia?- Kate foi direto ao ponto.

- Eu não me lembro direito, bebi demais, só consigo recordar alguns flashes...enfim! O que aconteceu no sábado foi muito mais vívido.

Kate fez cara de ansiedade e Ana não a fez esperar por muito tempo.

- Eu acordei quase nua na cama do Sawyer e achei que tivéssemos transado, mas ele me garantiu que não. Acreditei nele porque imaginei que se isso tivesse acontecido, eu me sentiria diferente, já que sou virgem ou quase virgem agora, eu acho.

- Por que quase virgem?

- As coisas fugiram do controle, Kate.- disse Ana, passando as mãos nos cabelos negros. – Eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele...eu deixei ele me tocar, tirar a minha roupa, nós quase fomos fundo, mas aí a mãe dele chegou no apartamento.

- A mãe dele?- assustou-se Kate. – E pegou vocês dois?

- Não, eu fiquei no quarto enquanto eles conversavam. Mas aí quando ele voltou o clima tinha esfriado e eu desisti de tudo, mas só naquele momento. Eu ainda o quero e ele não veio pra aula hoje, eu acho que...

- O que, Ana?

- Que ele não me quer mais porque me achou muito fácil, ele disse que eu era uma prostituta naquela noite no Cisne, e eu jurei que não, mas aí dei todas essas liberdades pra ele e...

- Ana, não diga bobagens!- falou Kate, abraçando-a. Ana estava muito nervosa. – Você não fez nada de errado, foi seduzida e cedeu ao desejo de estar com quem você gosta, esse não é o problema. O problema é que Sawyer é comprometido.

- Eu sei disso!

- Amiga, talvez tenha sido melhor assim, o Sawyer só quer se divertir e você é tão especial para ser só a diversão de um homem.

- Acha que ele não sente nada por mim, Kate? Mas ele disse que gosta de mim.

Kate acariciou um cacho do cabelo dela.

- Eu não sei Ana, não posso ler a mente dele, mas temo por você, porque sei o quanto luta para cuidar da sua família, pra fazer o que é certo. Não se iluda por um homem como ele.

- Kate, você já passou por isso? Já gostou de alguém comprometido?

Kate ficou lívida com aquela pergunta, mas disfarçou:

- Olha, não sou a melhor pessoa para lhe dar conselhos amorosos, só não quero que se machuque. O Jack me disse que o Sawyer não veio pra aula porque tinha muito trabalho hoje, não foi porque não gosta de você.

- Eu não penso assim.- disse Ana. – Essa história de ficar trabalhando foi só uma desculpa.

- Se foi uma desculpa...- acrescentou Kate - ...significa que ele também está tão confuso quanto você. Se gosta mesmo dele, deixe que ele resolva a própria vida antes de se envolver com ele, lembre-se que Shannon é nossa colega de trabalho.

- Sim...- concordou Ana, olhando no relógio. – Oh, preciso ir pro meu outro emprego Kate, nos falamos amanhã de manhã, amiga. Obrigada por me ouvir.

- Sempre que precisar, querida. Sabe que te adoro.

As duas se abraçaram e Ana correu para pegar sua mochila, ia correndo para a casa, tomar um banho, engolir alguma coisa e ir pra fábrica.

Kate voltou ao salão e encontrou Jack de pé, em frente à recepção, esperando por ela.

- Pensei que já tinha ido também.- comentou Kate. – A aula de hoje não acabou com você?

- De maneira nenhuma, eu sou um cara forte.

- Sei.- disse Kate, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Tá, tudo bem, eu quase cuspi o pulmão hoje.- Kate riu. – Mas, eu fiquei porque queria falar com você. Gostaria de sair pra jantar comigo? Só nós dois.

- Um encontro?- Kate perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não, não é um encontro.- Jack apressou-se em dizer, agoniado. – Só uma saída entre amigos, como na noite do karaokê só que dessa vez vai ser só nós dois.

- Ah então não posso aceitar.- respondeu ela.

- Por que não?- Jack inquiriu.

- Porque eu preferia que fosse um encontro.

- Então será.- ele abriu um lindo sorriso para ela.

Jack era um homem muito bonito, distinto, educado e tinha senso de humor. Tudo o que Kate apreciava em um homem. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo de novo, mas ao invés disso, disse:

- Me pegue às oito. Já sabe onde eu moro.

Se fosse um adolescente, Jack teria dado um pulo no ar e gritado o quanto estava feliz, mas conteve-se e beijou a mão dela como uma promessa silenciosa do que a aguardava no jantar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As horas passavam se arrastando e Sawyer olhava de cinco em cinco minutos no relógio a fim de ver se já tinha iniciado o turno dos trabalhadores da noite. Preocupada porque ele não tinha ido jantar em casa, a Sra. Adams telefonou para seu escritório. A boa e velha senhora se preocupava mais com o bem-estar dele do que sua própria mãe. Ele tentou tranqüilizá-la dizendo que pedira a sua secretária que trouxesse um sanduíche para ele. Mas a Sra. Adams resmungou dizendo que sanduíche não era comida. Mesmo assim, Sawyer insistiu que estava bem e disse que ela poderia ir para casa.

Quando finalmente deu sete horas da noite ele se levantou da cadeira, limpou os papéis da mesa, ajeitou o cabelo na frente do espelho e alisou o terno, estava impecável, como um verdadeiro dono de uma empresa deveria ser.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira estofada de espaldar largo e entrelaçou os dedos uns nos outros mantendo a coluna reta. Alguns minutos depois, o telefone soou. Era sua secretária, a Sra. Henderson.

- Eu já estou indo, Sr. Ford. Ainda vai precisar de alguma coisa?

- Sra. Henderson. Preciso que me encontre o Locke imediatamente, dei uma ordem para ele e ele ainda...

- O Sr. Locke foi ao setor de montagem. Disse que ia buscar a funcionária que o senhor gostaria de ver.

- Certo.- respondeu Sawyer, contendo a própria ansiedade. – Então isso é tudo, está dispensada.

- Obrigada Sr. Ford, tenha uma boa noite.

- Igualmente.- respondeu ele, desligando o telefone.

Olhou para o teto e soprou várias vezes imaginando qual seria a reação de Ana-Lucia ao descobrir que ele era seu chefe, ou melhor, será que ela já sabia disso e o estava seduzindo desde o começo para tirar vantagem? Não, ele não podia acreditar nessa possibilidade, Ana-Lucia lhe parecia uma pessoa muito honesta.

- Droga, por que esse homem demora tanto?- indagou a si mesmo, levantando-se da cadeira e indo até o frigobar de sua sala para tomar um copo de água.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Boa noite, Ana-Lucia.- saudou Locke com um amplo sorriso.

- Boa noite, Locke.

- O Sr. Ford deseja vê-la. Ele ficou trabalhando até mais tarde só para conversar com você sobre suas sugestões para as melhorias na fábrica.

- Sério?- Ana-Lucia não podia acreditar. Enfim uma coisa boa naquela dia tão difícil.

- Eu disse a você que o faria prestar atenção. James é uma boa pessoa, só um jovem desligado que precisa amadurecer mais, prestar mais atenção à empresa.

Ana limpou as mãos que estavam sujas do óleo da máquina e seguiu John Locke para o elevador. Em poucos minutos estavam no andar executivo. Ana-Lucia nunca tinha estado lá. Era completamente diferente dos outros andares, a decoração era extremamente luxuosa e isso fez Ana franzir o cenho. Os outros setores necessitavam de melhorias e o chefe da empresa torrava o dinheiro em bancadas de mármore e tapetes persa.

Quando chegaram à porta da sala do chefe, Ana-Lucia leu os dizeres: James S. Ford. Por alguns segundos ficou imaginando como ele seria. Sabia que era jovem, mas não conseguia parar de imaginá-lo velho, como a lembrança que tinha do pai dele, o Sr. Anthony Ford.

Locke bateu na porta duas vezes e uma voz polida convidou-os a entrar. Ana-Lucia preparou seu melhor sorriso para saudar o chefe, mas estacou assim que a porta foi aberta. Sawyer, por sua vez, ergueu-se da cadeira e fitou a face confusa de Ana-Lucia. Seria possível que cada vez que a encontrasse a achasse mais bonita? Mesmo usando o uniforme branco e vermelho da fábrica, com os lindos cabelos negros presos em um coque apertado, os fios que sobravam, como era de se esperar, estavam bem seguros por quatro presilhas coloridas de ambos os lados, dispostas de par em par.

- James, esta é Ana-Lucia Cortez.

- Muito prazer, senhorita.- disse Sawyer apontando a cadeira em frente à mesa dele para que Ana se sentasse, mas ela não se mexeu do lugar.

John Locke estranhou o comportamento dela, mas antes que fizesse alguma pergunta, Sawyer disse a ele:

- Obrigada por tudo, John. Boa noite e até manhã. Mande lembranças a Hellen e diga que irei jantar com vocês qualquer noite dessas.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe que discutirei com a senhorita Cortez todos os pormenores acerca das melhorias que pretendo fazer no setor de montagens e em outros setores da fábrica.

- Sério?!- disse Locke empolgado. – Então boa noite, boa reunião para vocês.

Assim que ele deixou a sala, Sawyer saiu detrás da mesa e deu um passo em direção a Ana-Lucia dizendo:

- Oi, meu anjo.

**Trilha sonora: Telegrama/ Zeca Baleiro.**

- Você?- ela balbuciou. – Você é o diretor da Fábrica Ford? Eu não posso acreditar nisto!

Mas Sawyer não estava prestando atenção ao que ela dizia, só conseguia focalizar seus lábios cheios, rubros pelo calor do momento e da surpresa que ela sentira por encontrá-lo naquela sala.

- Como consegue ficar cada vez mais bonita?- ele indagou, ficando frente a frente com ela.

- Me poupe dos galanteios, Sr. Ford.- disse ela, irônica. – Mas o que significa tudo isso, sabia desde o começo que eu era sua funcionária?

- E você. Sabia?

- Lógico que não.- respondeu ela.

- Então presumo que foi uma excelente coincidência.

- Pra mim não tem nada de excelente!- ela bradou, soltando chispas pelos olhos. – Porque você é a pessoa que eu mais desprezo nessa vida. Um chefe que não está nem aí para os seus funcionários, que só usufrui do dinheiro que ganha enquanto trabalhamos como condenados. Pessoas como o Michael que sofreu aquele terrível acidente com a máquina que se desprendeu do catre e quase o matou. Ele tem família, sabia? Ou como a Sun que vive com os dedos calejados de tanto contar parafusos para garantir a qualidade dos produtos que você vende!

- Ah é mesmo?- ele retrucou. – Ou alguém como você que foi abandonada pelo pai e agora tem que dançar e trabalhar em uma fábrica para manter a família. Não vejo diferença aí Ana-Lucia.

- Como não vê diferença?

- O que estou tentando dizer é que eu também tenho problemas, perdi meu pai e estou aprendendo a administrar essa fábrica...

- Sim, está aprendendo a lidar com o brinquedinho que ganhou do seu pai, só que esse brinquedo funciona graças ao suor de muitas pessoas, devia pensar nisso! Olha só pra você com esse terno caro, essa sala toda chique, uma noiva linda e bondosa que não se importa em dar aulas de ballet para uma comunidade latina pobre embora seja rica, e que se diverte seduzindo funcionárias.

- Hey, eu não sabia quem você era antes de ler sua pasta.

- A pasta que o Locke te entregou há um bom tempo e só agora você viu? Tá bom!

- É sério, eu sou meio negligente com essas coisas.

- Ah, então agora você admite.

- Ana!

- Você é desprezível e pensar que quase transei com você.

- Eu sou desprezível?- ele ficou irritado com tantos ataques pra cima dele. – E você, o que é? Aposto que já sabia que eu era o seu chefe e quis me seduzir com essas malditas presilhas...

- Presilhas?- ela indagou.

- È, esses brochinhos coloridos e eróticos que você usa nos cabelos só pra me enlouquecer e toda vez que eu a vejo eu sinto uma vontade danada de mandar flores ao delegado, de bater na porta do vizinho e desejar bom dia, de beijar o português da padaria...

- Português da padaria?- Ana-Lucia não estava entendendo nada, como alguém poderia achar que presilhas de plástico eram eróticas?

- Eu já disse que estou louco por você, anjo. Estou disposto a fazer o que você quiser aqui na fábrica é só me dizer que eu faço...

- Só porque quer dormir comigo, não é? Nem se deu trabalho de ler as minhas idéias?

- Eu...

- Eu sabia!- disse ela, com o olhar magoado. – Boa sorte Sr. Ford com as melhorias na empresa, mas as fará sem mim. Eu me demito.

- O quê? Não...

Ela saiu correndo da sala dele direto para o elevador e Sawyer foi atrás dela.

**Trilha sonora: Lucky for you/ Espen Lind.**

Quando ela o viu atrás de si desceu correndo pelas escadas. Sawyer resolveu pegar o elevador e chegou antes dela lá embaixo, só que Ana saiu por outra porta e ganhou a rua. Sawyer logo percebeu o que ela fizera e foi correndo para a outra porta. Estava caindo uma chuva torrencial do lado de fora e logo ambos ficaram ensopados.

- Ana! Me escuta!

- Não tenho nada pra escutar, você não presta!

- Eu preciso de você!

- Some da minha frente!- ela gritou e Sawyer voltou a olhar para os lábios dela com extremo interesse, eles tremiam de raiva.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a agarrou e beijou com força no meio da rua, no meio da chuva, os corpos encharcados, o trânsito de Los Angeles ao redor e as bocas que se encaixavam com perfeição.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Estava chovendo e uma brisa fria vinda do litoral congelava até os ossos, mas o casal que se beijava de forma tão intensa no meio da rua não estava com frio, pelo contrário, naquele momento a temperatura de seus corpos deveria estar chegando à marca dos 40 graus.

- Procurem um quarto!- gracejou um sujeito que passou com o carro rente à eles, buzinando. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia estavam praticamente no meio da rua, tinham que sair dali.

Quando o sujeito buzinou, Ana olhou de forma confusa para Sawyer e antes que ela lhe dissesse mais alguma ofensa ou saísse correndo dali, ele a pegou nos braços e entrou com ela de volta no prédio da Ford.

- O que você está fazendo? Me solta!- ela bradou irritada, esperneando.

Mas Sawyer segurou-a com força junto ao seu corpo, impedindo que ela se soltasse, levando-a para o elevador privado que levava direto ao andar da sala dele. Como já passavam das oito da noite não havia nenhum funcionário andando por ali, a maior parte dos trabalhadores da Fábrica estava no setor de montagens naquele momento.

- Sawyer!- ela gritou, tentando arranhá-lo quando a porta do elevador privativo se abriu com estrondo.

- Eu acho bom você parar com isso e ficar quietinha porque eu tenho uma pequena tendência a ser violento quando perco a paciência!

**Trilha sonora: Harder to breathe/ Maroon 5.**

A porta do elevador se fechou atrás deles. Sawyer a colocou no chão e a encostou no espelho do elevador.

- Violento? Como?- ela provocou e Sawyer mergulhou nos lábios dela com fúria para comprovar o que dissera.

Ana-Lucia gemeu no beijo, era uma troca louca de carícias violentas, lábios, dentes e saliva, mas ela estava amando ser beijada com tanta intensidade. Seu corpo inteiro clamava sentir outra vez o prazer que tivera com Sawyer na casa dele há dois dias.

Deveria estar batendo nele, empurrando-o para longe dela, era seu chefe na fábrica e a estava devorando dentro do elevador, mas não conseguia parar a si mesma, agarrava-se aos cabelos loiros dele como se sua vida se resumisse à aquele homem, como se ele fosse tudo o que ela necessitava.

- Oh, Ana...- ele gemeu mordendo o pescoço dela como um vampiro, arrancando um pequeno grito de prazer e surpresa dos lábios dela.

Ana-Lucia sabia que ele não a estava forçando e esse era o problema, ela queria se entregar mais do que tudo. Deixá-lo tomar seu corpo com toda aquela fúria sensual e fazê-la mulher.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, Ana-Lucia pulou no colo de Sawyer, enganchando suas pernas na cintura dele, ele a segurou pelo bumbum para apóia-la e continuou beijando-a até que estivessem na segurança da sala dele.

Uma vez lá dentro, ele fechou a porta e observou Ana olhando para ele. A respiração dela estava acelerada assim como a dele, várias mechas de cabelo escuro escapando das presilhas. Sawyer se aproximou dela bem devagar, Ana não recuou.

- Esta noite você será minha, nenê.- disse ele tirando as presilhas do cabelo dela, uma por uma, um leve estalo se fez ouvir a cada broche retirado e logo os grampos que prendiam seus cabelos em um coque se desfizeram e a massa sedosa e negra espalhou-se por seus ombros, revolta e linda.

Sawyer cheirou os cabelos dela e o rosto veio descendo beijando-lhe os olhos fechados, a ponta do nariz, as bochechas, até chegar aos lábios novamente. Logo, os botões do casaco vermelho do uniforme de funcionária foram abertos e a roupa caiu ao chão, a camisa branca que Ana usava por baixo também começou a ser desabotoada.

Quando a pele morena foi descoberta, Sawyer se regozijou com a visão do sutiã dela, branco, com bolinhas azuis pequeninas, uma peça quase infantil.

- Ana, eu te quero tanto que dói, não posso suportar mais, seja minha...

Em resposta, Ana pôs-se a desabotoar os botões da camisa dele rapidamente até desnudar o tórax bronzeado diante dela. Primeiro, tocou-o com dedos trêmulos, de quem fazia uma lenta descoberta. Ela queria saber o que dava prazer a um homem, o que daria prazer à Sawyer.

Deslizou os dedos delicados bem devagar pelas costelas dele, como se tocasse um instrumento musical e juntou coragem suficiente para fazer o que desejava, provar cada centímetro de pele masculina.

Abaixou-se sobre ele e traçou um lento caminho úmido com sua língua entre os mamilos dele, lambendo e beijando até o umbigo. Sawyer teve uma vertigem nesse momento e perdeu completamente o controle.

Com um único golpe varreu com as mãos todos os papéis, pastas e outros objetos de cima de sua mesa. Se o notebook estivesse lá em cima ele não teria hesitado em jogá-lo também.

O tampo da mesa ficou limpo, perfeito para estirar sua musa lá em cima e fazer amor com ela até a exaustão. Ana-Lucia deixou-se ser conduzida, do jeito que ele queria. Sawyer a sentou com delicadeza sobre a mesa e colocou-se entre as pernas dela, fazendo pressão.

- Oh!- exclamou Ana quando sentiu a masculinidade dele pressionando-lhe. – Isso é o seu...?- ela começou a dizer com ingênua curiosidade.

Sawyer riu levemente e assentiu com a cabeça antes de beijá-la mais uma vez, de forma gentil. Ana o beijou de volta, mas segundos depois interrompeu o beijo, demonstrando certa preocupação:

- Ok, eu quero mas...

- Não tenha medo.- disse Sawyer acariciando o rosto dela com ternura. – Não vou te machucar, eu prometo. Lembra-se do que sentiu quando estivemos juntos no meu apartamento?

- Oh sim.- respondeu ela, com empolgação.

- Vai sentir de novo e muito mais se me deixar ir até o fim, nenê.

Ana assentiu, nervosa e excitada ao mesmo tempo. Não era o que tinha planejado para sua primeira vez, transar com o chefe no escritório dele, mas já não se importava mais com isso.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo-o beijar entre seus seios ao mesmo tempo em que ele pressionava suas coxas com ambas as mãos enviando pequenos choques elétricos por sua espinha.

- Eu gosto quando você beija a minha barriga, me deixa relaxada...- ela disse, de olhos fechados.

Sawyer se abaixou e começou a beijar a barriga dela, lambendo em volta do umbigo com movimentos circulares até penetrar a pele delicada com a língua.

- Oh amor!- ela gemeu e Sawyer sentiu-se seguro para desabotoar o botão da calça dela, e puxar o zíper para baixo.

Quando vislumbrou o lacinho da calcinha rosa pálida que ela usava, ele se afastou e abriu o botão da própria calça, Ana-Lucia mordeu os lábios em expectativa e abriu os braços para ele como a virgem em oferenda pronta ao sacrifício, seu coração batia tão forte que ela achava que ele podia escapar de seu peito a qualquer momento.

- Eu vou sentir dor?- ela indagou quando ele terminou de se despir fitando o membro masculino excitado com receio.

- Às vezes a dor é inevitável, anjo, porque você está nervosa, mas eu vou bem devagar...

- Você é bonito!- ela elogiou com um pequeno sorriso, sentindo a própria excitação dominá-la em ondas líquidas incessantes que a deixavam molhada entre as coxas.

- Você é mais!- disse ele, pronto para remover o resto da roupa dela e fazê-la sua quando o momento mais embaraçoso da sua vida aconteceu.

- James, eu esqueci de lhe dizer que... começou a dizer Locke entrando na sala quando se deu conta do que estava prestes a presenciar, voltou imediatamente para fora antes que visse demais.

Sawyer tratou de fechar as calças e lívida, Ana-Lucia começou a fechar os botões da blusa branca com pressa, subindo o zíper da calça em seguida.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- gritou Sawyer, com ódio. – Vá embora agora mesmo!

Locke voltou a sala, ambos já estavam vestidos, Ana-Lucia apenas procurava seu colete do uniforme no chão.

- Ana, eu não sabia que ele ia voltar aqui, me perdoe, eu...

- Agora, eu quero saber o que diabos estava acontecendo aqui, enquanto eu supunha que vocês dois estavam em uma reunião?- indagou Locke quando adentrou a sala novamente.

- Você é muito atrevido John! – bradou Sawyer. – Acha que pode falar assim comigo só porque trabalha há anos nessa fábrica?

- Ana saia por favor! Tenho assuntos importantes a discutir com o Sr. Ford. Por favor, tire o resto do turno de folga e amanhã quando vier ao trabalho passe na minha sala por favor.

- Você não pode mandá-la embora!- gritou Sawyer.

Locke deu um sonoro tapa na face dele e Ana-Lucia ficou chocada.

- John, não faça isso, o Sawyer não estava me forçando a nada, eu...

- Saia, Ana!

Sem escolha, Ana-Lucia deixou o escritório de Sawyer.

- Ana! Ana!- chamou Sawyer aturdido fazendo menção de ir atrás dela com a mão sobre a face que tinha sido estapeada, mas o braço enérgico de Locke o parou, surpreendendo-o mais do que o tapa.

- Agora sente aí e vamos ter uma importante conversa de homem para homem.- disse Locke, com autoridade para Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- O que gostaria de pedir?- indagou Jack a Kate, com aquele charme que ela se sentia incapaz de resistir.

Kate sorriu e fitou o extenso cardápio do restaurante francês mais famoso da cidade. Observou os preços dos pratos e viu que tinham refeições ali que poderiam custar mais caro do que o que o que ela faturava em um mês com sua academia.

- Sinceramente, não sei o que pedir, são tantas opções.- respondeu ela com sinceridade, além do cardápio extenso, havia o fato de que o nome dos pratos estavam em francês e Kate não falava francês.

- Posso fazer uma sugestão?- indagou ele.

- Claro.

- Que tal pedirmos codorna ao molho de trutas e mel? È uma iguaria deliciosa, meu prato preferido aliás.

- Parece sofisticado demais para uma garota do sul como eu.- respondeu Kate.

- Tenho certeza de que irá apreciar tanto quanto eu.- disse Jack. – A chef desse restaurante, Danielle Rosseau, é uma das melhores do mundo. Dizem que a comida dela tem poderes afrodisíacos.

Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertida com o comentário. O garçom se aproximou e eles fizeram seus pedidos. Enquanto esperavam, degustavam uma taça de vinho. Uma cantora com voz suave e melódica fazia o clima de romance do restaurante. Jack resolveu tirar Kate para dançar.

**Trilha sonora: Don't know why?/ Norah Jones.**

Quer dançar?- ele pediu sedutor e Kate estendeu sua mão para ele.

Ele a conduziu até o salão onde algumas pessoas dançavam e pousou sua mão delicadamente na cintura de Kate. Ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo a música.

A pista de dança do Rosseau Restaurant era em forma de violino, ao centro do salão de refeições e dava para um belo jardim de inverno do lado de fora. O ambiente parcialmente iluminado por velas dava um toque rústico ao local sofisticado.

Um homem de cabelos grisalhos e aparência sábia deslizava seus dedos com maestria pelo piano enquanto a cantora, uma bela morena, pequena e delicada fazia a interpretação da canção, cantando as palavras como se elas saíssem direto de sua alma.

Era a primeira vez que Jack se encontrava tão próximo de Kate e ele não perderia aquela oportunidade de conquistar a Sra. Shephard. Colou seu rosto ao dela e bem devagar, ele depositou um beijo macio no pescoço alvo que enviou um pequeno arrepio à espinha de Kate. Ela deu um passo para trás na dança e sem querer seu corpo chocou-se com o de outra mulher que vinha sendo conduzia por seu par.

- Oh, desculpe.- disse uma mulher loira, mais velha do que Kate, de longos cabelos loiros, impecavelmente lisos. Os olhos claros eram de um brilho impressionante.

- Tudo bem.- disse Kate à mulher, mas antes que ela e Jack se afastassem na pista de dança, a mulher disse.

- Jack?

- Juliet!- exclamou ele com um sorriso. – Há tempos não a vejo.

- Está me devendo um jantar.- disse ela, cumprimentando-o com um beijo no rosto.

Um homem alto, loiro e atraente ao lado dela sorriu para Jack com curiosidade.

- Jack, esse aqui é o meu marido, Goodwin. Querido esse é o Dr. Jack Shephard, nós trabalhávamos juntos no projeto.

- Ah sim, como vai Jack?

- Eu vou bem, obrigado. Esta aqui é minha amiga, Kate.

Kate cumprimentou Goodwin e Juliet com educação.

- Bom ver você, Juliet. Muito prazer Goodwin.

- Vamos jantar juntos qualquer dia desses.- disse Goodwin.

Jack assentiu e puxando Kate pela mão, eles retornaram à mesa para degustar o jantar.

- Estranho!- disse Kate.

- O quê?- perguntou Jack, cortando um pedaço suculento de codorna em seu prato.

- Essa sua amiga, ela me olhou de um jeito estranho, parecia decepcionada em vê-lo com alguém.

- Que bobagem Kate, Juliet e eu fomos apenas colegas de trabalho.- ele mentiu. – Você está com ciúmes?- ele provocou.

- Você é convencido!- ela provocou de volta, sorrindo levando uma generosa garfada de arroz com trufas à boca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon entrou no restaurante francês seguida por seu irmão Boone, os dois vinham discutindo como sempre até que ela viu Jack e Kate jantando e foi cumprimentá-los.

- Boa noite chefa, boa noite Jack.

- Hey, Shannon.- disse Jack, limpando a boca com um guardanapo e estendendo a mão para ela. Depois Kate deu-lhe dois beijinhos no rosto.

- Esse aqui é o meu irmão Boone.- ela apresentou. – Estes são Jack e Kate. Kate é minha chefe na academia e o Jack é o melhor amigo do Sawyer.

- Aliás, falando nele.- disse Jack. – Ele vem jantar com vocês?

- Não.- respondeu Shannon. – Ele me disse que trabalharia até tarde na fábrica hoje.

- Sério?- indagou Jack, mas no mesmo instante desfez sua própria gafe, se lembrando que Sawyer tinha dito a ele que precisava resolver um assunto com Ana. – Ah, é verdade, ele me disse.

Kate franziu o cenho para ele.

- Bem, é bom ver vocês. Nos encontramos na academia amanhã, com licença.- pediu Shannon e foi para sua mesa com Boone.

Quando eles se acomodaram na mesa, Shannon disse ao irmão:

- Vou ao toillet e já volto! Não faça o pedido antes de eu voltar!

Ela entrou no toillet, demorou cerca de três minutos e quando ia saindo, esbarrou em alguém que não imaginava que veria tão cedo.

- Sayid.- disse ela, timidamente.

O escritor árabe sexy, estava mais sexy do que nunca aquela noite usando um paletó escuro, carregava comida para viagem e sorriu ao ver Shannon.

- Senhorita, como vai?

- Eu vou muito bem. Aliás, comprei seu livro. Muito pretensioso devo dizer.

- Pretensão é o meu lema.- respondeu ele, beijando-lhe a mão de um jeito galante mas ao mesmo tempo sensual, que fez Shannon tremer ligeiramente.

- Estou vendo que vai ter um belo jantar em casa esta noite.

- Pena que jantarei sozinho.

Shannon fingiu não entender o discreto convite para jantar com ele em sua casa.

- Você está vindo da cozinha? Que intimidade! Conheço o chef do restaurante?

- Na verdade conheço, a chef e dona do restaurante, Danielle, uma grande amiga.

- Só amiga?- Shannon perguntou e em seguida amaldiçoou a si mesma por ter perguntando semelhante coisa.

- No momento sim.- Sayid respondeu. – Bem, preciso ir, "jantar sozinho". Bom vê-la outra _Madmoiselle _Shannon.

Quando ele se afastou com uma reverência saindo pela porta dos fundos, Shannon suspirou e voltou para sua mesa. Definitivamente Sayid era uma homem muito, muito interessante.

- Que cara é essa de quem viu passarinho verde, maninha?- indagou Boone, debochado.

- Não, enche!- reclamou Shannon. – Vamos fazer o pedido?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você deveria ter vergonha do que estava fazendo, James! Seduzindo uma funcionária da fábrica dentro do seu escritório? Não foi para a sua diversão que eu trouxe a moça aqui!- Locke estava muito alterado enquanto falava, fuzilando Sawyer com os olhos.

- Eu já disse a você que não tem direito de falar assim comigo e muito menos de me estapear!- retorquiu Sawyer.

- Eu falo como quiser, moleque insolente, merecia muito mais do que um tapa, eu devia ter lhe dado umas palmadas desde a primeira vez que você aprontou no colégio! Você pode ser o chefe da fábrica, mas eu conheço você desde que era um guri, troquei muito suas fraldas, muito mais que o seu pai e você sabe disso!

Sawyer se calou quando Locke falou aquilo, porque era a mais pura verdade. Ao longo de toda a sua vida John Locke foi o homem que mais se importou com ele, que esteve com ele nos melhores e nos piores momentos, ao contrário de seu pai que jamais se importou com ele, estava sempre ocupado demais para isso.

- Tudo bem, eu cometi um erro em tomar liberdades com a moça aqui dentro do meu escritório porque ela é uma funcionária, mas você não sabe nem da metade da história, John.

- E o que isso importa? Que eu saiba você tem uma noiva. Me diga, você prometeu algo a ela em troca dessas liberdades ou ela prometeu isso a você em troca de um promoção, me responda James, isso é muito importante, tenho muito apreço por essa moça, fui eu quem a contratei, conheço a família dela e sei que ela é muito honesta, portanto...

- Ninguém prometeu nada pra ninguém! Eu a conheci há algumas semanas atrás, nem sabia que ela trabalhava aqui na Fábrica, eu a salvei de um malfeitor que tentou

violentá-la, a gente meio que ficou amigo, ela é minha professora de dança em uma academia em _Los Canales_.

- Isso não justifica o que vocês estavam fazendo. Ela sabe que você é comprometido?

- Sabe.- respondeu Sawyer. – Mas eu gosto dela tá bom! E acho que ela também gosta de mim, não tenho nenhuma intenção ruim com Ana.

- Claro que não tem, até conseguir o que quer!

- John, você me conhece, mais do que qualquer um, e eu confesso pra você, estou louco por essa mulher, minha vida não é mais a mesma desde que a conheci.

- E quanto à Shannon?

- Gosto muito da Shannon, mas estou confuso. Não consigo me controlar quando estou com Ana, então peço que me entenda. Eu preciso ir atrás dela agora, ela deve estar nervosa com tudo o que aconteceu aqui.

- Sim, é verdade.- assentiu Locke. – Vá vê-la, mas James não a magoe!

- Eu não farei isso, John, nunca!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você precisa ser acalmar Ana.- dizia Sun para a amiga enquanto a amiga não parava de soluçar depois de narrar rapidamente para ela o que tinha acontecido no escritório do chefe.

- Eu não sei o que vai acontecer agora, foi tudo tão rápido e confuso. Nós estávamos lá, como eu te disse, naquela situação e o Locke entrou e confrontou o Sawyer e bateu nele, deu um tapa no rosto dele...ai meu Deus, o Locke vai ser demitido por minha causa Sun, o Sawyer não vai tolerar isso.

- Eu não sei amiga, o Locke é um funcionário muito antigo aqui na fábrica, desde o tempo do Sr. Anthony Ford...

- Mas qual chefe vai tolerar levar um tapa de um empregado? Eu tentei dizer ao Locke que não estava sendo forçada a nada, mas de qualquer forma estou morrendo de vergonha com toda essa situação. O Locke deve conhecer a noiva do Sawyer, vai achar que eu sou uma prostituta aproveitadora que transa com o patrão em troca de status.

- Mas você sabe que não é nada disso, Ana. Você me disse que conheceu o Sr. Ford por acaso, nem sabia que era nosso chefe porque ele se apresentou com o nome do meio.

- Ah Ana, não posso mais trabalhar aqui, vou pedir demissão oficialmente. Estou apaixonada pelo Sawyer, acho que...eu o amo.

- Você o ama? Oh Ana, isso é tão doce, mas como pode amá-lo só se conhecem há poucas semanas?

- Eu não sei Sun, mas é o que sinto, eu o amo.

- Mas não se entregue para ele Ana, primeiro descubra se as intenções dele são sérias, não cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Se eu não tivesse me entregado para o Jae Li, meu pai nunca teria me obrigado a me casar com ele e o Jae se revelou um homem muito ruim depois que nos casamos.

- Sun, você deve deixá-lo! Eu já te disse!

- Não posso minha amiga, é uma vergonha no meu país ser uma mulher separada. Mas não vamos falar de mim, quero que enxugue essas lágrimas e vá para casa tirar essa roupa molhada e descansar. Amanhã será outro dia.

Ana enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Sim, eu vou tentar, a noite já foi agitada o suficiente.

- Ana! Alguém me disse que você está aí!- disse uma voz masculina à porta do banheiro feminino, que Ana-Lucia conhecia muito bem.

- È ele, Ana? O Sr. Ford?- sussurrou Sun.

- Sim.- Ana assentiu.

- Anjo, por favor, precisamos conversar.- ele insistiu.

- Eu vou falar com ele.- disse Ana-Lucia, saindo do banheiro.

**Trilha sonora: Amor maior/ Jota Quest.**

- Oh Ana, baby, você está chorando?- indagou Sawyer, olhando para ela amorosamente.

- Boa noite, Sr. Ford.- disse Sun saindo do banheiro e indo em direção ao setor de montagem.

- Boa noite.- respondeu Sawyer monossilábicamente, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos chorosos de seu anjo. – Precisamos conversar, amor.- ele repetiu.

- Sim, vamos conversar, mas não aqui. Vamos conversar na minha casa.

Continua.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Quando entrou no carro de Sawyer, Ana-Lucia estava tensa. Muito preocupada com o que seu supervisor John Locke tinha visto. Durante sua vida inteira, sua mãe a educara para evitar situações como aquela, e aos domingos durante os sermões na igreja o Padre Alejandro sempre falava a respeito de fugir das tentações e levar uma vida sem pecados. Mas agora, Ana-Lucia estava confusa.

Não que fosse totalmente ingênua ao ponto de não saber nada a respeito de prazer e desejo sexual, já tivera vários namorados embora não tivesse ido para a cama com nenhum deles, mas a despeito do alcoolismo de sua mãe, Ana-Lucia queria fazer o que considerava certo. Casar-se com um bom homem que a amasse e juntos construir uma família. Jamais pensou em se envolver com um homem comprometido, rico, norte-americano e seu chefe na empresa. No fundo acreditava que um dia se apaixonaria por um cubano e voltaria para sua terra natal.

Suspirou e encostou a cabeça no estofado macio do banco do carro. Sawyer já tinha dado partida e pegou a rodovia principal rumo à _Los Canales. _ O rádio tocava do carro tocava baixinho.

**Trilha sonora: Drive/ Ziggy Marley.**

- No que está pensando, nenê?- ele indagou carinhoso, preocupado com o súbito silêncio dela.

- No que aconteceu, no Locke.- ela admitiu com ares de extrema preocupação. – Por favor, prometa que não vai demiti-lo! Eu sei que ele não devia ter batido em você, mas ele se preocupa comigo e...

Sawyer sorriu:

- Eu demitir o velho Locke? Meu anjo, eu jamais sonharia em fazer isso. Se o Locke me deixasse sozinho naquela fábrica eu provavelmente ficaria louco. Além disso, ele é como um pai pra mim, sempre foi. Me passar sermão é a especialidade dele, especialmente quando eu mereço.

- Sério?- Ana-Lucia ficou surpresa. – Jamais pensei que vocês tivessem uma relação tão próxima.

- Mas nós temos.- respondeu ele. – E eu tenho que te pedir desculpas, baby.

Ana-Lucia o encarou.

- Me perdoe por levá-la ao meu escritório e me comportar tão mal. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo.

- Mas você não é o único culpado. Eu quis estar lá com você. Estava louca de desejo!

Sawyer apertou com força os dedos no volante.

- Minha querida, é melhor não me dizer isso.

- Mas é verdade. Se o Locke não tivesse chegado, eu teria me entregado pra você, Sr. Ford.

Ele parou o carro abruptamente no acostamento. Trancou a marcha e envolveu Ana-Lucia nos braços, beijando-a. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, entreabrindo os lábios e provocando-o com a língua, dando voltas e voltas dentro da boca dele.

- Tem certeza que quer ir pra sua casa? A gente pode ir pra minha casa e fazer amor a noite inteira.- disse Sawyer, beijando-lhe o pescoço e apertando-a junto de si.

- Tenho certeza que seria uma delícia.- ela disse maliciosa, se afastando dele. – Mas antes de qualquer coisa precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria e eu prefiro que seja na minha casa.

Lutando para recuperar o auto-controle, Sawyer ligou o carro novamente e retomou a estrada. Talvez estivesse sendo um erro levar Sawyer para sua casa àquela noite enquanto se sentia tão sensível aos carinhos dele, mas sabia que aquela conversa precisava acontecer, antes que o desejo de seus corpos fosse tão forte que eles não pudessem evitar o inevitável.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O jantar estava ótimo, obrigada Jack.- Kate agradeceu quando ele parou o carro à entrada do apartamento dela. Jack sorriu e esperou com olhos pidonhos que ela o convidasse a entrar.

Kate fitou os doces olhos castanho-esverdeados, travando uma verdadeira batalha interna consigo mesma tentando decidir se o convidava ou não. Jamais tinha convidado um homem para seu apartamento antes, no entanto, Jack não precisava saber disso, muito menos de seus motivos para tal coisa.

Decidiu por fim, agir como a mulher adulta que era e o convidou:

- Gostaria de subir e tomar um café?- a pergunta saiu firme e objetiva e Kate ficou feliz com isso pois seu nervosismo não a traiu dessa vez.

- Sim, obrigado.- ele respondeu polido e a acompanhou.

Não conversaram nada durante o trajeto de alguns segundos no elevador. Kate morava no sétimo andar. Quando entraram no apartamento, Kate tirou o casaco escuro e pegou o dele, pendurando-o atrás da porta. Jack sentou-se no sofá e ela disse:

- Vou preparar o café e volto logo.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, obrigada.- respondeu ela se afastando em direção à cozinha.

Jack começou a observar o ambiente. O apartamento era simples e de bom gosto, sem extravagâncias, tudo muito prático. Mas havia um toque feminino indisfarçável. Flores na mesinha de centro e alguns porta retratos com fotos de Kate, Ana, Nikki e Paulo. Havia também a foto de uma senhora loira, provavelmente sua mãe. Ele pegou este retrato para ver mais de perto e Kate voltou com uma pequena bandeja.

- Sua mãe?- ele perguntou apontando o porta-retrato.

Kate limitou-se a balançar a cabeça positivamente.

- Ela é bonita!- ele elogiou.

- Era.- disse Kate. – Ela morreu há algum tempo.

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem.- disse ela, sem emoção, servindo o café para eles. – Açúcar?

- Sim, por favor.

Quando terminou de servir o café, Kate sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá oferecendo-lhe a xícara que Jack pegou e agradeceu. Tomaram o café em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Jack disse:

- Música?

Kate sorriu, estava muito tensa e com certeza música ajudaria.

- Claro.- respondeu, erguendo-se em direção ao stéreo, ao lado do sofá. – O que gostaria de ouvir?

- Algo que desse pra gente dançar.- disse ele, descontraído. – Nós dançamos tão pouco na academia. Que tal uma balada?

Kate escolheu um cd e colocou no stéreo.

**Trilha sonora: Who you save your soul?/****Jewel.**

Jack se aproximou dela e estendeu-lhe a mão. Kate colocou sua mão na dele e os corpos se aproximaram. Como fez no restaurante, ela pousou a cabeça no ombro dele e Jack balançou suavemente de um lado para o outro.

- Não te ensinei esse passo.- ela gracejou.

- Não, esse eu acabei de inventar. È estranho como eu me sinto inspirado quando estou com uma garota bonita.

Ele pegou o braço dela delicadamente e a girou ao redor dele, pousando a mão em sua cintura e a descendo suavemente diante dele. Kate soltou um suspiro de surpresa e Jack a ergueu novamente, voltando a balançá-la de um lado para o outro.

Kate o segurou pelos ombros e deslizou sensualmente pelo corpo dele. Jack apertou-lhe a cintura e fitou os olhos verdes dela. Ela passou a língua sob os lábios num gesto instintivo e Jack ficou louco para beijá-la. Mas quando aproximou sua boca da dela, Kate virou o rosto devagar para o outro lado e jogou o quadril, dançando.

Jack acompanhou-lhe o movimento e eles rodopiaram pela sala, rindo muito. Estavam se divertindo. Porém, quando a música finalizou, Jack sentiu a boca seca, precisava de um beijo e colou seus lábios ao dela, não suavemente como da primeira vez, mas um beijo ousado, faminto.

Kate deixou-se beijar e sentiu que ele a conduzia para o sofá. Foi nesse momento que algo dentro dela gritou para que se afastasse dele.

- Jack! Não!- ela disse quando ele a deitou no sofá.

- Quero te beijar...- ele murmurou e Kate começou a empurrá-lo.

- Não, eu...

Jack se afastou dela e fitou-a com olhos confusos. Kate passou as mãos pelos cabelos e disse:

- È que já está tarde e eu tenho que estar na academia cedo amanhã, então eu acho que você deveria ir.

Jack ficou frustrado e decepcionado. Mas dessa vez não ia discutir com ela. Assentiu, conformado e foi pegar seu casaco atrás da porta. Kate sentou-se no sofá e arrumou o vestido cor de creme que tinha subido até a altura de suas coxas quando ele a deitara e levantou-se do sofá.

- Vou indo então. Vejo você amanhã Kate, boa noite.

Mas antes que ele fosse embora, Kate o chamou:

- Jack!

Ele voltou-se para ela e Kate deu-lhe mais um beijo nos lábios, outra vez um beijo doce, inocente. Jack sorriu para ela e beijou-lhe sua mão, dizendo:

- Boa noite, minha querida.

Quando ele saiu, Kate jogou-se no sofá e soltou um suspiro profundo.

- Oh Deus, que faço?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia girou a chave da fechadura de sua casa e Sawyer a seguiu em seus calcanhares. A sala estava na total escuridão e ela acendeu a luz quando eles entraram, porém assustou-se ao ver a mãe caída no carpete.

- _Mama_! _Mama_!- ela se agachou ao lado dela e Sawyer fez o mesmo.

A Sra. Cortez abriu os olhos e olhou para Ana-Lucia com olhar confuso.

- Oh, _mi hija_, onde estavas?

- Na fábrica _mama_, se esqueceu? Meu turno é à noite.

- Ah!- ela disse e soluçou, estava muito bêbada. Ana ficou com vergonha por Sawyer estar vendo sua mãe daquele jeito.

- Desculpe por você estar vendo isso.- disse ela, embaraçada.

- Tudo bem.- respondeu Sawyer. – Quer que eu ajude a levá-la para o quarto?

- Bem...

- Quem é esse homem, _niña_?- Raquel perguntou, sorrindo. – Seu novo namorado? _El es guapisimo_!

- _Mama_!- Ana ralhou, ficando ainda mais embaraçada.

Sawyer deu uma risada:

- Sou seu anjo da guarda Sra. Cortez e vou levá-la para a cama.

- Sim, me leve!- ela pediu, com os olhos semicerrados.

Sawyer carregou a senhora nos braços e Ana-Lucia indicou o quarto da mãe. Depois que ele a pôs na cama e Ana-Lucia a cobriu, ela disse a ele:

- Ela deve ter passado a noite no bingo. Eu odeio isso!

Nesse momento, seu irmão Tony apareceu na sala com cara de sono.

- Hey, _cariño_. Por que está acordado?

- Estava esperando por você.- ele respondeu, fitando Sawyer com curiosidade. – Não consegui fazer _mama_ ir pra cama dessa vez.

- Eu já a coloquei lá.- disse Ana.

- Quem é ele?- o garoto perguntou sem cerimônias.

- Eu sou o Sawyer, muito prazer Tony.- ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o garoto e Tony estendeu sua mão para ele. Os dois trocaram um toque batendo as mãos várias vezes umas na outra.

Ana sorriu:

- Conhece essa saudação?

- Eu já estive muitas vezes em Los Canales, nenê. Eu disse pra você.

- Nenê?- o garoto riu do apelido que Sawyer chamara Ana. – Agora sei porque você vive com cara de boba, está namorando!

- Tony!- ela brigou.

Mas Sawyer limitou-se a rir do embaraço dela.

- Não estamos namorando ainda Tony, mas bem que eu quero muito.- respondeu ele. – Então você é um grande fã do New York Knicks?- ele perguntou apontando para a camisa que o garoto usava.

- Sim.

- Gostaria de assistir ao próximo jogo?

Os olhos de Tony brilharam.

- Sim, eu gostaria muito.

- Posso conseguir ingressos.

- Sawyer , o próximo jogo do Knicks será em Nova York.

- Isso é o de menos!

- Não precisa fazer isso!

Sawyer ignorou as palavras dela.

- Então, nós podemos ir ao jogo do Knicks na próxima semana em Nova York. Eu, você e sua irmã. Que tal, Tony?

- Yeah!- ele exclamou.

Ana revirou os olhos.

- Tony, vá para a cama, eu preciso conversar com o Sawyer agora.

O garoto assentiu, mas antes de ir para o quarto, disse:

- Você é o melhor namorado que a minha irmã já teve, espero que vocês se casem.

- Tony, _buenas noches_!

Rindo, o menino foi para o quarto correndo antes que a fúria de sua irmã ficasse mais forte.

- Vamos sentar no sofá.- disse ela e Sawyer a seguiu. – Vou direto ao ponto.

- Sim.- concordou Sawyer.

- Hoje foi uma noite bastante embaraçosa pra mim, aliás, desde que eu conheci você minha vida está uma bagunça. E preciso resolver isso!

- O que quer dizer?

- Você é meu chefe, e faz aulas de dança na academia, então precisamos manter uma relação profissional.

- Ana...

- Me deixe terminar!- ela pediu e ele assentiu. – Mas ao mesmo tempo, não posso fugir do que sinto por você. E o pior de tudo é que você é comprometido.

- Não sei se vou ficar comprometido por muito tempo.- ele assegurou e ficou até assustado com as palavras que escaparam de sua boca.

- Não?

- Eu estou confuso, anjo, muito confuso. Só sei que te quero mais do que tudo.

- Não pode desistir de seu noivado só pra fazer sexo comigo.

- Ana, não é só pelo sexo. Sim, eu quero desesperadamente fazer amor com você, e me perdoe se pareço retrógrado e machista, mas quero ser seu primeiro, não quero nem imaginar outro homem a tocando, isso me deixaria furioso! Mas além do sexo, eu adoro você e te quero do meu lado, morena.

- Não sou uma prostituta!

- Eu sei que não é!

- Não vou ser sua amante, me deitar com você e ser descartada depois.

- Eu jamais faria isso!- ele se defendeu.

- Então façamos um trato. No trabalho, você será explicitamente profissional, na academia também.

- E quando estivermos sozinhos?- ele indagou esperançoso.

- Serei sua Sawyer, quando eu sentir que é a hora certa, que seu coração me pertence. Vou me entregar pra você, será meu primeiro, nenhum outro homem irá me tocar.

Aquelas palavras deixaram Sawyer ansioso e excitado, mas ele não a agarrou, segurou sua onda e fez a ela a proposta que pretendia antes de perder o controle em seu escritório.

- Eu também tenho uma proposta pra você.

- O que é?

- Eu li sua pasta de sugestões e concordo que a fábrica precisa de muitas melhorias, principalmente no setor de montagens. Locke me disse que essa semana, por causa do acidente com Michael Dawson, uma funcionária do governo virá fazer uma inspeção na fábrica. Vou precisar de sua ajuda e de suas idéias para colocar as coisas em ordem.

- Está fazendo isso só porque descobriu quem sou ou deseja realmente melhorar as coisas para os funcionários?

- Acredite em mim, _chica_, eu quero fazer as coisas direito. E além de tudo isso, eu gostaria que você me desse aulas particulares de dança todos os dias.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ora vamos! Eu sou péssimo nos ritmos latinos, to querendo melhorar e alguma aulas particulares me ajudariam.

- Você pretende competir?

- Quem sabe!

- Então está certo. Aceito sua proposta e você, aceita a minha?

- Sim.- ele respondeu. – Não tentarei nada, serei muito profissional até você se decidir sobre o momento certo pra nós dois, mas não posso prometer que não vou beijá-la.

Ela sorriu, meiga e Sawyer se aproximou, beijando-lhe os lábios com doçura, várias vezes, beijos estalados. Foi quando eles ouviram uma risada atrás de si.

- Ana ta namorando! Vou contar tudo pra _mama_.

- Tony!- Ana gritou, furiosa.

E Sawyer riu, dando-lhe mais um beijo e se despedindo dela. Saiu contente da casa dela, sonhando com suas aulas particulares de dança, prometeu esperar pelo momento dela, mas isso não significava que não tentaria seduzi-la para que as coisas acontecessem o quanto antes. Meteu a mão no bolso do paletó e apertou as presilhas de cabelo dela entre os dedos. Esqueceu de devolvê-las, faria isso de manhã.

Entrou em seu carro e já estava dando a partida quando Gabriel e sua gangue rodearam o carro dele, impedindo-o de tirar o veículo do lugar.

- Você de novo por aqui, iankee?

- Pois é!- ele respondeu debochado.

- Acha que pode namorar Ana-Lucia e ficar tudo bem. Você não pertence à _Los Canales_, cara! Não pode namorar uma garota daqui, então se teme por sua vida é melhor que não apareça mais aqui.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Entenda como quiser!

- Bem, que eu saiba estamos em um país livre e eu posso namorar quem eu quiser, não interessa se a moça for cubana, sueca, francesa ou canadense. Você não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Eu te avisei, iankee!- disse Gabriel e se afastou com sua gangue.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu partida no carro.

- Palhaço!- resmungou, indo embora.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, quando Sawyer chegou à academia, ansioso para sua aula. Shannon estava de saída, ia se encontrar com sua mãe para fazer compras, mas antes de ir, ela puxou o namorado para um canto e falou com um tom de raiva na voz:

- Você está me negligenciando, Sawyer!

Ele olhou para o lado e Ana estava no vestiário, por isso ele beijou Shannon, mas um beijo rápido e sem emoção.

- Me perdoe, querida, prometo que irei recompensá-la. Mas é que estou com sérios problemas na fábrica por causa daquele acidente com um de meus funcionários. Semana que vem vou receber uma inspetora do governo na fábrica e preciso tomar providências.

- Certo.- respondeu Shannon. – Mas arrume tempo hoje para jantarmos juntos ou eu não perdoarei você.- ela se aproximou para beijá-lo e Sawyer a beijou rapidamente, com medo de que Ana visse e ficasse zangada. – Vou indo encontrar minha mãe, te espero às oito na minha casa.

- Sim.- ele concordou e Shannon se despediu de todos, indo embora.

Ana saiu do vestiário usando um collant preto, meias de ginástica e sapatos de dança, e para o delírio de Sawyer, duas presilhas em formato de coração enfeitando seus cabelos, uma de cada lado, envolvendo pequenas mechas negras.

Paulo a esperava se aquecendo na pista de dança, eles iam ensaiar um número de dança contemporânea para uma apresentação. Sawyer sorriu para ela e Ana sorriu de volta caminhando sensualmente até Paulo. Ele prendeu sua atenção no traseiro cheio dela, delineado sob o collant e murmurou baixinho:

- Que Deus me ajude!

- Pronto?- ela indagou a Paulo.

- Yeah!- respondeu ele.

**Trilha sonora: Maniac/ Michael Sembello.**

Ana colocou os braços para cima e fez uma abertura no chão, separando completamente suas pernas antes de jogar seu corpo com leveza para frente. Paulo a levantou e eles giraram juntos. Todo mundo parou para ver.

Eles dançavam fazendo movimentos vigorosos, especialmente Ana que parecia poder voar quando saltava e girava ao redor de si mesma. Ela ergueu a perna para cima em um gesto sensual e Paulo a segurou pelos quadris, dançando com ela.

Sawyer sentiu um certo ciúme da proximidade dele, embora estivessem só dançando. Com energia, Ana dançava na ponta dos pés e rebolava ao som da música. Paulo deu um salto e tentou erguê-la no ar, mas errou o passo.

Ana franziu o cenho irritada e fez outro passo, jogando o corpo para trás. Paulo a acompanhou com movimentos fortes e ela começou a se preparar para o salto em que ele a seguraria. Mas quando ela pulou não deu certo outra vez e ela xingou em espanhol, aborrecida, interrompendo a música.

- Caramba, Paulo! Você não está concentrado hoje.

- Me desculpe, Srta. Nervosinha, mas meu joelho não está muito bom hoje e você está um pouco pesada.

- Eu? Pesada?- ela retrucou, aborrecida.

- Eu posso fazer.- ofereceu-se Sawyer que havia prestado bastante atenção na coreografia.

- Pode?- Ana indagou.

- Sim, ponha a música de novo.

Ana-Lucia o fez e executou alguns passos antes de se preparar para saltar. Quando ela veio na direção dele, Sawyer a segurou no ar, como se ela não pesasse mais que uma pluma e a manteve para cima, Ana esticou os braços como um pássaro antes que ele a pusesse no chão.

- Maravilhoso!- Kate comentou batendo palmas, junto com os demais alunos da academia. Jack chegou para aula nesse exato momento e sorriu ao ver Sawyer levantando Ana-Lucia.

Quando ele a pousou no chão, ela se esqueceu de onde estavam e se atirou nos braços dele. Sawyer fez menção de beijá-la, mas Jack percebeu a loucura que ia fazer e chamou o nome do amigo em voz alta.

- Sawyer!

Ele voltou á razão e soltou Ana.

- Obrigada.- ela agradeceu pela dança, embaraçada diante de toda a academia.

- De nada.- ele respondeu sério.

- Bem, pessoal, vamos começar a aula.- Ana anunciou. – Peguem seus pares.- ela foi até o vestiário e voltou de lá com sua saia para a aula de rumba.

Depois da aula, Jack estava bebendo água junto ao bebedouro e Ana-Lucia foi até ele.

- Jack, quero falar com você.

- Sim, pois não.

Ela começou a falar baixinho:

- Daqui duas semanas é aniversário da Kate e nós estamos organizando uma festa surpresa para ela. Gostaria de participar.

- Mas é claro.- respondeu ele, empolgado.

- Amanhã, nós vamos nos encontrar num barzinho aqui perto depois da aula para discutir o assunto sem que a Kate desconfie.

- Certo.- respondeu ele.

Kate se aproximou.

- Por que estão cochichando?

- Não é nada.- Jack disfarçou. – Quer tomar um sorvete depois do expediente?

- Bem, eu...

- Kate vá tomar um sorvete com o rapaz, não seja chata!- falou Ana, piscando para ela antes de se afastar.

- Ok, eu vou.- respondeu Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pronta, moça?- indagou Sawyer quando Ana-Lucia saiu do vestiário usando um vestido branco, com flores do campo e sandálias rasteiras também brancas trançadas nas pernas. Ela estava adorável.

- Sim.

- Certo, vamos começar?- aquela seria sua primeira aula de dança particular com ela.

- Não.

- Não?

- Não. Pra começar você é um excelente bailarino de dança contemporânea, mas uma negação em dança latina. Quero te levar para treinarmos na praia. Você precisa aprender a sentir o som da música na alma.

- Que profundo! Gostei da idéia da praia, você vai ensaiar de biquíni?

- Lógico que não!- ela respondeu e acrescentou em voz baixa: - Além do mais porque quer me ver de biquíni se não sou mais novidade pra você? Já me viu nua.

- Exatamente por isso, saiba que essa é uma imagem que me atormenta todas as noites e se você tivesse piedade de mim vestiria um biquíni bem pequeno pra me fazer lembrar de como é.

Ana deu um tapinha no ombro dele fingindo estar ofendida e pegou sua bolsa, deixando a academia.

- Pra onde você vai, Sawyer? Quero falar com você.

- Depois Jack!- respondeu Sawyer, seguindo Ana-Lucia.

Quarenta minutos depois eles estavam na praia. Sawyer estacionou no calçadão, em uma área um pouco afastada. Eles eram praticamente os únicos ali.

- Certo, agora coloque esse cd no som do carro.- disse Ana, tirando as sandálias para que elas não ficassem sujas de areia.

Sawyer colocou o cd.

**Trilha sonora: Hips don't lie/ Shakira.**

- Venha aqui!- ela pediu, já mexendo os quadris ao som da música.

Sawyer se aproximou dela e Ana-Lucia segurou os quadris dele.

- Você tem que aprender a mexer. Venha, acompanhe meus quadris.- ela se mexeu encostada nele e Sawyer tentou acompanhá-la, mas aquilo era uma doce tortura. – Não, assim não, você está muito duro!

- Sim, estou começando a ficar.

- Sawyer!- ela corou. – Estou falando do seu corpo, dos seus quadris. _No tienes pasión, hombre_! Sinta a música!

Ela colocou a mão no peito dele e começou a bater de leve, no ritmo da música.

- Sinta...tum..tum..tum...agora venha!

Sawyer mexeu os quadris com os dela, dessa vez no ritmo da música e a rodopiou.

- Isso!- Ana exclamou. – Assim mesmo!

Eles dançaram sob a areia da praia, com movimentos sensuais. Ana ergueu os cabelos e o puxou para que descesse junto com ela até o chão, e quebrou os quadris.

- Seus quadris não mentem, baby. Você é boa nisso!- ele gracejou.

Ana se afastou dele e começou a desabotoar os botões do vestido.

- Ana!- ele exclamou. – Confesso que acho uma grande idéia você tirar a roupa, mas estamos em uma praia pública.

Ela riu gostoso e continuou a tirar o vestido, revelando o maiô azul por baixo, que era recortado e revelava suas curvas.

- Você ainda precisa ter mais leveza, vamos treinar água!

- Ainda bem que lembrei de trazer o calção.

- Anda Sawyer!- disse ela, ainda rindo e correndo para a água.

Sawyer tirou a camisa e a calça e só de calção correu atrás dela, abraçando-a quando eles caíram na água.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon terminou as compras com sua mãe e pegou seu carro para voltar ao seu apartamento. Estava chateada porque Sawyer estava distante dela. Não conseguia entender o por quê até que um estranho pensamento assaltou-lhe: Teria Sawyer outra mulher?

- Não, isso é impossível!- ela disse para si mesma. – Oh não, totalmente possível. Há dias que a mãe dele tentava marcar um jantar para eles decidirem a data do casamento, mas ele sempre inventava uma desculpa. Talvez tivesse chegado a hora de confrontá-lo sobre isso, não queria perder seu tempo se ele já não a amava mais. Mas será que um dia amou?

Parou o carro no sinal vermelho e percebeu que estava passando em frente ao prédio de Sayid. Resolveu parar e cumprimentá-lo, não adiantava se martirizar por causa de Sawyer agora.

Estacionou o carro e foi até a entrada do prédio, tocando o interfone.

- Pois não?- disse a voz de Sayid do outro lado.

- Sayid, sou eu Shannon.

- Shannon?- a voz dele se tornou sedutora. – Pegou outra queda e precisa de curativos?- ele gracejou.

- Na verdade achei que poderíamos tomar um café e falar sobre o seu livro.

- Suba!- a porta do prédio se abriu com um pequeno estrondo e Shannon ponderou se deveria entrar ou não, mas por fim cedeu ao impulso e adentrou o prédio de Sayid.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

A porta se abriu com um suave rangido e os saltos dos sapatos Prada de Shannon ecoaram pelo piso feito de taco do apartamento estilo antigo onde Sayid morava. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona de estofado escuro com um livro aberto nas mãos.

Quando Shannon aproximou-se dele, leu um trecho do livro em voz alta para ela:

" _Eu te amo porque te amo, não precisas ser amante e nem sempre sabes sê-lo. Eu te amo porque te amo, amor é estado de graça e com amor não se paga. Amor é dado de graça é semeado no vento, na cachoeira, no eclipse. Amor foge aos dicionários e a regulamentos vários. Eu te amo porque não amo bastante ou demais a mim"._

- Soa triste!- disse ela, despindo o casaco. Apesar de estar muito quente, Shannon usava um casaco de tecido leve por cima do vestido também leve, cor-de-rosa, que combinava perfeitamente com os sapatos pretos.

- Depende de como se interpreta.- respondeu ele, pondo o livro de lado. – Carlos Drummond de Andrade, por vezes melancólico, mas um excelente poeta. Gosto de poesia brasileira.

Assim como Shannon, Sayid também era sofisticado, profundo conhecer do mundo e muito experiente no que dizia respeito às mulheres, mas não só no físico, como também em seus corações. Porém, desde o primeiro momento, aquela mulher lhe havia chamado a atenção de uma forma que nenhuma outra tinha feito, pelo menos não uma estrangeira. Ela lhe inspirava determinação e firmeza de caráter.

Shannon fitou os olhos escuros, acolhedores e sedutores dele, e sem pensar disse:

- Acho que meu noivo está me traindo!

- E é por isso que está aqui?- Sayid perguntou, objetivamente.

Ela deu de ombros e caminhou pela sala apinhada de livros.

- Não sei porque estou aqui.

Sayid levantou-se e se colocou na frente dela:

- Por que acredita que seu noivo a está traindo?

- Ele anda muito distante, bom, ele sempre foi um pouco desligado é verdade. Quando eu telefono pra ele nunca atende, então supus que ele tem outra mulher. Mas isso não é tudo.

- E o que seria pior do que ele ter outra mulher?

- Existe a possibilidade dele amá-la. Não sou estúpida, Sayid, eu conheço bem o meu noivo, estamos juntos há 3 anos e eu sempre soube das "escapulidas" dele. Mas dessa vez é diferente, o pior tipo de traição, a do sentimento. Ele não está apenas se divertindo.

- Não quero ser indiscreto, Shannon. Mas, se sabia o tempo todo que ele era dado à ser infiel, por que continua com ele? Você o ama?

- Não sei.- ela respondeu e se surpreendeu com a própria resposta. – Ele é um rico empresário e minha família deseja esse casamento.

- Mas e quanto ao que você deseja, Shannon?- ele segurou-lhe a mão com delicadeza e mais uma vez Shannon sentiu-se arrepiada. – Uma mulher deve lutar por seus desejos, nós homens deveríamos ser seus escravos.

Shannon sorriu.

- Você é muito bonita Shannon, poderia escrever um milhão de poesias sobre você agora mesmo.

- Você é um galanteador. Meu noivo estudou poesia, artes literárias e todas essas coisas em Haward, mas nunca leu sequer uma poesia para mim.

- Quer dançar?- ele perguntou.

- Dançar? Agora?

- Você me disse que é uma bailarina, imagino que goste de dançar.

- Sim.

- Dançar ajuda a esquecer os problemas.

Sayid foi até o aparelho de som que ficava embaixo de um monte de livros. Era um aparelho modelo antigo, que ainda tocava vinil. Ele pegou um disco de vinil de dentro de um armário e antes de colocá-lo no som, assoprou o plástico. Em seguida o pôs no som, deslizando a fina agulha sob a superfície escura.

A música clássica encheu o ambiente, uma valsa e ele fez uma elegante mesura para Shannon. Sorrindo, ela estendeu sua pequena mão delicada para ele.

Eles começaram a bailar pela sala, olhando-se nos olhos, a sensação era vertiginosa para ambos, de puro encantamento. À medida em que a valsa ia acelerando, os corações batiam mais fortes e eles se puseram a rodopiar. Shannon podia sentir vento em seus cabelos, embora estivessem dentro do apartamento. Tudo pareceu tão mágico de repente e ela acabou por se esquecer da dor que a consumira ao imaginar-se seriamente traída por seu noivo.

Rodopiavam cada vez mais e mais rápido, até que a música foi arrefecendo, e os corpos obrigados a acompanhar o ritmo. Arfavam ligeiramente. Sayid tocou-lhe os cabelos dourados, Shannon espalmou as mãos no peito forte dele e de repente ele a levantou do chão, rodando com ela. Envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele e repousou a cabeça, sentindo-se estranhamente segura.

Quando Sayid a pousou no chão, e seus saltos tocaram a madeira, fazendo um pouco de barulho, Shannon acariciou o belo rosto dele e sem que pudessem evitar seus lábios se aproximaram e se colaram um ao outro num beijo ardente. O encontro das línguas foi elétrico e Shannon sentiu-se pressionada por ele de encontro à uma parede.

Livros caíram, quando da parede ele a empurrou contra uma mesa. Shannon não conseguia parar de beijá-lo, estava embevecida pelo poeta. E ele não tinha cerimônias, nem ela queria que tivesse. Deitou-a na mesa, beijou-lhe o pescoço e tocou-lhe o colo de alasbastro por cima do tecido fino do vestido.

Suas mãos morenas desceram para as coxas dela, erguendo-lhe a bainha do vestido. Shannon sentia seu corpo queimar. Ao vislumbar a lingerie cor-de-rosa da cor do vestido que ela usava, Sayid abaixou-se e beijou-lhe o ventre, envolvendo os dedos no elástico da peça íntima e retirando-a.

- Deus!- Shannon exclamou quando se viu nua e sentiu os dedos dele roçando seu sexo úmido de desejo. – Não pare, não pare!- murmurou, totalmente trêmula, a barriga plana se retraindo.

Quando ele se colocou entre suas coxas e provou-lhe o néctar, Shannon foi ao céu e gritou. Não tinha onde se apoiar e quase caiu da mesa, mas Sayid a segurou com seus braços musculosos e a acariciou lentamente com sua língua.

O prazer veio rápido e fácil para ela, espasmos incontroláveis de seu corpo que a fizeram gemer e gritar. Sayid pousou a mão na coxa dela e acariciou de leve quando o forte orgasmo findou. A respiração dela estava entrecortada, mas à medida que seu corpo ia esfriando e se acalmando, um grande embaraço tomou conta dela por causa da situação inusitada e ela fechou as pernas de súbito, sentindo o rosto corar de vergonha.

- Shannon...- Sayid chamou suavemente, mas ela se levantou bem rápido de cima da mesa, pegou sua calcinha no chão e a vestiu depressa.

- Eu tenho que ir embora!

- Não vá!- ele pediu.

- Preciso ir!- ela limitou-se a responder e deixou o apartamento dele correndo, passando pelas escadas de madeira até chegar ao andar térreo. Quando entrou em seu carro, pousou a cabeça no volante e respirou fundo. Sayid não veio atrás dela, respeitou-lhe o momento, deixando que ela se decidisse. Se quisesse voltaria para os braços dele e ele estaria esperando ansiosamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trilha sonora: Oba, lá vem ela!/ Charlie Brown Jr.**

Sawyer observou Ana-Lucia mergulhar na água e surgir outra vez, agitando os cabelos negros e sorrindo, enquanto o maiô azul colava-se perigosamente ao corpo dela, as gotas de água salgada beijando-lhe as coxas.

- Gostosa...- Sawyer murmurou para si mesmo, adorando poder admirá-la á vontade.

- Hey!- ela chamou. – A aula ainda não acabou. Vem aqui!

Ele se levantou da areia, preguiçoso. O sol estava se pondo e o céu era uma mistura uniforme de tons de azul, amarelo e rosa. Limpou o excesso de areia do corpo e foi até ela, agarrando-a.

- O passo não é assim!- ela reclamou, mas não estava brigando com ele de verdade. – Eu vou pular e você vai me segurar como em Dirty Dancing, acha que consegue?

- Mas é claro que consigo. Eu fiz isso na academia!

- Mas aqui é diferente, quero que você me levante mais alto, coloque toda a força nos braços que puder.

Ana se afastou sentindo as ondas baterem às suas costas e se preparou para o salto, Sawyer ergueu os braços.

- Venha!- chamou.

Ela riu e ergueu o corpo, se jogando na direção dele como uma sereia, Sawyer a segurou e a manteve no ar por alguns segundos, mas uma onda forte o desequilibrou fazendo eles caírem na água.

- Caramba!- Sawyer exclamou tirando o excesso de água dos olhos que faziam eles arderem.

Ana estava morrendo de rir da cara dele e Sawyer olhou para ela com expressão vingativa:

- Acha isso muito engraçado né? Pois vai ver só o que eu vou fazer com você.

Ela se esquivou e correu dele dando gritinhos, estava se divertindo. Sawyer correu atrás dela para fora da água e a derrubou na areia, ficando por cima dela. Ana brincou com o dedo indicador nos lábios dele, e Sawyer o mordeu levemente antes de tomar-lhe a boca com a sua.

Beijaram-se sentindo a água fria do oceano bater-lhes nas pernas. Ana-Lucia o abraçou e Sawyer intensificou o beijo. A praia começava a ficar escura, trazendo a privacidade que ele queria para acariciá-la. Mordiscou-lhe a orelha e desceu lambendo o pescoço dela, Ana o incentivava a continuar acariciando-lhe as costas largas.

Os toques e beijos foram ficando mais ousados. Roçando o rosto no dela, Sawyer desceu para beijar-lhe os seios por cima do maiô e deteve-se lambendo um mamilo intumescido sob o tecido colante e molhado.

- Sawyer!- ela exclamou, percebendo que as coisas estavam esquentando, pois além de acariciar os seios dela com a língua, ele fazia uma pequena pressão do seu sexo contra o dela, fazendo a região íntima entre as coxas de Ana-Lucia formigar.

- O que foi? Algo errado?- ele perguntou, cínico, descendo uma das alças do maiô dela e expondo o bico do seio excitado.

- Sim.- Ana respondeu tentando colocar a alça do maiô no lugar. – Você está tirando a minha roupa e estamos em uma praia pública.

Sawyer não perdeu a oportunidade de abocanhar e sugar devagar o bico do seio dela fazendo Ana soltar um pequeno gemido de prazer.

- Pare, Sawyer! – ela pediu arfante.

- Vamos pro meu apartamento Ana, seja minha!- ele voltou a insistir, mas Ana negou com a cabeça e se desvencilhou dele, colocando o maiô no lugar, embora o bico de seu seio estivesse queimando por causa das carícias dele.

- Nós fizemos um trato Sawyer e você está quebrando ele! Disse que ia se comportar até eu decidir o momento certo pra nós dois!

Ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado:

- Tem razão, dengo, me perdoe. Mas é que meu sangue esquenta cada vez que a tenho em meus braços.

Ana sorriu e começou a caminhar em direção ao carro dele, dizendo:

- Preciso ir trabalhar, já estou atrasada e o Locke quer falar comigo.

- Ah, o Locke e seus sermões.- ele a abraçou com carinho e Ana deu um beijinho nos lábios dele. – Eu sou seu chefe, nenê, te dou folga por hoje, vamos jantar juntos, assistir um filme?

- Tenho que trabalhar, chefe.- ela falou sarcástica. – E o serviço não será na sua cama, anda, vamos embora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trilha sonora: Complicated/ Avril Lavigne.**

Jack se lambuzou com o sorvete de baunilha, e Kate riu, sentada em um dos bancos da sorveteria.

- Você parece um menino, se lambuzando desse jeito. Vem cá!- Kate pegou um lencinho e Jack se aproximou dela.

Kate limpou a boca de Jack, melada de sorvete e não se deu conta de que ele segurava o sorvete muito próximo dela, a baunilha derreteu e melou seu decote. Uma gota de sorvete derretido ousada foi parar no vão entre os seios e Jack ficou com água na boca. Sem pensar, inclinou-se sobre ela e lambeu a gota atrevida.

Eles estavam numa mesa discreta, perto da janela, ninguém percebeu a ousadia dele, mas Kate queimou de vergonha.

- Jack, o que você está fazendo?

- Eu quero você, muito.- sussurrou ele, sem conseguir evitar o desejo. Desde que retornara da Antártida, Kate fora a primeira mulher por quem ele se interessara, não teve nenhuma outra e ficava cada vez mais difícil se controlar quando estava com ela, ele não era de ferro.

Kate sentiu um arrepio desejo pelo corpo quando ouviu Jack dizer que a queria, mas ao mesmo tempo um alerta soou em sua mente.

- Eu preciso ir!

- Por que sempre diz que precisa ir, Kate? Eu estou apaixonado por você.

Ela o fitou em desafio, e disse:

- Tudo bem, eu acredito em você, mas comigo, só casando.- ela falou aquilo com ar divertido, testando-o, era óbvio que ele não se casaria com ela só pra ir pra cama, nenhum faria isso, era ridículo.

Mas ele a surpreendeu, indagando:

- Quer se casar comigo?

- Jack!- ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

- Eu tô falando sério. Não sou mais um garoto Kate, quero me casar e voltei da Antártida decido a ter minha família e quero você desde o primeiro momento em que a vi.

Kate mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não sei o que dizer...

- Me beije!- ele pediu e Kate o beijou, não estava acreditando que acabara de ser pedida em casamento. Jamais cogitou se casar, simplesmente não podia, não depois de tudo o que acontecera em sua vida.

O beijo foi longo, ainda melhor do que o que eles tinham trocado no apartamento. Quando eles se separaram, Jack perguntou novamente:

- Quer se casar comigo, Katherine?

- Nossa, isso é sério mesmo?

- Totalmente sério.- ele beijou a mão dela. – Não quero uma namorada, quero uma esposa. Voltei em busca da Sra. Shephard e acho que a encontrei.

Kate estava nervosa.

- Eu...eu...posso pensar no asusnto?

- Tem o tempo que precisar, mas peço que não torture meu coração.

- Mas, se eu decidisse me casar com você, nós só iríamos pra cama depois de casados, você concordaria com isso?

- Sim.- ele respondeu sem titubear. – È um preço pequeno a pagar para tê-la para sempre.

Ela checou o relógio:

- Eu realmente preciso ir.

- Tudo bem, eu a levo em casa.

- Não Jack, eu preciso...preciso...caminhar, refletir, pensar...nos vemos amanhã na academia.- ela beijou a face dele. – Obrigada pelo sorvete.

Jack assentiu com um sorriso, esperando não tê-la assustado com sua proposta de casamento, mas ele realmente a queria, não precisava de nenhuma outra, só dela. Quando Kate se foi, ele disse ao garçom:

- Me vê um sundae de chocolate, duplo!

- Afogando as mágoas?- indagou o garçom.

- Espero que não- respondeu Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois que se despediu de Ana-Lucia, Sawyer foi para o seu apartamento, sonhando com os beijos e carinhos dela, se jogou no sofá com um suspiro e pegou um susto ao dar de cara com Shannon deita no outro sofá.

- O trabalho deve estar sendo cansativo.- ela comentou, friamente.

Sawyer sentou no sofá.

- Não esperava encontrá-la aqui.

- E você não parece feliz em me ver.- ela comentou com amargor.

- Shannon...

- Sawyer, para de mentir pra mim. Me diga a verdade, você tem outra garota? Por que eu não quero ficar perdendo o meu tempo...

- Temos que dar um tempo.- ele disse pesaroso.

- Quê?- ela engasgou.

- Tem muita coisa acontecendo na minha vida, preciso de um tempo.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Shannon.

- Mesmo? E eu estava esperançosa por fazer amor com você esta noite.- ela disse irônica.

- Sinto muito.

Ela pegou sua bolsa.

- Eu vou embora.

- Eu a levo em casa.

- Não!- ela protestou. – Vou no meu carro.

- Você não me parece bem.

- Mas vou ficar.- ela respondeu de cabeça erguida caminhando para a porta de saída, mas antes de ir embora, ela disse: - Obrigada por arrumar o emprego para o Boone, ele irá falar com você amanhã.

Shannon saiu batendo a porta e Sawyer sentiu-se péssimo, mas seria muito pior continuar com ela apaixonado por Ana como estava, a magoaria muito mais se consumasse seu amor por Ana-Lucia e Shannon descobrisse tudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chorando, Shannon ligou para Boone. Ele podia ser irritante às vezes, mas era seu irmão e melhor amigo, com ele poderia desabafar e depois pensaria na intensa e maravilhosa experiência que tivera com Sayid.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Duas semanas se passaram e as coisas na fábrica iam muito bem. Ana-Lucia conversara com Locke e ele dissera a ela que não se preocupasse com o que ele presenciara, pediu desculpas por se meter na vida pessoal dela e lhe deu parabéns pelo seu novo cargo na fábrica.

- Novo cargo?- ela indagou.

- Sim.- respondeu ele. – Você agora é a chefe do setor de montagens.

Ana ficou um tanto aturdida com isso, mas Locke garantiu que Sawyer tomara a decisão baseado na qualidade do trabalho dela e não na vida pessoal.

Boone foi admitido na fábrica apesar do fim do romance da irmã com Sawyer. Ele não misturou vida pessoal com trabalho e surpreendeu o ex-cunhado mostrando que sabia trabalhar. Ele e Ana fizeram uma boa amizade e estavam sempre juntos conversando pela fábrica.

Sawyer sentia ciúmes, mas se continha porque prometera a Ana não misturar as coisas na fábrica. Mas quando estavam sozinhos, a coisa era totalmente diferente. Durante as aulas de dança particulares, eles quase sempre terminavam aos beijos, principalmente depois que Sawyer contou que terminara com Shannon.

Ana se sentiu um pouco culpada no início, mas logo superou tudo com a ajuda dos beijos de Sawyer. Ele insistia cada dia mais por uma noite de amor com ela, mas Ana dizia que ainda não era o momento. Na verdade, ela já escolhera o momento em que se entregaria a Sawyer, mas não contou pra ele, seria uma surpresa

Pretendia fazer amor com ele no dia seguinte, depois da festa de de aniversário surpresa de Kate. Tinha comprado um vestido bonito para seduzi-lo, assim como uma lingerie sexy para provocá-lo. Ficava excitada só em pensar.

Na academia, assim como na fábrica eles mantinham o namoro em sigilo, por enquanto, até porque Shannon trabalhava lá e Ana-Lucia não se sentia à vontade com isso.

Naquela tarde de sexta-feira, Sawyer chegou todo sorrisos na academia, quando Shannon o viu tratou de ir embora, era sempre assim, ela ainda estava muito magoada. Mesmo se sentindo culpado, Sawyer procurava agir naturalmente, a cumprimentou com educação e quando ela saiu, levou Ana até o vestiário e a encheu de beijos.

- Olha só o que eu trouxe, nenê!- ele disse, puxando-a para o seu colo.

- O quê?- ela indagou.

E ele tirou do bolso três ingressos pro jogo dos Knicks.

- Eu, você, e o Tony vamos pra Nova York no meu jatinho particular esta noite assistir ao jogo dos Knicks.

- Sério mesmo?

- Sim, morena, faço tudo por você e sua família!

- Tony vai ficar tão feliz! Obrigada, amor!

Ela começou a beijar Sawyer e de repente, Kate entrou no vestiário.

- Oh!- ela exclamou. – Me desculpem, eu não queria atrapalhar!- e saiu fechando a porta rapidamente.

- Ela sabe sobre nós?- Sawyer indagou.

- Ela é minha amiga, contei à ela.

- Bem, Jack sabe sobre nós também. Sabia que ele a pediu em casamento?

- Sim.- respondeu Ana. – Ela me contou que dará a resposta na festa de amanhã.

- Eu espero que ela diga "sim", senão Jacko terá um enfarto. Oh baby, vamos passar a noite em Nova York, eu posso reservar uma suíte dupla, um quarto pro seu irmão e um só pra nós dois ficarmos juntos, seja minha...

- Ainda não...!- ela respondeu e deu um beijo nele, antes de se levantar de seu colo e sair caminhando sensualmente até a porta e jogar um beijinho pra ele.

- Eu a quero muito, nenê.

- Eu sei -ela respondeu provocativa e cantarolou como Fergie, seduzindo-o. A música tocava lá fora na pista de dança enquanto algumas alunas se aqueciam.

**Trilha sonora: My humps/ The Black eye ****peas.**

- _My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. __(check it out)._ (Minhas amáveis curvas femininas, olha só).

Sawyer fez menção de correr atrás dela e Ana riu, saindo do vestiário. Até quando poderia resistir aos encantos daquela doce morena? Já estava perdendo a razão.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Antonio Cortez lambuzou os dedos com mostarda e encheu o cachorro quente com a substância amarela e ácida. Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho, e repreendeu o irmão:

- Não devia comer tanta mostarda!

- Ah, deixa o garoto!- disse Sawyer pousando o braço direito ao redor dos ombros da namorada. – Excesso de mostarda de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém.

Toni sorriu para o namorado da irmã, definitivamente o melhor que ela já tivera. Melhor do que Gabriel, que o estava sempre provocando e jamais o teria levado ao jogo dos Knicks em Nova York e de jatinho ainda por cima. Os olhos do garoto brilhavam ao acompanhar o movimento dos jogadores na quadra, a bola quicando no chão e caindo na cesta.

- Yeah!- vibrou o garoto quando seu time fez mais um ponto.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sawyer. O técnico do time adversário pediu um tempo e o som de música encheu a quadra, animando a torcida.

**Trilha sonora: Kiss me/ Sixpence none the ritcher.**

O telão principal, posicionado estrategicamente acima das arquibancadas começou a exibir várias cenas de desenhos animados mostrando casais se beijando, cenas muito engraçadas e dentre as cenas eles focavam um ou outro casal e no momento seguinte a tela exibia em letras garrafais: Beije-me! E os casais se beijavam.

Em um desses momentos, a câmera do estádio focalizou em Sawyer e Ana.

- Olha!- gritou Toni, alvoroçado quando viu.

- Oh não!- disse Ana-Lucia, não queria beijar Sawyer na frente do irmão de jeito nenhum, nem no jatinho a caminho de Nova York ela permitira isso.

Mas Sawyer não ligou para a negativa dela, sorriu daquele jeito maravilhoso que destacava as covinhas nos cantinhos da boca e que fazia as pernas de Ana tremerem e o coração disparar. Ele segurou o rosto dela, e tomou-lhe a boca, beijando intensamente. A quadra inteira vibrou com aquele beijo tão apaixonado e Toni colocou uma mão na testa, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Vocês dois me envergonham!

Sawyer gargalhou e Ana-Lucia enrubesceu. Todos olhavam para eles, mas logo a atenção foi dispensada porque o jogo recomeçou e Ana-Lucia deu graças a Deus por isso. Depois que o jogo terminou, Sawyer perguntou a Toni onde ele queria jantar e o menino respondeu de pronto que gostaria de ir ao Macdonald's.

Na lanchonete, os três se divertiram comendo sanduíche, milkshake e fritas. Sawyer pensou consigo: há quanto tempo não fazia um programa simples como aquele? Provavelmente desde que Jack fora embora para a Antártida. Percebeu que sentia muito a falta de se divertir daquela 

forma, sem preocupações, sem as formalidades dos jantares oferecidos por sua mãe na mansão dos Ford ou na mansão dos Rutherford.

Uma vez terminado o lanche, eles voltaram ao aeroporto e pegaram o jatinho da Ford de volta para Los Angeles. Toni dormiu logo no início da viagem e Sawyer aproveitou para se aconchegar com Ana-Lucia. Ela estava cochilando e se assustou um pouco quando sentiu um beijo no pescoço.

- Hum!- ela gemeu levemente. – Você me assustou, _chico_!

- Seu irmão está dormindo!- ele sussurrou e acrescentou, divertido: - Já pensou em fazer amor a dez mil pés do chão?

Ana-Lucia bateu no ombro dele.

- Será que você só consegue pensar em sexo, homem?

- Acho que sim.- ele respondeu, entrelaçando seus dedos das mãos com os dela. – E só tende a piorar depois que eu tiver você e ficar viciado.

- Não brinque comigo!- ela retorquiu em voz baixa, pois o piloto e o co-piloto não estavam muito longe deles. – Os homens tendem a se cansar das mulheres depois do sexo e precisam de novidades.

- Não eu!- respondeu ele.

- E por que se cansou da Shannon?- a pergunta escapuliu de sua boca antes que pudesse parar a si mesma.

Sawyer respirou fundo:

- Não me cansei da Shannon, ela é uma excelente garota, eu apenas nunca a mereci, nunca a amei como deveria e não faz muito tempo, descobri o porquê.

Ana não perguntou por que, mas seus olhos ansiavam por uma resposta assim mesmo:

- Eu não pude amar a Shannon, porque sempre amei você, eu apenas ainda não a tinha conhecido.- ele levou a mão dela aos lábios e se levantou da poltrona.

Ela o acompanhou com o olhar e viu quando ele puxou uma cortina de isolamento entre os pilotos e eles, e ligou um discreto som que ela não tinha notado antes.

**Trilha sonora: Take my breath away/ Berlin.**

- Que tal esta música para o momento?

- Seu bobo!- ela riu e deixou que ele a erguesse da poltrona e dançasse agarradinho com ela.

Com um movimento, ele puxou as cortinas das janelas, exceto a de Toni que permanecia dormindo profundamente em sua poltrona e Ana pôde ver as estrelas tão de perto que era como se estivesse viajando pelo espaço sideral. A noite estava belíssima.

- _Take my breath away...- _ele cantarolou.



- _My Love..._- Ana completou, antes de puxá-lo para si e beijá-lo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia seguinte foi bastante agitado na academia. Era sábado e Ana-Lucia convencera Kate a cancelar a aula de mambo da terceira idade daquela manhã dizendo que ela precisava de uma folga, pois estava trabalhado muito e além do mais era seu aniversário. Contou com a ajuda de Nikki para manter a amiga longe da academia.

Nikki a convidou para fazerem compras e Kate achou uma boa idéia, porque Jack a tinha convidado para jantarem novamente aquela noite e ela já tinha a resposta sobre a proposta de casamento dele, por isso queria comprar um lindo vestido para impressioná-lo aquela noite, mesmo que lhe faltasse coragem para chamá-lo para sua cama, por suas próprias razões.

Ana prometeu a Kate que se juntaria a ela e Nikki nas compras, mas depois ligou para a amiga inventando que estava muito gripado e não poderia acompanhá-las. Aparentemente, a desculpa colou e Ana pôde se dedicar aos preparativos da festa surpresa de Kate. Seria como um dos bailes tradicionais da Austen Academy, mas de uma forma mais especial em homenagem à bondosa e trabalhadora dona da academia.

Solícita, Shannon ofereceu-se para ajudá-la e Ana não teve outro remédio senão aceitar a ajuda da ex-rival, embora se sentisse muito incomodada em interagir tanto com ela e não contar-lhe que estava namorando com seu ex-noivo.

Apesar desse fato, os preparativos para a festa transcorreram sem problemas e por volta das oito da noite tudo estava pronto. A academia inteira decorada com esmero. Os alunos de Kate, incumbiram-se de preparar um delicioso bolo com cobertura de chantilly e glacê de morango, além de diversos pratos texanos, que Kate iria adorar, pois relembraria de sua terra natal.

Ela não desconfiava de nada. Arrumou-se com seu vestido para jantar com Kate. Um lindo vestido azul escuro, trançado com fitas às costas e folhos um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, que moldavam suas pernas esguias. O decote na frente era um pouco mais ousado do que de costume e se adequava perfeitamente aos seios pequenos valorizando-os. O toque final eram os cabelos soltos, os cachos castanho- avermelhados pendendo por suas costas em cascata.

Jack ficou sem fôlego quando a viu, mas conteve-se para que ela não fugisse como uma gazela assustada, já tinha aprendido que se quisesse ter Kate, deveria ir com calma. Esperava chegar perto dela o suficiente para descobrir qual o motivo de suas hesitações em relação aos carinhos mais ousados dele.

- Onde vamos jantar?- ela perguntou quando eles estavam no carro e Jack respondeu que era uma surpresa.

O anel de diamante que ele havia comprado caso ela dissesse sim a sua proposta de casamento estava bem guardado no bolso do paletó elegante e escuro. Kate tentava relaxar dentro do carro, mas quando percebeu que Jack a levava para _Los Canales_ achou estranho.

- Jack, para onde está me levando?

Ele nada respondeu, apenas sorriu e virou o carro na rua onde ficava a Austen Academy. Ao parar na frente da academia e abrir a porta do carro para ela, Kate ainda o questionou com o olhar, mas Jack tomou-lhe a mão e a conduziu para a entrada.



- Jack, o que está acontecendo?- ela indagou quando adentrou o salão escuro de sua academia e de repente todas as luzes se acenderam e muitas vozes gritaram em uníssono: - Surpresa!

Kate alargou os olhos e levou as mãos ao peito. Viu todos os seus amigos e alunos ali, bem vestidos segurando línguas de sogra e usando chapéus de aniversário infantis. Na parede sob o espelho grande uma enorme faixa com os dizeres: "Feliz aniversário, Kate!"

- Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso!- ela balbuciou emocionada e começou a receber vários abraços ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi idéia da Ana!- Paulo sussurrou quando apertou a amiga nos braços.

- Oh, Ana, sua bandida!- Kate exclamou quando a amiga se aproximou para abraçá-la, rindo. – Gripada é?

Sawyer assistiu à cena sorrindo. Shannon bem ao lado dele, muito bem vestida com um vestido esvoaçante de cor lilás e muitas jóias cobrindo-a. Ela estava linda e parecia dizer ao ex-noivo: "Olha só o que você perdeu".

Mesmo que estivessem oficialmente separados, exceto para suas famílias, Sawyer ainda não conseguia se aproximar de Ana na frente da ex, e Ana também não se sentiria à vontade se ele fizesse isso.

Depois de todos os abraços e felicitações, o bolo foi trazido e os convidados cantaram "Parabéns a você" para Kate. Quando todos começaram a se servir de bolo, doces e dos fabulosos pratos apimentados texanos, Ana-Lucia foi até o som e abriu a festa, puxando Karl, um de seus jovens alunos e começou a dançar com ele na pista de dança.

**Trilha sonora: All she wants/ Marina Elali.**

Sawyer serviu-se de um pedaço de bolo e ficou observando Ana na pista de dança. Vários casais já tinham se juntado a ela e Karl e também se divertiam, dançando. Naquela noite, ela usava um vestido verde, curto e colado ao corpo, mas não era vulgar, e sim muito sexy, ele observou.

As sandálias de salto fino, tornavam as pernas bem feitas mais elegantes, e detalhista como ele era, notou que nada parecia cobrir suas curvas embaixo do vestido, podia ver a suave linha do bumbum quando ela rebolava e a marca das auréolas dos seios no discreto decote. Os cabelos estavam presos à metade com um broche preto em forma de um laço, e mini-presilhas contendo os fios rebeldes que lhe caíam pelo rosto.

A imagem de uma deusa do amor, Sawyer concluiu com um sorriso, rindo da felicidade do rapazinho por dançar com sua professora. Estava tão distraído que não notou que Shannon o observava e percebia a direção que seus olhos azuis e seu coração tinham tomado.

Sentindo-se enraivecida com aquela situação, largou o drink que estava bebendo sobre a mesa e saiu sem se despedir de ninguém, já sabia para onde queria ir.

A pista da dança começou a ficar mais cheia, especialmente quando a música foi esquentando.

**Trilha sonora:Tonight/ Addictiv**



Ana-Lucia se empolgou quando a nova música começou a tocar e colocou as mãos embaixo dos cabelos, fazendo charme, enquanto seus quadris mexiam como se não tivessem controle. Paulo se aproximou dela e eles começaram a dançar, outro homem, um dos alunos também se aproximou atraído pelo ondeante movimento dos quadris dela. Sawyer se aproximou da pista de dança, não estava gostando nada daquilo, mas parou a si mesmo antes de arranjar uma briga quando percebeu que Ana dançava com os dois somente para provocá-lo, que era ele quem ela queria.

Viu quando ela o chamou com o dedo, antes de mordê-lo sensualmente, excitando-o. Sawyer folgou o colarinho da camisa cinza, desabotoando alguns botões, o que sua garota estava pretendendo excitando-o daquela maneira? Se ela não parasse com isso, ia se esquecer onde estava e possuí-la na pista de dança na frente de todo mundo.

Mas havia Shannon, e ele não o tinha o direto de humilhá-la na academia onde trabalhava, principalmente porque ninguém sabia de seu rompimento com ela. Conteve-se e olhou na direção do vestiário, viu Jack e Kate de mãos dadas caminhando para lá e sorriu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack entrou no vestiário com Kate e fechou a porta atrás de si. Kate ficou de costas para ele e esfregou a mão uma na outra antes de se virar e indagar a ele:

- Ainda quer se casar comigo?

Em resposta, Jack tirou do bolso do paletó a caixinha com o anel e mostrou a ela. O brilho do diamante ofuscou seus olhos verdes.

- Sim, e você quer se casar comigo?

- Sim.- Kate respondeu com o coração batendo forte.

Jack quase não acreditou na resposta dela, e pediu:

- Repete, amor, repete!

- Quero me casar com você, Jack.

Ele sorriu feliz da vida e a tomou nos braços beijando-a como se fosse a última vez. Alguns minutos depois saíram do vestiário e puxando Kate pela mão, ele foi ao centro da pista de dança. Ela já ostentava no dedo o portentoso diamante.

Ao verem o casal, as pessoas se afastaram e formaram um círculo ao redor deles. Sawyer aproveitou para se aproximar de Ana e colocou os braços em sua cintura possessivamente.

- Que é isso, homem?- ela perguntou preocupada que alguém notasse o jeito íntimo como ele a estava abraçando.

- Tomando conta do que é meu!

Ana revirou os olhos e prestou atenção ao que Jack ia anunciar.

- Eu e Kate acabamos de ficar noivos.- disse ele, orgulhoso e aplausos irromperam. – Estamos muito felizes e queremos convidar todos para o casamento.



Novos aplausos e vivas! Tímida, Kate colocou a cabeça no ombro de Jack e Paulo anunciou que iria tocar uma música para os noivos dançarem.

**Trilha sonora: Back atone/ Bryan Macknight**

Jack olhou para Kate, apaixonado e segurou sua mão dançando com ela quando a música começou. Outros casais os acompanharam e Sawyer fez o mesmo com Ana. Ela sorriu e deixou-se ser conduzida por ele na pista de dança, logo estavam abraçados e muito à vontade dançando.

- Você viu a Shannon?- indagou Nikki a Paulo quando viu Ana e Sawyer dançando juntos.

- Acho que ela foi embora.- respondeu ele, beliscando um salgadinho.

- Se eu fosse ela, também não ficaria aqui para ver o noivo com outra. Nunca imaginei que a Ana fosse fura-olho!

- Hey, Nikki, cuida da sua vida!- disse Paulo. – Deixa eles e vamos dançar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por volta de 2 da manhã, os convidados já tinha ido embora. Kate disse a Jack que estava cansada e queria que ele a levasse em casa. Ele assentiu e Kate foi se despedir de Ana-Lucia.

- Amiga, eu já vou indo. Obrigada pela festa maravilhosa!

- Oh, amiga, estou tão feliz por você e Jack.- disse Ana, abraçando-a.

- Sim.- ela respondeu feliz, porém um pouco evasiva. – Vou pedir ao Bernard que dê uma varrida na academia e tranque tudo.

- Não precisa Kate, eu o dispensei. Eu posso arrumar tudo.

- Mas Ana, você trabalhou aqui o dia inteiro, além do mais quem te ajudaria se Paulo e Nikki já foram embora?

- Eu posso ajudá-la.- respondeu Sawyer, abraçando-a e pousando o queixo na cabeça dela, a posição era engraçada e deixava evidente a diferença de altura entre ambos.

- Tem certeza?- perguntou Kate, mas Jack respondeu no lugar de Ana.

- Vamos Kate, não percebeu que eles querem ficar sozinhos?

- Oh!- exclamou Kate. – Me desculpem, tenham uma boa noite. – Vejo vocês na segunda-feira!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando eles finalmente saíram, Sawyer fez menção de beijar Ana, mas ela se esquivou, divertida:

- Anda, temos muito trabalho a fazer, pegue uma vassoura!

- Se eu for um bom menino vou comer mais um pedaço de bolo quando terminarmos?- ele perguntou, pegando uma vassoura.

- Até dois!- ela respondeu maliciosa, pegando uma vassoura também.



Começou a varrer para um lado e Sawyer para o outro, mas quando ele se voltou para ela, teve uma deliciosa visão de seu traseiro, ela havia se abaixado para pegar alguns copos descartáveis no chão e o vestido subira, revelando que ela usava sim lingerie, mas uma peça de seda fina, tão discreta que não dava para enxergar nas roupas. Sawyer arfou, era uma calcinha tão pequena, que servia apenas como enfeite, pois não cobria nada.

- _Dios_!- ele exclamou.

- Quê?- ela indagou, fingindo-se de inocente, sabia perfeitamente que seu vestido tinha subido.

- Amor, você...

- Terminou de varrer?- ela fingiu estar zangada. – Ande logo homem, mexe essa vassoura! Ainda temos que recolher o lixo.

Aquilo era uma tortura e ele não sabia mais quanto tempo iria agüentar até que terminaram de arrumar tudo. Cansados, sentaram no sofá e começaram a comer o bolo que tinha sobrado. Sawyer estava com a boca suja de chantilly e quando percebeu isso, Ana provocou:

- Está todo sujo, me deixe limpá-lo!

Ele pensou inocentemente que ela fosse usar o lenço, mas ao invés disso Ana lambeu cada cantinho sujo de chantilly no rosto dele. E não contente, disse:

- Ainda está sujo!

- Está?- ele indagou, perplexo.

- Sim.- ela respondeu, melando o dedo com uma camada de glacê e passando onde o peito aparecia em meio aos botões entreabertos da camisa dele.

- Ana!- ele exclamou e atrevida, Ana lambeu o glacê do peito dele, fazendo Sawyer deixar escapar um gemido rouco. – Está me deixando louco hoje, _chica_, o que pretende?

- Quer dançar?- ela perguntou.

- Dançar?

Ana levantou-se do sofá e se dirigiu ao som, escolhendo um cd.

- Você se saiu bem na nossa última aula, dançando zouk, chegou a hora de pôr em prática.

Ele também se levantou do sofá e caminhou até ela.

- Está pronto?- ela indagou com o controle remoto do som na mão. – Serei uma professora mais exigente essa noite.

- Estou pronto há muito tempo.- ele respondeu.

Ela ligou o som e colocou-se em posição para o zouk, jogando o corpo para trás enquanto Sawyer segurava-a pela cintura.

**Trilha sonora: Il faut tout blier/ Jamice.**



As respirações estavam lânguidas quando começaram a dançar. O bater dos corações frenético. Eles mergulharam na música esquecendo-se de tudo ao seu redor. Os passos do zouk eram sensuais e aumentavam a excitação que ambos sentiam e a ânsia pela consumação física de seu amor. Sawyer manteve o corpo de Ana encaixado ao seu, conforme o ditame da dança, as coxas dela entre uma das suas enquanto se movimentavam para um lado e para o outro, mantendo os quadris conectados.

Normalmente, quando ensinava essa dança na academia, Ana-Lucia atentava aos casais que mantivessem uma distância respeitável, mas isso não era absolutamente necessário entre eles, porque queriam proximidade e quanto mais melhor.

Sawyer puxou o corpo de Ana para tão perto de si, que quando se moveu, sentiu que o sexo dela roçava em sua coxa e gemeu. Ana se apertou contra ele e eles giraram com os corpos unidos, os cabelos dela, massageando-lhe o rosto, a boca dele colada ao seu pescoço.

Ana gemeu também, mas não parou de dançar, continuando a executar os passos. Sawyer a segurou pelos ombros e ela deslizou pelo corpo dele até embaixo, subindo novamente, o rosto quase tocando a masculinidade dele, de forma sugestiva.

As mãos dele se espalmaram nos quadris dela e dessa vez desceram juntos até o chão, encaixados. O vestido de Ana subiu acima das coxas, revelando a lingerie e quando Sawyer subiu com ela terminou de puxar o tecido para cima, tirando o vestido pela cabeça.

Ela não usava sutiã e de repente estava dançando seminua com Sawyer na pista de dança da academia. Ele a subjugou no cambré e os seios lhe foram oferecido em banquete, os mamilos morenos deixando-o com água na boca.

Alimentou-se deles, sugando, lambendo e mordiscando. Ana olhou para a imagem deles no espelho e se sentiu devassa. Pareciam uma escultura pagâ, o homem se alimentando dos seios da virgem em sacrifício.

Ele a ergueu novamente e dessa vez não estava mais dançando, pelo menos não o zouk. Carregou-a para o canto da pista de dança onde tinham macios colchonetes de yoga. Deitou-a lá e começou a despir-se.

Ao vê-lo tirando a roupa, Ana-Lucia se deu conta da situação em que estavam. De repente, não se sentiu mais tão preparada e seu corpo tremeu levemente.

- Sawyer, eu...

Os olhos dele brilhavam como os de um predador que não daria clemência à sua presa.

- Você será minha, nenê...eu vou te possuir, te devorar...

- Não...- disse ela, assustada, embora seu corpo não fizesse caso de seu medo. Estava tão molhada que sentia seu sexo deslizar sob o tecido da seda da calcinha.

- Não tenha medo Ana, eu te amo!- disse ele. – Preciso de você!

- Não, Sawyer!



Ele cobriu a boca dela com a sua, em um beijo selvagem que Ana jamais tinha experimentado. As mãos desceram acariciando-lhe o corpo e pareciam estar em todos os lugares. Quando os dedos dele roçaram sua feminilidade sob a calcinha, Sawyer percebeu que jamais poderia parar, mesmo ela estando tão assustada.

- Ana, você me quer, está tão molhada...o corpo arrepiado de paixão...

- Estou com medo...

- Vai ser bom...vai ser muito bom...

Ana não soube como, mas no minuto seguinte estava nua, só com os sapatos. Sawyer também estava nu, em toda sua glória, deitado em cima dela e não havia nada que pudesse impedir que ele a possuísse, nenhuma roupa entre eles para refrear os instintos.

- _Yo te amo cariño mio...te amo..._- ele sussurrou em espanhol separando as coxas dela.

Ana fechou os olhos.

- Ana-Lucia, olhe para mim!- ele pediu, alisando os braços dela.

Mas ela não abriu os olhos.

- Ana, olhe para mim!- ele voltou a pedir e dessa vez, ela obedeceu, mas seus olhos escuros estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Por favor...

- Quero você!- foi tudo o que ele disse antes de pressionar o ponto mais íntimo dela com seu membro.

Ana deixou escapar um soluço e Sawyer beijou-lhe as lágrimas.

- Não acredita que eu te amo?

- Sim...- ela balbuciou...

- Então deixe-me amá-la!

Ele forçou mais um pouco e Ana conteve um grito de dor.

- Baby...

- Está doendo!- ela o acusou.

- Porque você está nervosa, tente relaxar...

Sawyer segurou-lhe os quadris e investiu mais um pouco, indo bem devagar e sentiu Ana estremecer. As coisas estavam bem complicadas, Ana estava muito tensa, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para relaxá-la. Abraçou-lhe e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios, Ana baixou um pouco a guarda, e ele suspendeu mais o corpo dela.

Ana arregalou os olhos em surpresa sentindo um pequeno espasmo de prazer atingi-la.

- Sentiu isso?- ele indagou.



- Sim.- ela respondeu.

Ele pressionou novamente seu corpo contra o dela e Ana gemeu mais uma vez, começando a ser inundada por prazer. Sawyer então investiu novamente e dessa vez tirou-lhe a virgindade, rompendo-lhe a barreira, tomando o corpo dela.

Ana-Lucia gritou e seus olhos foram tomados por mais lágrimas. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, sentia muito desconforto, mas Sawyer se manteve dentro dela e começou a se mexer devagar, indo e vindo. Sem saber o que fazer, Ana ficou quieta e deixou que ele a possuísse o tempo que quis, sem esboçar reações.

Sawyer estava sentindo um prazer indescritível, mas se condoia por o mesmo não estar acontecendo à sua amada. De repente, Ana sentiu que ele parava de se mover, e abraçando-lhe como se pudesse sufocá-la, ele terminou tudo dentro dela, inundando-a de calor líquido.

Quando ele se afastou, Ana-Lucia abraçou os joelhos e caiu em prantos. Sawyer ficou nervoso e a trouxe para junto de si abraçando-a.

- Oh Ana-Lucia, por favor, não chore! Está agindo como se eu a tivesse estuprado!

- Não é sua culpa!- ela respondeu, soluçando. – Mas é que...

- O quê?

- Não foi como eu pensei que seria.

- E como você pensou que seria?

- Que seria maravilhoso, que eu ficaria louca de prazer, cansada e suada no final de tudo, como nos filmes...

- Oh baby...- ele beijou-lhe a face, com carinho. – Esses filmes são mentirosos, a primeira vez nem sempre é fácil. Eu fiz o que pude para você não sentir dor, mas você estava tão preocupada em sentir que agravou as coisas.

- Está dizendo que a culpa é minha?

- Não, meu amor. Estou dizendo que não precisa ficar assim, que da próxima vez vai ser melhor...

- Não vai ter próxima vez!

- Vai sim, e antes do que você imagina vai gritar de prazer nos meus braços. Me perdoe por ter possuído você aqui, podíamos ter ido pra minha casa...mas é que eu não agüentava mais!

- E agora está satisfeito?

- Claro que não.- ele respondeu. – Só vou ficar satisfeito quando você estiver também. Vem, vamos nos vestir, vamos pra minha casa!

- Não vou pra sua casa!

- Ana, não seja teimosa! Quer chegar em casa pra sua mãe ver você desse jeito? Nós vamos pra minha casa e vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu, prometo que vou me comportar.



- Não quero me levantar!- disse ela, ainda protegendo o próprio corpo.

Sawyer entendeu o porque, e acariciou os cabelos dela com carinho.

- Não tem que ter vergonha de mim, o que aconteceu entre nós foi natural, as conseqüências disso também...vem meu amor, vamos até o vestiário...eu cuido de você e depois vamos pro meu apartamento.

Ana acabou assentindo. Ele a levou ao vestiário e Ana entrou no banheiro, recompôs-se e se vestiu, Sawyer fez o mesmo e eles foram para o apartamento dele. Durante o trajeto, nada conversaram, mas bem que Ana gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas a ele. Quando chegaram ao apartamento, ele disse a ela que tomasse um banho enquanto ele preparava um leite morno para ela.

Depois que saiu do chuveiro, Ana-Lucia estudou seu reflexo no espelho. Não era mais virgem, isso fazia alguma diferença? Provavelmente não, a única mudança significativa era uma incômoda dorzinha entre as pernas.

Saiu do banheiro e resolveu vestir apenas uma camisa de Sawyer para ficar confortável, deixando de lado mesmo a roupa de baixo. Sentia-se cansada.

Sawyer entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois com o leite e beijando-lhe a testa, disse:

- Está cheirosa!

Entregou o leite à ela e foi tomar um banho, quando voltou Ana tinha tomado todo o leite e estava deitada na cama. Ele usava apenas uma toalha e Ana ficou olhando para ele enquanto se penteava.

**Trilha sonora: Put your light on/ Rob Thomas feat Santana.**

- Penteia os cabelos antes de dormir?

- Sou um homem vaidoso, querida.- respondeu ele.

Ana-Lucia o fitou dos pés da cabeça, ele era tão lindo, como uma pintura. Fazia frio no quarto e Ana estava morrendo de vontade de um chamego com ele na cama, mas não ousaria admitir, estava com vergonha de seu comportamento assustado na academia. Mas ele parecia adivinhar cada pensamento seu e entrou debaixo das cobertas com ela, tirando a toalha em seguida.

- Vai dormir sem roupa?- ela perguntou.

- Sim.- ele respondeu com naturalidade. – Você também, ou acha que vai dormir com essa camisa?

- Sawyer, você prometeu!

- Sim, prometi, mas quero ao menos sentir o calor do seu corpo no meu, nua. Mesmo assim, vamos conversar. Não gostou de fazer amor comigo?

- Gostei dos seus beijos e gosto de estar com você, mas foi doloroso pra mim!



- Me perdoe, nenê, mas fui cuidadoso, eu disse a você que isso aconteceu porque estava tensa. Eu estava nervoso também, nunca tinha tido uma virgem antes.Tememos o que desconhecemos já dizia meu velho professor de ciências. Acha que sentirá dor de novo agora que já sabe o que vai acontecer?

- Não sei.- ela respondeu. – Nunca tinha tido uma virgem?

- Não, meu amor, você foi a primeira e única!- retrucou ele, se aproximando dela e abrindo os botões da camisa.

- Pare!- ela pediu.

- Não, me recuso a conversar sobre sexo e prazer com você se está vestida, anda, vamos tirar isso!

Ele tirou a camisa que ela vestia e jogou longe, contemplando a sua nudez embaixo das cobertas.

- Você é perfeita, Ana, linda demais! Precisa aprender a conhecer o seu corpo.- elogiou ele, com os olhos fixos nas curvas femininas expostas.

Sawyer afastou as cobertas para que ambos pudessem se ver nus.

- O que acha do meu corpo?

- Você é lindo!- ela elogiou fascinada pelas formas masculinas.

- Tem vontade de me tocar?

Ana não respondeu à pergunta porque se sentiu tímida.

- Sua mãe nunca conversou com você sobre sexo?

- Oh sim, ela me disse que devo manter minhas pernas fechadas!

- Agora entendo porque se sente assim.- disse ele. – Está se sentindo culpada por querer transar comigo e a culpa bloqueou o prazer que você poderia ter sentido. Mas isso pode mudar, e só depende de você.

Ele começou a acariciar-lhe os seios e Ana sentiu gostosos arrepios na espinha.

- Você gosta disso, não gosta?

- Sim...- ela respondeu.

- E também quando eu beijo seus lindos seios, não é?- ele beijou os seios dela e Ana gemeu.

- Oh, sim!

Sawyer sorriu e dos seios traçou um caminho úmido com a língua pela barriga dela, umbigo e coxas, pulando propositadamente a intimidade. Ana sentiu um pequeno pulsar. Ele refez o caminho até chegar aos lábios dela, mas uma vez deixando de acariciar seu ponto sensível.

- Está sentindo seu corpo pulsar?- ele perguntou em voz baixa.



- Aham..- ela respondeu. – Eu quero...

- O que você quer?

- Que você me toque! Como daquela vez!

- Onde quer que eu a toque?

- Sawyer!- ela protestou embaraçada.

- Não vou saber, se você não me disser...

- Você sabe onde...

- Diga-me!

Ana olhou para ele e disse bem baixinho: - Toque minha...- a última palavra foi tão sussurrada que ele mal escutou, mas entendeu perfeitamente.

- Aqui?- ele perguntou, sondando os pêlos escuros da intimidade dela, Ana arquejou o corpo, excitada.

- Sim...por favor...toque-me aí...

Ele começou a acariciá-la lentamente, o dedo explorando o sexo dela, dando-lhe prazer. Ana apertava as coxas e gemia.

- Que gostoso...não pare...

- Me dê a sua mão!

- Quê?

- Ana, me dê a sua mão!- ele pediu.

Ana obedeceu e Sawyer colocou a mão dela sobre a própria intimidade, separando-lhe as pétalas como a uma flor.

- O que vai fazer?

- Apenas sinta, nenê, sinta as reações de seu próprio corpo.

Ela deixou que ele a conduzisse, as mãos unidas tocando o corpo dela e Ana caiu num êxtase maravilhoso, sorria de prazer e empurrava o corpo contra as mãos deles.

- Descubra o que lhe dá prazer, tome as rédeas da sua vida...

- Sim...sim..sim...sim...- ela gritava, sentindo o orgasmo dominá-la, poderoso.

Quando os espasmos cessaram, ela surpreendeu a si mesma, dizendo:

- Eu quero mais, muito mais!

Sawyer deitou em cima dela: - Você pode ter, só depende de você. Quer tentar a segunda vez agora, ou ainda precisa de mais estímulo?



- Eu...- ela começou a dizer e Sawyer riu, beijando-lhe a boca, refazendo todas as carícias no corpo dela outra vez, deixando-a louca. Quando sentiu os lábios dele sugando-lhe o botão de prazer entre suas coxas, gritou bem alto e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele, sucumbindo à luxúria. Logo estava implorando por mais outra vez, porém dessa vez sabia exatamente o que queria: - Eu o quero, meu amor, quero senti-lo dentro de mim de novo, agora estou pronta, vamos fazer amor...

Ele não esperou ela pedir de novo, pegou um preservativo na gaveta, colocou-o depressa e a possuiu dessa vez não tão lentamente, Ana sentiu uma pequena dor porque estava sensível, mas passou depressa porque as investidas no corpo dela a impediam de pensar, a não ser no prazer delicioso que experimentava.

Passou a mover-se com Sawyer com ímpeto, beijando-o e trabalhando os quadris rumo ao clímax. Gozou mais de uma vez, de olhos fechados, contorcendo-se na cama. Sawyer a acompanhou momentos depois de seu último orgasmo, gemendo e falando palavras desconexas.

- Jesus Ana!- ele exclamou. – Isso foi incrível.

Ela o beijou, feliz, enrolando-se nele como uma gata.

- Agora me ensine a tocá-lo!

- O quê?- ele indagou exasperado.

- Me ensine a tocar seu corpo, quero fazer de tudo pra te agradar.

- Teremos tempo pra isso, baby, mas agora eu preciso descansar ou não terá mais Sawyer pra amanhã, você quase me matou, morena. Com esse seu corpo gostoso.

- Eu te amo...- ela murmurou, aconchegada a ele.

- Também te amo.- ele respondeu.

Dormiram com os corpos entrelaçados, melados de suor e sexualmente satisfeitos como Ana idealizara. A vida não podia ser mais maravilhosa para Sawyer, finalmente Ana era sua.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

**Trilha sonora: Secret smile/ Semsonic.**

O clima era de pura intimidade quando Ana-Lucia despertou envolta nos lençóis de seda da cama de Sawyer, agora seu amante. Remexeu-se preguiçosamente e rolou para o lado na cama, era a segunda vez que dormia no apartamento de Sawyer, mas dessa vez era diferente, não se sentia deslocada, nem assustada, apenas feliz e muito curiosa sobre quantas coisas mais ele poderia lhe ensinar na cama.

Puxou o lençol para cima, cobrindo sua nudez e soltou um pequeno gemido quando o tecido macio do lençol roçou os bicos excitados de seus seios. Seu corpo formigava pedindo aconchego e prazer, e isso fez com que ela sentisse sexy e poderosa, dona do corpo e do coração do homem que dormia ao seu lado.

Sawyer dormia de bruços, despreocupado, com o lençol o cobrindo apenas da cintura para baixo, alheio aos pensamentos pecaminosos que passavam na cabeça de sua namorada naquele momento.

Ana-Lucia se sentou na cama, queria ver aquele sorriso lindo que ela tanto amava nele. Olhou para o relógio, oito e meia da manhã, portanto já era de seu querido acordar. Deixou o lençol escorregar até a cintura e pressionou seus seios de encontro às costas largas dele. O som que saiu dos lábios dele foi de puro deleite ao sentir as carícias de sua garota.

- Acorda meu amor...- ela disse distribuindo beijinhos pelas costas dele.

- Eu estou sonhando?- Sawyer indagou ainda com voz de sono. – Ou tem um anjo na minha cama me beijando?

- Não, isto não é um sonho.- ela respondeu, abraçando-o e mordendo-lhe o ombro levemente.

- Uow, _chica_! Acordou faminta esta manhã?

- Sim, morrendo de vontade de você.

Ela se deitou de frente para ele e Sawyer ajeitou-se na cama, para fitar os olhos dela. Sentiu uma felicidade absurda só de olhar para ela e vê-la feliz, relaxada em sua cama, diferente do que acontecera na academia. Pelo jeito, fora uma grande idéia sua trazê-la para sua casa e fazer amor com ela de novo, isso mostrou que era um cara sensível, e o melhor de tudo, Ana mostrou-se no apartamento dele, muito mais aberta a conhecer os prazeres do sexo do que na academia.

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você?- ela indagou tocando os lábios dele com as pontas de seus dedos. – Seu sorriso, me encantou desde o primeiro momento.

Ele beijou os dedos dela.

- Adoro essas covinhas nos cantinhos da sua boca.- ela continuou tocando o rosto dele. – Voce gosta de presilhas e eu de covinhas, que tal?

Sawyer riu, e ela continuou.

- Quero saber tudo sobre você, tudo!

- Por exemplo...

- Qual é a primeira coisa que você faz quando levanta da cama?

- Hum, geralmente eu praguejo bem alto por ter de acordar cedo.

- Não acredito!- ela fingiu estar horrorizada. – Seu preguiçoso!

- E você?

- Eu ligo o rádio e faço todas as minhas tarefas ouvindo música, isso me ajuda a começar o dia.

- Boa resposta.- disse ele, cheirando o pescoço dela. Ana sentiu um arrepio e colou seu corpo ao dele. Sawyer sentiu vontade de possuí-la novamente, mas conteve-se, era melhor esperar que ela tomasse a iniciativa dessa vez, não queria parecer um maníaco, embora sua ereção matinal o estivesse deixando desconfortável. – Alguma outra pergunta?

- Sim.- ela hesitou um pouco e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de perguntar: - Você está excitado agora?

Os olhos dele escureceram de desejo e seu membro doeu de vontade de fazer amor com ela outra vez, mas a pergunta o pegou meio de surpresa e ele indagou, gracejando:

- Onde está a garota tímida que eu trouxe para o meu apartamento ontem?

Ana riu, corando. Tinha sido difícil fazer a ele aquela pergunta, ela não queria parecer atirada mas sua feminilidade pulsava de vontade de fazer amor com ele, e aquela sensação já estava se tornando incômoda.

- Não precisa ficar vermelha, nenê! Não precisa ter vergonha de nada quando estivermos juntos, eu disse a você ontem e respondo à sua pergunta: Sim, eu estou muito excitado, louco para amá-la outra vez, desde que você me permita fazer isso.

- È normal sentir tanto desejo assim?- ela perguntou, ficando ainda mais vermelha.

- Quando duas pessoas se amam e se querem sim, e eu a quero há muito tempo, sonhei tanto em estar na cama com você...

- Eu também queria estar com você..também tive sonhos.- ela comentou.

- Isso é muito bom de saber!- ele a beijou de leve na boca. – Conte-me sobre esses sonhos.

- Oh não, são sonhos proibidos.- retrucou ela.

- Nada é proibido pra nós agora anjo, nós fazemos as regras. Podemos fazer tudo o que quisermos e que nos dê prazer.- Sawyer falava com voz rouca, seduzindo Ana, deixando-a ainda mais excitada.

Ela deslizou os dedos pelo peito dele, indagando:

- Tudo mesmo?

- Tudo!- ele respondeu.

Beijaram-se com vontade e Ana gemeu ao contato da boca úmida na sua, a língua atrevida enlaçada com a dela. Sentia que ia morrer de paixão se ele a continuasse beijando daquele jeito.

Quando suas bocas se separaram, Ana resolveu explorar a pele dele com lábios, língua e dentes. Desceu beijando-lhe o pescoço, a curva do queixo, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha e enterrou o rosto no pescoço masculino, sentindo o cheiro marcante do homem que amava.

Sawyer deixou-se ficar passivo, receptivo às carícias dela porque era a primeira vez que Ana se dispunha a acariciá-lo por iniciativa própria, deixaria que ela o tocasse à vontade. E Ana continuou sua exploração curiosa do corpo masculino, do pescoço escorregou e seus lábios tocaram-lhe o peito. Viu os pequenos mamilos intumescidos e não resistiu lambê-los, um de cada vez.

- Oh Ana!- Sawyer gemeu e ela gostou de ver o poder que tinha sobre ele. Seu homem parecia rendido naquele momento.

Ana-Lucia ousou ainda mais, lambendo todo o caminho de pele até os pêlos finos que sumiam num rastro dourado para debaixo do lençol que ainda o cobria na cintura. A excitação dele era visível através da seda branca e aquela visão fez Ana gemer, pois já sabia o prazer que a aguardava. Seus dedos brincaram com os pêlos loiros da barriga dele, antes que afastasse o lençol para descobrir-lhe a masculinidade excitada. Sawyer acompanhava cada gesto dela atentamente.

Quando o lençol foi afastado, Ana disse a ele:

- Ensine-me a tocá-lo! Me mostre do que gosta, como fez comigo ontem.

Sawyer pegou a mão dela e colocou sobre o membro masculino, ensinando-a os movimentos que lhe dariam incrível prazer e logo Ana o acariciava sozinha, se deleitando com as expressões de prazer dele e os suspiros que vez por outra ele deixava escapar.

- Acho melhor você parar agora, baby... – ele pediu arfante.

- E por que se está tão bom?- Ana perguntou com inocência.

- Porque eu não quero terminar antes de levá-la ao céu mais uma vez, _cariño mio_.

Ela sorriu e engatinhou até ele para beijá-lo. Sawyer a envolveu pela cintura.

- Você fala ou espanhol ou aprendeu algumas palavras só para me agradar?

- Falo fluentemente.- ele respondeu. – Aprendi em _Los Canales_.

- Pelo que estou vendo, ainda tem muitas coisas sobre você que eu não sei...

- Mas vai conhecer todas, docinho, eu prometo. Vem aqui, que não agüento mais de desejo!

Ana-Lucia deitou na cama e esperou que ele se deitasse em cima dela como fizera na noite anterior, mas ao invés disso, ele se deitou atrás dela, colocando-a de lado.

- Quer aprender coisas novas? Vou te ensinar uma.

- Mas assim não posso olhar seu rosto!- ela reclamou, um pouco assustada pela nova posição, mas ao mesmo tempo excitada e curiosa.

- Você vai gostar, confia em mim?

- Sim.- Ana-Lucia respondeu sem titubear, Sawyer tinha aprisionado seu coração e Ana-Lucia estava cega de amor por ele.

Sawyer aconchegou-se ao corpo dela e beijou-lhe o pescoço, parando para fazer carinhos com a língua na curva delicada da orelha dela. Ana sentiu borboletas em seu estômago de tanta ansiedade e ele quase deixou-se levar pela pressa outra vez. De repente, afastou-se dela e Ana indagou, virando-se para ele e buscando-o com os olhos:

- O que foi? Aonde você vai?

Ele mostrou o preservativo a ela e rasgou o invólucro.

- Nós não usamos preservativo na academia.- Ana lembrou-o. – E eu não sou tão ingênua assim, Sawyer, sei que isso pode me custar uma gravidez.

- Se isso acontecer, eu estarei do seu lado.- ele assegurou. – Cuidarei de você e do bebê, não terá nada com que se preocupar, porque eu te amo.

Aquelas palavras a tranqüilizaram e Ana sorriu olhando para o preservativo que ele ainda segurava nas mãos.

- E então?

Sawyer sorriu de volta, colocando o preservativo diante dos olhos curiosos de Ana. Voltou a deitar-se com ela na cama na posição em que estavam antes e dessa vez ela estava mais relaxada. Sentiu Sawyer acariciando-lhe os ombros, enquanto as pernas dele separavam as coxas dela.

- Oh Deus!- Ana gemeu de prazer quando ele penetrou seu corpo bem lentamente e agarrou seus seios com ambas as mãos, respirando rápido no pescoço dela.

- Sim Ana...tão bom...você é deliciosa, nenê!

Sawyer se impulsionava dentro dela devagar, amando-a com gosto e Ana-Lucia se derretia diante do amor dele, seu coração vibrando com as palavras românticas que ele lhe sussurrava ao ouvido:

- Esperei minha vida inteira por alguém como você...fique comigo...sempre!

- Sim...eu te amo, Sawyer!- ela gritou em êxtase sentindo o corpo inteiro se arrepiar, do fio de cabelo ao dedão do pé, era uma sensação um incrível, ainda melhor do que ela desfrutara na noite anterior. – Oh, não pare! Não pare!- durante o amor ela imaginava o que Sawyer estava fazendo com ela já que não podia vê-lo e as imagens eróticas promovidas por sua mente a deixavam mais louca de desejo. – Me abraça forte!- Ana pediu e Sawyer agarrou-se a ela, abraçando-a como se nunca mais fosse capaz de deixá-la.

Um orgasmo poderoso atingiu Ana e ela vibrou por dentro e por fora dando vazão ao enorme prazer que sentia. A explosão fora motivada pela novidade do ato, por seus sentimentos em relação à Sawyer e principalmente porque se sentiu amada por ele.

Depois que ela alcançou o ponto alto, Sawyer permitiu liberar-se dentro dela por longos minutos e quando tudo acabou, beijou-a ardentemente.

- Amor?- Ana o chamou enquanto eles descansavam um pouco da intensa atividade física.

- Sim, _chica_?

- Depois de tudo o que fizemos, conseguiu matar seu desejo por mim?

- Absolutamente não, e desconfio que esse desejo não vai acabar nunca!

- Isso é bom.- disse ela. – Porque o meu desejo por você continua muito forte, incontrolável e desconfio que terá de me satisfazer algumas vezes ainda este domingo.

- Sério?

Ana-Lucia riu e Sawyer comentou:

- _Dios_, criei um monstro! Viciei uma garota em sexo!

- Seu bobo!- ela continuou rindo e eles voltaram a se beijar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon acordou com dor de cabeça, o cenário todo girando ao seu redor depois de ter bebido muitos drinks após ter deixado a festa de Kate. Não se lembrava sequer de onde estava quando viu uma porta se abrir e um pouco de luz adentrar o ambiente.

Percebeu que estava em uma cama confortável, usando uma camisa masculina e seus temores se concretizaram quando viu Sayid entrar no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Shannon, como se sente?

- O quê...o que aconteceu?

- Não se lembra?

Shannon balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Sayid tentou acalmá-la, narrando-lhe os fatos da noite anterior:

- Shannon, você chegou aqui transtornada noite passada, estava vindo de um bar, muito embriagada. Quando me viu me beijou e disse que queria fazer amor comigo.

- Oh meu Deus, nós?

- Não Shannon, não é do meu feitio me aproveitar de garotas bêbadas, especialmente quando elas me convidam para a cama em lágrimas. Você me contou que confirmou que seu noivo tinha outra e que estava sofrendo porque sentia que não tinha o controle da sua vida.

- Eu sinto muito Sayid...

- Tudo bem, Shannon. Como se sente esta manhã?

- Minha cabeça dói!- ela queixou-se.

- Eu fiz um chá que vai ajudar a melhorar.

- Estou com tanta vergonha agora. Como foi que...?

- A camisa?- retrucou ele quando a viu apontar para a camisa dele que ela vestia.

- Eu despi você daquele vestido para ficar mais confortável, mas não a toquei, mesmo você tendo me pedido.

- Ai meu Deus!

- Você é especial Shannon! Nunca deixe que ninguém lhe diga o contrário!- ele a beijou na testa. – Tome o seu café da manhã e durma mais um pouco vai se sentir melhor.

Dizendo isso, ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trilha sonora: Não vá embora/ Marisa Monte.**

Kate segurou a xícara de café quente com cuidado enquanto caminhava até a sala de seu apartamento. Ficou parada em frente ao sofá vendo Jack dormir abraçado a algumas almofadas. Sorriu, ele era um homem tão atraente, doce, gentil, seria o marido perfeito para ela.

Olhou para o anel no dedo, o diamante que brilhava lembrando-a de que agora era noiva. Isso daria certo? Quando deixaram a festa e ela já era oficialmente sua noiva, Jack insistiu para dormir no apartamento dela, no sofá mesmo, não se importava e Kate permitiu, confiava nele, sabia que ele iria manter sua promessa de esperar até a lua de mel para fazer amor com ela.

E agora ele estava ali em seu sofá, dormindo como um anjo. Sim, tudo daria certo, teria apenas que ser flexível e dar algumas noites a ele, poderia ter filhos e ser muito feliz. Jack acordou de repente, percebendo que estava sendo observado.

- Hey, bom dia.- disse ele, esfregando os olhos. – Não me diga que ronquei muito alto e a acordei?

- Roncou como um trator.- respondeu Kate com um sorriso. – Quer café?- ela estendeu a xícara a ele.

- Só se você sentar no meu colo...

- Jack!- ela protestou.

- Kate, sua honra está segura, não se preocupe.-ele gracejou. – Só quero que sente no meu colo, que fique pertinho de mim.

Ela assentiu, afinal eram noivos, tinha que começara ceder um pouco. Entregou a xícara de café para ele e sentou-se em seu colo. Jack a beijou no pescoço e bebericou o café, dizendo:

- Mal posso esperar para marcarmos a data do casamento e você ser toda minha!

Ele beijou-lhe os lábios e Kate nada disse. Mas seu coração batia forte cada vez que ele mencionava que ansiava por fazê-la sua mulher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estacionou o carro em frente ao calçadão da praia. Ana-Lucia começou a mexer no rádio.

**Trilha sonora: Kiss Kiss/ Chris Brown.**

- Hey, essa música é boa!- comentou Sawyer com um sorriso malicioso.

Ana-Lucia sorriu de volta da mesma maneira e cantarolou:

_- Kiss...Kiss...Sawyer!_

Eles se beijaram por alguns minutos. Quando se separaram, desceram do carro e Sawyer a abraçou por trás.

- Onde está o meu donut?- ela indagou.

- Aqui, senhorita.- respondeu ele, tirando um pacote com donuts do carro.

Ana-Lucia pegou o biscoitinho, mordeu e dançou para ele, sensualmente. Ela vestia as roupas novas que ele insistira em comprar-lhe, o top vermelho, a calça jeans justa e sandálias de salto que combinavam. Comprou também um par de lingeries com estampas de tigre que sua mente masculina não parava de idealizar como deveria ter ficado nela.

O domingo estava ensolarado, perfeito. Nada podia dar errado, pelo menos assim ele pensava. Abraçou Ana e começou a beijá-la enquanto dançavam apaixonados sob o sol, porém, uma voz feminina atrás deles congelou-lhe o sangue.

- James, o que significa isso?

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Mary Ford não podia acreditar no que seu filho único estava fazendo. James nunca tivera muito senso, sempre fora um garoto problema, mas já era hora de crescer. Estava noivo de Shannon Rutherford, pertencente á uma das famílias mais ricas e tradicionais da Califórnia, não podia ficar se dando ao desfrute de se agarrar com umaqualquer em plena Malibu à luz do dia.

Sawyer pareceu ler estas palavras na mente de sua mãe logo após ela ter indagando em tom petulante "James, o que significa isso?" Mary estava como sempre, sóbria e impecável, preparada para destilar um milhão de argumentos contra o comportamento dele. Mas ele não deixaria que sua mãe dissesse qualquer coisa que pudesse magoar Ana-Lucia, não depois de todo o esforço que fez para conquistá-la.

- Eu perguntei o que significa isto, James?- Mary repetiu a pergunta como se Sawyer não tivesse ouvido.

- Bom dia pra você também, mãe.- respondeu ele, mantendo os braços em torno da cintura da namorada, sem se importar com a opinião de sua mãe.

Ana-Lucia olhou para Sawyer, e dele para a mãe. A semelhança entre eles era incrível. A Sra. Ford era alta, loira e com um rosto muito bonito e jovial, os mesmos olhos azuis do filho, a diferença estava na expressão carrancuda e na ausência das covinhas. Provavelmente se ela sorrisse, seu rosto continuaria marcado por aquele ar presunçoso.

Vendo a dúvida e o embaraço nos olhos de Ana-Lucia, Sawyer tratou de fazer as apresentações, da melhor forma que pôde.

- Ana, esta é minha mãe, Mary Ford.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e estendeu a mão para ela, dizendo:

- Muito prazer, Sra. Ford.

Mary olhou Ana-Lucia de cima a baixo. Era uma garota muito jovem, com feições latinas e corpo curvilíneo, uma daquelas garotas que não eram de se levar a sério. Mary odiava esse tipo.

- Prazer.- respondeu polida, mas não tocou na mão que Ana estendia para cumprimentá-la.

- Esta é minha namorada, mãe. Ana-Lucia Cortez.- Sawyer explicou, erguendo o queixo para Mary em tom de desafio, embora estivesse tremendo por dentro diante de sua mãe.

- Namorada?- Mary retrucou. – Pensei que estivesse noivo da Shannon.

- Eu e Shannon não estamos mais juntos.- ele apressou-se em explicar, a situação era confusa e tensa. Ana não estava gostando da forma como a mãe de Sawyer a estava medindo.

- Mesmo?- Mary indagou. – Me desculpe, moça.- ela se dirigiu a Ana. – James não tinha me contado que tinha outra garota. Ele é sempre assim, muito instável quando se trata de mulher e eu sou sempre a última a saber quando ele arranja uma garota nova. Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-la, querida. Vá um dia almoçar em minha casa com James se ainda estiverem juntos.

E sem dizer mais nada, Mary deu as costas aos dois, mantendo o mesmo porte de rainha e adentrou em sua Mercedes onde o motorista a esperava segurando a porta. Quando ela se foi, Ana-Lucia fitou Sawyer com uma expressão de dúvida no olhar.

- Sawyer, por que sua mãe disse isso? Que história é essa de instabilidade amorosa?

- Ana, por favor, não acredite em nada do que a minha mãe disser daqui pra frente. Ela estava se referindo a outra fase da minha vida, e com certeza deve ter ficado muito aborrecida em saber sobre o fim do meu noivado com a Shannon. Ela e a mãe da Shannon planejaram isso desde que se conheceram em um evento beneficente, foi algo tipo, oh, eu tenho um filho, e ah, eu tenho uma filha. A Shannon é uma ótima garota, bonita e inteligente, no começo tudo estava ótimo, mas agora as coisas são diferentes.

- E por que são diferentes?- ela questionou.

- Porque eu me apaixonei por você. E agora estou completamente domesticado. Sou seu escravo! Faço tudo o que você quiser!

Ana-Lucia riu e Sawyer a abraçou, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Jamais duvide do meu amor por você, nenê. Nunca!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabrina Rutherford estava se preparando para ligar para a polícia quando sua filha Shannon finalmente chegou em casa, ainda usando o vestido que tinha colocado para a festa de aniversário na academia onde trabalhava.

- Por Deus, Shannon! Por onde andou? Eu estava tão preocupada.

- Eu estou bem, mamãe.- ela respondeu com o semblante sério, sem dar maiores explicações. Estava com uma expressão abatida e parecia cansada.

- Você parece doente, filha. Vou levar você ao médico.

- Eu já disse que estou bem!- Shannon insistiu.

- Mãe, deixe a Shannon em paz.- disse Boone descendo as escadas para o andar de baixo.

Sabrina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não importa o que você diga, não me parece bem Shannon, e eu sei o porquê.

Shannon voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Mary Ford acabou de telefonar para mim.- disse Sabrina. – Ela me contou que você e o James terminaram, que história é essa?

- A verdade, mamãe. O Sawyer terminou comigo.

- Por que ele fez isso? O que você aprontou pra ele?

- Mãe!- Boone a recriminou. – Como a senhora pode perguntar o que a Shannon aprontou? Até parece que a senhora não conhece o Sawyer. Ele arranjou outro rabo de saia, foi isso.

- Mas essas coisas são passageiras!- afirmou Sabrina. – Shannon, você tem que fazer alguma coisa. Dê um tempo e vá procurá-lo!

- Não, mãe! Não farei isso! Meu noivado acabou! Me deixa em paz!- gritou Shannon e subiu correndo as escadas.

- Shannon, uma hora você terá que me escutar, menina!- bradou a Sra. Rutherford, irritada.

Boone seguiu Shannon até o quarto dela e disse:

- Pra mim você pode contar o que aconteceu.

Shannon sentou na cama e esperou que Boone fechasse a porta para dizer:

- Eu já sei quem é a mulher por quem o Sawyer me trocou.

- E quem é? Você a conhece?

- È a Ana-Lucia, a professora de ritmos latinos da academia onde eu trabalho.

- Sério? A chefe do setor de montagens lá da fábrica?

- Ela mesma. Tenho certeza que é ela, Boone, ontem lá na festa eu vi o jeito que ele olhava para ela, como nunca olhou pra mim. Está apaixonado!

- Bom, eu soube que ela é chefe do setor de montagens na fábrica há pouco tempo, quem me contou isso foi o Locke. Você acha que o fato de ela ter subido de cargo tem a ver com o romance? Ela mesma me contou que até pouco tempo nem sabia que o Sawyer era o chefe dela na fábrica.

Shannon balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não creio que ela seja calculista. Estou há pouco tempo na academia, mas já percebi que ela é uma pessoa honesta, não consigo ter raiva dela. Ela pode estar mesmo apaixonada pelo Sawyer.

- Mas e agora, maninha? Vai mesmo abrir mão do seu noivado?

- Meu noivado acabou Boone. Eu só quero esquecer tudo isso.

Boone massageou o ombro da irmã num gesto de apoio.

- Eu preciso de um banho e descanso. Peça à Danette que sirva algo pra mim aqui no quarto.

- Tá bem!- Boone assentiu, e deixou o quarto.

Quando ele saiu, Shannon tirou a roupa e preparou-se para entrar na banheira, ficaria submersa lá por um bom tempo até que se sentisse melhor. Estava com um mal estar terrível, deveria ter sido a bebida que ingerira.

Estava confortável na banheira, com os pés para cima e a cabeça apoiada na parede de azulejos quando um fato veio à sua cabeça.

- Oh Deus!- exclamou. Há dias que vinha sentindo enjôo, muito antes da bebedeira na festa, mas pensou tratar-se de uma infecção estomacal comum e não procurou um médico.

Saiu da banheira nua, espalhando água por todo o chão do banheiro. Entrou no quarto molhada e pôs-se a procurar o calendário em sua agenda. Seus olhos claros se arregalaram em surpresa. Seu período menstrual estava atrasado quase trinta dias.

- Não, não, não!- ela exclamou abraçando o próprio corpo e jogando a agenda sobre a cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na segunda-feira, por volta do meio dia, Sawyer tinha acabado de concluir um relatório enorme e resolveu dar uma parada no trabalho para almoçar com Jack. De lá iria para a aula de dança e depois voltaria para a Fábrica.

Ana-Lucia tinha dito que duas máquinas precisavam ser substituídas e eles teriam uma reunião com Locke e Hugo Reys para falar sobre a verba que seria gasta com a compra de máquinas novas. Ela vinha se mostrando muito eficiente em sua nova tarefa e segundo o setor de contabilidade, os ganhos da empresa vinham crescendo. Ana tinha contratado até um especialista para cuidar da substituição das máquinas antigas pelas novas e que ficaria responsável pelo treinamento dos funcionários. Ele começaria no turno da noite daquela segunda-feira, portanto Sawyer teria muitos relatórios para ler e assinar até o final do expediente.

A funcionária do departamento de segurança no trabalho, Elizabeth Thompson viria até o final da semana para a primeira vistoria na fábrica por causa do caso Dawson. Até lá tudo teria que estar impecável.

- Sra. Henderson, estou saindo para o almoço, pegue meus recados por favor.- Sawyer pediu à secretária quando deixou seu escritório.

A velha senhora sorriu. Todos na fábrica estavam contentes com Sawye porque havia rumores de que os salários dos funcionários teriam uma boa porcentagem de aumento. Finalmente, desde que assumira o lugar do pai na Fábrica Ford, o herdeiro de Anthony parecia estar trabalhando em prol da empresa e de seus funcionários, coisa que nem mesmo seu pai fazia com tanta eficência.

No corredor, ele cruzou com Locke que estava indo até o escritório dele.

- James! E a reunião de hoje à noite?

- Está tudo certo.- respondeu ele. – Ana já confirmou também com o novo funcionário do setor das máquinas.

- Òtimo!- disse Locke.

- Eu estou indo almoçar com o Jack, volto lá pelas seis depois da minha aula de dança.

- Certo.- concordou Locke. – Eu estava indo almoçar também.

Sawyer dirigiu-se ao elevador, mas antes que ele entrasse, Locke disse:

- Mary ligou pra mim chorando ontem à noite. Disse que viu você com uma desclassificada em Malibu. Até imagino de quem ela esteja falando.

- Sim, mamãe viu eu e Ana na praia ontem de manhã. Fez uma cena sem se abalar, você sabe como ela é. Não dou a mínima John, eu e Ana estamos juntos pra valer!

- Fico feliz em saber disso! Não se preocupe James, Mary irá se acostumar.

Sawyer assentiu e pegou o elevador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bernard entregou a chave da academia para Kate que agradeceu e foi encontrar Ana-Lucia na calçada. Ela a esperava em sua bicicleta para irem almoçar juntas em um restaurante próximo à academia como faziam todos os dias.

- Tem certeza de que agüenta me levar?- Kate gracejou, divertida.

- Você não pesa mais que uma pluma, Kate.- respondeu Ana, montando na bicicleta e esperando que Kate se ajeitasse na garupa.

- Ok!- respondeu Kate, se sentando com cuidado.

**Trilha sonora: So much for you/ Ashley ****Tisdale.**

- E lá vamos nós!- anunciou Ana, pedalando com força, indo em direção à pista. Kate segurou-se no selim, e seu coração bateu mais forte quando Ana fez uma curva brusca.

- Deus, Ana, cuidado!

Ana deu uma gargalhada e continuou pedalando, levando a bicicleta de um lado para o outro.

- Você tirou sua carteira por correspondência?- Kate indagou, colocando a mão sobre os olhos quando Ana-Lucia passou tirando fino de um carro.

- Se segura!- falou Ana.

Kate gritou, elas desceram uma ladeira em alta velocidade. Ana-Lucia ria e se divertia com o desespero de Kate. Quinze minutos depois estavam à porta do restaurante.

- Se eu tivesse comido alguma coisa, tinha vomitado tudo agora.- comentou Kate. – Na volta, eu dirijo a bicicleta!

- Sem chance! Você não vai agüentar me levar!- debochou Ana, enquanto prendia a bicicleta com um cadeado em um poste.

As duas entraram no restaurante e sentaram em sua mesa costumeira, perto da janela. A garçonete trouxe o cardápio.

- Hum, o que vamos comer hoje?- indagou Kate.

- Que tal algo bem gorduroso como espaguete com molho de tomate e filé à parmegiana?

- Pra mim parece ótimo.- Kate sorriu.

- E só pra não dizer que não somos lights, acrescentamos uma saladinha de alface com aspargo e brócolis, o que acha?

- Excelente!- concordou Kate.

Depois que elas fizeram os pedidos, a garçonete trouxe dois sucos de laranja e enquanto bebericava do líquido adocicado em um canudinho, Ana-Lucia perguntou à Kate:

- Como foi com o Jack no sábado, depois da festa?

- Fomos pra minha casa, namoramos um pouco...

- Fizeram amor?- Ana indagou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não.- respondeu Kate, mais ríspida do que pretendia.

- Me desculpe.- disse Ana. – Isso é muito pessoal.

- Oh não, Ana! Eu é que peço desculpa, Acho que a fome. Nós não fizemos amor, ele dormiu no sofá da sala.

- Por que? Vocês são noivos agora.

- Bem, somos noivos, mas eu acho melhor esperarmos até o casamento para nos conhecermos melhor.

- Eu e o Sawyer fizemos amor na academia no sábado à noite.- Ana-Lucia contou.

- Sério?

- Sim, mas não foi como eu esperava, senti muito desconforto.

- Sinto muito, amiga.

- Mas depois, nós fomos pra casa dele. E fizemos outra vez, foi tão maravilhoso. Dormimos abraçadinhos depois e foi tão gostoso acordarmos juntos. O Sawyer é lindo, e carinhoso demais comigo. Estou louca para fazermos amor outra vez.- ela confessou.

- Estou feliz por você, amiga.- Kate tocou a mão de Ana, carinhosamente.

- Não devia ser tão reservada com o Jack, Kate. Ele ama você, devia se entregar e aproveitar. Por acaso você é virgem?- Ana perguntou. – Sawyer foi meu primeiro, e por mim será o último.

- Não, não sou virgem.- foi a única coisa que Kate disse, em seguida desconversando. – Lá vem nossa comida!

A garçonete trouxe os pedidos e se retirou. Kate mordeu uma torradinha, o acompanhamento do espaguete.

- Fico feliz que seu fim de semana tenha sido tão bom, Ana.

- Foi ótimo, com exceção do encontro que tivemos com a mãe do Sawyer em Malibu domingo de manhã.

- Por que?

- Eu não gostei do jeito que ela me cumprimentou, ficou fazendo perguntas sobre a Shannon. Parecia estar me avaliando e decidindo que não sou boa o bastante para o filho dela.

- O Sawyer é rico, e dono de uma fábrica. A Shannon é uma das herdeiras de uma família rica e tradicional, imagina só, essa gente deve ser um nojo!- comentou Kate.

- Mas o Sawyer não é!- afirmou Ana. – Ele me disse ontem para nunca duvidar do amor dele.

- Que lindo!- Kate comentou, servindo o prato com espaguete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E então, o garanhão está realizado agora e pronto para abandonar a moça?- perguntou Jack em tom sarcástico depois que o garçom trouxe uma travessa de salmão e salada grega para ele e Sawyer. Estavam almoçando em um famoso restaurante grego.

- Você ficou maluco, Jack? Eu não vou deixá-la, de jeito nenhum.- respondeu Sawyer, servindo salmão em seu prato.

- Mas tudo o que você queria não era dormir com ela?

- Isso foi antes. Jack, você não tem idéia de como ela é doce, inocente, fui seu primeiro homem.

- E deve estar orgulhoso disso, né? Não deixe as feministas ouvirem que está feliz por ter deflorado a moça.

- Parece horrível quando você fala.- Sawyer o recriminou.

- Desculpe, amigo. Eu só estou surpreso de ver tanta paixão nos seus olhos. Então está mesmo caído pela Ana?

- Totalmente.

- Vai se casar com ela?

- Jack, por que com você é tudo ou nada, homem? Eu e Ana estamos namorando, nos conhecendo, não precisamos ter pressa.

- Você está ficando velho, meu amigo. Vai fazer 31 anos.- debochou Jack. – Hora de ter sua própria família.

- Está falando como a minha mãe.

- Ela já sabe sobre o fim do seu noivado?

- Sabe, e também já sabe sobre Ana. Viu nós dois juntos em Malibu ontem de manhã. Mas eu não me importei Jack, vou ficar com a Ana, ela querendo ou não.

- Assim que se fala, meu amigo.

- E como vai com a Sra. Shephard? Ela ainda está te dando muito trabalho para compartilhar a cama?

- Só vamos compartilhar a cama depois do casamento, eu prometi a ela, mesmo assim estou tentando ter algum tipo de intimidade com ela, senão não agüentarei esperar.

- Será que ela está fazendo todo esse jogo duro porque é virgem?

- Eu não sei, não consigo conversar com ela sobre isso, Kate é arisca, mas com paciência eu chego lá!

- Você está apaixonado mesmo, Jacko!

- Como você!- Jack riu, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raquel Cortez terminou de colocar algumas roupas na máquina de lavar quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Enxugou as mãos no avental de cozinha sujo de gordura e foi atender.

- Olá, Raquel.- saudou John Locke do outro lado da porta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- ela indagou.

- O garoto está em casa?

- Não, Tony está na escola. O que você quer? Aconteceu algo com Ana?

- Não, Ana está ótima. Mas é sobre ela que vim conversar com você. Será que eu posso entrar?

Raquel deu espaço para ele passar. Visitas de Josh Locke á sua casa eram muito incomuns.

- Já almoçou?

- Não.- respondeu ele, mas não se incomode.

- Certo, farei um café para tomarmos enquanto conversamos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por volta das oito da noite, depois da reunião, Ana-Lucia levou o novo funcionário responsável pelo maquinário novo ao setor de montagens para conhecer os funcionários. Sawyer disse que a esperaria em seu escritório para irem à casa dele. Estava ansiosos para namorarem, mas no trabalho mantinham a postura profissional.

Sun estava terminando de conferir o novo carregamento de parafusos quando Ana-Lucia entrou acompanhada pelo novo funcionário. Os olhares deles se cruzaram de imediato. Era um homem jovem, de boa estatura, olhos puxados e cabelos negros, bem vestido e com um lindo sorriso. O coração de Sun bateu forte dentro do peito.

- Atenção pessoal, este é o Sr. Jin Kwon, ele foi contratado para cuidar do novo maquinário e treinar vocês para utilizá-los. Vamos todos recebê-lo muito bem na fábrica.

As pessoas começaram a cumprimentá-lo, mas Sun se retraiu quando ele se aproximou, limitando-se a acenar com a cabeça para ele.

- Ok gente, eu já vou indo. Qualquer coisa que precisarem falem com o Boone, ele vai ficar até ás dez em sua sala hoje à noite. Boa noite a todos.

Ana-Lucia deixou o setor de montagens com pressa, pegou o elevador e logo chegou ao escritório de Sawyer.

- Sr. Ford.- ela disse. – Deixei o novo funcionário no setor de montagem para que ele se familiarize com os outros funcionários.

- Bom trabalho, Srta. Cortez.- respondeu Sawyer, polidamente.

Meia hora mais tarde estavam na sala do apartamento dele. Assim que Sawyer fechou a porta, Ana-Lucia pulou no colo dele, trançando as pernas em volta da cintura masculina.

Sawyer a beijou e caminhou com ela até o sofá, onde caíram juntos, rindo.

- Ah que saudade, anjo, dos seus beijos. Eu só pensava em te agarrar lá na fábrica, o tempo todo.

- Mas você não pode, chefe!- ela disse, sorrindo, tirando uma mecha de cabelo loiro que caía nos olhos dele.

- Vai dormir comigo hoje?- ele perguntou, esperançoso.

- Hummmm, eu não sei!- ela respondeu, beijando os cantos dos lábios dele. – Depende do que você vai fazer pra me convencer.

- Pensei em seduzi-la com pizza.- disse ele, beijando os dedos dela, um por um.

- Oh pizza! Não posso resistir, principalmente se for de quatro-queijos, a minha preferida.

- Pois é exatamente essa!

Ana riu e puxou o rosto dele para beijá-lo. A língua dela brincava com a dele, dentro da boca, roçando, sugando. Sawyer a empurrou delicadamente quando sentiu o joelho de Ana acariciando seu membro.

- Vamos com calma, senão ninguém come pizza!

Ele se levantou do sofá e pediu a pizza pelo telefone. Depois que comeram, ficaram sentados na sala, abraçados, pés descalços em cima da mesinha de centro. Ana viu um violão no canto da sala.

- Você toca?- perguntou.

- Um pouco.- ele respondeu.

- Toque pra mim.- ela pediu.

Sawyer foi buscar o violão, acomodou-se com o instrumento ao lado dela e dedilhou os longos dedos masculinos pelas cordas.

**Trilha sonora: Like a Stone/ Chris Cornell.**

Sua bonita voz soou pelo apartamento, aquecendo o coração de Ana-Lucia. Ela não conseguia nem piscar, olhando para ele atenta. Observava os dedos que tocavam o violão e sentia como se sua própria pele estivesse sendo tocada pela mão quente.

Suspirou, e suas pernas acariciaram as dele enquanto ele continuava a tocar. Estava ficando muito excitada, seu coração exaltava de amor, ela o queria desesperadamente.

- Eu te amo...te amo...- ela sussurrou quando ele acabou de tocar e pousou o violão no chão.

O jeito como ela o olhava enlouquecia Sawyer, seus olhos imploravam para que a possuísse imediatamente. Deitou-se em cima dela no sofá e beijou-lhe a boca, ouvindo Ana gemer no beijo. A mão dele tateou-lhe as coxas e soltou-lhe o cinto.

Ana-Lucia ajeitou-se no sofá e ajudou-o a despi-la da cintura para baixo. Em seguida ele soltou o zíper da própria calça e segurando-a pelas coxas invadiu o calor molhado do corpo dela.

- Oh Ana, como te amo!

Ela gritou de incontido prazer e agarrou-se a ele, naquele momento mais uma vez eram um só, o resto do mundo não existia.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

- Bom dia, Sr. Ford.- cumprimentou a mulher loira, alta, de olhos verdes vivazes e curto sorriso.

- Bom dia.- respondeu Sawyer, entrelaçando uma mão na outra e as pousando sobre a mesa de mogno. Por mais que tivesse negado a si mesmo cem vezes diante do espelho que não estava nervoso, quando Elizabeth Thompson, a funcionária do departamento de segurança no trabalho entrou em sua sala naquela manhã ele achou que fosse ter um colapso. Desde que assumira a fábrica de seu pai, Sawyer nunca tinha dado muita importância à responsabilidade do que sua herança representava, mas desde que conhecera Ana-Lucia sua vida mudou radicalmente e de repente ele se deu conta do quanto precisava amadurecer pelo bem de si mesmo, da empresa e de todos os seus funcionários.

Os sapatos de salto da mulher ecoaram por todo o piso de madeira encerado da sala dele quando ela se aproximou e estendeu-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-lo mais abertamente. Sawyer levantou-se de sua cadeira estofada e apertou a mão dela com firmeza. A Sra. Hamilton que tinha acabado de trazer a moça à sala da diretoria esperou que Sawyer a dispensasse com um aceno e saiu, fechando a porta.

- Fique à vontade, Sra. Thompson.

- Obrigada, Sr. Ford. Mas pode me chamar de Libby, já que vamos trabalhar juntos em prol das melhorias da empresa.

- Certo, Libby.- assentiu ele. – Então a senhorita pode me chamar de Sawyer. Sempre que alguém me chama de Sr. Ford é como se estivessem falando com o meu pai.

- Entendo.- disse Libby, arrumando os óculos de armação delicada que tinham ido parar na ponta do nariz. – O senhor está no controle da empresa há quase oito meses, certo?

- Exato. Faz nove meses que meu pai faleceu.

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem.

- E enquanto você e sua família se recuperavam do choque do falecimento de seu pai, John Locke, o funcionário mais antigo da empresa a dirigiu durante esse período, não foi?

- Exatamente. Locke é mais do que um funcionário, ele sempre foi o braço direito do meu pai e agora é o meu aqui na empresa.

Ela retirou um caderninho de anotações de dentro da bolsa, junto com uma caneta preta de escrita fina e começou a pontuar:

- Bem, é claro que você sabe porque fui chamada aqui na empresa. A fábrica Ford não recebe visitas do departamento de segurança há pelo menos uns dez anos, achei isso muito estranho!

- Eu não cuido da empresa há dez anos, Libby.

- Eu sei, mas seu pai cuidava e durante o tempo em que ele dirigiu esta empresa várias denúncias sobre as péssimas condições de trabalho da Ford, baixos salários e acidentes de trabalho foram feitas, mas no final todos os processos foram indeferidos. Você faz idéia do por que isso aconteceu?

- Idéia alguma, senhorita. Esta não é a minha política, ignorar os apelos e reivindicações dos funcionários.

- Certamente que não.- ela concordou. – O primeiro acidente de trabalho registrado em sua jurisdição, um incidente no setor de montagens de peças com o funcionário Michael Dawson foi resolvido dentro dos trâmites da lei. Mas não vou parabenizá-lo por isso Sr. Ford, já que se trata da obrigação da empresa zelar pelo bem estar de seus funcionários.

- Correto.- Sawyer concordou, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- Mas mesmo assim, nosso departamento conversou com o Sr. Dawson e ele fez várias denúncias sobre as péssimas condições de trabalho que ainda existem na fábrica, dentro de sua jurisdição, incluindo os horários de trabalho abusivos e o maquinário antigo.

- Srta. Thompson, quanto a isso, eu e minha equipe temos novos projetos para resolver todos esses problemas. Contratei um supervisor geral de departamentos, um especialista em tecnologia de maquinário e promovi uma de minhas funcionárias do setor de montagens à supervisora geral para cuidar dos assuntos da categoria. O maquinário novo chegou há dois dias e os funcionários já estão sendo treinados para trabalhar com ele. Inclusive, a nova supervisora do setor de montagens preparou um dos projetos que visam à melhoria da qualidade de trabalho.

Libby deu um sorriso educado a ele e fez várias anotações sobre as informações que tinha recebido.

- Agora quanto à questão dos salários...

- O contador da fábrica, o Sr. Hugo Reys terá prazer em lhe passar todas as informações a respeito de nossos lucros, dividendos e projetos de melhorias de salários. E logo depois, o nosso supervisor geral de departamentos, Boone Rutherford poderá levá-la num tour para conhecer as dependências de nossa fábrica.

- Seria ótimo.- respondeu ela, levantando-se da cadeira e alisando o tecido da saia comprida que usava. – Eu gostaria também de conversar ao final da minha visita com o Sr. Locke, inclusive para saber a respeito do retorno do Sr. Dawson ao trabalho.

- Todas as informações que precisar, Libby.

- Obrigada, Sawyer. Nossa conversa foi muito esclarecedora.- ela apertou a mão dele e saiu da sala com seu andar altivo. Outra vez os saltos de seus sapatos ecoaram pelo piso. Ao vê-la do lado de fora, a Sra. Hamilton curvou-se numa mesura exagerada e lhe ofereceu uma xícara de café.

- Sra. Hamilton, o Sr. Rutherford está na sala dele?- Sawyer indagou colocando as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça escura.

- Oh não senhor, ele ainda não chegou. Telefonou a pouco dizendo que iria se atrasar porque estava com um problema em casa.

Sawyer ficou embaraçado com a ausência de seu supervisor e disse à Libby:

- Srta. Thompson, creio que seu tour pela fábrica será só mais tarde, gostaria de conversar agora com o Sr. Reys, o contabilista?

- Por mim tudo bem.- respondeu ela.

- Sra. Hamilton, por favor, acompanhe a Srta. Thompson ao escritório do Sr. Reys.

A secretária assentiu:

- Por aqui, Srta. Thompson.

Depois que as duas mulheres se afastaram, Sawyer retornou à sua sala. Sua conversa com a tão temida funcionária do departamento de segurança no trabalho que poderia processar sua empresa em milhões de dólares caso atestasse que a fábrica não seguia os padrões de segurança tinha sido proveitosa. Pelo menos conseguira convencê-la de que se havia irregularidades na empresa, estas já estavam sendo devidamente resolvidas.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e aumentou a potência do ar-condicionado. Voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira e esfregou as têmporas. Estava com muita dor de cabeça desde a hora em que acordara e saber que Boone iria se atrasar bem no dia em que receberiam a visita do departamento de segurança no trabalho tinha deixado Sawyer muito zangado.

De cabeça baixa, ele só notou a presença de Ana-Lucia na sala quando ela chegou bem perto. Ana não tinha o costume de usar salto alto fora de apresentações e ensaios de dança, gostava muito mais de seu par de tênis e por causa dos anos em que praticava dança aprendera a ser silenciosa quando caminhava.

- Oi, baby.- disse ela quando se aproximou e o coração de Sawyer comprimiu de emoção dentro do peito, era assim que se sentia sempre que Ana-Lucia estava por perto.

**Trilha sonora: Destiny/ Zero 7.**

Sawyer ergue o olhar para ela e sorriu.

- Ana...que bom que está aqui, na sabia que você vinha...

Ana-Lucia o fitou com olhos assustados.

- Por que você está tão pálido?

- Eu estou com dor de cabeça.- ele respondeu, voltando a massagear as têmporas com insistência, começou a se sentir tonta e a visão escurecia aos poucos.

Ela tocou sua testa:

- Sawyer, você está suando frio, querido.

- È só uma enxaqueca, acho que fiquei muito nervoso esta manhã com a visita da...- mas ele não terminou a frase, a visão ficou mais turva e Ana notou que ele se segurava no espaldar da cadeira.

- Amor, o que você está sentindo?- ela indagou, ficando nervosa.

- Tontura...a minha visão escureceu de repente...

- Eu vou chamar alguém!

- Não, Ana...- ele segurou na mão dela. – Apenas me dê uma aspirina...e um pouco de água que eu vou ficar bem...

- Tem certeza? Você está gelado!

- Tenho, por favor...no meu armário tem um vidro de aspirina...

Ana-Lucia correu ao armário dele e pegou as aspirinas. Encheu um copo descartável com água mineral no bebedouro da sala dele e voltou:

- Tome, meu amor, aqui está aqui...

Sawyer segurou o copo de água com dificuldade e ingeriu a aspirina que ela lhe estendia, bebendo toda a água em seguida. Ana tratou de afrouxar-lhe a gravata e fez com que ele tirasse o paletó. Também desabotoou alguns botões da camisa dele e começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Sawyer a abraçou e encostou a cabeça na barriga dela, que permaneceu de pé acariciando-o.

Após alguns minutos, ela indagou:

- Melhorou?

- Sim, anjo, estou muito melhor.- a visão tinha voltado ao normal e o suor frio cessara. – Que bom que está aqui pra cuidar de mim.

- Se eu soubesse o quanto você estava nervosa pela reunião de hoje mais cedo teria passado a noite com você e te dado mais apoio.

- Não se preocupe. A reunião foi boa, eu e a Srta. Thompson nos entendemos bem, acho que apenas tive uma crise de ansiedade.

- Devia procurar um médico e fazer um check up.- ela sugeriu.

- Vou fazer isso.- ele respondeu, puxando-a para o seu colo, mas Ana protestou.

- Sawyer, estamos no seu trabalho, nós concordamos em manter a relação profissional aqui.

Mas ele ignorou o protesto dela e a manteve em seu colo, beijando-a. Ana correspondeu ao beijo, mas logo levantou-se do colo dele e afastou-se.

- Tá legal, agora já chega! Não se aproveite de ter passado mal pra me convencer a ter esse tipo de liberdade com você no escritório!

- Não colou não?- ele indagou, risonho.

- Não!- ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Eu só vim até aqui saber como tinha sido sua reunião com o departamento de segurança. Eu estava muito curiosa. Mas agora preciso ir, amor, tenho que dar aula e a Kate disse que precisa muito falar comigo.- ela se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um beijinho rápido. Mas antes de sair da sala, perguntou:

- Onde está o Boone? Passei na sala dele para perguntar algumas coisas de trabalho e ele não estava.

- Ainda não chegou. Telefonou dizendo que se atrasaria e justo hoje!- ele falou isso com certa irritação.

- Hey, não se exalte! Você acabou de passar mal e não vou conseguir trabalhar tranqüila se souber que você não está bem.

- Não se preocupe, _cariño_. Eu vou ficar bem, nos vemos à noite.

Ana-Lucia jogou um último beijo pra ele e deixou o escritório.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Shannon, abre a porta!- Boone bateu mais uma vez, impaciente à porta do quarto da irmã. – Eu quero conversar com você, já telefonei até pra empresa pra dizer que vou chegar atrasado e justo hoje que a funcionária do departamento de segurança está visitando a fábrica. O Sawyer vai querer me matar quando eu chegar. Por favor Shannon, abre a porta!

Ele encostou a testa na porta, frustrado e após alguns segundos ouviu um clique da chave destrancando a fechadura. Shannon abriu a porta, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de chorar, ainda vestia a camisola.

- Mana, o que aconteceu?- ele perguntou, preocupado e ela deu espaço para que ele entrasse em seu quarto.

Boone entrou e sentou-se na cama. Ela pegou um objeto estranho que estava sob a cômoda e mostrou a ele.

- O que é isso?

- Você não sabe?- ela retrucou. – È um teste de gravidez.

Ela aproximou o objeto dos olhos dele e Boone viu duas linhas cor-de-rosa.

- Shannon, por acaso você...

- Ai, Boone, como você é lento! Não vê? Eu estou grávida do Sawyer!

Os olhos azuis dele se arregalaram e a pele do rosto ficou ainda mais vermelha do que o normal.

- Meu Deus!- ele exclamou. – E agora, vocês não estão mais juntos, o que vai fazer?

- Eu ainda não sei Boone, não sei!

- Você tem que contar a ele, Shannon.

Ela sentou na cama.

- Eu preciso pensar Boone. Sawyer não vai querer assumir esse filho e eu não vou criá-lo sozinha. Ser mãe nunca foi uma prioridade pra mim, você sabe.

- Mas agora tem que ser! Você pensa em fazer um aborto?

Shannon não respondeu, Boone também não disse mais nada, apenas abraçou a irmã num gesto de apoio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hugo Reys não conseguia desviar seus olhos das belas pernas de Elizabeth Thompson enquanto ela verificava o livro de registros principal da contabilidade da fábrica Ford. Ela estava sentada em frente à ele, em um confortável sofá de pernas cruzadas balançando os pés displicentemente.

- E esses são os números mais recentes, Sr. Reys?- ela indagou, mas ele não respondeu, de tão hipnotizado que estava diante da beleza dela. – Sr. Reys?- ela insistiu, arrumando os óculos.

- Hein?

Ela sorriu e baixou o livro de contabilidade sobre as pernas, dizendo com petulância:

- Sr. Reys, mil desculpas por ter vindo até aqui provocá-lo com a visão de minhas pernas, não foi essa minha intenção.

- O quê?- ele indagou como se fosse ter uma taquicardia, não acreditava que ela estivesse dizendo isso.

- Eu estou brincando com o senhor, me desculpe pela brincadeira um tanto espirituosa, mas é que o senhor me pareceu tão distraído...

- Me desculpe, Srta. Thompson. A senhorita deseja ver mais algum livro?

- Não, por hora estou satisfeita, eu apenas indaguei se esses eram os dados mais recentes da empresa?

- Sim, senhorita.

- Bom...- ela levantou-se do sofá. – Acho que está na hora daquele tour pela fábrica que me prometeram, espero que o Sr. Rutherford já tenha chegado.

- Eu irei acompanhá-la até a sala dele.- sugeriu Hugo.

- Não precisa, Sr. Reys, eu sei o caminho. Foi um prazer.- ela acrescentou deixando a sala.

Quando ela saiu, Hugo afrouxou a gravata, odiando a si mesmo por ter dado tamanha mancada. Mas ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha visto, só a entrada dela em sua sala causou um frisson enorme ao seu pobre coração e ele sabia que agindo como um idiota nunca conquistaria uma mulher como aquela.

Ele abriu a gaveta principal de sua mesa e encontrou um cartão amassado, que um amigo bem sucedido no amor tinha lhe entregado há alguns meses e que ele jurara jamais recorrer.

- Desmond Hume, "Conselheiro Amoroso".- leu em voz alta e pegou o telefone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Muito bem pessoal!- disse Ana-Lucia com energia, de frente para seus alunos. – Peguem seus pares e comecem do início! 5, 6, 7, 8!

**Trilha sonora: Ain't funny/ Jennifer Lopez.**

Paulo estendeu sua mão a ela e Ana-Lucia a segurou, sendo conduzida por ele em movimentos bem marcados de quadris, na batida da música. Os alunos tentavam acompanhar na medida do possível e logo Ana-Lucia teve que começar a corrigir alguns passos e posturas, assim como o Paulo.

Ela chegou perto de um casal que estava errando os giros e pediu licença à dama para que pudesse ensinar o cavalheiro. O rapaz ficou todo tímido com a atenção da professora, mas se saiu bem quando Ana dançou com ele e mostrou o que ele estava fazendo de errado.

Depois de ajustar mais três casais ao ritmo da música, Ana pediu a Paulo que ficasse olhando os alunos e foi falar com Kate que parecia muito aflita desde a hora em que chegara à academia.

- Amiga, não to agüentando te ver com essa carinha.- disse Ana-Lucia quando se aproximou de Kate que estava sentada no sofá ao lado do bebedouro. – Você disse que queria muito falar comigo, sobre o que é?

- Hoje é seu dia de folga na fábrica não é?

- È sim.- respondeu Ana.

- Eu preciso muito que você e o Sawyer acompanhem eu e o Jack esta noite.

- Vocês vão aonde?

- O Jack vai me apresentar esta noite à família dele, vai haver um jantar e eu estou muito nervosa.

- Mas Kate, essa não seria uma ocasião apenas de vocês? Não acha que eu e o Sawyer ficaríamos deslocados lá, afinal você vai conhecer a família do seu futuro marido.

- Sim, eu sei, mas não vou conseguir se vocês não estiverem comigo.

- Está bem amiga, vou telefonar pro Sawyer e falar com ele.

- Eu já falei com o Jack e pedi que ele convidasse o Sawyer, só faltava falar com você.

- Eu irei sim, amiga, farei isso por você. Só tem um problema.

- Que problema?- indagou Kate.

- Eu não tenho o que vestir para um jantar desses. O Jack deve ser tão rico quanto o Sawyer, imagina só como deve ser a família dele!

- Posso te emprestar um vestido.

- Kate, agradeço a gentileza, mas um vestido seu não caberia em mim. Você já viu o tamanho do meu bumbum?- Ana-Lucia gracejou e Kate riu.

- Tá certo, não sou tão voluptuosa quanto você.

- Para com isso!- disse Ana, rindo. – Eu vou falar com o Sawyer sobre o vestido, não se preocupe, irei a esse jantar com você.

- Obrigada Analulu, você é uma amiga maravilhosa!- Kate disse, abraçando-a.

- Não é pra agradecer não.- brincou Ana-Lucia. – Você vai fazer o mesmo por mim quando eu precisar.

- Vou fazer o que você quiser!

- Olha que eu vou cobrar, hein?

Kate riu. Ana a acompanhou, mas ficou séria logo em seguida antes de dizer:

- Shannon não vem trabalhar há dias.

- E isso está me dando prejuízo, não posso ficar sem professora de ballet. Os pais estão reclamando que as meninas estão sem aula. Eu já liguei pro celular dela, pra casa e ela não atende.

- Eu me sinto tão mal com tudo isso.- comentou Ana com pesar.

- Ana, o que está acontecendo não é sua culpa! Você e o Sawyer se apaixonaram. Ele fez o certo terminando com ela se não a amava mais, pior seria se ele ficasse enganando vocês duas. Eu imagino o quanto ela deva estar arrasada com o fim do relacionamento, mas eu gostaria que ela fosse mais profissional em relação ao trabalho.

- Quem sou eu para julgá-la, Kate? Ela deve estar sofrendo.

- Ana!- Paulo a chamou na pista de dança.

- Preciso voltar pra aula.

- Certo, vai lá!- concordou Kate.

- Vamos lá galera, desde o início! 5, 6,7, 8!- gritou Ana e os pares se organizaram para tentar acompanhar os passos rápidos dela com Paulo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

À noite, Sawyer foi buscar Ana-Lucia em _Los Canales_ para levá-la ao jantar na casa de Jack. Muito embaraçada, ela pedira a ele que lhe fizesse um adiantamento de salário para que pudesse comprar um vestido adequado, mas ele insistiu que lhe daria um vestido de presente. Ana não aceitou e o fez prometer que aquilo era apenas um empréstimo e que quando ela recebesse seu salário pagaria de volta a ele. Era óbvio que ele não pretendia cobrar o dinheiro de volta.

Como ele tivera muito trabalho na fábrica o dia inteiro, ele escolheu uma das lojas de grife mais caras de Beverly Hills e ligou para lá autorizando que sua namorada comprasse o que quisesse. Ana-Lucia achou um absurdo que ele tivesse escolhido aquela loja, mas conhecia Sawyer o suficiente para saber que não adiantava argumentar com ele. Teria que pagar o vestido e os sapatos que comprara em várias prestações pois seu salário não dava para tanto.

Ela o instruíra que a esperasse a dois quarteirões de sua rua. Ana-Lucia ainda não queria que sua mãe soubesse que estava namorando sério. Preparou um chá de camomila para ela enquanto a mãe assistia a TV. Quando Raquel começou a cochilar no sofá, Ana correu a se arrumar. Pôs o vestido de cor pérola que tinha comprado, o modelo era comportado, não possuía decote nas costas e o comprimento era até os joelhos. Mas a espessura do tecido fino provocava porque deixava entrever a sombra da lingerie, Ana gostou do resultado.

Por fim, ela calçou as sandálias brancas de salto que prendiam nos tornozelos e arrumou os cabelos com algumas presilhas em forma de margaridas e deixou a casa na ponta dos pés.

Tony a flagrou antes que ela passasse pela porta.

- Você vai sair com o Sawyer?

Ana-Lucia levou o dedo indicador aos lábios.

- Shiiii...

- Por que a _mama_ não pode saber?

- Porque não!- Ana-Lucia respondeu com um cochicho. – Agora vá dormir!

- Onde arranjou grana pra comprar esse vestido?- Tony insistiu.

- Já disse pra ir dormir!

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Está muito transparente, dá até pra ver a sua calcinha, não quero que saia com esse vestido!

Ana-Lucia arregalou os olhos negros, irritada:

- Vá dormir agora mesmo ou vai ficar de castigo lavando a louça do jantar durante uma semana.

Tony saiu correndo, não ousou discutir mais com ela, sabia que Ana era capaz mesmo de deixá-lo de castigo.

- Garoto abusado!- Ana-Lucia resmungou e deixou a casa, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Ela caminhou os dois quarteirões até onde Sawyer a esperava e o encontrou escorado à porta do carro vestindo um elegante terno azul que combinava perfeitamente com a cor dos olhos dele.

- Hey, baby!- ela disse sorrindo.

- Você está linda!- ele elogiou admirando-a no vestido que ela tinha comprado.

- Obrigada.- ela respondeu. – Mas nós estamos atrasados, a Kate deve estar tendo um ataque agora!

- Foi minha culpa.- disse ele, puxando-a para si e abraçando-a. – Me empolguei lá no trabalho, as mudanças que fizemos na empresa trouxeram um saldo positivo. Você acredita que fui aplaudido hoje á tarde quando desci ao setor de montagens? E pensar que antes eu nem sabia direito onde ficava o setor de montagens.

- Estão todos orgulhosos de você, mas eu mais ainda.- disse ela, beijando-o.

Eles trocaram vários beijos apaixonados até que resolveram entrar no carro e finalmente ir para a casa dos pais de Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate engolia devagar o champanhe que Christian Shephard, o pai de Jack tinha lhe servido há alguns minutos enquanto balançava discretamente os pés nos sapatos sociais pretos. Jack ao seu lado conversava sem parar com os pais e a irmã, Claire, enquanto ela se mantinha calada sem saber muito o que dizer.

Quando chegou à casa de Jack e foi apresentada à família dele como sua noiva, simpatizou de imediato com o pai dele, Christian e a irmã caçula, Claire. Mas a mãe dele, Margot, mostrou-se bastante reservada e Kate sentiu-se deslocada naquele lugar. Estava rezando para que Ana-Lucia e Sawyer chegassem logo.

Jack por sua vez, estava bastante satisfeito em apresentar Kate à sua família. Ela estava linda em um conjunto social de blusa rosa e saia preta. Os cabelos presos à metade com grampinhos e a maquiagem suave. Ele segurava a mão dela enquanto conversavam e não fazia a menor idéia do que se passava na mente de Kate.

Meia hora de agonia depois, Sawyer e Ana finalmente chegaram. Margot Shephard cumprimentou Sawyer com efusividade, mas tratou Ana com a mesma indiferença com que tratou Kate. A noite poderia ter sido morna e bem sucedida se quinze minutos depois da chegada de Sawyer e Ana ao jantar, Mary Ford não tivesse chegado acompanhando por John Locke, vestida impecavelmente e fazendo questão de ser o centro das atenções.

- Boa noite.- ela saudou a todos assim que entrou na sala de visitas. Apenas Ana-Lucia percebeu o olhar fulminante de desprezo que a mãe de Sawyer lhe endereçou.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Apesar da calma aparente, os ânimos na sala de jantar da residência dos Shephard estavam exaltados. Mary Ford não escondeu seu descontentamento ao ver o filho acompanhado pela mesma mulher que vira com ele em Malibu há alguns dias.

Ana-Lucia se sentiu desconfortável com os olhares inquisidores que a Sra. Ford lançava a ela. Kate notou o quanto ela estava aborrecida, e antes que o jantar fosse servido, ela indagou à Sra. Shephard:

- Eu gostaria de retocar a maquiagem, onde fica o toilllete, senhora?

- A segunda porta no corredor.- respondeu Margot degustando um dos canapés de caviar que tinha sido servido à entrada do jantar.

- Ana, poderia vir comigo?- Kate convidou e Ana-Lucia, que estava sentada ao lado de Sawyer com expressão de poucos amigos, aceitou educadamente.

Quando elas chegaram ao corredor, Kate cochichou:

- Meu Deus, Ana! A minha futura sogra é uma mulher muito antipática!

- E o que dizer da mãe do Sawyer, então?- retrucou Ana, chateada. – Ah, Kate. Eu só tinha visto essa senhora uma vez, lá em Malibu e não gostei nada do jeito dela. Se eu soubesse que ela estaria nesse jantar...

- Me desculpe por tê-la feito vir até aqui, Ana-Lucia.

- Não Kate, você não tem culpa! Não sabia de nada. Além do mais, você ia mesmo precisar do meu apoio para enfrentar a mãe do Jack. Eu gostei muito do pai dele e da irmã, mas da mãe...

- Eu digo o mesmo! Nossa, Ana, eu começo a me perguntar se devo mesmo continuar noiva do Jack.

- Kate, não diga bobagem. O Jack é um doce de pessoa, e você gosta dele, não gosta?

- Sim, eu gosto muito, mas confesso que estou desanimada com essa primeira impressão da mãe dele.

- Ah Kate, por mais chateada que a gente esteja, não vamos entregar os pontos, amiga. Estamos aqui por nossos homens, vamos mostrar a que viemos!

Kate sorriu, concordando com ela.

Enquanto as duas estavam no toillete, Sawyer comentava à mesa do jantar:

- Não sabia que vinha à esse jantar, mamãe.

- Eu a convidei.- respondeu Margot. – Já que esse pequeno jantar informal é a formalização do noivado do Jack com essa moça, eu gostaria que a minha melhor amiga estivesse aqui, não é Mary, querida?

- Sim, Margot, claro.- respondeu Mary. – Meus parabéns pelo noivado, Jack.

- Obrigado, tia Mary.- disse ele, tomando um gole de vinho.

- Sawyer, por que Shannon não veio com você ao jantar?- indagou Mary, como se Sawyer não tivesse dito que ele e Shannon não estavam mais juntos.

- Mãe, a senhora sabe que eu e Shannon não estamos mais juntos.

- Ah sim, é mesmo.- ela respondeu. – Me perdoe por ter esquecido, é que todo mundo sabe aqui como você é meu menino, um tanto volúvel no que se refere à mulher.

Margot deu uma risadinha. Os demais mantiveram-se calados à mesa. Mary continuou:

- Aliás, esta moça que trouxe com você ao jantar é a mesma daquele manhã em Malibu ou é outra garota?

Os olhos de Sawyer se arregalaram em fúria, e ele deu graças a Deus que Ana não estava ali naquele momento para ouvir aquilo.

- È claro que é a mesma, mamãe. Ana-Lucia Cortez, minha namorada.

- Uma excelente moça.- Jack acrescentou tentando ajudar o amigo. – Ana é muito talentosa, é professora de dança de salão.

- E trabalha na fábrica Ford.- acrescentou Locke.

- Uma operária da fábrica, Sawyer?- questionou Mary, chocada. – Como pôde se envolver com uma imigrante operária?

- Eu creio que o Sr. Ford enxergou minhas qualidades a distância, dona Mary.- disse Ana, retornando à sala de jantar com Kate e ouvindo os últimos pedaços da conversa.

Mary deu um olhar fuzilante para Ana-Lucia. Christian olhou para Claire, como que pedindo silenciosamente que alguém fizesse alguma coisa para melhorar aquela tensão.

- Bom, agora que as moças estão de volta, vou pedir que sirvam o jantar.- anunciou Claire, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

Jack ficou aliviado com aquilo, não queria que seu jantar de noivado se transformasse em um campo de batalha. O jantar foi servido. Lagosta ao molho branco, salada césar e arroz com especiarias. Ana-Lucia não gostou nada da quantidade de talheres e taças à mesa para cada convidado. Em sua cabeça se indagava para que tantos garfos de tamanhos diferentes para comer lagosta, arroz e salada?

Ao lado dela, enquanto Ana decidia qual garfo pegar para comer, Sawyer comia seu jantar com uma expressão irritada no rosto. Estava odiando a presença da mãe ali, fazendo com que ele se sentisse péssimo. Kate notou a hesitação de Ana-Lucia com os talheres e discretamente lhe mostrou qual deles deveria usar. Ana agradeceu com um sorriso e começou a comer.

Mesmo assim, o olhar fixo de Mary Ford nela, esperando que ela cometesse alguma gafe a estava deixando nervosa, e sem querer, quando foi se servir de vinho branco, em uma das taças que Kate tinha discretamente mostrado a ela, Ana virou metade do conteúdo da garrafa em seu vestido novo e de quebra também molhou as calças de Sawyer.

- Me perdoe, amor.- disse ela, embaraçada.

- Está tudo bem, Lu.- disse ele, pegando vários guardanapos para se limpar.

Mary se serviu do mesmo vinho, com graça e elegância, somente para mostrar a Ana-Lucia o quanto ela era inadequada para aquele ambiente e principalmente para ser a mulher de seu filho.

- Querida, não fique embaraçada.- disse ela. – Pode acontecer com qualquer operária da fábrica tentando tomar vinho branco à mesa do patrão.

Todos ficaram mudos à mesa com aquelas palavras de Mary, até mesmo Margot que também não aprovara a noiva do filho. Mesmo assim sua exímia educação não permitia que ela mostrasse seu preconceito abertamente.

Ana-Lucia não agüentou aquele comentário. Quem aquela mulher pensava que era para falar com ela daquele jeito? Olhou para Sawyer, que nada disse para defendê-la e sentiu-se péssima. Levantou-se da mesa sem pedir licença e foi até o toillete se limpar. Depois disso, iria embora.

Kate fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas Sawyer colocou a mão em seu ombro, dizendo:

- Eu vou!

Depois que ele se levantou, Mary tomou um gole de seu vinho branco e disse:

- Oh, coitadinha, eu não queria magoá-la, apenas disse a verdade.

- Agora já chega, Mary!- bradou Locke, que estava se controlando para não dizer umas verdades a ela. Não estava agüentando o modo como Mary estava tratando Ana.

- È, já chega!- disse Jack. – Não foi para isso que convidei meus amigos a virem aqui. Esse é o meu jantar de noivado, tia Mary, e a senhora só está aqui porque minha mãe a convidou, mas se meus convidados estão sendo molestados, mudaremos o local do jantar.

- Como é que é?- indagou Margot.

- Isso mesmo. Pai, mãe, eu e Kate nos casaremos em três semanas.

- Três semanas?- surpreendeu-se Kate.

- Mas Jack, três semanas não suficientes para preparar o casamento.- falou Margot, exasperada.

- Pro tipo de casamento que eu e a Kate queremos, três semanas são suficientes.

- Parabéns, filho!- disse Cristian.

Claire foi até o irmão, abraçando-o. Mary já não era o centro das atenções à mesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia passava um guardanapo de papel úmido sobre o vestido tentando tirar a mancha amarelada que se criara quando Sawyer bateu na porta do banheiro.

- Nenê, sou eu. Por favor, abra a porta.

- Não, vá embora!- ela respondeu, magoada.

- Analulu, por favor! Eu trouxe algo que pode ajudar com a macha no vestido. Usei nas minhas calças e agora está tudo bem.

Ela abriu a porta e Sawyer estendeu a ela um spray removedor de manchas que ele pedira a uma das empregadas. Ana pegou o frasco das mãos dele e espirrou na mancha. Ficou feliz quando notou que a mancha começou a ficar discreta até sumir completamente.

- Sua mãe me odeia.- ela disse,com pesar.

- Mas eu te amo e já te disse pra jamais duvidar do meu amor, nenê. A minha mãe sempre tentou controlar a minha vida e eu já deixei ela fazer isso por tempo demais. Eu quero você e é isso o que importa.

Sawyer a abraçou.

- Não fica tristinha não, amor. Eu estou aqui com você.

- Por que não disse nada quando ela falou aquelas coisas pra mim?- Ana perguntou, sem abraçá-lo de volta.

- Me perdoe por isso. È que ainda é difícil pra mim peitá-la, principalmente na frente dos Shephard que são amigos da minha família há muito tempo. Digamos que eu quis apenas evitar um confronto maior. Acredita em mim?- os olhos azuis resistíveis esperavam por uma resposta positiva e Ana-Lucia o beijou ardentemente.

Alguns segundos depois, Kate surgiu à porta do toillete e pigarreou.

- Oi, Kate.- disse Ana, sem jeito com o flagra que ela dera neles, escondendo o rosto no ombro de Sawyer como uma garota levada.

- Hey, o Jack decidiu continuar o nosso jantar de noivado em outro lugar.

- Onde?- indagou Ana.

- Naquele videokê aonde fomos há um tempo atrás. Gente, vocês acreditam que ele vai marcar o casamento para daqui a três semanas?

- Oh!- exclamou Ana. – Meus parabéns, amiga!

- O que ainda estamos fazendo aqui? Vamos até o tal videokê comemorar.- disse Sawyer.

- Você está feliz, Kate?- perguntou Ana-Lucia.

Kate demorou um pouco para responder, mas por fim, disse:

- Yeah, estou muito feliz!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun estava exausta depois de limpar toda a casa e preparar o jantar para os filhos pequenos. Seu marido, Jae Lee estava como sempre na rua, provavelmente jogando pôquer. Ele tinha deixado Sean e Ji Yeon com a vizinha para poder ir à farra.

Quando chegou do trabalho, Sun agradeceu à boa senhora Velazques pelo favor de ter ficado com as crianças e foi cuidar da casa. Duas horas depois, mal se agüentava em pé. O trabalho exaustivo na fábrica e o doméstico quando chegava em casa a estavam matando. Sun tinha perdido dois quilos só no último mês e a expressão de seu rosto era sempre cansada. Mas precisava continuar se esforçando, pelos filhos.

Depois de servir à sopa às crianças, Sun permitiu-se sentar com eles no sofá da pequena casa onde moravam e assistir um pouco de TV. Estavam se divertindo com um seriado de comédia quando Jae Lee chegou, mal humorado como sempre.

- Toda vez que eu chego em casa você está aí, de pernas para cima no sofá sem fazer nada.

- Onde você esteve, Jae Lee?- Sun perguntou.

- Isso não é da sua conta!- ele respondeu ríspido. – Cadê o meu jantar?

As crianças ficaram apreensivas com o tom de voz dele e correram para o quarto.

- Está no fogão.- respondeu Sun. Não estava com a menor disposição para brigar.

Jae Lee foi para a cozinha, tropeçando de tão bêbado. Ele exalava álcool de longe. O celular de Sun tocou dentro da bolsa. Ela correu a atender antes que o marido reclamasse. Atendeu o aparelho em voz baixa.

- Boa noite, Sun.- disse uma voz masculina educada e sedutora do outro lado da linha.

- Boa noite.- respondeu Sun franzindo o cenho, não fazia idéia de quem podia ser.

- Aqui é Jin Kwon, da fábrica Ford.

- Oh!- Sun exclamou. – Boa noite, Sr. Kwon. – Em que posso ser útil?

- Espero que me perdoe por ter tomado a liberdade de pegar o número do seu celular no cadastro de funcionários lá da fábrica, mas é que eu queria muito falar com você fora do trabalho.

- Sobre o que?- Sun perguntou, receosa de que Jae Lee escutasse sua conversa.

- Eu gostaria de convidá-la para jantar.

- Com quem está falando, Sun?- Jae Lee perguntou à porta da cozinha, notando que ela falava ao celular.

- Com ninguém, é engano.- respondeu Sun, depressa. – Sr. Kwon, eu preciso desligar, meu marido não gosta que eu receba ligações pessoais. Boa noite.

- Sun!- ele berrou e Sun guardou o celular de volta na bolsa.

- Eu disse para você que era engano!- ela disse ríspida.

O marido ficou furioso e deu um soco forte no rosto dela, que acabou caindo no sofá.

- Nunca mais fale comigo nesse tom! Agora levante daí e venha esquentar a sopa pra mim!

Cambaleante, Sun se levantou e o seguiu para a cozinha, morrendo de vontade de pegar seus filhos e fugir de Jae Lee e sua repressão.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Trilha sonora: Crazy/ Seal**

Dentro do carro de Sawyer, o clima era de pura diversão depois do tenso jantar na casa dos pais de Jack. Sawyer dirigia seu carro rumo ao badalado videokê onde ele e Ana começaram a ficar íntimos. Kate e Jack iam no banco de trás, rindo e conversando.

Ana-Lucia já não estava mais zangada com o que tinha acontecido na casa de Jack, pois Sawyer mais uma vez dissera que ela não deveria duvidar de seu amor e isso a fazia sentir cada vez mais segura.

No banco de trás, durante o trajeto para o bar de videokê, Jack aproveitou para ficar bem juntinho à sua noiva. Kate não o desencorajou, mas manteve uma postura distante como sempre. Isso deixou Jack irritado, talvez fosse porque ele se aborrecera muito na casa dos pais dele com a confusão que Mary Ford criara, juntando a isso as várias doses de bebida alcoólica que ele ingerira para suportar a antipatia de usa mãe com Kate, não culminava em uma boa combinação.

Por isso, quando Kate permaneceu parada como uma estátua quando ele encostou seu corpo no dela, buscando calor, Jack esqueceu que tinha prometido respeitar o espaço dela até que estivessem casados e tomou os lábios dela num beijo intenso, quase lascivo, fazendo movimentos ousados com a língua dentro da boca de sua noiva.

Por um momento ele achou que ela fosse repeli-lo, como das outras vezes em que ele tentou ser mais ousado, mas dessa vez isso inacreditavelmente não aconteceu. Kate não só aceitou o beijo dele, como o correspondeu com a mesma sensualidade. Os beijos ficaram tão profundos que eles esqueceram de onde estavam e não perceberam que Sawyer e Ana-Lucia estavam rindo deles.

- Uow!- exclamou Sawyer, rindo. – O que colocaram na comida, Jack? Vocês estão tão afoitos!

Ao ouvir a voz de Sawyer, Kate pareceu se dar conta do que estava acontecendo e afastou Jack de cima dela tentando entender aquele fogo repentino que se apoderara dela.

- Está tudo bem, baby. O Sawyer só está brincando!- disse Jack, esperando que ela continuasse receptiva com ele, mas depois da brincadeira de Sawyer ela voltou a ficar quieta e Jack quis matar o amigo.

Pouco tempo depois eles chegaram ao bar de videokê. Pegaram uma mesa e passaram algum tempo assistindo aos animados cantores. Sawyer abraçou Ana-Lucia e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, sussurrando:

- Estou me lembrando daquela noite que viemos aqui e você cantou aquela música da Shakira pra mim, toda sensual...

- Eu estava bêbada.- disse ela. – E além disso, a canção não foi pra você!

- Ah não?- ele retrucou com um sorriso.

- Não...- ela respondeu, rindo.

Sawyer beijou os lábios dela e disse:

- Eu vou até o palco cantar uma música.

- Vai mesmo?- Ana indagou. – Você deve ser péssimo!

- Mentirosa! Você gostou de me ouvir cantar lá no apartamento. E agora você vai ouvir a versão com rebolado.

- Oh, Sawyer! Agora você me deixou ansiosa!- disse Ana-Lucia, se ajeitando confortavelmente na cadeira. Sawyer piscou para ela e caminhou em direção ao palco.

- Parece que ele vai encarar o palco mesmo!- comentou Jack.

- Será que ele canta tão bem quanto dança?- indagou Kate, sentindo Jack acariciar-lhe uma das coxas, discretamente.

- Você não perde por esperar!- disse Ana, orgulhosa dos dotes de cantor do namorado que ela já conhecia bem.

Jack estava ficando mais ousado em suas carícias, pensou Kate. Admitia a si mesma que ele era o primeiro homem a lhe despertar algo depois do que acontecera, mesmo assim sabia que seria difícil quando chegasse a hora de se entregar ele depois do casamento.

Nesse momento, todas as atenções se voltaram para o homem loiro que subiu no palco, todo cheio de pose se preparando para cantar. Ele conversou por alguns segundos com o responsável pelo som e iniciou sua performance.

**Trilha sonora: Meaningless Kiss/ Hugh Grant (Music and Lyrics soundtracking)**

_- I saw you across__ the dance out of the corner of my eye…I felt the connection, I don't know how, I don't know why…_

Alguns gritinhos foram ouvidos das outras mesas. Mulheres se levantaram de suas cadeiras para ver Sawyer cantar e rebolar, mas Ana-Lucia não sentiu ciúmes porque ela sabia que depois daquela música ele seria todo seu.

Sawyer abusou da performance sexy, desfilou o bar inteiro e ainda flertou com algumas garotas. Ana, Jack e Kate riam dele. Ele terminou a música cantando e dançando para Ana-Lucia, ao final ele a beijou e o bar inteiro os aplaudiu.

- Hey, eles estão roubando nossa noite de noivado.- disse Jack. – Mas eu vou mudar isso!

- Jack, o que vai fazer?- indagou Kate quando o viu caminhando em direção ao palco.

Jack falou com o responsável do som e subiu no palco segurando o microfone, mas não para cantar.

- Boa noite a todos.

- Ai, meu Deus! O que o Jack tá fazendo?

- Relaxa sardenta, e deixa ele falar.- disse Sawyer, sentando em uma cadeira e puxando Ana para o seu colo.

- Esta noite eu estou aqui pra oficializar o meu noivado com a mulher mais maravilhosa que já conheci. Kate Austen.

As pessoas aplaudiram e Kate sentiu-se embaraçada com tanta atenção, mas apesar disso, subiu ao palco e deixou-se ser beijada por Jack, exibindo depois para algumas mulheres o anel que usava no dedo anelar da mão direita.

Sawyer ficou observando a felicidade do amigo em pôr um anel de noivado na mulher que ele escolhera e acariciou a mão de Ana, dizendo:

- Um dia, quero colocar um anel no seu dedo.

Ana-Lucia se surpreendeu com o comentário, mas nada disse, as palavras dele tinham sido muito repentinas. O restante da noite prosseguiu com muita diversão, música e bebida. Ao fim todos estavam exaustos e resolveram ir embora.

Jack pegou um táxi com Kate e iria deixá-la em casa antes de ir para o seu apartamento. Sawyer pensava em deixar Ana em casa também, mas surpreendeu-se quando ela começou a roçar a coxa na sua de modo sedutor quando eles estavam no carro.

- Hum, o que você quer?- ele indagou como se não soubesse a resposta.

- O que te parece?- ela sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. – Quero fazer amor com o homem mais sexy do videokê.

Sawyer riu.

- Tem certeza? Sua mãe pode ficar desconfiada se você não dormir em cada de novo, nenê.

- Por favor...- ela pediu, fazendo beicinho e cruzando as coxas de modo a provocá-lo. Sawyer sentiu o membro acordar dentro das calças e balançando a cabeça negativamente levou o carro para o seu apartamento.

**Trilha sonora: Break me/ Shake me.**

Começaram a se beijar como loucos ainda no estacionamento do prédio. O lugar estava escuro porque era muito tarde e eles aproveitaram para fazer carícias ousadas dentro do carro. Sawyer aumentou o volume do rádio para disfarçar os sons do amor dentro do carro. Ana-Lucia estava impossível, alguns goles de tequila e ela era capaz de tudo.

- Oh baby, vamos subir...aqui não!- disse ele, arfando quando ela começou a abrir o cinto da calça dele.

Mas Ana estava excitada demais para parar e continuou sua travessura, descendo o zíper da calça dele e o acariciando. Começou a beijá-lo na barriga até que resolveu explorar novos horizontes.

Sawyer foi ao céu quando Ana o tomou com sua boca morna, beijando-o, lambendo-o e provocando. Mas antes de chegar ao limite, ele a puxou para o banco de trás do carro e deitou-se por cima dela, erguendo-lhe o vestido e afastando a calcinha branca para o lado, possuindo-a.

- Sim Sawyer, me ama! Me ama!- ela gritava enquanto eles faziam amor ao ritmo da música que tocava no rádio do carro, ora devagar, ora rápido e frenético. Chegaram ao clímax rapidamente. Exaustos, ficaram abraçados, rindo à toa, beijando e trocando carinhos por vários minutos até que resolveram subir.

Sawyer a carregou nos braços para dentro do apartamento e Ana começou a beijá-lo louca pelo segundo round, mas a presença de alguém no apartamento foi como um balde de água fria para ambos.

- Shannon!- Sawyer exclamou, ainda com Ana-Lucia nos braços.

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Dois anos juntos e ela pensava que realmente o conhecia. Ele tinha sido o homem a quem escolhera para trocar alianças e partilhar sua vida, mas ele a traíra no pior tipo de traição que Shannon poderia esperar: a traiu nos sentimentos.

Quando Sawyer adentrou o apartamento carregando Ana-Lucia nos braços, seus olhos brilhavam de êxtase e ele a carregava como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Ela por sua vez, também o olhava fascinada, com inegáveis olhos apaixonados.

Antes de se aperceberem que Shannon estava ali, ainda trocaram um beijo afoito, mas quando Sawyer a viu sentada no sofá, observando-os sua expressão mudou de deleite para pânico. Shannon! Ele exclamou exasperado e ela tentou parecer o mais fria que pôde, afinal, o que a levara a ir vê-lo era um assunto importante que dizia respeito aos dois, porém ela não havia considerado a possibilidade de ele aparecer em casa acompanhado.

- Olá, Sawyer!- ela disse, torcendo as mãos.

Sawyer pôs Ana-Lucia no chão. Ela estava muda com a presença de Shannon no apartamento dele.

- Baby, será que você pode me esperar no quarto?

Ana-Lucia olhou feio para ele, mas nada disse, fazendo o que ele tinha pedido. Quando ela foi para o quarto e fechou a porta, Sawyer indagou a Shannon:

- Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada.- ela respondeu. – Serei breve, não quero estragar sua noite.

- Olha, Shannon, eu sinto que...- ele começou a dizer, de pé diante dela, mas Shannon o interrompeu.

- Sawyer, pare! Não vim aqui me lamentar pelo fim do nosso relacionamento, ainda mais vendo que tem sido muito fácil pra você me esquecer, ou será que nunca pensou em mim de verdade?

- È claro que pensava em você. Nós íamos nos casar, você foi o relacionamento mais longo que eu já tive, então não diga que...

- Digo o que eu quiser!- ela bradou. – Você nunca me respeitou, Sawyer! Você me traía, me contavam coisas no country club a respeito das suas extravagâncias, mas eu fingia não saber porque queria me casar com você. Pensa que eu tenho raiva da Ana-Lucia? Oh, não, eu sinto é pena dela por ter se apaixonado por um homem mau caráter como você. E sei que quando se cansar dela, vai deixá-la!

- Isso nunca!- ele retrucou. – Eu a amo, ela não é...

Shannon deu um sorriso amargo.

- Ela não é como eu?

- Não era isso que eu ia dizer.

- Sei! Olha Sawyer, eu disse que seria breve e você já está prolongando demais as coisas, então vou te dizer logo a que vim.- ela o fitou com os olhos claros cheios de raiva. Sawyer nunca pensou que um dia a veria olhar para ele dessa maneira. – Eu estou grávida, Sawyer. Vou ter um filho seu!

Sawyer sentiu a garganta apertar e o ar lhe faltar:

- O quê?

- Eu descobri isso agora, e fiquei tão chocada quanto você. Nós tomávamos sempre cuidado, mas parece que a melhor forma de evitar uma gravidez é não fazer sexo. Mas não se preocupe, eu só vim aqui pra te comunicar isso, não vim te pedir nada!- e dizendo isso, ela se levantou do sofá em direção à porta, mas Sawyer a segurou pelo pulso.

- Então é isso?- ele indagou. – Você vem até aqui destruir a minha vida, a felicidade que eu finalmente conquistei...

Shannon o estapeou.

- Sua felicidade, seu filho da P! E quanto à minha? Você destruiu o nosso noivado e agora vem me dizer que eu engravidei de propósito?

- Você seria capaz de fazer isso!

- Então você não sabe nada a meu respeito!- ela saiu praticamente correndo do apartamento dele, largando a chave reserva que tinha sobre a mesinha de centro. Sawyer não foi atrás dela.

Ana-Lucia ouviu a porta do apartamento bater. Sabia que tinham discutido porque ouvira os gritos, mas não entendera muito bem o que desencadeara tal discussão. Imaginou que tivesse a ver com o fim do relacionamento deles e o fato dela tê-los visto juntos agora no apartamento.

Ela saiu do quarto e encontrou Sawyer sentado no sofá, com os dedos entrelaçados um no outro, os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas e uma expressão aborrecida.

- Sawyer?- ela chamou e ele ergueu o rosto para fitá-la.

- O que a Shannon disse?- ela indagou, sentindo-se péssima por estar no meio daquela situação.

- Ana, a Shannon veio até aqui me contar uma coisa muito séria. E eu espero que você compreenda...

- O que ela disse, Sawyer?- Ana-Lucia indagou com a expressão séria.

- Ela está grávida.- ele respondeu, não tinha outra escolha, não podia mentir para Ana-Lucia.

Os olhos dela se alargaram:

- Oh, _por Dios_!

- Ela me disse que apesar disso não vai precisar da minha ajuda pra nada, mas eu não posso ignorar isso. Não fui um bom homem pra ela. Estivemos juntos por tanto tempo, mas eu tinha outras mulheres e...

- Como eu? Garotas de _Los Canales_ que se vendem?

- Não diga isso!- ele ergueu-se do sofá. – Você não é...

- Mas era o que pensava antes de me conhecer melhor. Você me perguntou lá no Cisne Branco qual era o meu preço, me chamou de prostituta e eu te odiei naquela noite!

- Eu estava bêbado e desesperado, falei sem pensar! Me apaixonei por você desde o primeiro instante em que a vi e a queria de qualquer jeito. Você é a primeira mulher por quem tenho sentimentos verdadeiros, e será a única.

**Trilha sonora: Inconsolable/ Backstreet Boys.**

Ele caminhou até ela. Ana-Lucia permaneceu no mesmo lugar, olhando-o com dúvida.

- Baby, eu sinto muito que isso esteja acontecendo e me sinto muito mal por ter feito Shannon sofrer, mas por favor, fique do meu lado. Eu irei assumir esse filho, dar tudo o que ele precisa, mas quero ficar com você.

Ana virou de costas para ele e sentiu que ele lhe tocava os ombros com carinho.

- Sawyer, talvez isso tenha acontecido para nos mostrar que as coisas entre nós não irão dar certo. O jantar na casa dos Shephard foi tão difícil, sua mãe não me aprova.

- Não preciso da aprovação da minha mãe para estar com você! Eu te amo, Ana-Lucia.

Ela o amava também, mas as coisas estavam começando a ficar complicadas e quando Mary Ford soubesse da gravidez de Shannon faria de tudo para separá-los e isso poderia destruí-los. Ana-Lucia sentiu medo disso.

- Eu o amo Sawyer, mas preciso de um tempo.

- O quê? Não Ana, não!

Ana se virou para ele.

- Com a gravidez da Shannon é só questão de tempo até as coisas começarem a dar ainda mais errado. Somos diferentes, Sawyer.

- A única diferença entre nós é que eu sou um homem e você é uma mulher. Uma diferença muito conveniente na minha opinião.- ele segurou as mãos dela.

- Você é o herdeiro de uma fortuna. Eu sou apenas uma imigrante latina que está tentando melhorar um pouco a vida da família e ainda tenho muito o que batalhar.

- Anjo, por favor não me deixe agora! Eu preciso de você! Baby, toda vez que você vai embora eu fico inconsolável!

Ana-Lucia sentiu um aperto na garganta, Sawyer parecia tão frágil naquele momento. Ela também ficava inconsolável quando tinha que se separar dele, mas naquele momento não via outra alternativa.

- Precisamos nos separar agora, você precisa resolver seus problemas com Shannon, as coisas na fábrica estão começando a melhorar, então você tem que se dedicar...

- Não dou a mínima pra fábrica! Posso vendê-la amanhã. Tudo o que importa é você.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Está vendo? Esse é o seu problema! Você ainda é um menino inconseqüente, que age de acordo com seus desejos. Shannon está grávida de um filho seu e você deixou sair zangada daqui, desamparada. Agora está me dizendo que pode vender a fábrica só pra ficar comigo. Sawyer, você precisa de responsabilidades, não sabe o que é sofrimento! Então sim, tenho razão, não podemos ficar juntos!

As palavras dela o pegaram de surpresa.

- Ana, isso não tem nada a ver!

Ela não disse mais nada e foi embora do apartamento. Sawyer a perseguiu no corredor antes que ela tomasse o elevador.

- Então é assim? Você simplesmente me chama de mimado e me dá as costas?

- Eu já disse que preciso de um tempo!- ela bradou. – Se você não é mimado, vai saber entender isso, James Sawyer Ford.

Ana-Lucia pegou o elevador e sumiu. Sawyer voltou desolado para casa com um aperto terrível no peito. Isso tudo só podia ser castigo, pensou. Estava sendo castigado por ter feito tantas bobagens. Por nunca ter respeitado suas namoradas, por não ter ficado ao lado de seu pai quando ele estava nas últimas e por não se preocupar com a fábrica. Ana tinha razão, a fábrica e seus funcionários deveriam ser sua prioridade. Era o legado de sua família. Se seu pai não cuidou de tudo como deveria ter feito, agora Sawyer tinha nas mãos a chance de fazer diferente com a ajuda de John Locke.

Ele precisava provar à Ana que era um homem sério e responsável, já estava mais do que na hora de amadurecer. Com toda aquela confusão, a cabeça dele começou a doer, forte. Sawyer foi até a cozinha procurar uma aspirina, mas não encontrou nada útil no armário de remédios. Como sempre, ele era negligente com sua saúde, a Sra. Adam vivia reclamando sobre isso, assim como sua mãe.

Voltou até a sala disposto a deitar no sofá, mas um aperto forte no peito o impediu. Sawyer soltou um gemido de agonia e com esforço sentou-se. A respiração ficou mais difícil e ele começou a se esforçar para que o ar entrasse em seus pulmões. A vista escureceu como tinha acontecido de manhã no escritório, mas dessa vez a sensação de vertigem era pior.

Seus dedos tatearam desorientados os botões do telefone sem fio na mesinha ao lado do sofá. Mesmo assim Sawyer conseguiu acionar a discagem rápida e após dois toques, uma voz sonolenta atendeu:

- A...lô?

- Jack...- a voz de Sawyer soou pastosa ao telefone. – Eu tô passando muito mal, cara...vem aqui...no aparta...

Jack ouviu um baque surdo e sentou-se em sua cama de súbito.

- Sawyer! Sawyer!

Mas o amigo não respondeu. Nervoso e preocupado, Jack levantou-se e se vestiu depressa, colocando uma camiseta, calça jeans e tênis. No caminho para o apartamento de Sawyer ele ainda tentou o celular do amigo várias vezes, mas não conseguiu falar com ele. Ligou para a emergência e deu o endereço de Sawyer. Logo em seguida chegou à casa dele no tempo máximo de quinze minutos apesar da distância considerável entre seus apartamentos.

Comunicou rapidamente ao porteiro que recebera uma ligação de Sawyer e que a ambulância já estava vindo. Jack pegou o elevador e correu até o apartamento do amigo. Encontrou-o desmaiado no chão, completamente pálido. Desesperado, Jack percebeu que ele não estava respirando. Agachou-se ao lado dele e rapidamente fez-lhe uma respiração boca a boca, trazendo-a de volta à vida.

A ambulância chegou menos de cinco minutos depois e o levou direto para o hospital St. Sebastian. Ele foi atendido por um clínico que o encaminhou para o cardiologista. Duas horas mais tarde, internado no hospital e tomando soro, ele e Jack conversaram.

- Cara, você quase me matou de susto.- disse Jack. – Como foi isso? Você nunca foi dado a peripaques antes?

Sawyer deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei o que foi, comecei a me sentir mal de repente, depois que eu tive uma discussão com a Ana.

- Discutiu com ela? Por que?

- Por causa da Shannon. Ela estava no meu apartamento quando cheguei com Ana em casa.

- Ela ficou zangada de ver vocês dois juntos? Foi isso?

- Na verdade, ela estava lá pra me contar que está grávida.

Jack quase caiu da cadeira.

- Eu não acredito! Sawyer, que irresponsabilidade! Você sabia que existe um método contraceptivo chamado camisinha?

- Ah, Jack, não me vem com sermão não. Eu já estou arrasado o suficiente. Contei pra Ana e ela me pediu um tempo. Mas não posso dar um tempo com ela, eu a amo demais.

- Nossa!- Jack exclamou. – È até estranho ver você tão apaixonado assim.

- Eu vou conversar com a Shannon, resolver as coisas com ela, mas eu quero ficar com a Ana!

- Vai se casar com ela?

Sawyer fez cara de irritação.

- Por que com você agora é tudo ou nada? È claro que vou me casar com ela, mas nós precisamos namorar primeiro, depois noivar e aí casar...

- Não preciso de nada disso com a Kate.

- Cara, você ainda nem dormiu com ela! Ela exigiu casamento pra dormir com você. Não sei como consegue suportar a pressão.

- Se você tivesse passado cinco anos no gelo como eu, entenderia, além do mais, sei que valerá a pena.

- Que bom que você tem tanta convicção. Acho que Ana não sente isso em mim.

- Porque você não demonstra isso a ela. Mas agora, é melhor você descansar, o médico disse que você terá que fazer uma bateria de exames. Com o histórico de doença cardíaca do seu pai, você não deveria facilitar.

- Eu estou bem, Jacko. Deve ser o estresse. Vou fazer uma viagem com Ana. Um fim de semana no Caribe e estarei novinho em folha.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente, seu amigo não mudava mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hugo Reys balançou-se na cadeira de rodinhas de um lado para o outro na recepção do escritório do homem mais badalado do momento: Desmond Hume, consultor amoroso. Diziam algumas pessoas que o homem era um verdadeiro milagreiro quando se tratava de resolver problemas amorosos. Bem Hugo ficou realmente muito interessado na funcionária do departamento de segurança no trabalho e resolveu procurar o consultor para avaliar suas chances de consultar a moça, embora em seu íntimo estivesse achando que aquilo tudo não passava de perda de tempo.

- O Sr. Hume vai atendê-lo agora.- disse a secretária dele, uma simpática mocinha de cabelos negros, corpo esguio e cintura fina.

Hugo sorriu e se encaminhou para a porta que a mocinha lhe indicava. Alguns segundos depois ele se encontrava no escritório de Hume. Ele falava ao telefone e pediu com um gesto de sua mão que seu mais novo cliente se sentasse em uma confortável cadeira acolchoada, de frente para ele.

Ele sentou-se e observou o cenário ao seu redor. O escritório do homem em nada lembrava sua profissão. Hugo pensou que fosse encontrar um escritório com decoração extravagante, fotos de modelos nas paredes, um barzinho de canto com bebidas importadas, e coisas peculiares desse tipo. Mas o escritório de Hume era ainda mais normal do que o dele próprio, com uma mesa de centro com computador, telefone, peso de papel e fotografias de família, uma linda mulher loira com dois garotinhos de cabelos cacheados. Talvez a única coisa peculiar naquela sala fosse um pôster do antigo seriado arquivo x, idêntico ao que o agente Fox Mulder tinha em seu porão. A fotografia borrada de um disco voador com os dizeres: "Eu quero acreditar".

Hugo estava prestando atenção para isso quando Desmond desligou o telefone e estendeu sua mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Olá, como vai Sr. Reys?

- Bem, obrigado.- respondeu ele apertando a mão de Desmond vigorosamente. Então, Desmond se sentou e perguntou:

- E então, _brother_, o que o traz aqui?

Um pouco envergonhado, Hugo respondeu:

- Uma garota.

- Imaginei que se tratasse de uma.- disse Desmond, com um largo sorriso no rosto bonito. – Vamos partir do princípio. Como ela se chama?

- Elizabeth, mas ela prefere que a chamem de Libby, inclusive no trabalho.

- Hum.- Desmond coçou o queixo. – Isso já mostra que ela é uma mulher de personalidade. – Quando e onde se conheceram?

- Ontem, na empresa onde eu trabalho. Ela trabalha para o departamento de segurança no trabalho e está inspecionando nossa empresa por causa de um acidente que houve.

- Ontem? E já está apaixonado, _brother_?

- Bom, não é bem apaixonado. Mas eu realmente gostei dela e queria conhecê-la melhor.

- Certo. E o que o fez me procurar antes de tentar convidá-la para sair?

- _Dude_, você ta brincando né? Olhou direito pra mim?

- O que há de errado com você?

- Tudo.- respondeu Hugo. – Pra começar eu estou muitos quilos acima do peso!

- E daí?

- E daí?- retrucou Hugo. – Você acha que uma mulher como a Libby vai olhar pra mim?

- Não, claro que não, _brother_. Ela nunca vai olhar pra você e sabe por que? Porque você é uma pessoa que se deprecia e se vamos trabalhar juntos quero que me prometa que não irá mais fazer isso! Agora!

- Como é?

- Tô falando sério, _brother_. Repita comigo: Eu juro que nunca mais irei me depreciar.

Hugo respirou fundo e repetiu:

- Eu juro que nunca mais irei me depreciar.

- Isso, _brother_! Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar! Muito bom! Podemos ir para o próximo passo.

- E qual seria o próximo passo?

- Bolar estratégias para você chegar na garota, _brother_! Será um longo e árduo caminho, mas é preciso acreditar. Diga que acredita!

- Eu quero acreditar!- disse Hugo, ironicamente olhando para o pôster na parede.

- Òtimo!- exclamou Desmond pegando um bloquinho de papel de dentro de uma gaveta. Vamos começar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia fazia cálculos em uma prancheta quando viu Boone adentrando o pequeno escritório da administração do setor de montagem da fábrica Ford. Ela tinha chegado muito cedo à fábrica aquela manhã. Precisava urgente ocupar sua cabeça com muito trabalho depois do que acontecera no apartamento de Sawyer na noite anterior. Ainda não tinha conseguido absorver a notícia de que Shannon estava grávida.

Ela ergueu a cabeça da prancheta quando viu Boone puxar uma cadeira dentro do escritório.

- Bom dia.- disse ele.

- Bom.- Ana respondeu, voltando a concentrar sua atenção nos cálculos.

- Eu pensei que você só viesse trabalhar depois das quatro da tarde hoje. A academia de dança não está funcionando essa manhã?

- Está sim.- respondeu Ana. – Mas cancelei minhas aulas da manhã para terminar estes cálculos. Tenho que entregá-los ao Jin o mais rápido possível para que ele encomende as roldanas novas da máquina número três.

- Ok.- assentiu Boone. – Você está bem?- ele indagou.

- Por que eu não estaria?- ela retrucou.

- Me parece cansada.

- Não tive uma boa noite de sono.- Ana respondeu com sinceridade.

- Bem, acredito que isso tenha tido alguma coisa a ver com a visita da minha irmã ao apartamento do Sawyer ontem.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha e colocou a prancheta de lado.

- Ela me contou ontem que está grávida e iria procurar o Sawyer. Nossos pais ainda nem sabem disso. Mas se quer saber a minha opinião, acho que minha irmã fez besteira.

- Por que acha isso? Ela e o Sawyer namoravam, é óbvio que isso poderia acontecer.

- Não se ela tivesse tido mais cuidado. O Sawyer nunca gostou de verdade da minha irmã e eu o conheço há tempo suficiente para dizer isso. Mas o erro da minha irmã foi saber disso e não tomar cuidado.

- Ele foi tão irresponsável quanto ela.

- È verdade, mas meu pai costuma dizer que é cada homem por si. Mas o Sawyer com você é bem diferente, ele gosta de você.

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Boone, sinceramente não estou gostando de ficar falando sobre a minha vida pessoal desse jeito aqui no trabalho, principalmente levando-se em consideração que o Sawyer é nosso chefe.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu só gostaria que soubesse que apesar de eu ser irmão da Shannon, não tenho nada contra você e nem a minha irmã. Sabemos que o Sawyer fez sua escolha.

- Assim como eu fiz a minha, mesmo não sendo a mais correta. Então, deixemos que ele e Shannon resolvam tudo. Vamos trabalhar? Onde estão seus relatórios?

- Estão aqui!- Boone mostrou a ela uma pasta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate tinha acabado de fazer o aquecimento com as meninas para a aula de ballet quando viu Shannon chegar à academia preparada para dar aula. Ela pediu às meninas que fizessem um semi-círculo e foi falar com Shannon. Algumas das crianças ficaram animadas ao vê-la, mas Shannon pediu que obedecessem à Kate.

- Olá.- disse Kate com seriedade.

- Olá, Kate. Em primeiro lugar gostaria de pedir desculpas pela minha ausência nesses últimos dias.

Kate cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu estava me perguntando quando você iria aparecer e me dar uma satisfação?

Shannon respirou fundo.

- Olha, Kate, sei que é falta de ética profissional misturar vida pessoal com trabalho, mas você é amiga da Ana e com certeza deve estar a par de tudo o que aconteceu e o fato é que não posso mais trabalhar aqui. Eu realmente gostei desse tempo que passei na sua academia, mas surgiu um imprevisto na minha vida para o qual eu não tava preparada e é melhor que eu...

- Tudo bem, Shannon.- disse Kate. – Eu imaginei que você fosse pedir demissão, por isso eu tomei a liberdade de pôr um anúncio no jornal para encontrar uma nova professora de ballet.

- Obrigada por entender. Eu vim preparada para dar minha última aula e me despedir das meninas, se você não se importar...

- Não, está tudo bem. Vá em frente!

Shannon se afastou para falar com as meninas. Apesar de tudo, seria difícil se despedir de suas alunas, as quais tinha se apegado tanto. Mas não podia mais trabalhar Austen Academy, grávida e ao lado da mulher que roubara o coração de seu ex-noivo, lembrando-a de que ela nunca fora capaz de fazer o mesmo.

Esta manhã, quando acordou depois de passar a maior parte da noite chorando devido ao desastre que fora sua conversa com Sawyer, Shannon decidiu fazer um exame de sangue apenas para confirmar para ele e sua família de que estava mesmo grávida, embora uma voz em sua consciência repetisse a palavra: "Espero não estar grávida, espero que seja alarme falso"!

Kate observava Shannon com as meninas quando seu telefone celular tocou. Ela sorriu ao ver o número de Jack.

- Hey, Jack!

- Hey, baby.- disse ele. – Dormiu bem depois de me deixar só e abandonado à porta da sua casa?

- Não seja dramático! Eu dormi muito bem porque sonhei com você.

- Foi mesmo?- ele indagou com a voz maliciosa. – E eu posso saber o que estávamos fazendo nesse sonho?

- È segredo.- Kate respondeu.

Jack riu levemente do outro lado da linha e mudou completamente de assunto.

- Falou com Ana hoje?

- Só pelo telefone, ela me disse que tinha de ir à fábrica agora de manhã. Aliás, a Shannon está aqui dando sua última aula, disse que não pode mais trabalhar comigo.

- È, ela está grávida.- disse Jack.

- O quê?- Kate ficou surpresa.

- O Sawyer me contou ontem de madrugada. Ele está hospitalizado, Kate. Por isso perguntei de Ana, ela ainda não sabe, eles tiveram uma discussão por causa da Shannon ontem.

- Ele está bem? O que ele tem?

- Os médicos não sabem ainda, querem fazer exames, mas o Sawyer é teimoso. O pai dele morreu de problemas cardíacos e mesmo assim ele se recusa a investigar mais a fundo o problema. Vai ficar hospitalizado até amanhã de manhã no St. Sebastian em observação e eu vou continuar tentando convencê-lo a fazer os exames.

- Eu vou telefonar pra Ana e...

- Esqueça! O Sawyer não quer que ela saiba que ele está no hospital. Sabe como é, ele é muito orgulhoso.

- Mas Jack, Ana me mataria se eu não contasse uma coisa dessas pra ela.

- Eu sei Kate, mas se faça de desentendida por enquanto, ok?

- Ok.- respondeu ela.

- Estou com muitas saudades.- ele disse, carinhoso. – Posso dormir na sua casa hoje?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo:

- Não vai conseguir me seduzir antes do casamento, Shephard, pode esquecer!

- Não custa tentar! Vejo você mais tarde na academia.

Kate desligou o telefone e ficou pensando nas próprias palavras. Assim que estivessem casados, ela não poderia mais negar a ele o que ele queria, e também seria incapaz de contar a ele seus motivos. Então por que insistia naquele noivado?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Se você se apoiar desse jeito sob a máquina provavelmente vai ter muita dor na coluna hoje à noite.- disse Jin a Sun enquanto ela trabalhava em um máquina de polimento com óculos protetores no rosto.

Ela assentiu, agradecendo ao supervisor silenciosamente e continuou seu trabalho, mas ele apertou o botão de off e parou a máquina.

- Por que fez isso, senhor Kwon?- ela indagou.

Ele ergueu os óculos transparentes de acrílico que ela usava e viu uma enorme mancha roxa ao redor do miúdo olho direito dela.

- O que foi isso, Sra. Lee? Se acidentou na fábrica?

- Ah não, eu caí da escada do meu apartamento.- ela desconversou.

- Isso não parece queda de escada.- ele insistiu tocando o rosto dela com cuidado.

- Mas foi isso o que me aconteceu, Sr. Kwon, eu fui buscar o cachorro que tinha fugido e tropecei na escada. Agora, por favor, me deixe terminar essa série de polimento.

- Tudo bem.- disse ele. – Mas, se estiver precisando de alguma ajuda para qualquer coisa Sra. Kwon, é só me dizer.

- Obrigada.- respondeu ela, corando de vergonha e recolocando os óculos.

Jin a deixou e cumprimentou Ana que passou ao lado dele no corredor. Ela foi direto falar com Sun.

- Sun, o Dave me disse que está precisando de ajuda na solda, será que você poderia ir lá com ele enquanto eu termino essa série de polimento pra você?

- Sim.- respondeu Sun e já ia se encaminhando para a porta quando Ana-Lucia a puxou pelo braço, dizendo:

- Sun, tire os óculos por favor!

- Por que?

- Porque vou precisar deles enquanto trabalho.- respondeu Ana, calmamente.

Sun tirou os óculos depressa, querendo cobrir o rosto para que a amiga não visse o hematoma provocado pela última agressão do marido, mas não deu tempo.

- Sun, o que foi isso no seu rosto?

- Eu...caí da escada e...

- Não minta pra mim!- ralhou Ana. – Essa não é a primeira vez que vejo você machucada sem nenhuma explicação. Foi seu marido, não foi?

- Ana, Lucia...

- Ah, Deus, minha amiga.- Ana-Lucia segurou as mãos de Sun. – Por que não me deixa ajudá-la?

- Não é tão simples sim, Ana.- respondeu Sun entregando os óculos a ela e dizendo: - Dave, precisa de ajuda.

Ana-Lucia deixou que ela fosse, mas em seu íntimo ficou muito preocupada com ela. Como um homem ousava levantar a mão para a própria esposa? Talvez Sun precisasse de mais ajuda do que queria demonstrar. Resolveu que pensaria em alguma forma de ajudá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Ford entrou no quarto de hospital onde Sawyer estava internado com uma expressão alarmada no rosto.

- Meu filho, oh meu filho, você está bem?

- Sim, mamãe, eu estou bem.- respondeu Sawyer que estava lendo uma revista na cama, chateado porque o médico ainda não lhe dera alta.

- James, por que só fiquei sabendo agora que você estava internado?- ela indagou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Porque não foi nada demais, mãe. Se eu não tivesse que faltar ao serviço na fábrica porque o médico me deixou de molho aqui, eu não teria avisado nem ao John que estava no hospital, droga, eu fiz ele me prometer que não te contaria nada.

- E você acha que John me trairia, garoto? Me diga, o que sentiu ontem? Eu conversei com seu médico e ele me disse que você se recusa a fazer os exames. James, não pode ficar se comportando como criança!

- Mãe, eu estou ótimo. Foi só uma crise de estresse, não preciso fazer esses exames,

- Mas é claro que precisa, o seu pai...

- Ah, não fale do papai, ambos sabemos que ele abusava muito mais das "coisas da vida" do que eu. Por isso teve tantos problemas.

- Pois é, e você é tão teimoso quanto ele.

- Acho que esse foi o único gene que herdei dele, não foi, mamãe? Assim espero.

- Não gosto quando você é irônico, James.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Olha, não tem com o que se preocupar, mãe. Eu estou bem. Ainda vou viver para lhe dar muitos netos.- "antes do que imagina", ele acrescentou em pensamento.

- Espero que não seja com aquela moça, imigrante sei lá de onde!

- Ana é cubana, mamãe e tem muito orgulho de suas raízes!

- Não tenho nada contra as raízes dela, James, apenas não a considero adequada para você. Filho, o que tem na cabeça? Um Ford não pode se apresentar à sociedade com uma esposa cubana. A não ser que me diga que está só se divertindo e aí eu o deixo em paz. Está só se divertindo com ela, James?

Ele franziu o cenho:

- Mamãe, o médico disse que preciso de repouso, será que poderia me deixar descansar?

- È claro, meu filho.- ela respondeu com a voz mais amena e beijou-lhe a testa. – Voltarei mais tarde para ver como você está.

- Não se preocupe, ficarei bem.

Mary saiu e deixou Sawyer pensativo. Jack indagara a ele se ele estaria disposto a se casar com Ana-Lucia, realmente assumir uma relação com ela diante de tudo e de todos. Ele a amava, disso tinha certeza, só não sabia se conseguiria vencer a própria covardia em relação à mãe que sempre o controlara para seguir com sua vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de dar sua última aula e ballet na Austen Academy, Shannon resolveu dar uma volta por Malibu e tentar espairecer as idéias. No dia seguinte teria a confirmação de sua gravidez e um mar agitado para enfrentar com Sawyer, sua família e a família dele.

Estava tão distraída que esbarrou em um homem que vinha carregado de livros.

- Oh, Sayid!- ela exclamou. – Me desculpe, eu estava...

- Distraída?- ele indagou, com um largo sorriso sedutor. – Não tem problema, faz parte do seu charme ser distraída.

Ela ajudou-o a recolher os livros.

- Livros na praia?

- Um amigo meu mora aqui perto. Ele tem verdadeiras raridades literárias e queria se desfazer, então eu...

- Já sei!- ela comentou.

- È, eu confesso, sou uma verdadeira traça atrás de livros.

- Livros são uma coisa boa para fugir da realidade.

- Por que quer fugir da realidade, Shannon? Ainda está com problemas com seu noivo?

- Eu te disse, ele não é mais meu noivo e eu tô grávida!- ela disparou sem conseguir conter sua língua, precisava desabafar e Sayid desde o primeiro momento inspirou-lhe confiança.

- Quer tomar um café?- foi tudo o que ele disse e Shannon assentiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trilha sonora: I'm glad/ Jennifer Lopez.**

Ana esticou os braços, forçando a musculatura tensa. Fechou os olhos e balançou os quadris de um lado para o outro começando a evolução dos passos que havia criado. Jogou os cabelos soltos e rebolou suavemente, segurando-se à barra de metal no canto do salão de dança e rodou. Estendeu a perna e a trouxe até o ombro, numa excelente demonstração de elasticidade.

Atirou-se ao chão, rolou e ficou de joelhos, rodando a cabeça e balançando os cabelos. Seus ouvidos, o coração, sua alma, tudo estava na dança naquele momento. Ela precisava dançar para se libertar da tensão interior que sentia. Dos sentimentos negativos de ciúme de um homem que nunca lhe pertencera e jamais iria pertencer.

Com isso em mente, ela ergueu-se, girou e rebolou mais uma vez na ponta dos pés, muito graciosamente. Kate e Paulo a assistiam de perto e quando Ana terminou, eles a aplaudiram, satisfeitos.

- Você está cada vez melhor. A Austen Academy já pode contar com um troféu no concurso desse ano.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e chamou Paulo com um gesto da mão para que começassem o ensaio da próxima seqüência, em pares. Mas Kate a chamou.

- Amiga, posso falar com você um minuto?

Ana pediu licença a Paulo e seguiu Kate para o vestiário feminino.

- O que houve, Kate?

- Eu é que pergunto a você. Está me parecendo tão triste hoje.

- Eu estou bem, não aconteceu nada.- Ana desconversou.

- Ah, vamos, não minta pra mim!- Kate pôs as mãos na cintura. – Sei que você e o Sawyer brigaram, o Jack me contou.

- Foi ele quem te contou?

- Não, foi o Jack.

- Ele é um covarde!- Ana-Lucia desabafou. – Shannon está grávida e ele parece que não está nem aí. È um imaturo que acha que pode resolver tudo com dinheiro.

- È, Jack me contou sobre a gravidez da Shannon também. Ana, acho que você deveria conversar com ele.

- E por que eu faria isso? Hoje, ele nem foi trabalhar, mesmo sabendo que estamos atolados de serviço na fábrica. E tenho certeza que não foi porque brigamos ontem. Ora, Kate, eu não misturo trabalho com negócios!

- Bem, talvez algo o tenha impedido de ir.

- Como o que, além da falta de responsabilidade?- Ana retrucou.

- O Jack me disse pra não te contar, mas Ana, o Sawyer está no hospital.

Kate viu o rosto de Ana-Lucia mudar completamente, de raiva à precopução.

- No hospital? Mas por que?

- Parece que ele se sentiu muito mau e precisou ser internado.

- Em que hospital ele está?

- No St. Sebastian.- respondeu Kate, e mal conseguiu terminar de falar porque Ana-Lucia correu, vestiu uma saia curta por cima do collant de dança, um casaco jeans e pegou sua bolsa, colocando uma única presilha azul em sua franja escura para que não lhe caísse nos olhos.

- Ana, peraí , vem cá!- chamou Kate.

Mas ela já tinha montado em sua bicicleta e partido.

- Pra onde a Analulu foi?- perguntou Paulo, sem entender.

- Pro hospital St. Sebastian.- respondeu Kate.

- De bicicleta e sapatilhas?

- Aham.- foi tudo o que Kate disse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O St. Sebastian não ficava muito longe de _Los Canales_ e cerca de vinte minutos depois, Ana-Lucia chegou ao hospital. Perguntou esbaforida à recepcionista por James Ford. A mulher lhe indicou o quarto e ela pegou o elevador.

Alguns homens a observavam pelos corredores. O traje de dança chamava a atenção, mas ela não estava nem aí, só queria ver Sawyer. Finalmente chegou à porta do quarto dele, bateu e entrou quando o ouviu dizer:

- Entre!

**Trilha sonora: High/ James Blunt.**

Ela era a última pessoa que Sawyer estava esperando que fosse vê-lo. Tinha pedido a Jack que não contasse que ele estava no hospital, mas ali estava ela, mais linda do que nunca em seus trajes de dança com olhares amorosos e preocupados.

Seu orgulho dizia que ele deveria ser hostil com ela por ter ido embora do apartamento dele sem sequer ouvi-lo, mas o que era o orgulho quando se estava apaixonado? Ele pensou e abriu seus braços para ela.

- Oh, Sawyer!- ela sussurrou abraçando-o e enchendo-o de beijinhos pelo rosto, nariz e bochechas antes de beijar-lhe na boca. – O que aconteceu, amor? Por que você está aqui?

- Eu estou bem.. Ana, pensei que não fosse mais falar comigo, nenê.

- Eu te amo...- ela disse, envolvendo os lábios dele com os seus mais uma vez.

Mary entreabriu a porta do quarto devagar e ao ver seu filho e a namorada cubana aos beijos, recuou. A garota não tinha sequer o senso de decência, vestida daquele jeito em um hospital.

Um ódio sem precedentes tomou posse de seu coração. Aquela imigrante miserável estava se apossando de seu filho e ela sentia que o estava perdendo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para separá-los. Mas o quê? James parecia completamente cego ao lado daquela mulher. Cego pela beleza dela, pela sensualidade. Mas isto não era o mais importante em uma mulher, poderia até trazer-lhe problemas. E ela iria mostrar isso a ele.

Naquele momento, Mary tomou uma decisão. Descobriria tudo o que pudesse sobre aquela garota cubana e trataria de separá-los para sempre.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Sawyer sorriu quando Ana-Lucia entrou no quarto do hospital segurando um pequeno cd-player. Uma enfermeira a acompanhava e as duas trocaram olhares cúmplices antes que a enfermeira saísse e fechasse a porta do quarto dele com um clique suave. Eram mais de sete da noite e o horário de visitas acabara há muito tempo. O médico o obrigara a passar mais uma noite internado no hospital e Sawyer telefonou para Ana, dizendo a ela que estava chateado e deprimido por ter que ficar mais uma noite lá.

Ela o tinha ido ver ainda naquela tarde, e sua mãe viera logo depois dela, antes do médico anunciar a triste notícia de que ele teria de ficar mais uma noite internado. Não pensou que fosse vê-la até o dia seguinte. Imaginou que a despeito da preocupação dela pela saúde dele, Ana ainda estaria muito chateada sobre a gravidez de Shannon e as atitudes irresponsáveis dele. Logo, ficou muito surpreso ao vê-a ainda aquela noite no hospital.

- _Buenas noches_.- ela o saudou com um lindo sorriso antes de colocar o cd-player em cima de uma mesinha.

- Anjo, eu não esperava te ver aqui essa noite.- disse ele, tentando se erguer na cama. Ela estava linda e perfumada. Podia sentir o cheiro suave de algum tipo de perfume exótico e inebriante que estava despertando seus sentidos por completo.

Ela caminhou até ele e ajudou a ajeitar os travesseiros às suas costas para que ele pudesse se sentar.

- Você estava tão tristinho ao telefone, baby, que eu senti que tinha de vir aqui te animar.

- Me animar?- ele retrucou, malicioso. – E o que a _señorita_ vai fazer para eu me animar?

Ana riu, levemente.

- Não adianta me olhar desse jeito. Você está doente, homem e estamos em um hospital! O que eu vim fazer é perfeitamente respeitável!

- Não duvidei disso nem por um minuto, morena.- respondeu ele, seus olhos azuis apreciando com gosto o corpo dela no vestido preto, rodado e curto com pequenas estampas de rosas vermelhas. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque folgado, com algumas mechas negras caindo sobre seu rosto. Nos pés, as inseparáveis sapatilhas de dança.

Ela virou de costas para ele e mexeu no cd-player.

- Agora fiquei curioso, querida, me diga, o que veio exatamente fazer para eu me animar?

- Eu vou dançar para você.- ela respondeu, soltando os longos cabelos e sorrindo sensualmente.

**Trilha sonora: Baila Morena/ Maná feat. Zucchero.**

- Dançar para mim?- os primeiros acordes da música soaram e ela mexeu os quadris. – Mas isso é maldade, morena, assim você vai me matar!

Ela riu gostoso e rodopiou ao redor de si mesma, jogando os cabelos.

- Dance, baby!- disse Sawyer, entrando no jogo.

Ana bateu o salto do sapato com suavidade no chão, marcando o ritmo e rebolou para frente balançando os quadris, indo na direção dele. Sawyer estava embasbacado com os movimentos dela. O vestido curto subia enquanto ela rebolava e Sawyer estava apreciando a visão que estava tendo do bumbum dela.

- Isso pode ser tudo, anjo, menos respeitável!- ele gracejou sentindo o coração bater mais forte.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou os ombros, destacando os seios perfeitos no discreto decote do vestido. Sawyer não sabia mais nem o que dizer diante de tanta beleza e vivacidade. Ana era tudo o que ele podia querer na vida, não havia mais nada, só ela e então as palavras escaparam de seus lábios antes que percebesse.

- Case-se comigo, Ana-Lucia.

Ela parou de dançar e olhou para ele com o semblante muito sério. Ele repetiu a proposta:

- Casa comigo, morena. Eu te amo tanto. Não existe outra mulher pra mim nesse mundo, só você!

Ana desligou o som e foi se sentar na cama com ele. Sawyer a abraçou pela cintura, puxando-a contra si. Ela se deitou com ele na cama, descansando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Eu te amo.- ela disse e deu um beijinho na pele masculina exposta pelo pijama de botões, azul. – Mas não podemos nos casar, não agora, esse não é o momento. Shannon está grávida...

- Eu não irei desamparar o bebê que ela espera, nunca faria isso! Meu pai foi distante de mim a vida inteira e eu jurei que se eu tivesse um filho sempre estaria ao lado dele, mas Ana, eu não amo a Shannon e se me casasse com ela, a estaria fazendo sofrer...

Ana acariciou os cabelos dele e beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente.

- Acredito em você. E gostaria que resolvesse as coisas com ela antes de pensarmos em casamento ou qualquer outra coisa...

- Mas se já estivesse tudo resolvido, se casaria comigo, Ana-Lucia?- ele indagou.

Ela sorriu e deu-lhe um último beijo.

- Você é único pra mim, meu amor. Não me casaria com mais ninguém.

Ana se levantou da cama.

- Hey, anjo, aonde você vai?

- Preciso ir, a enfermeira me disse que não abusasse do tempo. Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa.

- Foi a imagem mais linda que já vi na minha vida, jamais vou me esquecer.

Ela sorriu e recolheu o aparelho de som de cima da mesinha. Dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto e jogou um beijo para ele, no ar.

- Sonhe comigo, _mi amor._

- Eu vou sonhar nenê, a noite inteira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Ford desceu do carro, um _lamborghini reventon_ no valor de US$ 1,48 milhões de dólares. Um dos presentes extravagantes que recebeu do marido. Ele poderia ser um homem distante emocionalmente e sempre muito ocupado quando vivo, mas era também muito generoso quando se tratava de dar presentes, pelo menos o era com sua esposa.

A rua estava mal iluminada, e não havia quase ninguém transitando pelo bairro àquela hora da madrugada. Uma mulher tão rica quanto Mary Ford deveria estar preocupada em estar ali com seu carro de luxo, em Los Canales, o bairro latino considerado um dos mais perigosos de Los Angeles. Mas ela não estava preocupada, pelo menos não com seu carro ou sua segurança. Trazia três homens fortes e armados com ela, seus guarda-costas que a protegeriam com a vida se necessário. Sua preocupação advinha do filho. Seu único filho, James. O homem que deveria cuidar da fábrica e levar o nome da família adiante.

Mas o que James vinha fazendo era totalmente o oposto disso. Segundo John Locke, ele vinha melhorando seu desempenho na fábrica, mas em relação à continuar o nome da família, James estava fracassando. O relacionamento dele com a garota cubana a estava deixando desesperada. Se ele estivesse somente se divertindo, não haveria motivos para preocupação. Mas ele não estava só se divertindo, ela podia ler isso nos olhos dele quando olhava para aquela garota latina. Foi por isso que decidiu trabalhar com todas as ferramentas que tinha. Faria qualquer coisa para separá-los e o primeiro passo era descobrir informações preciosas sobre ela. Todo mundo tinha um podre na vida, Mary só precisava descobrir qual era o de Ana-Lucia.

- È perigoso ficarmos aqui, senhora.- advertiu um dos seguranças. – Seremos muito visados.

Mary avistou o que parecia ser um bar chamado _"El Espejo. _Decidiu que começaria por lá.

- Não vamos ficar aqui. Quero ir àquele bar. Steve venha comigo! Scott, você e o Richard tomam conta do carro.

- Não é melhor que mais um de nós a acompanhe, Sra. Ford? Esse lugar é mesmo barra-pesada.

- Não, Steve. Não quero chamar muita atenção.

Steve nada respondeu, mas em sua mente ficou pensando que era impossível que Mary Ford não chamasse a atenção. Apesar do jeito excessivamente sóbrio de se vestir, ela era uma mulher muito bonita. Tinha 48 anos e um filho de 30 anos. Casara-se muito cedo, mas o passar dos anos só tinha feito aumentar sua beleza.

- Como queira, senhora.- foi tudo o que ele disse e depois de dizer a Scott e Richard que tomassem conta do carro, ele a acompanhou até o interior do bar.

Era um daqueles lugares de péssima e merecida fama. Um bar de striptease com mulheres lindas, mas vulgares que exibiam seu corpo em troca de alguns dólares. Mary não parecia nem um pouco abalada por estar naquele antro. Ela caminhou com segurança pelo bar e ocupou uma mesa, pedindo à Steve que se sentasse junto dela. Os homens do lugar começaram a lançar-lhe olhares maliciosos, mas ela os ignorava por completo. Pediu um drink à uma garçonete seminua e ficou a observar o ambiente. Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos tingidos e pele morena se esfrega em uma barra de metal usando apenas uma tanga.

A atenção de todos os homens deveria ser para aquela mulher que se exibia, mas Mary parecia chamar muito mais atenção do que ela em seu clássico tailleur de cor cinza e sapatos de veludo escuro.

Gabriel Moralez e sua gangue estavam assistindo ao striptease de Evita quando a bela mulher loira acompanhada por um homem tão alto e musculoso que mais parecia um armário entrou no bar.

- Olha só essa coroa!- disse Gabriel, debochado. – Queria que ela fosse minha tia!

- Você é um idiota, Gabriel.- disse Andreas, um dos integrantes da gangue. – Essa mina não tem cara de coroa não, _ellas es muy huapa_!

- Aposto que ela me deixaria pagar um drink pra ela...- disse Gabriel, fitando os olhos azuis de Mary com interesse e intensidade.

- Já olhou as roupas da madame, _pendejo_?- indagou Juanito, outro membro da gangue. – Ela cheira a dinheiro.

- E o que uma mulher tão bela e endinheirada estaria fazendo aqui em Los Canales, Juanito?- perguntou Gabriel.

- Pra mim, quando um iankee rico vem à Los Canales, ele só pode querer duas coisas. Um amante ou informação. Se aquele armário que a acompanha é seu amante, então só posso crer que ela precisa de informação.

- Humm, e de que tipo de informação ela estaria precisando?- indagou-se Gabriel.

- Por que você não vai até lá e descobre?- sugeriu Andreas.

Gabriel sorriu e tirou um pequeno pente do bolso da jaqueta de couro preta e o passou pelos cabelos castanhos antes de se aproximar da mesada mulher misteriosa.

- _Buenas noches_, _señora_.- cumprimentou, solícito.

Steve lhe deu um olhar ameaçador, mas Mary ergueu a mão como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos dele, era um gesto claro para que se detivesse e deixasse ela cuidar de tudo.

- _Yo no hablo español._- ela respondeu com um sorriso sedutor para Gabriel.

- _Yo creo que halbas muy bien, señora, _mas acho que somente quando é conveniente.

Mary sorriu e apontou uma cadeira para que ele se sentasse. Gabriel aceitou e sentou-se de frente para ela e Steve.

- O que uma dama como a _señora_ faz num antro como esse?

Ela foi direto ao assunto:

- Conhece uma moça chamada Ana-Lucia? Ela é professora de dança, cubana...

- Talvez.- Gabriel respondeu, evasivo. Se aqueles iankees queriam informação, teriam que pagar por isso.

- Steve, mostre o dinheiro a ele.- disse Mary.

Steve tirou um maço grande de notas de cem dólares do bolso do paletó e o exibiu para Gabriel.

- Acredito que isso seja suficiente para refrescar sua memória.- falou Mary, com determinação.

Os olhos de Gabriel brilharam ao ver tanto dinheiro.

- Bem, digamos que eu a conheço. Mas por que quer saber dela? Ela se meteu em alguma encrenca?

- Maior do que você imagina.- respondeu Mary. – E então, o que pode me dizer sobre ela? Eu quero a verdade, não precisa inventar nada para mim, diga exatamente como ela é.

Steve tirou mais um maço de notas do paletó e Gabriel concordou.

- Eu e Ana já fomos namorados. Nós crescemos juntos aqui mesmo em Los Canales. Ela é uma garota doce, honesta e trabalhadora. Tem dois empregos para sustentar a família. A mãe e um irmão menor. A mãe dela é alcoólatra e viciada em bingo. Ela não ajuda muito a Ana não. Só lhe dá problemas.

Mary ouvia atentamente o que ele dizia. Esperava que aquele rapaz revelasse algo sujo sobre Ana-Lucia, mas tudo o que ele dizia só mostravam que ela era uma moça honesta, trabalhadora e responsável.

- Não sabe nada sujo ou escuso sobre essa moça, meu rapaz?

- Nada que eu possa me lembrar agora, _señora_. A não ser...

- A não ser?

- Bom, de uns tempos para cá ela tem andado com um almofadinha. Um sujeito rico que chega aqui no bairro num carrão, uma Ferrari prateada...

- Ele é meu filho!- revelou Mary.

Gabriel ficou surpreso e agradeceu aos céus por não ter chamado o homem de alguma outra coisa além de almofadinha. Optou pela adulação para que a mulher não se ofendesse.

- Seu filho, _señora_? Eu diria que era seu irmão. A _señora _é jovem demais para ter um filho com a idade dele.

- Sou mais velha do que pareço.- respondeu Mary, sem se importar com a adulação. – Como é o seu nome, rapaz?

- Gabriel, _señora_.

- Pois bem, Gabriel, meu filho é um homem muito rico, somos donos de um império financeiro incalculável e nossa família vem de uma antiga linhagem aristocrática e nórdica. Não tenho nada contra sua amiga cubana, mas ela não serve para o meu filho e preciso que ele veja isso com os próprios olhos, entende?

Gabriel ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Se me ajudar com isso, Gabriel, vai ganhar muito mais dinheiro do que o que está vendo à sua frente.

- O que a _señora_ quer que eu faça?- ele indagou, muito interessado na proposta.

- Eu vou armar um encontro com ela, como se fosse o meu filho indo vê-la, mas será você. Daí então, armarei um encontro para ele, no mesmo lugar e ele os verá juntos. Não será preciso que faça muita coisa, apenas agarre-a e beije-a. Meu filho é um homem muito ciumento e possessivo, exatamente como o pai dele era, se ele os vir juntos se beijando vai odiá-la para sempre. Estamos entendidos?

- _Sí, señora_.

- Escreva seu telefone em um pedaço de papel e entregue ao meu assistente. Entrarei em contato para combinarmos os detalhes.

E dizendo isso, ela se ergueu da cadeira e caminhou em direção à saída do bar. Steve ficou em pé esperando pelo telefone de Gabriel. Ele apressou-se em anotá-lo em um lenço de papel e o estendeu a Steve que limitou-se a guardar o papel no paletó, entregou os maços de dinheiro para Gabriel e se retirou do bar seguindo Mary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon fitou Sayid que segurava a mão dela junto a sua. Era de manhã bem cedo e eles estavam sentados na sala de espera do laboratório onde ela fizera o teste de gravidez, aguardando o resultado. A enfermeira tinha acabado de ri buscá-lo.

- Sua mão está fria, doce Shannon.- disse o escritor, esfregando sua mão com força na dela para passar-lhe calor.

- Eu estou com medo... – ela admitiu.

- Eu estou aqui com você. Pense que o resultado desse exame não será nada mais que a vontade de Alá.

Shannon deu um sorriso triste.

- E se a vontade dele não for a minha, Sayid?

Ele a abraçou ternamente. Na tarde anterior quando se encontraram na praia, ele tinha sido muito amável convidando-a para tomar um café. Conversaram por horas e depois foram à casa dele. Leram juntos alguns livros da coleção do escritor e Shannon sentiu-se estranhamente segura com seu novo amigo. Apesar do que tinha acontecido no apartamento dele há alguns dias atrás, quando ela deixou-se levar pelo charme inegável do escritor de origem árabe, ele se comportava como um perfeito cavalheiro. Shannon tinha certeza de que ele não tomaria liberdades com ela, a não ser que quisesse.

A enfermeira finalmente retornou com uma folha de papel nas mãos. Sorrindo educadamente, ela entregou o papel à Shannon que o segurou com dedos trêmulos. Sayid ficou quieto, esperando pelo resultado e pela reação dela.

Shannon abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Eu não estou grávida! Como pode ser?

A enfermeira explicou que alarmes falsos são raros, mas possíveis em exames de farmácia, mas que o exame de sangue não se enganava. Shannon não estava mesmo grávida.

Quando ela e Sayid deixaram o hospital, Shannon estava estranhamente quieta. Ele a abraçou pelos ombros e indagou:

- Como está se sentindo? Desapontada?

- Oh, não, não! Eu estou...aliviada.- ela respondeu e sorriu para ele, feliz. – Não que eu não deseje ter filhos, mas é que tenho certeza que não queria fazer isso com Sawyer. Sayid, toda a minha vida eu fui o que minha mãe queria que eu fosse. Foi ela quem me apresentou ao Sawyer, o filho de uma das melhores amigas dela do Country Club, e eu me deixei envolver pela beleza dele, pelo jeito sedutor, mas era irreal, sabe? Não é o mesmo que sinto quando estou com você.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela ficou embaraçada.

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Sei o que quer dizer, doce Shannon.

- Por que me chama de doce Shannon?- ela indagou.

- Porque você é doce.- ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso e Shannon ficou um pouco ruborizada, lembrando-se do momento íntimo que passara com ele em seu apartamento.

- Oh não, não se envergonhe do que é. Você é doce, bonita, gentil, inteligente. Tenho sorte de você gostar da minha companhia.

- Mas somos amigos, não somos?

- È claro.- ele respondeu. – E como amigos que somos, e me aproveitando do fato de que você está irradiando felicidade agora, gostaria de convidá-la para ir comigo a uma festa.

- Uma festa? Quando?

- Na próxima sexta à noite. Me dê seu endereço e eu passarei para buscá-la às oito.

Shannon ponderou por alguns instantes. Não estava grávida de Sawyer. Estava livre para recomeçar sua vida, seguir em frente.

- Por que não?

Ela fez sinal para um táxi. Precisava ir para casa e contar à Boone que não estava grávida. Depois, teria que contar para Sawyer, mas já não se importava mais, ele poderia esperar.

- Então vejo você na sexta à noite?

- MA'A e-salemma, doce Shannon.- disse ele com um sorriso sedutor, despedindo-se.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate desceu de seu carro e trancou as portas com o controle remoto antes de voltar-se para Bernard à porta da academia e cumprimentá-lo com um sorriso. O porteiro sorriu de volta e disse à ela:

- Paulo está conversando com a responsável pelas inscrições das academias na primeira fase da competição Royal em Las Vegas.

- Madelaine está aqui?- Kate perguntou, animada.

- Sim, e seu noivo também. Ele chegou bem cedo e veio acompanhado pela mãe e a irmã.

- O quê?- retrucou Kate sem entender, entrando na academia.

Madelaine Whitaker sorriu para ela quando a viu.

- Hey Maddy, quanto tempo!

- Olá, Kate! Paulo estava me informando sobre as mudanças na sua academia e me disse também que este ano ele irá competir com Ana-Lucia. Será a primeira competição dela no Royal, né?

- Oh sim, Ana-Lucia está completamente preparada para competir esse ano. Ela evoluiu bastante, estou orgulhosa.

- Fico feliz em saber.

Madelaine então começou a falar sobre os prazos de inscrição para a competição, taxas, datas, figurino, etc. Mas Kate não estava prestando realmente atenção. De soslaio ela observava Jack com sua mãe e a irmã Claire. Por que ele a tinha levado até ali tão cedo? Principalmente depois do fiasco que tinha sido o jantar de noivado na casa dos Shephard. Instintivamente, Kate fitou o anel de noivado que Jack pusera em seu dedo, se perguntando se não era uma loucura toda aquela história de casamento.

- Então Kate, o que me diz? Vai enviar suas inscrições?

Kate pareceu acordar naquele momento.

- Sim, eu vou. È claro. Você pode entregar o formulário a Nikki e ela preencherá tudo. Eu farei um cheque para o pagamento das taxas.

Madelaine concordou.

- A propósito Kate, eu não sabia que ia se casar. Meus parabéns! Acabei de conhecer seu noivo. Um encanto.- Maddy cochichou.

Kate sorriu. Sim, Jack era um encanto. Ela só não sabia se estava preparada para ser a noiva dele. Quando Madelaine foi levar os formulários para Nikki, Kate pôde finalmente falar com Jack.

- Bom dia.- ela saudou a ele, sua mãe e irmã.

- Bom dia.- Margot respondeu com um sorriso sem emoção nos lábios. Claire foi mais efusiva.

- Bom dia, cunhada. Como está?

- Eu estou bem, obrigada.

Kate olhou para Jack de modo que ele explicasse o porquê da presença das duas ali. Ele se aproximou dela e beijou-lhe delicadamente os lábios.

- Temos que marcar a data do casamento.- ele disse, sorridente. Acabamos nos esquecendo de fazer isso ontem, mas eu liguei hoje cedo para mamãe e conversamos a respeito.

- Sim.- disse Margot. – Eu e Jack concordamos que daqui a três semanas será ótimo.

- A senhora e o Jack concordaram?- Kate perguntou com ligeira irritação.

- Sim, concordamos.- respondeu Margot calmamente. – Por isso viemos consultá-la a respeito. Se concordar, gostaria que viesse conosco depois de dar sua aula de dança para irmos escolher o vestido de casamento.

Kate sentiu-se pressionada.

- Nossa! Acabei de ficar noiva e já tenho que pensar na data do casamento?

- 28 de maio. O que acha, querida?- Jack indagou, empolgado. Eu vou chamar Sawyer para ser o padrinho e podemos chamar minha irmã e Ana para serem as damas de honra.

- Quanto à igreja, nós pensamos na capela do Sagrado Coração de Jesus em Beverly Hills.- disse Claire. – È tão romântica.

A cabeça de Kate começou a doer e ela esfregou as têmporas. Margot continuou falando.

- Compraremos seu vestido com Ariel Laford, minha estilista. Ela faz roupas maravilhosas...

- Não preciso que comprem meu vestido!- Kate explodiu.

Margot e Claire piscaram os olhos. Sua futura sogra, obviamente muito ofendida.

- É...mãe, Claire, me dêem um momento a sós com minha noiva, por favor?

As duas se afastaram. Margot resmungando a respeito de cortesia e bons modos. Jack puxou Kate para um canto e indagou, aborrecido:

- O que deu em você? Elas só estão querendo ser gentis.

- Jack, você não entende? Não preciso da gentileza delas. Não preciso de nada disso. Eu gostaria de ter um casamento simples.

- Minha mãe jamais consentirá nisso, Kate. Ela sempre sonhou em fazer meu casamento. Passei cinco anos longe da minha família e agora quero recompensá-la. Não será um grande sacrifício ter um casamento de luxo. Tudo o que importa é o que sentimos, não é assim?- ele acariciou a mão dela.

-Eu quero muito me casar com você, Jack, mas não estou gostando de me sentir pressionada.

- 28 de maio, Kate e deixamos minha mãe planejar o casamento. Mas você comprará seu vestido onde quiser e como quiser. Que tal? Inclusive, mamãe está programando um jantar para conhecermos sua família, sua mãe...

- Minha mãe está morta, Jack! Eu não tenho família!

- Me desculpe.- ele disse, com o semblante triste. – Eu só...

Kate acariciou o rosto dele, sentindo-se mal por deixá-lo triste. Ele não tinha culpa das situações ruins que já enfrentara na vida. Talvez ela devesse deixá-lo fazê-la feliz.

- Está bem, amor. 28 de maio me parece ótimo.

- Não.- ele retrucou. – Não quero que faça isso apenas para me agradar...

- Quero me casar com você, e isso é tudo!- ela disse com firmeza.

Ele franziu o cenho e disse:

- Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que você só está indo se casar comigo porque acredita que deve se casar, não porque...

Kate o calou com um dedo em seus lábios.

- Não! Adoro você! È um homem maravilhoso, por isso quero me casar. Porque sei que serei feliz.- ela o beijou e Jack derreteu-se. – Diga à sua mãe que irei com elas depois da aula de dança aonde ela quiser para vermos o vestido e outras coisas.

Jack sorriu, encantado.

- E eu vou dar entrada nos papéis do casamento, os exames de sangue...

- Sim, amor. Faça o que tem de ser feito.

Jack a beijou novamente e foi contar a novidade à Margot e Claire. Kate ficou parada no mesmo lugar, pensativa. Tudo o que queria era ter uma vida normal, uma família. Se livrar dos próprios fantasmas. Jack estava sendo paciente e Kate deveria recompensá-lo por isso, ainda que não se sentisse segura ainda para se entregar. Seu passado a perseguia.

Ana-Lucia entrou na academia nesse momento e cumprimentou a todos alegremente. Estava vestida para ir à fábrica Ford, mas tinha algumas coisas para falar com Paulo sobre o ensaio da tarde.

- Hey, Analulu!- chamou ele. – Chegou isso aqui pra você.- ele retirou debaixo do balcão um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Ana sorriu.

- Isso é para mim?

- Pra mim é que não é!- falou Nikki, um pouco invejosa, fitando Paulo com ressentimento. Há tempos que ele não lhe fazia agrados.

Ana correu a pegar o buquê e foi ler o cartão no vestiário feminino. O cartão era perfumado e dizia em letras escritas com nanquim:

"_Meu amor, estou saindo do hospital hoje. O médico me deu alta e disse que está tudo bem. Não irei à fábrica hoje, mas quero encontrá-la ás cinco da tarde em Malibu. Tenho uma surpresa para você."_

Ana-Lucia riu, deliciada. Era tão bom estar apaixonada e ser correspondida. Kate entrou no vestiário e pegou-a em seu momento de felicidade.

- Boas notícias?

- Sawyer vai sair hoje do hospital.

- Fico feliz que ele esteja bem. Também tenho notícias para você. Vou me casar no dia 28 de maio.

- Já?- Ana ficou surpresa.

- E quero que seja minha dama de honra.

- È claro que serei, Kate. Será mesmo uma honra.

As duas se abraçaram.

- Sawyer me pediu em casamento também.

- Sério?

- Ontem no hospital. Ele me disse neste cartão.- ela exibiu o cartão para Kate. – Que quer me ver em Malibu hoje à tarde, e que tem uma surpresa. Acha que ele oficializará o pedido? _Oh, Dios_! Não saberei nem o que responder!

- Ouça a resposta do seu coração.- disse Kate, mas na verdade, estava dizendo aquilo à ela mesma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ah não, não posso!- disse Hugo Reys, trêmulo e pálido. – È melhor eu desistir disso agora mesmo!

- E por que?- indagou Desmond Hume com ar enfadonho, como se viesse escutando aquelas palavras de desistência de seu mais novo cliente há horas.

- Porque isso é ridículo! A garota vai se sentir insultada só em saber que tenho interesse nela.

- Ridículo vai ser eu ter que continuar a ouvir baboseiras como essa!- retrucou Desmond ajeitando o elegante paletó sobre o corpo bem feito.

Ele e Hugo Reys estavam em frente à porta de entrada do prédio da Segurança no Trabalho, esperando para encontrar Libby Thompson "casualmente". Durante sua primeira visita ao consultor amoroso, Hugo lembrou-se providencialmente que a moça em questão havia esquecido na fábrica Ford uma pasta com documentos importantes que com toda a certeza ela teria que retornar à fábrica para buscar.

Desmond sugeriu então, que Hugo fosse entregar a pasta para ela em seu escritório. Mas o encontro deveria parecer muito casual do tipo: "Olá, eu estava passando por aqui e lembrei-me de entregar-lhe isto." O problema, é que seu cliente suava e termia sem parar, insistindo que tentar conquistar a garota em questão era um gesto ridículo da parte dele.

- Olha só, Reys, aí vem ela! Por favor, respire fundo e finja que está ocupado com alguma coisa como ler por exemplo. Você está sozinho e não me conhece!- como era de praxe, Desmond havia feito uma ampla pesquisa na internet sobre Elizabeth "Libby" Thompson para poder ajudar seu cliente a conquistá-la. Ele sabia que não seria tarefa fácil dado o grau de timidez e auto-depreciação do cliente, mas Desmond gostava de desafios.

- Não, não, por favor, não me deixa aqui sozinho!- implorou Hugo, mas Desmond já tinha ido. Ele avistou Libby caminhando linda e graciosa em seus sapatos de salto ao atravessar a rua em direção ao prédio da Segurança no Trabalho. Respirando fundo, ele fingiu ler algo em sua agenda, exatamente como Desmond havia sugerido.

Cerca de um minuto depois, ele sentiu os dedos delicados de Libby em um de seus ombros, quando ela disse:

- Sr. Reys?

Hurley ergueu o rosto da agenda tão depressa que sua cabeça tombou para trás e bateu ligeiramente na parede, provocando-lhe dor. Sua pasta caiu no chão, assim como toda a papelada que ele trazia.

- Oh, Sr. Reys! Me desculpe se o assustei. Você está bem?- ela indagou com preocupação, mas os papéis de Hugo estavam voando e ele precisava pegá-los.

- Meus papéis!- ele exclamou.

Hugo correu para a pista e Libby o seguiu para ajudá-lo. O vento estava forte e carrega os papéis para longe. Com esforço, eles iam recolhendo um a um. Algumas pessoas que passavam pela rua também paravam para ajudar.

Por causa da forte ventania, os cabelos loiros de Libby que estavam presos em um coque começaram a escapar dos grampos e emolduraram o rosto dela. A saia de tecido leve também flutuou até a altura das torneadas coxas e por um momento, Hugo se sentiu observando Marylin Monroe em sua cena mais famosa.

- Sr. Reys, acho que pegamos tudo.- disse ela com as mãos cheias de papéis. – Obrigada.- ela agradeceu a um adolescente que tinha pegado o resto e se foi. – Acho que agora podemos ver se o senhor não sofreu um galo na cabeça.- ela disse divertida e Hugo acordou da própria hipnose. Ainda estava lembrando do momento em que a saia dela subira e ele pudera vislumbras as pernas envolvidas na delicada meia calça cor da pele.

- Oh não se preocupe, senhorita. Minha cabeça está bem. Na verdade, eu estava passando por aqui e resolvi entregar-lhe a parta que a senhorita esqueceu na minha sala e...

- Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, Sr. Reys. Eu tinha mesmo que ir à Fábrica Ford hoje só para buscar essa pasta. Telefonei para o Sr. Ford, mas eu soube que ele está doente...venha, vamos tomar um café.- gentilmente, Libby entrelaçou seu braço ao de Hugo e juntando o resto das coisas eles adentraram o prédio. Hugo ainda pôde ver Desmond do outro lado da rua, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e o dedo polegar da mão direito exibindo um sinal de positivo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Muito bem, Sr. Ford. Acabei de olhar seus exames, por enquanto, está tudo equilibrado e eu lhe darei alta.- disse o Dr. Ryan Brown anotando algumas coisas em sua prancheta.

- Já não era sem tempo.- disse Sawyer, sentado na cama do hospital, já vestido para ir embora.

Ao lado dele estavam Mary e Locke. Quando o médico mencionou que daria alta à Sawyer, ela franziu o cenho e disse:

- Tem certeza, Dr. Brown? Meu filho ainda me parece muito abatido.

- Sim, mãe, ele tem certeza!- retrucou Sawyer, com medo de que o médico voltasse atrás.

- Seu filho está bem, Sra. Ford, porém ressalvo que ele terá que fazer novos exames em algumas semanas. Problemas no coração podem levar algum tempo para serem detectados, por isso quero continuar acompanhando o caso dele. O histórico de doença cardíaca na família é preocupante, e crises de estresse podem intensificar o problema. Recomendo por hora que evite desgastes emocionais, Sr. Ford. Se alimente bem, não trabalhe demais e sobretudo nada de bebidas alcoólicas.

Sawyer resmungou:

- Nem uma cerveja?

- Por enquanto.- respondeu o médico com um sorriso. – Até termos mais clareza do que o senhor tem. Não podemos brincar com doenças cardíacas.

- Você ouviu o médico, James.

O Dr. Brown liberou o papel que estava preso à sua prancheta e entregou-o à Sawyer.

- Estes são alguns medicamentos que vai precisar tomar até o seu retorno em duas semanas. Um deles, especificamente vai servir para qualquer tipo de dor no peito. Se sentir dor, tome dois comprimidos e relaxe.

Dizendo isso, o médico assinou a alta, se despediu deles e saiu. Locke sorriu para Sawyer e deu-lhe um tapinha nos ombros.

- Agora você já está pronto para outra, James?

- È, John, prontinho.- Sawyer respondeu com malícia pensando em ligar imediatamente para Ana e matar a saudade. Depois ligaria para Shannon, eles tinham que se sentar e conversar como pessoas civilizadas sobre o bebê que ela iria ter.

- Não se anime tanto não, James.- Mary falou com convicção. – Agora nós iremos levá-lo direto ao seu apartamento para que descanse. A Sra. Adams já está avisada de suas condições e está preparando uma sopa pra você.

- Ah mãe, detesto sopa!- disse ele, sem perceber que estava falando como costumava fazer quando tinha oito ou dez anos.

- Vai tomar a sopa sim!- Mary insistiu. – E com muitos legumes!

- Boa sorte!- disse Locke, gracejando.

- Não posso ir pra casa, vocês não entendem? Tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer na Fábrica!

- Coisas que eu, Boone e Ana podemos resolver sem problemas, filho.- respondeu Locke.

A enfermeira entrou nesse momento no quarto e sorriu ao ver que Sawyer ainda estava lá.

- Oh, ainda bem que o peguei aqui, Sr. Ford. Um rapazinho entregou uma mensagem deu sua namorada para o senhor.

_Tony!_- Sawyer pensou.

Os olhos dee brilharam quando ele pegou o pedaço de papel cor de rosa das mãos da enfermeira. Mary fez cara de desagrado e disse:

- Essa garota é mesmo inconveniente! Ela sabe que você está doente e não o deixa descansar!

- Ela me faz muito bem, mãe.- disse Sawyer. – Melhor do que qualquer comprimido.

- Deixe-o Mary.- ralhou Locke. – Eu já disse a você que Ana é uma boa moça.

- Se você diz...- disse Mary terminando de recolher as coisas de Sawyer no quarto.

Sawyer desdobrou o bilhete cor de rosa e leu:

- _James, já não agüento de saudade. Eu soube pela enfermeira que você terá alta hoje. Venha me ver em Malibu às cinco da tarde. Sua Ana._

Sawyer achou estranho que ela o estivesse chamando de James, porque ela sempre o chamava de Sawyer. Mas deixou pra lá, talvez ela quisesse passar um ar de mais intimidade entre os dois chamando-o pelo primeiro nome. Estava ansioso para vê-la, contaria os segundos até às cinco da tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabrina Rutherford entrou no quarto de sua filha Shannon soltando fogo pelas ventas. Shannon estava deitada em sua cama falando ao celular e assustou-se com a entrada intempestiva da mãe.

- O que houve?- indagou.

- Preciso falar com você agora mesmo!

- Te ligo depois, Karen.- disse Shannon ao celular e desligou o aparelho para falar com a mãe.

- O James está no hospital.- Sabrina bradou.

- No hospital? Mas o que houve com ele?- perguntou Shannon, preocupada.

- Mary me ligou esta manhã. Ele sentiu-se mal há dois dias e foi levado às pressas para o hospital. Mas é claro que você nem se preocupou em saber notícias dele esses dias não é, Shannon?

- Mamãe, o Sawyer terminou comigo, porque eu me preocuparia em ter notícias dele?- retrucou Shannon, magoada.

- Sei que ele terminou, mas esta é a oportunidade que você precisava para estar perto dele de novo. Os homens são vulneráveis quando estão doentes.

- Ele tem uma namorada para cuidar dele.- disse Shannon.

- Mary diz que ela não é namorada dele, é apenas uma diversão. É você quem ele ama Shannon!

Shannon balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Supondo que esse comentário absurdo sobre o amor do Sawyer por mim fosse verdade, mamãe, a senhora já parou pra pensar que talvez eu não o ame?

- Você o ama sim!

- Não mamãe, não amo! Descobri que não amo e estou muito feliz assim. Tudo o que eu quero agora é viver a minha vida!

- Seu pai não vai gostar nada de saber que desistiu de tudo, Sawyer é um bom partido e...

- Papai só quer que eu seja feliz! Foi esse valor que ele me ensinou além do fato de que trabalhar é preciso, embora sejamos ricos. Portanto, peço que não me importune mais com isso, mamãe!

- Não sei mais o que faço com você!- disse Sabrina deixando o quarto, furiosa.

Shannon não se importava com a fúria de sua mãe ou de quem quer que fosse. Já havia contado a Boone antes dele ir para a fábrica trabalhar, que ela não estava grávida. Boone ficou feliz por ela e disse que já estava na hora de Shannon seguir seus sonhos e era o que ela faria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um pouco antes das cinco da tarde, Ana-Lucia chegou à Malibu. Pegou uma mesa em uma lanchonete e esperou ansiosa pelo namorado enquanto degustava uma vitamina de frutas.

Distraída, ela mirava o horizonte. As pessoas passeando à beira da praia. Crianças fazendo castelos de areia. Uma brisa gostosa trazida pelo mar tornava o clima muito aprazível. Naquele momento, Ana pensou no quanto sua vida tinha mudado nos últimos tempos, desde que conhecera Sawyer. Sempre tinha sido difícil cuidar da família e ter dois empregos, no final do dia estava sempre cansada, triste. Mas agora, embora sua luta pela sobrevivência nos Estados Unidos ainda fosse a mesma, ela sentia que tinha algo pelo quê lutar, porque seus dias estavam cheios do amor que ela nutria por Sawyer, ironicamente o homem que um dia ela mais odiou, achando que ele não tinha o menor interesse pelas pessoas que trabalhavam arduamente para manter a fábrica Ford de pé.

Entretanto, a verdade era que Sawyer era alguém bondoso que precisava apenas de um empurrãozinho para fazer o que certo. Talvez sua rica educação tivesse contribuído para que ele tivesse passado tanto tempo sem enxergar a realidade ao seu redor. Mesmo assim, ele tinha sido capaz de se apaixonar por alguém completamente diferente dele e estava investindo nisso. Ana estava feliz por tê-lo encontrado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel avistou Ana-Lucia sentada na lanchonete em uma mesa ao ar livre, tomando um copo de suco e sorrindo como boba. Não seria difícil pegá-la na armadilha que a mãe do iankee preparara para ela. Ele recebeu uma boa quantia por isso e de quebra, depois que o loiro mauricinho a abandonasse, Gabriel poderia voltar a investir nela e quem sabe finalmente conseguisse de Ana-Lucia o que tanto almejava? Uma noite inteira nos braços dela a consolando por seu amor perdido.

Sorrindo maldosamente, Gabriel se aproximou da lanchonete, indo até a mesa de Ana e ficando por trás da cadeira dela. Porém, antes que ela pudesse se virar para ver quem estava atrás dela, Gabriel colocou suas mãos nos olhos dela, dizendo:

- Adivinha quem é?

Ana estremeceu de raiva ao reconhecer a voz dele de imediato.

- Gabriel? O que está fazendo aqui?- ela empurrou as mãos dele para longe do rosto dela e virou-se para fitá-lo.

- Eu estava passeando pela praia e te vi de longe.- ele disse com expressão inocente.

Ana balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- Vá embora!

- Que modos são esses, Ana? Pôxa, eu só tava querendo te cumprimentar!

- Já cumprimentou. Agora vá embora! Estou esperando alguém!

- Aquele sujeito rico que está te usando?- Gabriel perguntou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado dela.

Ana-Lucia ergueu-se de imediato.

- Já que você não vai embora Gabriel, eu irei!

Gabriel levantou-se da cadeira e segurou Ana-Lucia pelo pulso.

- Caramba, Ana, me escuta! Isso o que você está fazendo comigo não é justo, está partindo meu coração!

- _Estás loco_?- ela indagou, puxando o pulso da mão dele que se fechou com mais força sobre ela. – Não estamos mais juntos há tanto tempo, porque eu percebi o quanto você é idiota. Volte para sua gangue e me deixe em paz!

- Não entende que eu quero você, Ana?- ele usou de toda sua força e a puxou para junto dele, beijando-lhe os lábios, enfiando a língua pegajosa em sua boca.

O sangue de Ana ferveu, e ela sentiu ódio e vergonha por estar naquela situação em um local público. Juntando todas as suas forças, ela conseguiu empurrá-lo para longe dela, usando as unhas para arranhá-lo no rosto. Fez isso com tanto ímpeto que o rosto de Gabriel sangrou. Mas já era tarde demais.

Quando Ana olhou para o lado, viu várias pessoas fitando-a de um jeito estranho, dentre elas, Sawyer e pela expressão no rosto dele, era óbvio que não entendera nada do que tinha se passado ali.

Gabriel também viu a fúria nos olhos dele e aproveitou para fugir. Sem sua gangue por perto ele era um completo covarde.

- _Hasta la vista._- disse, saindo correndo.

Ana-Lucia ficou olhando para Sawyer. Os olhos azuis dele brilhavam com uma ira que ela nunca tinha visto.

- Sawyer...

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Dois dias em um hospital e você já arranjou outro?

- È claro que não.- ela respondeu com amargor. – Talvez, se você parar de me olhar desse jeito nós pudéssemos ir a outro lugar e eu te contaria o que aconteceu.

- Como se fosse fazer diferença!- disse ele com rispidez. – Pra mim tava tudo muito claro. Mas eu não podia esperar outra coisa de uma garota de _Los Canales_.

O coração de Ana-Lucia acelerou de raiva.

- Sabe, eu poderia arranhá-lo como fiz com Gabriel, mas não vale a pena! Esperei por você esses dois dias e é esse tipo de tratamento que eu mereço?

- Se tivesse se comportado...

- Se eu tivesse me comportado?- Ana gritou. – Eu vim aqui hoje porque você me mandou aquele bilhete!

- Como é? Foi você quem me mandou um bilhete! E no final das contas eu nem sei por quê! Só para eu vir até aqui e te encontrar se beijando com aquele idiota! Quantas vezes fizeram isso pelas minhas costas, Ana-Lucia? Então você está comigo para descobrir tudo acerca de minhas posses, me dar o golpe e depois fugir com o seu namoradinho?

Ana não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Cuidado com o que você diz!

- Eu deveria saber que você não passa de uma... – Sawyer parou de falar antes que dissesse algo que pudesse se arrepender amargamente. Estava completamente louco de ciúmes. Não aceitava dividir seu amor com ninguém. Ana –Lucia era sua e nenhum homem além dele deveria tocá-la.

Os lábios de Ana-Lucia tremiam, mas ela não derramou uma única lágrima. Não iria se humilhar daquele jeito para ele.

- Minha mãe tinha razão sobre você...

Esse foi o veredicto final. Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça em negativo e deu as costas para ele, indo embora. Sawyer ainda ficou parado no mesmo lugar por um tempo. Algumas pessoas tinham assistido à discussão dele e agora se dispersavam. Depois de mais alguns minutos, Sawyer também fez o mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O interfone tocou insistente, mas Sawyer não estava com vontade de ver ninguém, por isso continuou ignorando o som do aparelho, por mais que o incomodasse. Depois de longos minutos disso, foi o celular dele que começou a tocar.

Irritado, Sawyer pegou o telefone e leu no visor: - Jack!

Finalmente atendeu.

- Hey, qual é o seu problema?- indagou Jack do outro lado da linha. – O porteiro me disse que você está em casa, mas se recusa a atender o interfone? Por que não quer falar comigo?

Sawyer franziu o cenho e disse:

- Sobe!

Alguns minutos depois, Jack já estava lá em cima. Encontrou Sawyer jogado no sofá, com uma dose de uísque nas mãos e uma presilha vermelha na outra.

- Eu soube que você deveria evitar bebidas alcoólicas. – disse.

- Dane-se!- falou Sawyer.

Jack arrancou o uísque das mãos dele e o colocou de lado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Briguei com a Ana.

- Com conseguiu essa façanha? Saiu hoje do hospital!

- Ela me mandou m bilhete no hospital, pedindo para eu encontrá-la em Malibu. Fui até lá e a vi beijando outro.

- Como?

- Isso o que você ouviu, Jack. Ela estava em Malibu beijando outro. Me fazendo de idiota todo esse tempo.

- E como pode ter certeza disso, Sawyer?

- Eu os vi juntos, não está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo? Fui um idiota. Mamãe tinha me alertado sobre ela e eu não quis ouvir.

Jack sentou-se no outro sofá, perto dele.

- Sawyer, você não foi um idiota. Você é um idiota! Por acaso escutou a versão da Ana para a história?

- E precisa? Estava tudo muito claro.

- Quem era o cara que estava com ela em Malibu?

- Aquele sujeito irritante de _Los Canales_ que cuspiu na minha Ferrari. Aquele que te falei.

- O tal ex-namorado?- Jack balançou a cabeça. – Sawyer, não percebe? O cara pode ter aparecido lá e feito a cena só para separar vocês dois.

- Jack, o que fizeram com você lá na Antártida, hein? Mergulharam a sua cabeça no gelo? A vida não é uma novela mexicana! Quem poderia ter armado para nós?

- Eu não sei, foi só uma idéia. È que você e Ana estavam tão apaixonados que acho ridículo você terminar com ela por causa disso.

- Ah é? Então me responda, ficaria feliz se visse sua adorada Kate beijando outro?

- Não- respondeu ele. – Mas perguntaria a ela o porquê antes de qualquer coisa. Sawyer pare de agir como um adolescente mimado! Não estamos mais no High School, homem! Vá atrás de sua garota e converse com ela ao invés de ficar enchendo a cara de uísque e segurando essa presilha. È óbvio que você ainda a quer.

- Acha mesmo que devo procurá-la?- Sawyer indagou com o coração mais brando.

- È claro que deve. Só resta saber se depois da burrada que você fez ela vai querer falar com você. O que disse a ela?

- Entre outras ofensas, que minha mãe estava certa sobre ela.

- Caramba, Sawyer! Não se pode dizer isso para a mulher que se ama! È melhor você ir logo e te aconselho a se ajoelhar aos pés dela e pedir perdão.

Sawyer ergueu-se do sofá, decidido. Foi para frente do espelho e arrumou os cabelos loiros que estavam em desalinho. Em seguida pegou a chave de sua Ferrari.

- Me deseje sorte.- disse a Jack.

- Toda a sorte do mundo, irmão. Você vai precisar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro e deixou as lágrimas fluírem livremente por sua face. Estava arrasada consigo mesma por seu coração doer tanto. Jamais fora tão suscetível a homem, jamais se entregara tanto como tinha feito com Sawyer. Mas depois de tudo o que ele disse para ela em Malibu, Ana pensou que ele não merecia que ela chorasse por ele. Mesmo assim, não podia evitar.

Raquel entrou no quarto e viu a filha encolhida na cama. Ficou preocupada. Era um dos poucos dias que estava em casa, sóbria.

- Que tens, _hija_?

- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, _mama_, só isso.

Raquel se aproximou da filha e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, dizendo:

- Seja lá qual for o motivo da tua tristeza, _hija, _pense que isso vai passar. Não deixe a tristeza consumi-la. Não se torne alguém como eu.

Ana ficou surpresa com aquelas palavras e fitou a mãe. Mas Raquel não disse mais nada e beijando-lhe as faces com carinho, deixou o quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estacionou sua Ferrari próximo à casa de Ana. Durante todo o caminho, veio pensando no que diria a ela. Seu coração ainda estava cheio de ciúmes, mas Jack tinha razão, ele tinha que ouvir a versão dela da história.

Ele desceu do carro e acionou o alarme. Já estava se dirigindo à casa de Ana quando viu Gabriel surgir com sua gangue. Todos olhando para ele com olhos ameaçadores. Alguns estavam armados com armas de fabricação caseira. Mas Sawyer não deixou-se intimidar. Ficou olhando para eles de queixo erguido.

- Será possível que mesmo depois de tudo o que você viu hoje, ainda é capaz de vir procurá-la? Ela não te quer mais, iankee.

- Eu não sabia que você era o representante dela.- ironizou Sawyer. – Meu relacionamento com ela não te diz respeito, acho que já te disse isso, não disse?

Gabriel piscou os olhos, irritado.

- E eu já disse pra você que _Los Canales _ não é território dos iankees. Vá embora, esqueça a Ana ou irá se arrepender.- Gabriel ameaçou, sentindo-se muito mais forte agora que estava com seus companheiros criminosos. No rosto dele, a marca da unha de Ana ainda brilhava no fundo corte que ela tinha feito.

- Eu devia te matar por ter tocado na Ana.- Sawyer disse. – Mas parece que ela já se encarregou de começar o trabalho.- disse ele apontando para o arranhão no rosto de Gabriel.

- Vamos dar uma lição nele, _chicos_.

O grupo ameaçador se aproximou de Sawyer. Ele não estava armado e se defendeu daquela covardia apenas com seus próprios punhos. Mas os homens de Gabriel que estavam em vantagem encheram-lhe de socos e pontapés.

Sawyer caiu no chão e Gabriel chutou-o nas costelas. Ele ficou sem ar e por um momento sentiu vertigem. Os outros homens continuaram a bater nele, deixando-o quase cego com seus socos violentos. A única coisa que Sawyer podia fazer era proteger seu rosto com os braços, mas dessa forma, o resto de seu corpo ficou vulnerável.

Quando Gabriel viu que se continuassem batendo daquele jeito nele o matariam, ordenou a seu bando que parassem. Então, rindo como hienas, eles deixaram Sawyer sozinho, largado no chão.

Ele ficou um bom tempo lá deitado, sem poder se mexer. Seus ossos doíam e ele sentia que se se mexesse seu corpo inteiro se partiria em mil pedaços. Juntando forças, ele finalmente conseguiu se erguer do chão. Sua cabeça latejava, dos lábios escorria sangue, um dos olhos estava levemente fechado por causa dos socos desferidos contra suas faces. No entanto, a raiva que sentia por aquilo ter acontecido com ele causava-lhe uma incômoda dor no peito, como a que sentira em seu apartamento antes de ser internado no hospital.

A casa de Ana não estava longe, ele só precisava chegar até lá e pedir a ajuda dela. Arrastando-se, ele chegou até a porta e bateu algumas vezes com o nó dos dedos. Ana-Lucia ouviu as batidas na porta e levantou-se da cama, vestindo um short curto por baixo da camisola porque não usava nada.

As batidas continuavam insistentes e quando ela chegou à sala, gritou:

- Já vai! Já vai!

Destrancou a porta imaginando que poderia ser algum dos vizinhos precisando de ajuda, quando levou um enorme susto ao ver Sawyer diante de si, com o rosto machucado, escorrendo sangue.

- _Por Dios! _ O que fizeram com você?- ela indagou, nervosa.

- Me perdoa, Ana. Por favor, me perdoa. Eu estava com ciúmes!

**Trilha sonora: Lábios compartidos/ Maná**

- Quem fez isso com você?

- Gabriel...mas não importa!- a voz dele quase não saía.

- Claro que importa! Aquele bastardo covarde!

- Ana...

- Oh meu amor, eu vou cuidar de você...

- Eu te amo demais, não quis dizer nada daquilo, fico louco de ciúmes só de pensar naquele homem...

Ana o escutava, mas estava mais preocupada em colocá-lo para dentro e tratar aqueles ferimentos.

- Vamos para o meu quarto... – ela disse, levando-o consigo, ele mal podia andar e ela o sustentava com seu próprio, embora ele fosse muito pesado.

Já no quarto, ela o acomodou em sua pequena cama de solteiro e o deixou lá enquanto ia buscar o kit de primeiros socorros.

- Como foi que se envolveu numa briga com Gabriel?

- Eu vim...falar com você...te pedir perdão por hoje à tarde...aí ele apareceu com a gangue...

- Ele vai pagar por isso!

Ana fez com que ele tirasse o casaco e a camisa branca manchada de sangue. Havia um enorme hematoma nas costelas dele. Ela quase gritou quando viu isso, porém acalmou-se e começou a curar os ferimentos dele. Teve que suturar um pequeno corte no supercílio e limpou os lábios sujos de sangue.

Sawyer queixava-se de dor, mas parecia feliz de estar ali com ela apesar disso.

- Eu na devia ter dito aquelas coisas...

- Esqueça isso!- disse Ana, acarinhando-lhe os cabelos.

- Obrigado por cuidar de mim, mas é melhor eu ir.- ele disse depois que ela fez os curativos.

Ana suspirou.

- Não, é melhor você ficar aqui esta noite.

- Mas sua mãe...

Quero que fique, Sawyer!

Ele assentiu, porém a dor no peito voltou a incomodá-lo. Ana viu a expressão de dor nos olhos dele.

- Amor?

- No meu casaco tem os comprimidos...

Ana correu a pegá-los e fez com que ele bebesse junto com um copo de leite. Depois que tomou o remédio, Sawyer se deitou na cama e relaxou. Ana deitou-se junto com ele, colocando a cabeça em seu peito e ouvindo-lhe as batidas do coração.

- Está doendo... – ele gemeu.

- Estou machucando você?

- Oh não, mas está doendo, baby...

- Onde está doendo?- ela indagou.

- Aqui!- ele colocou a mão dela sobre suas bochechas.

Ana beijou-as demoradamente.

- Onde mais está doendo, amor?

- Aqui.- dessa vez ele guiou a mão dela para seus lábios.

Ela os tocou delicadamente e sentiu que ele beijava seus dedos. Abaixou o rosto sobre o dele e roçou seus lábios na boca dele bem devagar.

- Aqui também dói?- ela perguntou, tocando-lhe o peito.

Sawyer assentiu e ela beijou-lhe o tórax, lambendo e mordiscando os mamilos dele. Ele suspirou e ela desceu os beijos até a barriga dele, pressionando os lábios sobre cada pedacinho de pele exposta.

- Onde mais dói?

Ele esboçou um sorriso e Ana sorriu também soltando o botão das calças dele e as tirando pelas pernas. Voltou para cima dele e massageou-lhe as coxas cobertas de pêlos dourados. A mão foi subindo devagar até se insinuar para dentro da cueca dele, encontrando seu membro excitado e acariciando-o.

- Aqui dói também?

- Dói de desejo, anjo.

Ana soltou um gemido, ele estava firme como uma rocha, mas macio e suave ao mesmo tempo. Ela adorava tocá-lo.

- Preciso de você... – ele gemeu e Ana foi mais para cima, tirando a camisola por cima da cabeça.

Sawyer segurou-lhe os seios e fez um gesto que indicava que o queria em sua boca. Ana montou nele, com cuidado para não machucá-lo e abaixou-se sobre ele, deixando que o bico de seu seio se encaixasse nos lábios rubros, ainda que machucados. A boca dele pareceu ganhar vida outra vez quando ele pressionou os lábios no seio dela, sugando devagar, saboreando a textura da pele dela.

Ana mexeu os quadris sobre ele ainda usando o short. A mão de Sawyer tocou-lhe a cintura e desceu para dentro do short dela, buscando-lhe os pêlos macios. Ela apressou-se em tirá-los e voltou para cima dele, esfregando seu sexo no dele, mas sem deixá-lo penetrá-la ainda.

- Eu morreria sem você... – ele disse.

Ela beijou-lhe a boca e se esfregou nele até arrancar-lhe um grunido da garganta.

- Me receba dentro de você... – ele estava quase implorando.

Ana então o guiou para dentro dela, fazendo com que eles se encaixassem. As duas mãos fortes dele a seguraram pela cintura. Ela gemeu e o olhou nos olhos se movendo com sensualidade. Sawyer permaneceu passivo por um longo tempo, sentindo-a mover-se sobre ele e gemer.

Mas quando os movimentos dela ficaram acelerados, ele sentou-se na cama, com ela por cima, se movendo junto com ela, rápido e vigorosamente, embora senti-se que esse movimento podia estraçalhar-lhe as costelas.

- Te quero demais...nunca me deixe... – ele murmurava entre beijos. Ana sentiu vontade de mordê-lo nos lábios, mas não o fez porque sabia que ele estava machucado. Mas aproveitou para morder-lhe nos ombros.

A carícia fez com que Sawyer investisse com mais ímpeto dentro dela, fazendo com que Ana explodisse de prazer. Ela mordeu os próprios lábios para não gritar. Sua mãe e seu irmão estavam nos quartos ao lado.

Sawyer se regozijou ao senti-la derreter sobre ele e trocou de posição com ela, ficando por cima antes de liberar seu próprio prazer.

- Posso sentir você...tão quente...tão bommm... – ela gemeu longamente, baixinho.

- Sim, é muito bom, anjo.- ele concordou liberando-o do peso de seu corpo e ficando de lado, mas as pernas dele se mantiveram entrelaçadas.

Ficaram quietos por algum tempo e Sawyer beijou-lhe o topo do nariz.

- Posso ter feito um bebê em você.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

- Ficaria desapontado se isso tiver acontecido.

- Não, eu ficaria feliz. – ele respondeu antes de cair no sono. O remédio finalmente começava a fazer efeito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raquel acordou cedo no outro dia. Estava preocupada com Ana. A filha lhe pareceu tão triste na noite anterior. Foi para a cozinha e não a encontrou preparando o café da manhã. Estranho, Ana costumava acordar cedo para fazer o café para Tony ir para escola. O menino comia uma torrada muito tostada que ele mesmo tinha feito. Vincent estava aos pés dele exigindo seu bocado.

- Onde está sua irmã? Raquel perguntou.

- Dormindo ainda, eu acho.- respondeu Tony, dando de ombros.

Raquel resolveu checar a filha. Bateu na porta do quarto mas não houve nenhuma resposta.

- Ana?

Seus olhos se alargaram num misto de surpresa, raiva e descontentamento quando viu a filha de bruços, as costas nuas, enroscada em um homem que dormia com ela na apertada cama. Apenas um lençol os cobria da cintura para baixo.

- Ana-Lucia Cortez, o que significa isso?

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Bem que poderia ser um pesadelo. Foi o que Ana-Lucia pensou ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe irrompendo no quarto de manhã cedo. Raquel Cortez não deveria estar ali. Não quando Ana estava nua abraçada intimamente a um homem também nu.

- Não posso acreditar que fez isso!- Raquel gritou e Sawyer despertou de súbito, assustado. Seu rosto ainda mostrava claramente as marcas da surra que levara na noite anterior.

- Oh, Deus!- ele exclamou ao ver a mãe de Ana-Lucia parada no meio do quarto olhando para eles. Sawyer tratou de puxar o lençol para cima o máximo que pôde tentando se cobrir, mas o movimento não ajudava Ana em nada que teve que puxar o lençol de volta para cobrir as próprias pernas ou Raquel veria mais do que deveria.

- _Madre_, sai já do meu quarto!- Ana gritou visivelmente embaraçada, mas Raquel não se moveu do lugar, pelo contrário, tirou o tamanco de madeira dos pés, e começou a usá-lo contra Sawyer, batendo nele, querendo expulsá-lo da cama de sua filha.

- Calma, senhora!- pediu ele se defendendo com os braços. – Já estou machucado o suficiente.

- Para, _madre_!- Ana gritou cobrindo os seios com as mãos, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas de aborrecimento e vergonha. Saia do meu quarto!

- Eu quero que esse homem saia da sua cama!- Raquel esbravejou. – O que estava pensando, _niña_?- ela fez menção de bater em Ana que segurou com força a mão da mãe, impedindo-a de fazê-lo enquanto com o outro braço continuou a cobrir os seios.

- _Yo no soy una niña hace mucho tiempo, madre_! (Eu já não sou uma menina há muito tempo, mamãe). Agora saia do meu quarto!- disse Ana com firmeza e Raquel finalmente saiu.

Quando se viram sozinhos, Sawyer levantou-se da cama depressa e começou a procurar por suas roupas. Ana fez o mesmo pegando sua camisola no chão e passando-a por cima da cabeça.

- Eu não acredito que isso ta acontecendo... – murmurou Sawyer já vestido com sua boxer, começando a vestir as calças. – Eu não queria causar problemas pra você, Ana, eu...

Ana-Lucia colocou as mãos no rosto e disse:

- Não, a culpa é minha. Esqueci de trancar a porta. _Dios_! Minha mãe não devia ter nos visto desse jeito.

- Nós podemos resolver isso Ana.

- È?- Ana retrucou. – Como? Você não conhece a minha mãe, Sawyer. Ela é uma pessoa extremamente conservadora.

- Sei como lidar com mães conservadoras, confie em mim.

Ana suspirou. Poucos minutos depois, ela e Sawyer saíram do quarto. Vestidos e prontos para encarar Raquel. Ela havia mandado Tony ir comprar algo no mercado levando Vincent para que ele não presenciasse a conversa que teriam naquele momento.

- Saia daqui!- Raquel gritou para Sawyer fitando-o dos pés à cabeça e vendo o quanto ele estava machucado, provavelmente fruto de alguma briga de bar ou pior uma briga por posse de drogas. Ela não queria nem pensar. – Ana-Lucia, além de você cometer o disparate de trazer um homem para dentro da nossa casa e para a sua cama, você ainda traz um viciado...

- Eu não sou nenhum viciado, senhora!

- Cale-se! Não estou falando com você.- disse Raquel com rispidez. – Aliás, eu já não o mandei sair? Por que ainda está aqui?

- _Mama_, pare de falar assim com ele!- Ana ordenou. – Sawyer não é um viciado. Ele é meu namorado.

- Que belo namorado arranjou!- debochou Raquel. – Se não é um viciado, é um bêbado e saiu de alguma briga de bar ou então não estaria com os lábios estourados e o olho roxo.

- Ele está assim porque a gangue do Gabriel deu uma surra nele quando vinha me visitar ontem à noite. – Ana explicou.

- E suponho que esse era um bom motivo para levá-lo para sua cama e abrir as pernas para ele. O que foi que eu disse a você, Ana-Lucia?

- Senhora, não é nada disso.- Sawyer tentou explicar. – Eu e a Ana estamos apaixonados. Eu quero me casar com ela, assumir a responsabilidade...

Raquel deu uma risada amarga e disse:

- Isso é o que todos dizem! Mas você vai sumir quando se cansar de usar a minha filha ou então quando deixá-la grávida e pelo que eu acabei de ver, isso não vai demorar muito a acontecer.

- Eu nunca faria isso!- Sawyer se defendeu.

- _Mama_, pare por favor!- implorou Ana, mais uma vez.

- Oh Ana, por que fez isso? Eu te alertei tantas vezes.- os olhos de Raquel estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Não se lembra do que sua avó dizia? È preciso comprar a vaca para ter o leite.

Ana-Lucia estava morrendo de vergonha de toda aquela situação. Sabia que sua mãe reagiria assim quando descobrisse tudo, mas não achou que ela fosse descobrir daquela maneira.

- Sawyer, eu acho que é melhor você ir embora agora, nos falamos depois.- disse Ana-Lucia com pesar. O melhor naquele momento era que ela conversasse a sós com sua mãe.

- Meu amor, não vou deixá-la passar por isso sozinha.- ele insistiu.

- Não se preocupe, nos falaremos depois. Agora por favor, vá!

Sawyer ficou parado olhando para ela, não podia sair dali daquele jeito. Odiava assuntos mal resolvidos. Se a mãe de Ana-Lucia quisesse ele poderia oficializar o noivado no dia seguinte.

- _Mama_, eu vou levá-lo à porta e logo voltarei para conversarmos.

- Tudo bem, pode ir.- disse Raquel com amargor. – Ele já tirou sua inocência, o que mais pode acontecer?

Ana revirou os olhos e puxou Sawyer pela mão até a porta. Ela odiava o fato de sua mãe ser tão conservadora.

**Trilha sonora: You and me/ Lifehouse**

- Minha mãe é uma pessoa difícil, mas aceitará tudo depois que eu conversar com ela.- Ana disse a ele.

- Ana, eu quero me casar com você. Diga à sua mãe que virei amanhã com um anel.

- _Estás loco, hombre_?(Está louco, homem?)- ela indagou surpresa.

- Não, nunca estive tão são em minha vida, Ana-Lucia. Eu te amo e quero passar a minha vida inteira com você. Sei que a situação agora não é das mais apropriadas para um pedido de casamento, mas... – ele se ajoelhou diante dela.

Ana-Lucia não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo aquilo.

- Então você estava falando sério no hospital ontem?- ela indagou.

- Sim, eu estava falando sério e ainda estou.

- Mas e quanto ao que aconteceu esta tarde? Você me disse que...

- O que aconteceu foi um engano e te peço mil vezes perdão, eu jamais voltarei a duvidar de você.- ele disse com sinceridade, beijando a mão dela.

Ana fez com que ele se erguesse e o beijou na boca, rapidamente, para que sua mãe não a visse.

- Vai se casar comigo, anjo?- ele perguntou, ansioso.

- Preciso pensar sobre isso, baby.- respondeu ela. – Não acho que sua mãe seria muito favorável e tem a Shannon...

- A opinião de ninguém me importa a não ser a sua, Ana-Lucia.

- Me deixe pensar.- disse ela. – Preciso conversar com minha mãe agora...

- Está bem, eu irei, mas, por favor, me ligue mais tarde para dizer se está tudo bem.- ele pediu.

Ana-Lucia assentiu e o beijou mais uma vez.

- Cuide desses ferimentos.

- Eu vou ficar bem.- ele disse e deixou a casa.

Ela fechou a porta quando ele se foi e voltou para a sala para encontrar sua mãe ainda parada no mesmo lugar, com a mesma expressão furiosa e decepcionada.

- Que cena romântica!- Raquel comentou com amargor. – O seu namoradinho de joelhos pedindo a você que se case com ele.

- A senhora estava nos espionando?- Ana bradou.

- Não necessariamente. Eu fui ver o motivo da sua demora em despachar aquele homem e então vi a cena. Não mais do que isso porque eu não precisava ver mais para saber que tipo de homem esse sujeito é.

Ana explodiu:

- Chega _madre_, pare de falar dele desse jeito!

- E como você quer que eu fale? Conheço bem esse tipo. Bonito e sedutor que promete o céu e as estrelas só para levar ingênuas como você para cama. Exatamente como o seu pai fez comigo!

- Sim, como ele fez com a senhora e apesar disso, a senhora ainda voltou com ele e engravidou de novo do Tony.

- E veja só o que eu consegui com isso?- Raquel retrucou.

- A senhora não tem o direito de me fazer cobranças.- disse Ana. – Eu sou adulta e trabalho duro para sustentar essa casa enquanto a senhora bebe e joga com suas amigas. Eu já estou cansada disso!

- Bem, minha filha, lamento que eu e seu irmão sejamos um estorvo para você, mas acha que esse homem vai mesmo cumprir o que disse? Se casar com você? Ele está apenas te usando Ana, não consegue ver?

- Ele não está me usando, _madre_. Ele me ama e eu também o amo.

Raquel respirou fundo e se sentou no sofá tentando buscar algo de bom naquela revelação. Mas não conseguia ver nada mais do que sua filha ficando grávida daquele homem e sozinha.

- Ele foi seu primeiro?- Raquel perguntou, de repente.

- Sim.- Ana respondeu. Já que Raquel os tinha pegado juntos na cama, ela não tinha porque mentir.

- Onde se conheceram?

- Ele é meu chefe na fábrica.- Ana despejou de uma vez. – Mas não foi lá que nos conhecemos.

Raquel quase teve um ataque cardíaco com aquela revelação.

- Oh Deus, isso torna as coisas ainda piores. Ele é seu chefe? Supervisor? Algo assim?

Ana baixou os olhos antes de responder:

- Na verdade ele é o dono da fábrica Ford.

- Oh não! O homem que acabou de sair daqui é James Ford? Eu sabia que já o tinha visto em algum lugar, acho que na TV ou nas revistas. Ana-Lucia, você enlouqueceu, menina? Como é que pôde estar dormindo com seu próprio chefe? Um homem tão rico como James Ford. Agora tenho certeza absoluta de que ele está usando você. Não vê? Ele deve estar acostumado a levar operárias jovens e bonitas para a cama para depois deixá-las para trás. Ana-Lucia, eu sonhei um futuro tão diferente para você, esperava que se tornasse uma grande dançarina, que ganhasse troféus...

- E vou ser uma grande dançarina, _madre_! Estou me esforçando muito pra isso, a competição em Las Vegas será muito em breve e...

- Você já estará grávida até lá se continuar dormindo com o seu chefe, escute o que estou lhe dizendo.

Ana suspirou, estava cansada daquela conversa que não levaria a lugar nenhum.

- Preciso me vestir e sair.- disse Ana. – Tenho que ir pra academia ensaiar, o Paulo está me esperando...

- Faça o que tem de fazer.- disse Raquel magoada.

Ana deu as costas à sua mãe e já estava indo para o quarto quando ouviu Raquel perguntar:

- Me responda Ana-Lucia, ao menos tem se prevenido? Você sabe...na minha época era mais difícil, mas agora...

Ana-Lucia ficou embaraçada com a pergunta da mãe, já era demais ter sido flagrada na cama com o namorado e agora a mãe perguntava se ela estava usando camisinha, principalmente porque a resposta era quase sempre. Eles usavam camisinha na maioria das vezes, mas Ana se lembrava bem de não terem se prevenido na primeira vez quando fizeram amor na academia, ou quando transaram no carro dele no estacionamento do prédio e dessa vez na casa dela quando o próprio Sawyer mencionara a possibilidade de terem feito um bebê.

Mas era óbvio que não podia contar nada disso para sua mãe. Raquel já estava desesperada o suficiente com a possibilidade de Ana-Lucia engravidar. Por isso, a melhor saída foi mentir.

- Sim, _mama_, sempre. Não se preocupe.

Raquel olhou para a filha de um jeito desconfiado, mas quando ela ia dizer alguma coisa, Tony voltou do mercado trazendo Vincent pela coleira. Ana-Lucia aproveitou a chegada dele para correr para o quarto.

Uma vez lá dentro permitiu-se relaxar um pouco depois do flagra que sua mãe dera nela e em Sawyer. Não era justo. Tinham tido uma noite maravilhosa juntos, de total sintonia amorosa e o desfecho terminava daquele jeito. Isso fora o fato de Sawyer tê-la pedido em casamento duas vezes. A cabeça de Ana ainda estava girando com isso.

Casar com Sawyer, um dos homens mais ricos e influentes de Los Angeles parecia completa loucura para uma simples garota cubana que imigrara para os Estados Unidos com a família buscando melhores condições de vida. Parecia um sonho impossível. Sim, estavam apaixonados, mas não era tão simples assim. Pertenciam a mundos diferentes e Ana-Lucia tinha certeza que se tentassem ficar juntos de verdade teriam que enfrentar muitos obstáculos e ela não sabia se estava preparada para isso. Tinha sua família para cuidar e não podia abandonar a mãe e o irmão por causa de um homem. Definitivamente, Ana-Lucia tinha muito o que pensar antes de dizer sim ou não para Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Certo, Sabrina, pois é, eu precisava muito falar com a Shannon. Pena que ela não está em casa. Liguei pra ela, mas ela não atende o celular.- dizia Sawyer para a mãe de Shannon ao telefone. Ele mal chegou ao seu apartamento e resolveu telefonar para a ex-noiva, pretendia conversar seriamente com ela sobre o bebê. Queria dizer a Shannon que pretendia se casar com Ana, mas que assumiria sua responsabilidade como pai, não só financeiramente como afetivamente. Que ele gostaria de participar de todas as consultas e exames se ela permitisse.

- Shannon anda deprimida, você sabe, depois que vocês terminaram.- disse Sabrina tentando comover Sawyer. Mas nada disso era verdade, pois desde o dia anterior Shannon mal parara em casa. Ela só ouvira a filha comentar com o pai que iria a uma festa árabe na sexta-feira. Portanto, não havia nenhum traço de depressão nela pela separação de Sawyer, muito pelo contrário.

- Eu sinto muito que ela esteja se sentindo assim, Sabrina.- disse Sawyer. – E é por isso mesmo que preciso falar com ela. Poderia dar o meu recado?

- Sim, com certeza. Obrigada por ligar, James.

- De nada, Sabrina. Até logo.

Sawyer desligou o telefone e afundou no sofá. Estava cheio de dores pelo corpo por causa da surra que levara e o esforço físico que fizera com Ana-Lucia na noite passada. Mas não se sentia infeliz, de maneira nenhuma. Era como se finalmente as coisas tivessem ficado claras para ele. Casar com Ana-Lucia parecia tão certo. Sua mãe tinha razão quando dissera que chegara a hora dele tomar um rumo na própria vida. Só faltava encontrar a mulher certa e agora que tinha encontrado, ele não a deixaria escapar jamais.

Quanto a Gabriel, ele pensara seriamente em denunciar o abusado e sua gangue para a polícia, mas depois mudou de idéia porque não estava interessado em entrar num cansativo processo judicial contra um homem que obviamente perderia. Mas daria o troco no latino, ah isso com certeza. Gabriel iria pagar por tê-lo agredido e nunca mais em sua vida ousaria se aproximar de Sawyer. Falaria com Jack sobre isso o quanto antes.

A Sra. Adams entrou na sala nesse momento segurando um envelope branco endereçado para Sawyer, mas quando viu o patrão com a cabeça apoiada no espaldar do sofá, a velha senhora ficou pálida de susto.

- Oh, meu Deus, Sr. Ford, o que houve com o seu rosto? O senhor se machucou? Temos que chamar um médico agora mesmo.

- Não, Sra. Adams. Nem pensar nisso! Foi só um acidente à toa, não preciso de médico. E não ouse dizer uma palavra sobre isso para a minha mãe, entendeu?

- Mas o senhor está tão machucado.

- Pegue uma bolsa de gelo e aspirinas que vou ficar nova em folha. Eu devia voltar para a fábrica hoje, mas não quero aparecer por lá com o rosto desse jeito, portanto, por favor, ligue para a Sra. Henderson e diga que vou tirar mais um dia de folga.

- Está bem, senhor. – concordou a Sra. Adams. – Mas tem certeza de que não quer que eu chame um médico?

- Absolutamente não.

- Tudo bem.- ela concordou finalmente. Mas antes de sair, entregou-lhe o envelope. – Isso aqui chegou pro senhor esta manhã. È da sua noiva.

- Obrigado, Sra. Adams.

Quando ela deixou a sala, Sawyer pôs o envelope de lado por alguns instantes enquanto telefonava para Jack. Queria chamar o amigo para almoçar com ele em seu apartamento e então discutiriam qual seria a melhor forma de dar um grande susto em Gabriel.

Ele ligou para Jack que não demorou a atender o telefone.

- Hey!- disse ele.

- E aí, Jack?

- Como você está, cara? Liguei ontem pro seu celular mas você não atendeu.

- Eu tô bem, mas preciso muito falar com você. Dá pra dar uma passada aqui agora de manhã? Podemos almoçar juntos aqui mesmo.

- Certo, tô passando aí em uma hora.

Sawyer desligou o telefone, mas antes de olhar o envelope de Shannon, ele fez outra ligação.

- Joalherias H. Stern?- indagou uma voz feminina educada do outro lado da linha.

- Bom dia.- disse ele. – Aqui quem fala é James Ford.

- Oh bom dia, Sr. Ford.- disse a moça assumindo um tom de voz ainda mais educado e interessado. – Como está o senhor?

- Eu estou ótimo.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Ford?

- Quero fazer uma encomenda especial. Como se chama?

- Lila, senhor e estou aqui para ajudá-lo no que precisar.

- Lila, eu gostaria de encomendar uma jóia feita sob medida.

- Poderia me descrever o que tem em mente, senhor?

- Quero um par de presilhas de diamante em formato de coração. E não economizem nos quilates.

- Presilhas douradas, senhor?

- Sim, presilhas delicadas e douradas para se sobressaírem em lindos cabelos negros.

- Para quando deseja, senhor?

- O mais breve possível.- respondeu Sawyer. – E quando eu for buscar as presilhas quero ver os melhores anéis que tiverem, pois levarei minha noiva para escolher o anel de noivado.

- Sim, senhor.- disse a vendedora contente com as vendas que tinha acabado de efetuar. – O senhor gostaria que eu fizesse um orçamento das presilhas de diamante?

- Não precisa.- respondeu ele. – Não importa o preço, só quero que sejam perfeitas para minha noiva.

- Tudo bem senhor.

Ele se despediu da vendedora e desligou o telefone. Presilhas de diamante seriam perfeitas para as madeixas negras de Ana. Já estava ansioso para ver como a jóia ficaria nela. O próximo passo seria mandar flores para a mãe dela. Precisava conquistar sua futura sogra e apagar a imagem de cafajeste que ela tivera dele ao vê-lo na cama de sua filha.

Mas Raquel logo logo seria convencida de que ele tinha boas intenções com Ana-Lucia. Sawyer queria fazer as coisas direito dessa vez. Um jantar de noivado para toda a família, um anel, um casamento convencional. Tudo o que a mãe dele sempre quis, exceto que levaria algum tempo para Mary se convencer de que Ana-Lucia era a mulher perfeita para ele, mas sua mãe logo se renderia aos encantos da cubaninha, como ele mesmo já se rendera.

Sawyer finalmente resolveu abrir o envelope que Shannon lhe deixara e ficou muito surpreso quando viu que o anel de noivado que ele lhe presenteara estava ali dentro junto com uma carta muito curta que dizia:

"Fiz um exame de sangue para confirmar a gravidez e deu negativo. Não tem mais com o que se preocupar. Também estou devolvendo o anel de noivado, não teria sentido ficar com ele. Sem ressentimentos. Shannon."

Um alívio enorme percorreu o corpo de Sawyer naquele momento. Shannon não estava grávida e ele poderia se casar com Ana e ter seus próprios filhos com ela sem ter que se preocupar sobre dividir a guarda de uma criança com a ex. Ana ficaria feliz quando soubesse que o caminho estava livre para eles. Agora nada mais poderia separá-los.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel batia papo com seus comparsas em frente ao açougue quando Ana passou com sua bicicleta na frente deles. Sentiu uma raiva incontrolável dentro de si e desceu da bicicleta. Gabriel tinha que pagar pelo que tinha feito com Sawyer e ela não duvidada nada de que tinha sido ele quem armara para eles dois no dia anterior causando a terrível briga que tiveram.

- _Caramba Gabriel, mira tu chica!(Gabriel, olha a tua garota!)_ Ela está vindo pra cá e não está com uma cara boa.- debochou um dos comparsas de Gabriel.

- Buenos dias, Ana.- disse ele com a expressão cínica no rosto, mas não pôde dizer mais nada porque levou um sonoro tapa na face.

- Seu imbecil!- ela gritou. – O que pensou que estava fazendo quando chamou sua gangue para surrar o meu namorado?

Os amigos de Gabriel fizeram deboche.

- Que bonitinho! O _maricón_ (fresquinho) mandou a namorada vir aqui dar uma surra na gente?

- Ele não me mandou fazer nada!- Ana retrucou. – Vim aqui bater em vocês por conta própria e vou convencer meu namorado ir até a polícia denunciar vocês. Com a ficha enfeitada que vocês tem na delegacia não será difícil que vocês sejam transferidos para uma daquelas penitenciárias horríveis e cumpram pena por mais de cinco anos!

- Calma aí, Ana-Lucia.- disse Gabriel esfregando o lado do rosto onde tinha apanhado. – Foi o seu namoradinho quem pediu aquela surra. Ele sabe muito bem que não é bem vindo em _Los Canales_.

- Ah é? E quem você pensa que é Gabriel? O presidente de _Los Canales?_ Pois fique sabendo que vai pagar pelo que fez, de um jeito ou de outro.

Ela virou às costas á gangue e voltou para sua bicicleta, mas antes que ela fosse embora, Gabriel disse:

- Hey, Ana-Lucia! Não era comigo que deveria se preocupar. Tem gente que não quer o seu namoro com o iankee muito mais do que eu.

Ana montou na bicicleta e foi embora, mas as palavras de Gabriel ficaram em sua mente. Alguém tinha armado para cima deles com o intuito de separá-los usando Gabriel. Mas quem poderia ser? Sua mãe não seria capaz de uma coisa dessas, além do mais, ela acabara de descobrir sobre Sawyer. Mas havia outra pessoa e Ana-Lucia tinha suas próprias desconfianças.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hellen Locke chegou do shopping center carregada de sacolas. Pretendia passar na fábrica Ford e pegar o marido para almoçar. Mas antes quis passar em casa para guardar as compras. Ela tinha deixado o filho Marvin na casa de um amigo e aproveitaria o resto da tarde livre para ir ao salão de beleza.

Ela colocou as compras sobre a cama e já estava quase saindo de casa novamente quando o telefone tocou:

- Alô?

- Boa tarde.- disse uma voz feminina com um sotaque diferente. – John Locke está?

- Meu marido não está.- respondeu Hellen. – Ele está na fábrica trabalhando. Posso perguntar do que se trata?

- È somente com ele.- respondeu a mulher. – Poderia dar um recado a ele?

- Pois não?- disse Hellen.

- Diga que Raquel Cortez precisa falar com ele.

Hellen quase deixou o telefone cair no chão quando ouviu aquele nome. Não era possível que estivesse falando com Raquel Cortez.

- Alô? Alô?- dizia Hellen, mas Raquel já tinha desligado.

Hellen respirou fundo. Teria muita coisa a perguntar à seu marido durante o almoço.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate chegou com cara de poucos amigos na academia naquela manhã, pouco depois das dez. Ela atirou as chaves sob o balcão quase acertando Nikki que digitava ao computador.

- Desculpe.- foi tudo o que disse para a assustada recepcionista antes de se dirigir ao salão de dança onde Ana e Paulo estavam ensaiando.

- Bom dia, Kate.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- E o que tem de bom?- retrucou Kate.

- Nossa! O que houve com você?- indagou Paulo.

Kate fechou ainda mais a cara.

- Ah ta, desculpa. Não pergunto mais.- disse Paulo. – Analulu, vou tomar uma água.

Ana-Lucia assentiu, mas disse:

- Não beba água demais! Ainda não terminamos o ensaio.

Ele fez um sinal positivo para ela e seguiu para o bebedouro.

- A nova professora de balé acabou de sair. As crianças gostaram muito dela, fez uma boa escolha, Kate.

- Pelo menos nisso fiz uma boa escolha.- ela olhou para o anel de noivado com ar de enfado.

- O que está acontecendo, Kate?- Ana indagou. – Por que está tão zangada?

- Ai, Ana!- Kate resmungou. – Tive uma manhã terrível com minha futura sogra. Ela me levou às compras do meu enxoval de casamento. Acredita nisso? Que coisa mais antiquada!

- Minha mãe não acharia.- disse Ana. – Raquel Cortez adora coisas antiquadas.

- Mas a Sra. Shephard Ana, ela é terrível! Pergunta a minha opinião, mas quando vou responder ela vem e diz: Oh não Kate, acho que cor de rosa cai bem melhor em você do que amarelo. Ana, eu odeio cor de rosa, não quero a decoração do casamento dessa cor. Se eu me casar em um ambiente cor de rosa, a pantera cor de rosa vai estar se casando, menos eu.

- Eu entendo você. Já conversou com o Jack?

- Ah, ontem, quando ele trouxe a mãe aqui para falar comigo, eu prometi a ele que colaboraria com tudo, mas agora estou me arrependendo amargamente de ter dito isso. Tudo o que eu queria era um casamento simples, podia até ser no cartório mesmo. Mas a Sra. Shephard quer o casamento no rancho da família no Arizona. Uma cerimônia ao vivo na piscina com mil e tantos convidados.

- Mas não ia ser aqui mesmo em Los Angeles naquela igreja chique, como é mesmo o nome?

- Bem Ana, aparentemente minha futura sogra muda de idéia a cada cinco minutos. Eu não agüento mais tudo isso! Ela quer vestir as damas de honra baseada nos vestidos de Mary Poppins. Ana-Lucia, não quero damas de honra com guarda-chuvas negros no meu casamento.

Ana deu uma gargalhada.

- Oh, me desculpe Kate, mas é que você falando assim parece até engraçado.

- Ela marcou o chá de panela para sábado e já convidou as pessoas. Isso para compensar o jantar de noivado íntimo. Ana, eu não sei nem quem serão os convidados.

- Kate, se está tão angustiada assim, deveria conversar novamente com o Jack.

- Ana tudo isso me faz pensar se quero realmente me casar com o Jack.

- O quê?- Ana ficou espantada. – Mas amiga...

- È tanta coisa!

- Kate, amiga, vai dar tudo certo. Me diz, com toda a sinceridade do mundo, você ama o Jack? Quer mesmo passar sua vida com ele? Sei que se conhecem há tão pouco tempo mas...

- O Jack foi o único homem que me inspirou confiança de verdade, Ana-Lucia. Eu não poderia me casar com outro.

- Se é assim amiga, não ligue para a mãe dele. Será apenas esse momento, depois voc~e e Jack terão a vida inteira para viverem como quiserem.

Kate sorriu.

- Você tem razão.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- O que é?- Kate indagou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Sawyer me pediu em casamento.

- Oh Deus!- Kate exclamou surpresa.

- A primeira vez, ele me pediu em casamento no hospital e eu não acreditei. Achei que ele estivesse fazendo isso porque se sentia fragilizado, mas depois de ontem à noite...

- O que aconteceu ontem à noite?

- Muita coisa. Se lembra que eu recebi flores dele e um bilhete pedindo pra gente se encontrar em Malibu porque ele já tinha saído do hospital?

- Lembro sim.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas quando cheguei lá encontrei o Gabriel e ele veio com uma conversa furada, até me beijou.

Kate fez cara de espanto.

- Só que o Sawyer apareceu nesse exato momento e nós brigamos. Ele ficou louco de ciúmes e tivemos uma briga terrível, senti que tudo terminara.

- Meu Deus!- exclamou Kate. – Mas vocês terminaram mesmo?

- Não.- respondeu Ana. – Ele se arrependeu do que disse pra mim e foi me pedir desculpas lá em casa. Só que quando ele estava chegando lá, a gangue do Gabriel pegou ele e o Sawyer foi surrado.

- Eu não acredito! Ele está bem?- Kate estava cada vez mais surpresa com a história de Ana.

- Ele está bem sim, embora com luxações no rosto, algumas no corpo. Ele apareceu lá em casa desse jeito, imagina só o meu desespero. Cuidei do meu amor, é claro e o convidei pra dormir em casa. Só que a minha mãe estava lá. Nós passamos a noite juntos e pela manhã minha mãe entrou no quarto...

- Ana-Lucia, tem como essa história ficar ainda mais cabeluda?- perguntou Kate atônita.

- Minha mãe ficou uma fera, gritou comigo, disse coisas terríveis. Quase bateu no Sawyer e quase me bateu também depois que soube que ele era o meu chefe na fábrica. Ela tem medo que eu engravide e o Sawyer me largue como meu pai fez com ela. Mas Kate, o Sawyer jamais faria isso. Eu tive certeza quando ele me pediu em casamento de novo, à porta da minha casa. Foi tão romântico.

- E você disse sim?

- Eu disse que precisava pensar. È um passo muito grande e ele ainda tem que resolver as coisas com a Shannon e a gravidez dela.

- È verdade.- concordou Kate. – Mas saiba amiga que não importa a decisão que tomar, eu sempre apoiarei você.

- Hey, suas tagarelas, que tal mais trabalho e menos conversa?- Paulo debochou. – Eu e Analulu já terminamos a coreografia principal pra competição em Las Vegas.

- Mesmo?- indagou Kate, animada. – Eu preciso ver isso! Estou tão ansiosa!

- Nós vamos mostrar agora!- disse Paulo entregando o controle remoto do som para Kate. – È só dar o play chefa!

Paulo e Ana-Lucia se posicionaram na pista de dança. Eles estavam de frente um para o outro. Ana com os braços erguidos para cima, uma das pernas apoiadas no quadril de Paulo. Ele a segurando pela cintura com ambas as mãos. Kate acionou o play.

**Trilha sonora: Sway me/ The pussycat dolls**

O casal se movimentou de acordo com a evolução da música até que Paulo rodopiou Ana e eles deram início à complexa coreografia. Eles deslizavam pelo salão, graciosos, postura de bailarinos, ao mesmo tempo em quem mostravam sensualidade.

Kate adorou quando por várias vezes Paulo carregou Ana no colo e rodopiou com ela pelo salão. Ana-Lucia usava o cabelo para fazer charme ao mesmo tempo em que fazia bom uso das pernas ao executar os passos. Em um determinado passo, ela passou as pernas por dentre as pernas de Paulo e ele escorregou com ela para o chão se erguendo quase que de imediato. Kate bateu palmas.

Ao finalzinho da música, Ana escorregou para o chão sozinha e Paulo lhe segurou os braços. O casal parou em uma posição clássica, como uma estátua grega.

- Maravilhoso! Adorei!- elogiou Kate. – Ficou perfeito!

- Então, acha que temos chance de ganhar em Las Vegas?- indagou Paulo enxugando o suor da testa com as costas das mãos.

- O prêmio já é nosso!- Kate falou com entusiasmo. – Mas sabem o que eu estava pensando?

Paulo e Ana prestaram atenção a ela.

- Que nós devíamos incluir o tango em nossa performance, o que acham?

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Bem, Kate, você sabe que tango não é o meu forte.- declarou Paulo.

- Eu poderia criar uma coreografia de tango, sem problemas.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Mas precisaria de outro parceiro já que o Paulo não iria topar.

- Mas eu tenho o parceiro perfeito pra você.- disse Kate.

- Quem?- indagou Ana.

Paulo sorriu, pois já sabia a resposta.

- Sawyer.- respondeu Kate. – O Sawyer é um excelente dançarino e tem uma ótima postura, não demoraria muito tempo para ele pegar os passos de tango. E sei que você ensinaria ele muito bem.

Ana balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei não, Kate. O Sawyer adora dançar, mas competir...

- Tenho certeza de que se você pedir com jeitinho, ele aceita.- disse Kate com ar maroto, piscando para ela.

Ana ficou vermelha com a brincadeira de Kate e Paulo provocou-a:

- È isso aí, Analulu. È melhor você usar o jeitinho logo, não temos muito tempo para a competição.

Ana ignorou a malícia e voltou a música para que eles dançassem mais uma vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _Mama, mama_!- Tony entrou na cozinha todo agitado segurando um enorme buquê de flores do campo.

- O que é isso, menino?- indagou Raquel que preparava o almoço, limpando as mãos sujas de trigo no avental.

- Um entregador acabou de trazer. São para a senhora.

- Para mim?- Raquel retrucou.

- Sim, _madre_. Acho que foi _papa_ quem enviou.

- Seu pai me mandando flores?- disse Raquel com incredulidade. – Mais fácil vaca botar ovo. Não vejo aquele traste há tanto tempo que um simples buquê de flores não me convenceria a aceitá-lo de volta.

Raquel checou o cartão e seu rosto adquiriu um tom furioso.

- Tony, leva isso daqui!- ela devolveu as flores ao filho.

- De quem são, _madre_?

- Daquele homem a quem sua irmã chama de namorado.- respondeu Raquel.

- O Sawyer? A senhora não gosta dele?

- Isso não importa, Tony! Fala o que eu estou mandando agora!

Tony ficou cabisbaixo e disse:

- O Sawyer é o melhor namorado que a Ana já teve. Ele até já me levou para ver o jogo dos Knicks.

- Melhor namorado?- questionou Raquel. – E quantos namorados sua irmã já teve?

- A senhora saberia se prestasse mais atenção a ela.- respondeu Tony dando de ombros.

- Òtimo! Pode falar comigo desse jeito. Quer ficar de castigo sem televisão?

- Desculpa, _madre_.- disse o menino humildemente. – O que faço mesmo com as flores?

- Se livre delas.- respondeu Raquel ficando apenas com o cartão de Sawyer nas mãos.

Quando Tony saiu da cozinha, ela leu:

-"Sra. Cortez, minhas intenções com sua filha são as melhores do mundo. Eu a amo e vou me casar com ela. Espero podermos contar com sua benção."

Raquel rasgou o papel em duas partes e jogou-as no lixo.

- Boas intenções, sei!- Raquel resmungou. – De boas intenções o inferno está cheio!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Locke descansou os talheres sobre o prato de porcelana e encarou sua esposa no restaurante, ela quase não havia falado desde que eles começaram a comer e ele estava achando isso muito estranho, pois Hellen costumava ser uma tagarela.

- O que houve, querida? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Marvin está bem?

Hellen encarou o marido com olhos acusadores e não fez rodeios ao perguntar:

- Está se encontrando com Raquel Cortez?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Estava tudo delicioso, Sra. Adams. Muito obrigado.- disse Jack quando a governanta tirou os pratos de sobremesa da mesa.

- De nada, Sr. Shephard.- disse ela, deixando a sala de jantar.

Sawyer tomou mais um gole de suco de fruta e encarou o amigo.

- Quer dizer então que esse tal Gabriel e sua gangue quebraram a sua cara desse jeito?- indagou Jack.

- Eles eram vários Jack, foi só por isso que me pegaram. Se aquele imbecil tivesse lutado comigo mano a mano...

- Você teria arrebentado ele.- concluiu Jack.

- Exato, e é por isso mesmo que vou precisar da sua ajuda pra gente dar uma lição hoje à noite naquele idiota. Andei fazendo umas ligações e descobri que ele freqüenta o Espelho.

- Bom saber.- disse Jack. – A gente pode chamar uns caras e dar um susto neles.

- Vai fazer mais efeito do que eu entrar com uma ação.

- Concordo totalmente.- disse Jack. – Mas agora me diz, vai mover uma ação contra a sua futura sogra também por ela ter te batido com o tamanco?- Jack debochou.

- Eu sabia que você ia me encarnar, mas tudo bem, eu mereço. Desafiei a mulher. Dormi com a filha dela na casa dela, eu devia ter sido mais cuidadoso. Na verdade, eu tentei ser, mas a morena insistiu pra eu passar a noite lá e você sabe Jacko o poder de persuasão que essa mulher tem sobre mim, não sabe?

- Você é o cachorrinho babão dela.

- Exatamente.- disse Sawyer rindo. – Jack, nunca amei uma mulher assim na minha vida. Eu sinto que se ela me deixasse eu morreria.

- Nossa, cara! Nunca ouvi você falar desse jeito. Isso me faz lembrar nossas primeiras conversas sobre Ana-Lucia. Você dizendo que ela era só um capricho...

- É Jack e você me dizendo o contrário e eu achando que o meu desejo por ela acabaria quando a gente transasse pela primeira vez, mas foi justamente o contrário. A cada dia eu a quero mais.

- Que romântico!- Jack debochou.

- Ah tá, agora eu sou o romântico?- Sawyer retrucou. – E como vão as coisas com a sardenta?

- Estão indo bem eu acho. Hoje ela saiu com a minha mãe pra começar a comprar o enxoval de casamento.

- Enxoval? E ainda tem gente que usa essa palavra, cara?

- A minha mãe usa.- Jack respondeu rindo. – Bem, e mudamos de idéia quanto à realização da cerimônia, não será mais aqui em LA, mas no rancho da minha família no Arkansas.

- Sério isso? Nossa! Faz tanto que não vou pra lá. Vai ser divertido.

- E eu mal posso esperar para me casar com a Kate. Sawyer, tô no meu limite, homem, sonho com ela todas as noites. Preciso muito dela!

- Hum, você tem insistido o suficiente? Será que ela vai ficar regulando mesmo pra você até estarem casados?

- Não importa, Sawyer! Eu sei esperar! Vou respeitar a decisão dela até o fim!

- Boa sorte, amigo, vai precisar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun se olhou diante do espelho e destampou o batom cor de rosa, escorregando a superfície macia sobre sua boca. Seus filhos já estavam prontos, esperando-a na sala. Ela pegaria o turno da noite na fábrica e deixaria as crianças na casa de uma vizinha próxima.

Ela terminou com o batom e passou os dedos sob os cabelos se lembrando do que acontecera no dia anterior quando Jin, o novo supervisor de máquinas do setor onde ela trabalhava lhe convidou para tomar um café e ela acabou aceitando.

Conversaram por cerca de meia hora e Sun nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz. Jin era um homem maravilhoso e a tratava como uma princesa, com todo o respeito que ela merecia. Ela sabia que ele estava interessado, mas não tinha tentado nada contra ela porque era casada e também fora educado em não perguntar muito sobre o último olho roxo dela.

Como Sun gostaria de ter um homem como Jin em sua vida, um pai melhor para seus filhos.

- Acorda, Sun!- ela disse para si mesma deixando o banheiro, mas tomou um grande susto ao dar de cara com Jae Lee.

- Ah, aí está você!- resmungou ele. Estava bêbado como sempre. – Pra onde está indo?

- Eu estou indo trabalhar.- ela se desvencilhou dele. – Vou levar as crianças para a casa da Taylor.

- Não vai não!- disse ele, imprensando-a contra a parede do banheiro. – Hoje você vai ficar aqui comigo e fazer o que eu quiser!

- Não!- Sun gritou, mas ele a segurou com força.

- Volte aqui, vagabunda!

- Mamãe! Mamãe!- as crianças gritavam da sala.

Pela primeira vez na vida Sun criou coragem para realmente se defender e tirando forças não soube de onde, ela o atingiu no rosto, deixando-o tonto por alguns momentos que ela aproveitou para fugir.

- Vamos crianças! Vamos!

Os filhos correram com ela para a rua. Correram o mais rápido que podiam até dobrarem a esquina. Sun ainda pôde ouvir os gritos do marido ao longe, mas decidiu que já era hora de um dar basta àquela situação de uma vez por todas. Pediria ajuda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trilha sonora: I turn to you/ Melanie Chisholm**

Ana-Lucia tinha acabado de chegar da fábrica. Não via Sawyer desde de manhã em sua casa. Quando seu celular tocou na hora em que ela procurava algo para comer na cozinha, ela desconfiou que fosse ele e seu coração acelerou. Apenas algumas horas e já estava com saudades.

Raquel viu a filha correr para atender o telefone e franziu o cenho. Naquele noite ela não saiu para beber. Queria ficar vigiando a filha para ver o que ela ia fazer. Não ia permitir Sawyer passando mais uma noite na casa dela na cama de sua filha.

Ana foi atender ao telefone no quarto, tendo o cuidado de trancar a porta atrás de si dessa vez. Ela se jogou na cama e atendeu o aparelho com a voz melodiosa:

- Oi, meu amor.

- Oi, anjo.- disse ele. – Eu não ia agüentar esperar pra ouvir a sua voz só amanhã.

Ana sorriu.

- Já está com saudades, baby?

- Sempre.- ele respondeu. – Como estão as coisas?

- Indo.- ela respondeu. – Minha mãe ainda está zangada e provavelmente ficará por muito tempo.

- Eu mandei flores pra ela hoje.

- Mesmo? Ela não me disse.

- Então ela está mesmo zangada, mas baby, o que eu posso fazer se sou tão louco por você? Ninguém pode nos separar, você sabe não é?

- Eu sei.- ela disse com um suspiro. Era tão bom estar apaixonada.

- Eu tenho uma boa notícia pra você.

- Que notícia, amor?

- Shannon não está grávida. Ela me deixou um bilhete contando tudo, sem ressentimentos.

- Sério isso?

- Muito sério, Ana. Agora podemos fazer tudo direitinho sem nos preocupar com nada. Você é única pra mim, sabia?

- Queria que você estivesse aqui...

- Pense que eu estou abraçando você agora, sentindo o seu calor...

Ana fechou os olhos.

- Estou sentindo...

- Sinta agora um beijo nos seus lábios, um beijo gostoso...

Ela sorriu.

- Eu te amo, Sawyer.

- Também te amo muito, bebê.

- Amanhã quero falar com você sobre algo importante.

- Hum, agora fiquei curioso. Vai me dizer sim amanhã?

- Seu bobo! Ainda preciso pensar. Mas não é sobre isso que quero falar amanhã. Você vai saber. Agora sou eu que estou beijando você...

- E eu posso sentir a sua boca macia e molhada na minha...

- Ò Sawyer, dá pra ser ou ta difícil?- Ana ouviu a voz de Jack do outro lado da linha.

- Desculpe amor, mas o Jack está me esperando, a gente vai dar uma saída.

- Tá bom. Nos vemos amanhã.- ela fez barulho de beijo ao telefone.

Quando Sawyer desligou, Jack fez deboche.

- Oh Sawyer, sinta meus lábios nos seus...

- Sabia que falta de educação ficar escutando a conversa dos outros.- resmungou Sawyer.

- Vamos logo! Chuck e os caras já estão aqui! Vamos dar um bom susto nesse tal de Gabriel!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de falar com Sawyer, Ana retornou à cozinha, tomou um copo de leite e foi ler um pouco em sua cama. Estava tão concentrada em seu livro de ficção que pegou um susto quando ouviu batidas na porta. O coração acelerou. Seria Sawyer?

Ela se ergueu rápido da cama e ouviu a voz de Raquel atrás de si.

- Se for aquele seu namorado diga para ele ir embora!

Ana não ligou para a mãe e abriu a porta. Sun estava na rua com a filha pequena nos braços e o menino mais velho seguro pela mão. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma pequena mochila nas costas.

- Ana, me ajuda por favor...eu não tenho pra onde ir.

- Oh Deus, Sub! Entre! Está tão frio aí fora.- disse Ana-Lucia ajudando Sun com as crianças.

Continua...

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Sun acomodou as crianças no quarto de Ana-Lucia e depois as duas foram conversar na sala de visitas. Raquel levou Tony para dar uma volta para deixar que as duas conversassem à vontade. Mas não saiu sem antes dizer a Ana-Lucia:

- Eu espero que certa pessoa não esteja aqui quando eu voltar.

Ana franziu o cenho, mas nada respondeu. Quando Raquel saiu batendo a porta, Sun perguntou à Ana:

- De quem sua mãe estava falando?

- Do Sr. Ford.- respondeu Ana-Lucia, irônica.

- Do Sr. Ford?- Sun retrucou, surpresa. – Então vocês estão mesmo...juntos?

- Desculpe não ter te contado nada antes, Sun, mas eu e o Sawyer não queríamos que ninguém lá na fábrica soubesse. Não soaria profissional, sabe? Principalmente agora que eu fui promovida.

- Eu entendo você, amiga.- disse Sun. – E fico feliz por você. Me diz, estão mesmo apaixonados?

- Completamente.- Ana revelou. – Ele me pediu em casamento.

- Oh!- Sun exclamou, perplexa. – Não pensei que fosse tão sério assim Ana!

- Eu ainda não dei minha resposta pra ele, mas estou tão feliz que queria poder dizer sim e contar pra todo mundo.

- E o que te impede?

- Medo, eu acho. Tinham algumas coisas no caminho mas agora parece que está tudo dando tão certo que eu tenho medo de que esteja sonhando acordada, sabe?

- Você merece ser feliz, Ana-Lucia. Não pense assim. Aproveite o que está vivendo.

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Obrigada, amiga. Mas agora chega de falar de mim. Me conte o que aconteceu pra você ter saído correndo da sua casa com as crianças. O Jae Lee tentou te bater outra vez?

Sun suspirou.

- Eu não agüento mais, Ana-Lucia. Ele chegou bêbado em casa outra vez, eu estava me arrumando para ir trabalhar, ia deixar as crianças com a vizinha. Então ele me agarrou e ia tentar...

- Oh Sun, sinto muito!- disse Ana-Lucia abraçando a amiga que chorou copiosamente no ombro dela.

- Eu agora não sei o que fazer, Ana. Saí de casa sem nada, nem peguei roupa para as crianças...

- Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, Sun. Depois resolvemos tudo. Podemos ir à sua casa quando ele não estiver e pegar suas coisas...

- Nem sei como te agradecer, Ana.

- Amigos são pra essas coisas, Sun. Agora fica tranqüila que vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou ajudar você.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Então é assim? Não vai falar comigo, Hellen? - indagou Locke com os braços cruzados sobre o peito quando a esposa saiu do quarto do filho deles.

- Só quando você resolver me dizer a verdade!- Hellen bradou. – Por que Raquel Cortez está procurando você?

- Eu te disse Hellen, somos velhos amigos e não nos vemos há muito tempo. Eu nem sabia que ela estava nos Estados Unidos.

Hellen apontou o dedo em riste para ele e disse:

- Não pense que vou acreditar em você, John. Sei quando está mentindo, posso ver nos seus olhos. Você ainda sente alguma coisa por essa mulher!

- Que coisa mais ridícula está dizendo!- retrucou ele. – Aconteceu há tanto tempo...

- Você quase me deixou por ela, John. Passou semanas depressivo porque a tinha deixado em Cuba. Pois você devia ter ficado com ela!

E dizendo isso, Hellen deu as costas a ele e entrou no quarto batendo a porta. John ficou sozinho no corredor, pensando. Ele não queria mentir para Hellen, mas sabia que ela não agüentaria descobrir toda a verdade.

Ele precisava falar urgente com Raquel e saber o que ela queria. Era estranho que ela tivesse ligado pra casa dele ao invés de tentar procurá-lo na fábrica. Resolveu que apareceria na casa dela na manhã seguinte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu tô vendo os caras!- disse Jack olhando em seu enorme binóculo de longo alcance. Ele e Sawyer estavam dentro do carro dele observando Gabriel e sua gangue em frente ao "Espelho", rodeados por belas mulheres de moral duvidosa.

- Ô Jack, quer guardar esse trambolho!- disse Sawyer ao lado dele no banco do carona. – Você não está na Antártica observando pingüins.

- E daí? O binóculo também serve para observar idiotas.- retrucou Jack virando-se para ele ainda com o binóculo no rosto. – Olha só, acabei de encontrar mais um!

- Ah, cala boca!- disse Sawyer, tirando o binóculo das mãos dele.

Jack olhou pelo espelho retrovisor.

- O Chuck tá fazendo sinal. Tá na nossa hora!

- Então vai lá!- disse Sawyer. – Estou ansioso.

Jack desceu do carro e arrumou os botões da farda de policial que vestia.

- Como eu estou?- indagou a Sawyer.

- Ridículo!- respondeu Sawyer. – Tá parecendo um dos integrantes do Village People!

Jack riu e rebateu:

- Se você estivesse usando um dos seus chapéus de cowboy iria me acompanhar na performance de "Macho Man". Agora seja sincero, vai dar pra enganar os caras?

- É claro que vai. È só mandar o Chuck ligar a sirene quando vocês estacionarem na frente do bar.- sugeriu Sawyer.

Jack piscou para ele e foi em direção ao carro de polícia estacionado discretamente, próximo do carro deles. No momento seguinte, Sawyer viu a viatura dando a volta e em seguida parando com as sirenes ligadas em alto e bom som em frente ao bar.

Um burburinho começou entre os que estavam lá em frente. Alguns saíram de fininho, mas Gabriel e sua gangue permaneceram ainda que desconfiados. Jack desceu do carro fazendo muito barulho com suas botas de coturno emprestadas. O olhar era firme e ameaçador quando ele se aproximou do grupo parado à porta do "Espelho."

- Cavalheiros!- disse ele.

- E aí, seu guarda? O que tá pegando?- disse Raimundo, um dos comparsas de Gabriel.

- Eu estou procurando um meliante que mora aqui em _Los Canales._- falou Jack. – O nome dele é Gabriel Garcia. Vocês o conhecem?

Gabriel sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e deu um passo atrás a fim de que o policial não o visse. O tira não estava sozinho, dentro do carro patrulha havia pelo menos mais três caras com ele.

- Talvez.- respondeu Raimundo. – Por que o estão procurando, policial?

- Porque esse homem achou de agredir um figurão de LA. Um sujeito que tem muitos amigos influentes e que não quer que essa agressão fique em pune.

Nesse momento, Gabriel estava quase entrando no bar quando Jack gritou:

- È ele! Peguem esse cara!

Os outros homens que estavam dentro do carro com Jack desceram e junto com ele se puseram a perseguir Gabriel. Ele não conseguiu entrar no bar e teve que correr pela rua. Correu o mais rápido que pôde até que chegou a uma praça ainda ouvindo as vozes dos policiais ao longe. Porém, quando achou que estaria a salvo, um homem alto e forte surgiu das sombras trajando um sobretudo preto.

- Quem é você?- Gabriel indagou, trêmulo de medo.

- Seu pior pesadelo.- respondeu o homem com voz grave e caminhou em direção a Gabriel ficando embaixo da luz do poste de iluminação.

- Você?- disse Gabriel dando um passo atrás.

- Vim acertar as contas.- respondeu Sawyer com os olhos azuis brilhando de fúria.

Ele então acertou um soco no rosto de Gabriel sem nenhum remorso. O homem caiu cambaleante ao chão e Sawyer sentiu-se o próprio Batman, o cavaleiro das sombras.

- Isso foi apenas um aviso.- disse Sawyer. – Se tentar alguma coisa contra mim de novo ou se você se aproximar de Ana-Lucia outra vez pode esperar que a polícia baterá à sua porta no dia seguinte.

Gabriel ficou lá caído no chão enquanto Sawyer caminhava com seu sobretudo esvoaçante de volta para o lugar onde estava o carro de Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bom dia, Nikki.- saudou Ana-Lucia entrando na academia no dia seguinte.

- Bom dia.- respondeu Nikki de volta com uma pilha de revistas de moda nas mãos. Ana a ajudou com a revista antes que ela deixasse tudo cair ao chão. – Eu pensava que você só daria aula à tarde hoje.

- Sim, eu pretendia só vir à tarde, mas minha amiga Sun vai me cobrir esta manhã porque ela teve que faltar ao trabalho ontem. Então eu a mandei em meu lugar para que ela não fosse prejudicada. Além disso... – continuou Ana. – Eu quis vir à academia esta manhã porque tenho que começar a montar a coreografia do tango para a competição de Las Vegas. Eu acabei de falar com o Sawyer e ele está vindo pra cá para conversamos sobre isso.

- Òtimo!- exclamou Nikki. – E que bom que você está aqui! A Kate queria que você desse uma olhada depois nessas revistas para ir pensando nos figurinos para a competição. Precisamos enviar logo os moldes dos modelos para o ateliê.

- Eu faço isso hoje antes de ir para a fábrica, ok?- disse Ana.

- Ok!- Nikki assentiu.

- Onde está a Kate?- perguntou Ana.

- No depósito fazendo lista de material com o Bernard.- respondeu Nikki.

- E o Paulo?

- Ele está atrasado.

Ana revirou os olhos.

- Eu só espero que ele não chegue aqui meio-dia. Nós ainda precisamos ensaiar os últimos passos de foxtrot para a competição.

Ela deixou a recepção e foi falar com Kate no depósito. Chegando lá ela encontrou Bernard listando algumas coisas em uma prancheta e Kate falando ao celular enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro.

- Certo, Margot, eu entendo o que quer dizer e aprecio muito o seu bom gosto.- dizia Kate. – Mas essa loja é muito cara para o bolso dos meus amigos. Tenho certeza que podemos deixar a lista de presentes naquela loja de departamentos... – Kate soltou um suspiro de raiva. – Mas qual é o problema com lojas de departamentos, Margot?

Kate viu Ana-Lucia à porta do depósito e disse à futura sogra:

- Olha, nós podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde, tudo bem? Agora tenho trabalho a fazer.- Kate fez uma pausa e escutou o que Margot dizia do outro lado da linha. – Eu sei que o chá de panela será no sábado, mas agora eu preciso mesmo desligar. Te ligo mais tarde, ok?

Kate desligou o telefone bufando de raiva.

- Está tudo bem amiga?- Ana indagou.

- Mais ou menos.- respondeu Kate tentando se recompor. – Bernard, você anotou tudo o que eu pedi?

- Sim, senhora.- respondeu ele.

- Certo. Então eu peço que você pegue o dinheiro com Nikki na recepção e providencie tudo o que está faltando.

- Está bem, Srta. Austen.- disse ele antes de pedir licença e sair do depósito.

- Sua futura sogra a está enlouquecendo outra vez?- perguntou Ana-Lucia.

- Sim, como ela costuma fazer todos os dias. Eu estou tão cansada, Ana e ainda não estamos nem na metade. Ela está me deixando louca com esse chá de panela.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Eu gostaria, mas não sei se minha querida futura sogra iria aceitar. Deus! A mulher parece um general! Faz-me um milhão de perguntas diferentes a cada cinco segundos. Sobre decoração, Buffet, sobremesas, mesa dos convidados. Eu queria fazer o chá de panela no meu apartamento, mas ela faz questão que seja no country club.

- No country club?- disse Ana contendo o riso.

- Não parece nada comigo não é? Mas vai ser sim, no Country Club e eu espero que você esteja lá para me dar uma força.

- Pode contar comigo, Kate.

- Obrigada.- respondeu ela. – Agora me diz, o que faz aqui de manhã? Pensei que ia à fábrica.

Ana-Lucia explicou a ela que trocara de turno para ajudar uma amiga e que estava aproveitando o tempo para ensaiar para a competição.

- Faz muito bem.- disse Kate.- Com essa história toda de casamento, mal tenho tido tempo para pensar na competição. Nikki lhe mostrou as revistas de moda?

- Sim, mostrou. Mas vou dar uma olhada com calma mais tarde. Agora estou esperando o Sawyer para conversamos sobre a competição.

- Ele concordou em participar?

- Ainda não perguntei a ele. Mas prometo que vou convencê-lo.

- Ana!- chamou Nikki da recepção. – Sawyer está aqui!

Ana-Lucia foi imediatamente vê-lo. Queria saber como ele estava, se os ferimentos ainda eram muito visíveis. Encontrou-o sentado no sofá esperando por ela, usando óculos escuros para esconder o hematoma no olho. Ele sorriu ao vê-la.

- Oi, amor.- disse ela sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá.

Eles se abraçaram e beijaram por alguns instantes.

- Como você está?- ela indagou. – Me deixe ver isso.

- Não, está tudo bem, não precisa... – ele começou a dizer, mas Ana-Lucia já tinha tirado os óculos escuros dele.

- Oh!- ela exclamou.

- Está ruim, não está?- perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Terrível!- Ana-Lucia respondeu muito séria.

- Dê-me os óculos, Ana!- ele pediu.

- Não!- disse ela.

- Ana!

Ela riu e se levantou do sofá correndo com os óculos dele nas mãos.

- Ana-Lucia, volta aqui! Que brincadeira é essa?- ele se queixou correndo atrás dela.

- Quer seus óculos?- indagou ela. – Então venha pegar!

Eles ficaram naquela brincadeira por alguns minutos até que Sawyer a encurralou em um canto da pista de dança e pegou os óculos de volta antes de agarrá-la e fazer cócegas nela. Porém, um pigarro atrás deles fez com que parassem.

- Vejo que já se entenderam sobre a competição.- comentou Kate rindo do embaraço dos dois ao serem flagrados naquela brincadeira boba de namorados.

- Competição?- perguntou Sawyer sem entender.

- È, amor, a competição em Las Vegas. Kate e eu temos uma proposta pra você.

- Era sobre isso que queria falar comigo?

- Sim.- respondeu ela. – Nós duas conversamos e chegamos à conclusão de que seria bom para a academia incluirmos o tango na nossa seqüência.

- Hum!- disse ele. – E onde é que eu entro nisso?

- Bom, obviamente eu gostaria que você fosse o par da Ana na seqüência de tango. O que acha disso?- Kate perguntou.

- Fora o fato de que eu nunca dancei tango em toda a minha vida?- ele questionou.

- Eu posso te ensinar, baby.- disse Ana. – Você vai se sair bem! Tem uma excelente postura e já melhorou bastante durante esse tempo que tem estado aqui na academia.

- Não sei.- ponderou ele. – O que eu vou ganhar com isso?

Kate segurou o riso e disse:

- Você vai ganhar prestígio, meu amigo e se der tudo certo minha academia ganha uma boa quantidade em dinheiro mais um troféu, fora isso, você vai ter que se discutir seu prêmio com a Ana.

Ela se afastou e Sawyer puxou Ana pela cintura sorrindo maliciosamente:

- O que me diz _cariño_?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e respondeu:

- Eu digo que se queremos ganhar temos que começar a dançar agora mesmo!

- Mas eu não vim vestido para dançar, meu amor.

- Isso não é problema. Sua roupa está ótima.- disse ela olhando para o conjunto social que ele vestia.

- E você vai dançar tango assim com essa sainha curta?- ele indagou. – Vai erguer as pernas para o ar sem nada cobrindo por baixo?

- Eu estou de meia calça e collant por baixo do vestido. Isso não vai ser problema pra mim.

- Mas vai ser pra mim! Como vou me concentrar em dançar a cada vez que eu puder vislumbrar um pouco do seu collant apertadinho?

Ana riu e deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro dele.

- Ah, para com isso! Vamos ensaiar!

Sawyer tirou o paletó azul claro e o deixou sobre o sofá. Em seguida ele prendeu metade dos cabelos loiros com uma liga bem fina para que os fios não caíssem em seu rosto quando ele começasse a suar. Ana colocou os sapatos de dança e prendeu o cabelo em um coque formal no alto da cabeça, prendendo os fios que escapavam do coque com suas presilhas coloridas.

Então ela escolheu a música e colocou no som, porém antes de dar o play, ela o provocou: - Nada de ficar excitado com minhas presilhas.

Ele riu e Ana-Lucia se aproximou ficando de frente para ele.

- Sei que o ideal seria que nós treinássemos primeiro sem música, mas essa música que vou tocar agora ajuda na concentração e na contagem dos passos, ok?

- Ok, chefa!- ele assentiu.

Ana ajeitou a postura dele e a posição dos braços antes de começarem. Uma mão pousada no ombro dela e a outra tocando a linha da coluna.

- Como nas outras danças você vai ter que me conduzir.- ela explicou. – Mas isso não significa que vou aceitar ser conduzida. Você tem que fazer o seu melhor, entende?

- Entendo.- ele respondeu e por alguns minutos Ana explicou para ele apenas a seqüência dos passos. Quando ele já os tinha decorado, ela usou o controle remoto preso ao decote do vestido para acionar a música.

**Trilha sonora: **_**La cumparsita**_** (Instrumenta)/ Carlos Gardel**

Foi então que Sawyer a surpreendeu totalmente. Quando Ana-Lucia fez o primeiro movimento na frente dele, Sawyer usou sua gravata que ele havia soltado propositadamente quando tirou seu paletó para rodá-la de um lado a outro enquanto ela segurava na ponta da gravata. Ele a atirou por duas vezes e depois assumiu a postura básica do tango dando alguns passos com ela no ritmo da música.

- Seu safado!- Ana exclamou. – Você mentiu pra mim! Sabe dançar tango!

Sawyer riu e respondeu:

- Dançar tango foi uma dos ritmos que eu aprendi com facilidade, meu bem. – ele dançou mais alguns passos com ela e conduziu Ana-Lucia para que ela desse um pequeno salto para cima e jogasse as pernas aterrissando perfeitamente no mesmo lugar.

Eles continuaram nos passos básicos e vez por outra Ana-Lucia levantava as pernas bem alto dando o ar de sensualidade à dança. Ele a rodopiou mais uma vez e Ana desceu até o chão e se encaixou entre as pernas dele. Sawyer tocou-a no queixo e ela se ergueu novamente. O jogo de pernas que eles faziam enquanto dançavam, entrelaçando-as umas nas outras era incrível. Kate e Nikki estavam estupefatas assistindo os dois dançarem.

Após muitos rodopios e passos perfeitos, eles finalizaram a dança em uma pose clássica. Sawyer a segurando pelo braços enquanto Ana se inclinava para baixo fazendo uma abertura quase completa com suas pernas.

- O prêmio já é nosso!- disse Kate maravilhada se aproximando deles. – Isso foi incrível! Eu jamais poderia imaginar que você pudesse dançar desse jeito, Sawyer. Também aprendeu a dançar assim durante o seu castigo escolar?

- Madame Sofia me ensinou muito bem.- respondeu ele falando com orgulho da velha senhora a quem ele respeitava muito.

- Por que não me contou?- perguntou Ana.

- Ah, não fica zangada, amor. Foi divertido ver você preocupada em querer me ensinar.

- Então é isso, vou inscrevê-los juntos na competição em Las Vegas que será daqui a dois meses. Mal posso esperar por isso!- exclamou Kate, empolgada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raquel estava voltando do mercado com algumas compras que Ana tinha lhe dado dinheiro para que providenciasse quando encontrou Locke parado à porta da casa dela.

- Bom dia, Raquel.- ele a cumprimentou. – Soube que queria falar comigo.

- Vamos entrar.- respondeu ela colocando a chave na maçaneta.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la com as compras.- ele pediu.

- Não precisa!- ela respondeu com rispidez.

Assim que eles entraram na casa, Vincent veio correndo ao encontro deles balançando o rabo.

- Hey, garotão!- John acariciou a cabeça do animal. – Seu garoto não está?

- Ele está na escola.- respondeu Raquel indo para a cozinha e colocando as compras sobre a mesa. Locke a seguiu até lá.

- Gostaria de um café?- ela indagou.

- Gostaria sim, obrigado.

Raquel preparou o café para eles rapidamente e assim que serviu uma xícara para cada um, ela disse:

- Me desculpe por ter ligado para a sua casa. È que não consegui falar com você na empresa.

- O que houve?

- Uma coisa terrível!- Raquel exclamou. – Ana-Lucia está namorando!

John sorriu.

- E o que isso tem de tão terrível?

- Ora, John, me diga você!- Raquel rebateu. – Ela está namorando com o seu protegido!

- Com o James?- retrucou ele. – Bem, sei que vai ficar zangada, mas eu já sabia disso.

- Já sabia disso?- Raquel quase gritou as palavras. – E por que não me contou nada?

- Porque eu sabia que você ia ficar histérica!

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você veio aqui da última vez e me disse que as coisas para Ana-Lucia iriam melhorar. Que ela ia ser promovida na fábrica. Mas eu não pensei que a promoção dela fosse ser desse tipo!

- Raquel, você está sendo cruel, não percebe? Eles se conheceram por coincidência. Quando se envolveram nem sabiam que tinham uma ligação profissional.

- Como não sabiam?

- Ana-Lucia não te contou como eles se conheceram?

- Não.- respondeu Raquel. – Eu imaginei que tivesse sido na fábrica mesmo. Mas quer saber? Isso não vem ao caso! O problema é que eles estão juntos e fazendo sexo! Eu mesma os peguei na cama ontem de manhã. Foi horrível! Ele é muito mais velho do que ela, está se aproveitando!

- James tem 30 anos. È muito jovem. E quanto a estarem praticando sexo, é, eu imaginei isso! Mas qual o problema? São jovens e estão apaixonados.

- Estou vendo que está sendo uma perda de tempo conversar sobre isso com você. Porque você não se importa, John!

- È claro que me importo, Raquel! Ela é minha filha!

- Uma filha com quem você nunca se importou!- ela gritou.

- Uma filha que eu nem sabia que tinha até bem pouco tempo. Você a escondeu de mim todos esses anos, Raquel.

Ela deu as costas a ele.

- Você foi embora John! Foi embora de Havana para se casar com aquela...

- Você não me pediu que ficasse!- ele rebateu. – Achei que você não me quisesse mais!

- Mas eu queria... – ela murmurou.

Locke se aproximou dela e tocou-lhe os ombros.

- Temos que deixar o passado de lado e cuidar do futuro da nossa filha, Raquel. James é um bom rapaz e tenho certeza de que ele a ama.

- Eu não sei, John. Estou preocupada com outra coisa.

- Com o quê?

- E se ele engravidá-la?

- Ele assumirá a responsabilidade como tem de ser!- respondeu ele.

- Tem outra coisa.

- Me diga o que é então, pelo amor de Deus!

- Esse rapaz, John, não existe a possibilidade dele ser seu filho também?

- Caramba não, Raquel!- ele respondeu de imediato. – Eu e a mãe dele namoramos muito tempo antes dele nascer. Nosso romance acabou porque ela se interessou pelo Ford, ela queria o dinheiro dele. Foi por isso que eu fui afogar as mágoas em Havana.

- Mas você tinha uma noiva quando foi pra lá!

- Naquele tempo eu estava muito confuso e Hellen era apenas uma amiga. Eu ia me casar com ela porque não queria ficar sozinho. Mas ainda não tinha conhecido você, Raquel. Você e seus lindos olhos negros!

- Pare de galanteios, John. Não foi por isso que eu o chamei aqui.

- Eu sei...

- Só quero saber se minha filha vai ficar bem, que esse homem não vai fazer nenhum mal a ela.

- Pode ficar tranqüila quanto a isso. Tem minha palavra de que nossa filha vai ficar bem.

- _Madre, _cheguei!

- È o Tony!- disse Raquel. – È melhor você ir, não quero que ele o veja aqui.

- Está bem.- concordou John. – Obrigado pelo café.

Então ele saiu pela porta dos fundos poucos segundos antes que Tony adentrasse a cozinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Por que demorou tanto?- indagou Hugo Reys a Desmond quando o consultor chegou meia hora depois do que tinham combinado a casa dele.

- Desculpe, _brother._- respondeu ele com sua costumeira tranqüilidade. – Eu tive que ir ao supermercado com a patroa, sabe como é!

- Hugo, com quem você está falando?- indagou uma voz feminina estridente vinda de algum lugar dentro da ampla casa.

- Com um amigo, mamãe.- respondeu ele.

A mulher apareceu na sala de estar e olhou desconfiada para Desmond.

- Mamãe, esse é o Desmond. Meu amigo da...da...faculdade.- Hugo mentiu.

Desmond fez uma reverência e tomou a mão da senhora, gentilmente, beijando-a com cortesia.

- Muito prazer, Sra. Reys.

Ela finalmente abriu um sorriso.

- Então é contador também?- perguntou.

- Na verdade larguei a faculdade de contabilidade para estudar marketing.

- Bem, eu ouvi dizer que marketing é a profissão do futuro.- a senhora Reys comentou.

Hurley mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Sua mãe que em geral era sempre tão desconfiada quando conhecia as pessoas pela primeira vez, estava sendo super gentil com Desmond. O homem era mesmo um ás na arte da conquista.

- Se o Hugo não a tivesse chamado de mamãe eu jamais poderia imaginar que tão jovem senhora pudesse ter um filho da idade dele.- disse Desmond.

"Ok, agora ele estava exagerando."- Hugo pensou.

- Mãe, eu e o Desmond temos algumas coisas para conversar, então...

- Claro.- ela respondeu. – Gostaria de um café, Sr. Desmond?

- Na verdade, Sra. Reys, eu preferia tomar um chá se não for muito incômodo para a senhora.

- Oh, um homem que toma chá! Que hábito mais elegante- ela exclamou. – Não, não será incômodo algum.

Quando ela se retirou para a cozinha, Desmond disse a Hugo:

- Aprenda uma coisa, meu amigo. As mulheres não gostam de ser ignoradas, portanto por mais que ás vezes a conversa delas pareça enfadonha, mantenha-se interessado sempre. Sorria, mas sem ser afetado, me entendeu?

Hugo assentiu.

- E como estamos com a Srta. Thompson?- Desmond indagou.

- Nós saímos para tomar um café naquele dia e foi ótimo!

- A não ser pelo fato que você deixou o pote de açúcar derramar no colo dela.

Hugo arregalou os olhos, espantado com o comentário dele.

- Como sabe disso, _dude_?

- Apenas sei.- Desmond respondeu misterioso. – Um erro que poderia ter sido fatal se a Srta. Thompson não tivesse tanto senso de humor, não é mesmo?

Hugo deu de ombros.

- E então? Qual será o próximo passo?

- Eu não sei... – disse Hugo.

- Você não sabe, mas eu sei!

- Como?

- Você e a Srta. Thompson irão jantar esta noite.

- Iremos é?

- È claro, Hugo. Tomei a liberdade de mandar flores em seu nome para o apartamento dela com um cartão convidando-a para jantar no _Rosseau Restaurant_.

- No _Rosseau Restaurant_?- ele retrucou. – Aquele restaurante francês super caro? Dude, eu não sei se...

- Não se preocupe com o valor do jantar, despesas inclusas nos meus honorários.

- Ok, então eu tenho que convidá-la?

- Brother, você entendeu o que eu disse? Eu já a convidei em seu nome e ela aceitou.

- Aceitou?

- Ligue a sua secretária eletrônica.- Desmond mandou.

Hugo apertou o botão de recados e ouviu:

- Olá, Hugo, como vai? Obrigada pelas flores. Foi muito gentil de sua parte. Adoraria jantar com você amanhã à noite. Pode me pegar às oito. Cuide-se!

Quando a máquina finalizou o recado, Hugo mal podia acreditar no que ouvira.

- È isso aí, brother. Agora é com você.- disse Desmond. – Jantar romântico à luz de velas em um restaurante francês. Hora do primeiro beijo!

- Primeiro beijo?- Hugo estava chocado.

- È claro, brother. Seja você mesmo e tudo dará certo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu estou exausto!- exclamou Sawyer pegando Ana nos braços e girando com ela. Ana riu. – Que tal darmos um tempo no ensaio?

- Sim.- Ana-Lucia concordou. – Ainda temos que ir para a fábrica.

- Então não vai dar aula hoje à tarde?

- Não.- ela respondeu. – Não fui trabalhar de manhã na fábrica e não posso deixar o serviço acumulado.

- Pensei que fosse ensaiar com o Paulo também.- ele a colocou no chão.

- Eu ia, mas estava tão divertido ensaiar com você.

- È, eu sou um cara divertido.- disse ele beijando-a nos lábios.

Eles estavam sozinhos na academia. Todos tinham ido almoçar. Eles nem se aperceberam disso porque estavam muito empolgados ensaiando o tango.

- Ué, onde foi todo mundo?- Sawyer indagou a Ana quando caminhou pela academia e se deu conta de que estavam sozinhos.

- Devem ter ido almoçar.- respondeu Ana checando seu relógio de pulso. – Já são mais de meio dia. – ela sintonizou o rádio na estação local para ouvirem durante o tempo em que se arrumavam para ir embora.

**Trilha sonora: Toxic/Brtiney Spears.**

Sawyer mordeu o lábio inferior e de repente percebeu que não estava com fome. Ele olhou para Ana-Lucia que acabara de sintonizar o rádio e agora enxugava o pescoço suado com uma toalhinha. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Estavam sozinhos na academia pela primeira vez desde a festa de aniversário de Kate quando tinham tido sua primeira noite de amor. Isso o deixou ligado e ele se aproximou de Ana-Lucia por trás, cheirando-lhe os cabelos e beijando-a no pescoço.

- Hey!- ela disse sentindo-se arrepiar com a carícia. – Estou morrendo de fome! Eu o convidaria para almoçar, mas hoje pretendo almoçar em casa. Preciso tomar um banho e pegar umas pastas pra levar para a fábrica.- ela ainda não tinha notado as intenções dele. – Além disso ainda preciso olhar umas revistas de moda que a Nikki separou pra mim.

- Eu também estou morrendo de fome, amor, mas acho que não estamos falando da mesma fome... – ele disse com voz rouca no ouvido dela descendo as mãos pelos lados do corpo dela.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha e indagou com um sorriso:

- Não está falando sério, está?

- E por que não estaria, baby?

- Sawyer, eles foram almoçar, mas devem estar aqui por perto. Podem chegar a qualquer minuto.

Ele a virou de frente para ele e deslizou devagar a alça do collant dela, mordiscando o ombro dela em seguida.

- E daí se eles vão chegar?

Ana fechou os olhos e gemeu suavemente ao sentir os dentes dele mordiscando seu ombro. Não podia negar, a proposta dele a tinha deixado excitada.

- Tá bom!- ela respondeu. – Mas vamos ter que ser rápidos!

Sawyer sorriu e tomou os lábios dela enquanto suas mãos desciam pelas costas dela até chegar ao bumbum onde apalparam com vontade. Ela o abraçou e Sawyer a ergueu nos braços, carregando-a para os colchonetes onde tinham feito amor pela primeira vez. Naquela ocasião Ana-Lucia estivera muito nervosa por ser a primeira vez dela e não tinha aproveitado o momento como deveria ser, mas agora a situação era outra e Sawyer estava certo de que ela apreciaria uma rapidinha na academia tanto quanto ele.

- Oh baby, você é tão quente!- disse ele a deitando no colchonete e acariciando as coxas dela.

- Você é tão gostoso!- ela exclamou beijando os lábios dele.

- Mesmo todo arrebentado?- ele indagou bem humorado.

Ana riu levemente.

- Oh sim, mesmo todo quebrado!

Sawyer então tirou os sapatos de dança dela um por um. Ana-Lucia tirou a saia e abaixou o collant de dança por completo para que ele pudesse retirar-lhe a meia calça. Ele beijou os seios dela e os massageou antes de abaixar as meias dela e beijar-lhe a barriga.

- Sawyer.... – ela gemeu e ele abriu as calças depressa ansioso para mergulhar no calor dela. No entanto, quando ele se colocou entre as pernas dela e preparou-se para tomá-la, Ana-Lucia se lembrou de um detalhe importante. – Sawyer, pare agora mesmo!

- Por que?- ele indagou surpreso e chocado ao mesmo tempo. Estava apenas a alguns centímetros de...

- Você tem algum preservativo com você?

- Bem, eu... – ele colocou a cabeça para funcionar e lembrou-se que não havia trazido nenhum com ele porque não saíra de casa com a intenção de transar. O problema era que Ana-Lucia era uma tentação que ele não podia resistir sempre que estava perto dela.

- Se você não trouxe nada para nos protegermos é melhor pararmos por aqui!- ela disse enfática fechando as pernas e o empurrando gentilmente de cima dela.

- Baby...

- Guarde a sua arma de volta nas calças, cowboy!- disse ela se levantando de cima do colchonete e vestindo depressa a calcinha e o collant, deixando a meia calça de lado quando colocou o vestido de volta.

- Olha, Ana, nós podemos...

- Nós não podemos nada, Sawyer!- retrucou ela. – È melhor que não nos arrisquemos mais. Sinceramente, não quero ficar grávida agora! Não quando estou me preparando para competições e trabalhando arduamente para sustentar a minha família.

Relutante, Sawyer pôs as calças no lugar.

- Eu cuidaria de você se ficasse grávida, sabe disso não é?

- Eu sei.- ela respondeu e se aproximou dele beijando-o rapidamente nos lábios. – Mas você há de concordar comigo que se tivéssemos um bebê agora tornaria as coisas um pouco complicadas para nós, não é mesmo?

Sawyer suspirou.

- Sim, você está certa.

- Agora precisamos ir.- disse ela. – Há muito a ser feito na fábrica e inclusive você deve ter muita coisa para fazer lá, não é?

- Sim.- ele respondeu. – Estou afastado há quase quatro dias. Preciso voltar ao trabalho.

Ana-Lucia pegou algumas das revistas que Nikki separara para ela e fechou a academia com a ajuda de Sawyer. Ela sabia que Kate e os outros tinham cópias das chaves. Depois eles se despediram à porta do prédio.

- Quero te levar para jantar esta noite.

- Mesmo? Ocasião especial?

- Todos os momentos com você são especiais, meu amor. Eu quero levá-la a restaurante francês. Já fiz as reservas. Posso passar pra pegar você às oito.

- Hum, melhor não.- disse Ana. – Minha mãe anda me vigiando, sabe? Ela nem tem ido mais ao bingo só pra ter certeza de que não vou ver você e eu não estou com vontade de discutir com ela, então é melhor que você me dê o endereço e eu te encontro lá.

- Ana, não quero você andando sozinha por aí!

- Amor, estou acostumada a andar sozinha, e você sabe disso. Anda, me passa o endereço!

Sawyer deu o endereço do restaurante a ela e eles trocaram mais alguns beijos antes de finalmente seguirem seus caminhos. Estavam tão distraídos que não se deram conta dos dois homens que os espionavam do outro lado da rua.

- È essa a garota, Davy?- indagou um dos homens para o outro.

- Ela mesma, Gary! Foi por causa dessa cachorra miserável que fiquei todo esse tempo preso. Mas ela vai pagar!

- E o sujeito que tava com ela?

- Foi o imbecil que me bateu pelas costas. Mas ele vai pagar também, Gary, você vai ver!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid foi pontual em buscar Shannon na sexta à noite para irem a uma festa. Dentro do carro ele explicou a ela que era o aniversário de seu primo. Uma festa tipicamente árabe. Shannon comentou que achava que os iraquianos não gostassem muito de festas e em seguida arrependeu-se do comentário.

- Tudo bem.- disse ele. – Infelizmente algumas coisas que tem acontecido não têm ajudado muito nas relações entre norte-americanos e iraquianos. Mas o lado festeiro da minha família é o Marroquino.

- Sua família também é do Marrocos?

- Metade do Iraque e metade do Marrocos. Você vai se divertir na festa.

- Sabe, Sayid, eu me sinto um pouco sem graça de estar indo a uma festa da sua família. Não faz muito tempo que nos conhecemos e...

- Somos amigos, Shannon.- foi tudo o que ele disse.

Shannon ficou surpresa quando ele estacionou o carro em frente à entrada de uma mansão suntuosa. Havia muitos carros estacionados à porta. Isso significava que deveria haver muita gente na festa.

Sayid segurou-lhe a mão e a guiou para dentro de um jardim maravilhoso. Shannon ficou encantada. Lá naquele jardim havia uma tenda com cortinas douradas da onde vinha o som de uma melodia contagiante.

**Trilha sonora: Nour El Ain/ Amr Diab**

Ele a conduziu até a entrada da tenda. O lugar estava lotado. Havia muita gente dançando. Os homens usavam túnicas coloridas enquanto as mulheres agitavam seus véus de todas as cores para o ar, suas jóias tilintavam e iluminavam o ambiente. Shannon nunca tinha visto nada igual.

- Então, o que acha?

- È maravilhoso.- ela comentou. – Todos são seus parentes?

- Digamos que sim.- respondeu ele. – Venha, quero apresentar-lhe uma pessoa.

Shannon estava se sentindo pouco à vontade diante de todas aquelas mulheres belas que se exibiam dançando de um jeito sensual e gracioso. Sayid chamou uma delas. Uma moça estonteantemente bonita de longos cabelos negros, pele morena como a dele e incríveis olhos verdes.

- Shannon, quero que conheça minha irmã Latifah.

Ela estendeu sua mão para a moça que a segurou com delicadeza e pronunciou uma saudação em um idioma desconhecido para Shannon.

- Ela não fala árabe, irmãzinha.- disse Sayid.

A moça então sorriu e falou com Shannon em inglês:

- Seja bem vinda à nossa casa. Gostaria de dançar?

- Shannon é bailarina.- Sayid lembrou-se de acrescentar.

- Ah não, mas eu não sei dançar assim... – mas não adiantou nada o protesto de Shannon, logo Latifah a estava levando ao centro da tenda onde todas as outras beldades dançavam. Shannon sorriu e tentou acompanhá-las o melhor que pôde. Latifah emprestou-lhe seu véu para ajudá-la.

Enquanto ela dançava e se divertia com as outras moças, havia uma delas que não tinha gostado nada da chegada de Shannon ali. Irritada, a moça deixou a tenda e caminhou por um corredor estreito até a cozinha nos fundos da enorme mansão.

Uma senhora usando um longo véu escuro que lhe cobria toda a cabeça deixando apenas uma mecha de cabelo escuro para fora segurava uma bandeja com cordeiro assado.

- Dona Maya, dona Maya...

- O que houve Nádia? Por que toda essa aflição?- indagou a mulher.

- Sayid trouxe uma estrangeira para a festa.

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Maya Jarrah, a mãe de Sayid ficou profundamente aborrecida quando soube que o filho tinha trazido uma estrangeira para uma festa da família. Definitivamente Sayid estava passando tempo demais no ocidente e esquecendo-se de suas raízes.

- O que a senhora vai fazer agora, dona Maya? Sabe que se expulsarmos a estrangeira da festa, Sayid ficará muito aborrecido!

- Não vamos expulsá-la, Nádia, afinal estamos no país dela. Vamos apenas mostrar a ela onde é o seu lugar. Essas estrangeiras, todas elas querem a herança de Sayid, mas eu não vou permitir isso nunca porque você é quem irá se casar com ele, Nádia. Você é a esposa que quero para o meu filho.

Enquanto a mãe de Sayid e sua pretensa noiva planejavam um jeito de embaraçar Shannon na festa, ela permanecia alheia a tudo isso. Estava se divertindo como nunca na festa.

Quando Maya retornou à tenda onde acontecia a festa, Sayid foi até ela para ajudá-la com a bandeja. Ela fitou o filho com desconfiança e indagou:

- Sayid, quem é essa mulher que você trouxe para nossa festa?

- È uma amiga, mamãe.- ele respondeu.

- Amiga? Sei!- Maya resmungou. – Os homens não tem amigas.

- Estamos nos novos tempos, mamãe.- disse Sayid bem humorado beijando a face dela que estava protegida pelo véu negro. Aparentemente sua mãe estava sempre mal humorada e Sayid parecia não ligar para isso. – Vou apresentá-la a ela.

Maya não fez objeção. Ela queria intimidar a estrangeira de perto.

- Mamãe, esta é a Shannon.- disse Sayid segurando delicadamente na mão de Shannon quando a trouxe.

A mulher murmurou uma saudação em árabe, mas sua voz era austera. Shannon sentiu-se um pouco intimidada.

- È a primeira vez que a senhora vem aos Estados Unidos?- indagou ela tentando ser simpática.

- Não, infelizmente já estive aqui outras vezes.- respondeu ela. – È uma pena que meu marido insista em manter negócios no ocidente.

Sayid deu um olhar enviesado para a mãe e disse a Shannon:

- Venha Shannon, quero te apresentar algumas pessoas.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la.- afirmou Shannon quando Sayid deu um puxão na mão dela levando-a para longe da mãe dele.

Quando eles se afastaram o suficiente para que a mulher não pudesse ouvir, Shannon comentou:

- Creio que sua mãe não gostou de mim.

- Ah, não se preocupe, ela é assim com todo mundo.- Sayid desconversou e a levou até um grupo de pessoas que conversavam animadamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer era muito teimoso. Ana-Lucia passou pelo menos uns vinte minutos discutindo com ele sobre se iria pegá-la em sua casa para irem jantar ou não. Ele dissera a ela que não iriam mais ao restaurante francês, que queria levá-la a outro lugar e que era melhor irem juntos. No final das contas, Ana-Lucia aceitou que ele fosse pegá-la na esquina de sua rua às sete e meia da noite. O problema foi arranjar uma boa desculpa para fugir da vigilância materna.

- Não vai ao bingo hoje, _mama_?- Ana perguntou quando saiu do banho, ainda usando uma toalha branca envolta no corpo.

- Não.- Raquel respondeu com ar desconfiado trocando o canal da TV. Tony estava ao seu lado brincando com Vincent. – Por que está perguntando?

- Por nada, _madre_.- disse Ana-Lucia dando meia volta e entrando em seu quarto.

E agora? Pensou. Era ridículo estar se preocupando com a opinião de sua mãe sobre se ia ou não sair com seu namorado aos vinte e cinco anos. Mas não tinha como fugir disso. A opinião de sua mãe contava muito mesmo que ela fosse adulta e sustentasse a casa. Ana não queria brigar com ela, se dar mal na vida e depois ter que pedir perdão. Não que ela duvidasse do amor de Sawyer, mas sua insegurança sobre uma vida futura com ele ainda era muito grande. Pertenciam a mundos muito diferentes e Ana-Lucia tinha medo de que isso pudesse levar o romance ao fracasso magoando a ambos no final. Mas agora não adiantava pensar sobre isso. Tudo o que ela queria era sair com ele.

Depressa Ana-Lucia se vestiu com um vestido vermelho rodado e curto, com alguns babados na bainha. Ela amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e sorrindo marota não se esqueceu de colocar presilhas vermelhas em formato de coração para prender sua franja e enlouquecer seu querido. Por fim, ela fez uma maquiagem suave no rosto completando com um ousado batom vermelho. Ainda descalça ela gritou à porta, de dentro do quarto para que a mãe e o irmão ouvissem:

- Estou indo dormir. Tenho dor de cabeça. Boa noite.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?- Raquel indagou do outro lado da porta. – Tem certeza que é só dor de cabeça? Não está sentindo enjôo também?- a voz dela era muito preocupada.

Ana revirou os olhos.

- Não, _madre,_ não estou enjoada, só com dor de cabeça. Depois de uma noite de sono estarei bem.

- Está bem.- disse Raquel. – Mas se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar.

Ela ouviu os passos da mãe se afastando da porta e suspirou aliviada. Pegou seus sapatos e sua bolsa. Calçaria os sapatos do lado de fora da casa, pois teria que sair pela janela. Porém, antes de ir, Ana-Lucia lembrou-se de algo importante que tinha comprado aquela tarde depois de voltar da fábrica. Abriu sua gaveta e encontrou um pacote de camisinhas colocando-o na bolsa em seguida. Se a noite esquentasse com Sawyer ela não ia querer parar na melhor parte por falta de prevenção como acontecera na academia. Se olhando no espelho uma última vez, Ana checou o relógio e se esgueirou pela janela.

Não era muito alto e ela poderia usar a calhe para deslizar até embaixo. Por sorte não estava usando meia calça. Ana conseguiu chegar sem problemas ao gramado, mas Vincent apareceu lá e começou a latir alegre achando que ela estava brincando com ele.

- Shiiiii! Vincent!- Ana sussurrou, preocupada. – Eu não posso brincar agora! Volte para dentro!

- Vincent!

Ana-Lucia ouviu a voz de seu irmão e tratou de se esconder atrás de uns arbustos. Tony logo apareceu e ralhou com o cachorro mandando-o para dentro. Ana-Lucia deu graças a Deus quando o irmão sumiu levando o cachorro. Ela então calçou os sapatos e correu o mais rápido que pôde para o final da rua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer desceu de seu carro e olhou ao redor na rua mal-iluminada. Mesmo com a ameaça feita a Gabriel e sua gangue, ele temia que o sujeito tentasse algum tipo de retaliação contra ele. Por isso não queria demorar muito em _Los Canales_ esperando por Ana. Felizmente, ela não demorou muito a aparecer. Sawyer tinha acabado de ligar o rádio e seu coração acelerou ao vê-la de vestido vermelho, caminhando elegantemente em seus saltos altos até ele.

**Soundtrack: Baby you're so cool/ Espen Lind.**

- Oi, meu amor.- disse ele, suspirando à beleza dela. – Eu estava tão ansioso para ver você.

Ana nada disse, apenas sorriu e se atirou nos braços dele, beijando-lhe a boca. Sawyer a agarrou pela cintura e saboreou os lábios dela e o gosto de cereja do batom.

- Adoro seu cheiro gostoso...anjo, acho que estou obcecado por você!

- Isso não é um problema pra mim, meu amor. – ela mordiscou os lábios dele e cheirou-lhe o pescoço. – Adoro seus braços fortes em volta do meu corpo. Me sinto tão segura, como quando você me salvou...

Ele se balançou com ela ao som do ritmo da música que tocava.

- Eu gostei desse vestido. Você está tão sexy!- Sawyer elogiou. – Será que conseguiremos ir jantar?

Ana-Lucia riu e acariciou o peito largo dele por cima do tecido macio da camisa branca de mangas compridas.

- Se não me levar pra jantar, cowboy, não vai ter o que quer... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele fazendo Sawyer rir.

- Então é melhor irmos jantar, baby antes que eu cometa uma loucura.

Ana sorriu e deu um último beijo nele antes de entrar no carro. No entanto, uma vez dentro do carro ela começou a rir sem parar.

- O que foi?- Sawyer indagou. – Meu olho roxo ainda está te divertindo?

- Não, baby.- ela respondeu. – È que eu te sujei todinho de batom e você está lindo!

Ela entregou um espelho à Sawyer que arregalou os olhos ao ver seus lábios lambuzados de batom vermelho. Ana tirou um lencinho da bolsa e começou a limpar a boca dele.

- Você é malvada, sabia?

Ana riu e o beijou novamente. Dessa vez Sawyer reclamou:

- Me sujou de novo!

Ela riu novamente e voltou a limpar-lhe a boca. Quase meia hora depois eles chegavam ao restaurante e não faziam a mínima idéia de que estavam sendo observados outra vez. Davy estava zangado pela mudança nos planos de Sawyer em levar Ana-Lucia para outro restaurante, mas pelo menos tinha tido a brilhante idéia de seguir o empresário quando ele foi buscar a moça e continuou seguindo-os até que eles chegassem ao novo restaurante escolhido. Agora era só uma questão de tempo até que pudesse iniciar sua terrível vingança.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O restaurante a que Sawyer levara Ana-Lucia se chamava Twist Burger. Era um restaurante muito antigo. Fora construído no final da década de cinqüenta e desde então vinha passando de geração em geração da mesma família.

O lugar ainda conservava o mesmo aspecto da época em que fora construído. O mesmo estilo daquele tempo e isso tornava o restaurante muito charmoso. Ana-Lucia adorou o ambiente informal e os sofás de couro vermelho, assim como o piso de quadrados pretos e brancos.

Eles foram muito bem recebidos no restaurante e encaminhados à uma mesa discreta onde poderiam namorar à vontade. A mesa ficava pertinho da jukebox.

- Quero dançar com você!- Sawyer disse logo após o garçom recolher o pedido deles.

- Sim!- Ana respondeu brincando com as mãos dele sobre a mesa.

- Eu posso escolher a música?- ela apontou a jukebox.

- È claro que pode.- Ana respondeu.

Sawyer se levantou do sofá e selecionou uma de suas músicas favoritas na jukebox puxando Ana-Lucia para dançar em seguida.

A música começou a tocar e Sawyer rodopiou com ela pelo restaurante. Algumas pessoas aplaudiram o entusiasmo do casal e o talento deles para a dança. Ana-Lucia se sentia em um lindo sonho do qual jamais gostaria de acordar, bailando nos braços de Sawyer, sentindo o corpo dele contra o dela enquanto ele a balançava de um lado para o outro e de vez em quanto a girava no ritmo da canção.

Ao final da música, ela estava ofegante e beijando-o na face, disse a ele:

- Eu vou ao toilette. Essa dança com você me fez suar e preciso retocar a maquiagem.

Ele assentiu e a beijou docemente nos lábios, dizendo:

- Eu te amo, minha morena.

- Eu também te amo.- respondeu ela se virando e indo em direção ao toilette. Sawyer voltou para a mesa deles e a esperou.

Enquanto a esperava, Sawyer retirou do bolso uma caixinha. Era o par de presilhas de diamante que ele havia encomendado para dar de presente à Ana-Lucia. Ele sabia que havia a possibilidade de ela não querer aceitar um presente tão caro, mas Sawyer estava ansioso para ver o brilho dos diamantes contrastando contra os cabelos negros dela.

Cerca de vinte minutos se passaram e Sawyer começou a ficar inquieto. Por que Ana-Lucia demorava tanto no banheiro? Começou a imaginar se ela não estava se sentindo bem. Preocupado, ele se levantou da mesa e passou pelo discreto corredor que levava até a porta do banheiro feminino. Uma moça passou por ele, saindo do banheiro e Sawyer sorriu para ela de maneira educada. Ele esperou que a mulher saísse do corredor e então chamou por ela:

- Ana? Você está aí?

Não obteve nenhuma resposta.

- Ana? Ana-Lucia? Ana!

Ele ouviu uma voz feminina indagar lá dentro:

- Hey, tem alguma Ana-Lucia aqui? Tem um rapaz chamando aqui fora.

Sawyer pôde ouvir algumas negativas e então uma mulher morena, de cabelo rastafári saiu do banheiro e disse a ele:

- Moço, não tem nenhuma Ana-Lucia aqui dentro.

- Tem certeza?- Sawyer indagou. – Faz uns vinte minutos que ela disse que vinha ao banheiro.

A mulher o mediu dos pés à cabeça e com um sorriso malicioso, disse:

- Homem, duvido muito que ela tenha fugido de você.

Sawyer não conseguiu rir do galanteio, de repente ele estava muito preocupado com Ana. Aonde ela poderia ter ido? Ele esperou que todas as mulheres saíssem do banheiro e quando percebeu que não havia ninguém lá, ele entrou depressa e chamou:

- Ana! Ana!

Mas o banheiro estava vazio. No entanto, uma bolsa vermelha caída no chão chamou-lhe a atenção. Era a bolsa de Ana, ele tinha certeza. Sawyer abriu a bolsa, o celular de Ana estava lá, assim como a carteira e outros pertences.

- Deus! O que está acontecendo?- Sawyer murmurou remexendo na bolsa dela até que encontrou um pedaço de papel dobrado e o abriu.

Ele sentiu o nervosismo aumentar quando leu o que havia no papel.

"_Se quiser a sua namoradinha de volta, Sr. Ford, é melhor vir me encontrar sozinho embaixo do viaduto da rodovia 576 até a meia noite levando 500 mil dólares, ou a sua garota vai pagar. Você não devia ter se intrometido naquela noite. Se tentar chamar a polícia ou qualquer outro tipo de ajuda, a moça morre!"_

Mas o que era aquilo? Alguma brincadeira de mau gosto? Ele tinha lido direito? Ana havia sido seqüestrada? Sawyer releu o bilhete com incredulidade várias e várias vezes até compreender do que se tratava. Era um bilhete do motorista de ônibus que havia tentando violentar Ana-Lucia na noite em que eles se conheceram. Ele a tinha pegado? Mas como sabia onde encontrá-la e como levara Ana de um restaurante movimentado sem que ninguém se desse conta disso?

Sawyer procurou um dos garçons quando saiu do banheiro feminino e pediu para falar com o gerente do restaurante. Prontamente, um homem simpático, de meia idade veio falar com ele.

- Eu sou Neil Smith. Em que posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Ford?

- Eu cheguei ao restaurante acompanhado pela minha namorada. Ela disse que ia ao banheiro e depois sumiu.- explicou Sawyer sem conseguir conter o nervosismo.

- Como assim sumiu?- o gerente indagou sem entender.

- Eu já a procurei pelo restaurante inteiro. Entrei até no banheiro feminino e não a encontrei. A bolsa dela estava jogada no chão.- Sawyer omitiu a parte em que encontrou o bilhete do seqüestrador por medo de ter algum espião no restaurante tentando descobrir se ele ia chamar a polícia. – Eu gostaria que você me mostrasse todas as saídas do restaurante, se a minha namorada foi levada daqui, não foi pela porta da frente.

- E quem poderia tê-la levado, Sr. Ford?

- Eu não sei, Neil. Me diga você. Eu sou um homem rico e todos sabem disso. Minha namorada poderia facilmente ser um alvo para seqüestradores.

- Oh!- exclamou Neil. – O senhor tem toda razão. Vou lhe mostrar agora mesmo a porta dos fundos do restaurante e a entrada do zelador. Quer que chamemos a polícia?

- Não.- Sawyer quase gritou a palavra. – Prefiro primeiro checar as saídas do restaurante antes de chamar a polícia.

O gerente concordou e levou Sawyer para ver a porta dos fundos e a entrada do zelador como ele havia dito. Analisando ambas as saídas, Sawyer notou que o seqüestrador deveria ter usado uma delas para levar Ana. Mas como teria feito isso sem ninguém ter notado? Ele sabia que Ana lutaria se alguém tentasse seqüestrá-la. Ele se lembrava bem dela ter furado o olho do homem que tentara violentá-la, o mesmo que agora dizia tê-la seqüestrado.

- Mas se alguém levou sua namorada daqui, Sr. Ford, como poderia tê-lo feito sem que ninguém visse?- o gerente perguntou.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente, sua mente maquinando sobre o próximo passo que deveria dar para resolver a situação.

- Devemos chamar a polícia agora, Sr. Ford?- perguntou Neil.

- Não. Obrigado pela cooperação. Eu mesmo irei à delegacia.- anunciou Sawyer, deixando o restaurante em seguida.

O gerente achou isso muito estranho, mas achou melhor não dizer nada. James Ford era um homem poderoso e pessoas ricas como ele tinham seus próprios meios de resolver seus problemas. Ele só esperava que se a moça tivesse sido mesmo seqüestrada, ela ficasse bem quando tudo acabasse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro do carro, Sawyer checou seu relógio novamente. Eram quase dez da noite, ele tinha pouco tempo para conseguir os quinhentos mil dólares exigidos pelo seqüestrador. Definitivamente era muito dinheiro para ele conseguir sacar tão rapidamente, mas não podia arriscar a vida de Ana-Lucia por causa de burocracia. Locke ia querer saber pra que ele precisava de tanto dinheiro , mas poderiam discutir isso depois quando Ana-Lucia estivesse em segurança.

Ele estacionou o carro em frente ao banco e respirou fundo. Retirou seu cartão de saque e o utilizou para abrir a porta do caixa eletrônico. Teria que retirar dinheiro da conta da fábrica, depois poderia repor. Se mexesse em sua própria conta o dinheiro demoraria mais a ser liberado pois teria que passar pelo aval de sua mãe e de jeito nenhum ele poderia ter esse tipo de problema agora.

Sawyer esperou que duas pessoas concluíssem seu saque e então se dirigiu ao terminal portando uma pequena valise que costumava levar dentro de seu carro com pertences pessoais caso ele quisesse ficar em seu iate ou fazer uma viagem de emergência. Ele completou a transação e o banco liberou o dinheiro em notas de cem. Sawyer apressou-se em juntar tudo na valise.

Saindo do banco, ele foi direto para seu apartamento. Precisava fazer uma coisa rápida lá antes de ir se encontrar com o chantagista.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack comeu seu último pedaço de torta de morango e sorriu para Kate, dizendo:

- Isso está mesmo muito bom, Kate.

- Deve estar mesmo.- respondeu ela. – A confeitaria onde comprei a torta é conhecida pela qualidade de seus produtos.

Eles riram juntos.

- Bem, você ao menos poderia ter fingido que foi você quem fez.- gracejou Jack.

- Não preciso desses artifícios, Jack. Eu tenho outras cartas na manga.

- È mesmo?- indagou ele erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Que tal me mostrar?- ele segurou a mão dela na sua antes de beijar os dedos dela um a um e escorregar os lábios pelo braço dela. O olhar de Kate assumiu um tom sombrio e Jack soltou a mão dela. – Está ficando tarde, acho que já vou indo.

Kate se levantou da cadeira e o acompanhou até a porta. Antes de ir, Jack a puxou contra si e lhe deu um demorado beijo nos lábios.

- Obrigada por estar sendo tão compreensiva com as exigências de minha mãe para o nosso casamento.- ele disse, colando sua testa à dela.

- Estou fazendo isso por você.- falou Kate acariciando a face dele.

Jack a puxou para outro beijo, dessa vez mais ansioso.

- Kate, estou louco para me casar com você e finalmente podermos...fazer amor. Quero tê-la em meus braços...não agüento mais...

Kate sentiu um arrepio por todo seu corpo quando o ouviu sussurrar essas palavras em seu ouvido.

- Eu realmente quero esperar pela nossa lua de mel, Jack, mas acho que posso fazer algo por você essa noite.

Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha e indagou, ansioso:

- Posso saber o que tem em mente?

Ela sorriu tímida e perguntou:

- Gostaria de me ver nua?

Jack sentiu o coração saltar dentro do peito.

- Está falando sério, Kate?

- Se você prometer se comportar, eu posso fazer isso...

Ele a beijou nos lábios, assentindo:

- Sim, eu prometo me comportar! Prometo não fazer nada que você não queira, baby.

Kate entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e o puxou para o quarto. Ela queria fazer aquilo por Jack e tentava se mostrar tão excitada quanto ele, mas por dentro, estava uma pilha de nervos. Já fazia tanto tempo. Será que ela teria coragem de esquecer seu passado e recomeçar de novo com ele? Se entregar de verdade sem nenhum temor?

Dentro do quarto, Jack sentou-se em uma poltrona estofada enquanto Kate se preparava psicologicamente para o que estava indo fazer. Era óbvio que Jack não fazia a menor idéia de como ela se sentia. Mas era melhor assim, Kate não queria que ele soubesse nada a respeito de seus medos ou de seu passado.

Respirando fundo ela começou a tirar peça por peça de roupa, iniciando pelos sapatos, em seguida o vestido. Jack não conseguia afastar seus olhos dela. Apesar de não haver música no quarto era como se Kate se movesse ao som de uma doce música imaginária, tão delicados eram os seus gestos.

Quando ela estava apenas de lingerie, Jack admirou cada detalhe da pele branca dela, salpicada de sardas no colo bem feito, a cintura fina e os quadris estreitos e delicados. Jack notou que ela estava nervosa e disse:

- Não precisa fazer isso agora, amor, nós temos tempo...

A resposta de Kate foi silenciosa quando ela soltou o fecho do sutiã e expôs seus pequenos e rosados seios para ele. Jack segurou uma respiração profunda. Kate era mesmo linda e ele estava muito ansioso para tocá-la, mas se conteve porque algo lhe dizia que se fizesse isso, estragaria o momento deles.

- Ah Kate, você é tão linda!- ele disse com um suspiro.

Kate viu o olhar de desejo dele para seu corpo e teve vontade de sair correndo, mas controlou-se e continuou o striptease. Lentamente ela retirou a calcinha branca com detalhes em renda e deslizou a pequena peça até seus tornozelos antes de tirá-la por completo. Os olhos de Jack agora se concentravam na feminilidade suave entre as coxas dela aumentando ainda mais o fogo do desejo que ele sentia.

- Você poderia deitar na cama? ele indagou.

- Jack...

- Kate...por favor...

Ela acabou por assentir e se deitou em sua cama, nua e exposta para ele. Seu coração parecia engatado na garganta. Jack se aproximou e ficou admirando o corpo dela.

- Por que você está com medo?- perguntou por fim. – A única razão em que posso pensar é que você é virgem...

- Eu não sou virgem.- ela revelou. – E não estou com medo.- mentiu. – Apenas um pouco nervosa.

- Então não fique.- disse ele. – Eu jamais a machucaria. Kate, estou completamente apaixonado por você. Eu te amo.

- Também te amo.- disse ela sentindo algumas lágrimas escaparem por seus olhos antes que pudesse evitá-las.

Jack debruçou-se sobre ela e beijou-lhe as lágrimas antes de tomar-lhe a boca num beijo apaixonado. Então ele a tocou pela primeira vez, deslizando seus dedos devagar pelos seios dela, provocando os mamilos que se intumesceram ao seu toque. Mesmo com a reação de seu corpo ao toque dele, assim estava tremendo.

- Fique calma.- ele disse acariciando os braços dela de maneira reconfortante. – Eu já disse que não vou machucá-la.

- Sei que não vai, mas...

Nesse momento, o celular de Jack soou estridente dentro de sua jaqueta que estava pendurada em uma cadeira na sala.

- È o seu celular!- disse ela.

- Eu não vou atender.- disse ele, beijando o pescoço dela.

- Mas Jack, pode ser importante.

Ele beijou os lábios dela para silenciá-la e acariciou-lhe os seios novamente. O celular continuou insistindo.

- Jack, atenda!-disse ela entre os beijos.

Jack respirou fundo para acalmar a própria excitação e frustrado foi atender ao telefone. Ele sabia que depois que atendesse Kate já teria se vestido e que ele teria que esperar mais uma eternidade por uma nova oportunidade de tê-la nua em seus braços.

Ele retirou o celular do bolso da jaqueta e resmungou consigo quando viu que era Sawyer quem estava telefonando.

- Hey, Sawyer! Seja rápido porque eu estou muito ocupado agora, estou aqui na casa da Kate e...

- Jack, me escuta!- falou Sawyer, a voz estava com um timbre estranho de preocupação.

- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou Jack ficando preocupado de repente.

- Seqüestraram a Ana-Lucia.

- Como assim seqüestraram?

- Nós estávamos em um restaurante lotado, ela disse que ia ao banheiro e não voltou mais. Eu não estava entendendo nada até que resolvi vasculhar o restaurante, inclusive o banheiro feminino e encontrei um bilhete do seqüestrador. Tenho certeza de que se trata do motorista que tentou violentá-la na noite em que nos conhecemos. Ele quer quinhentos mil dólares de resgate.

- O quê?- Jack estava chocado. – Mas que absurdo é esse? - Onde você está, Sawyer?

Kate ouviu a voz alterada de Jack na sala e vestiu sua camisola depressa, indo para lá em seguida e ficou olhando de maneira interrogativa para Jack, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Ouça Jack, eu preciso fazer isso. Já peguei o dinheiro e não vou colocar a vida da Ana-Lucia em perigo.

- Cara, você precisa chamar a polícia!- Jack avisou. – Você não sabe o que esse homem pretende...

- Polícia? - indagou Kate. – Jack, o que está havendo?

- Sawyer, se esse homem foi capaz de levar a Ana de um restaurante cheio de gente, então...

- O quê? Alguém levou a Ana? - Kate ficou nervosa e impaciente para saber sobre o que Jack e Sawyer estavam falando. Era óbvio que algo grave acontecera.

- Nada de polícia, Jack.- disse Sawyer. – Eu vou resolver isso sozinho, já tenho tudo o que preciso, inclusive uma arma. Eu só precisava que você soubesse o que está acontecendo.

- Sawyer, você não vai até lá sozinho, ouça, estou indo encontrar você com a polícia. Me diga para onde está indo...

- Viaduto da rodovia 576 – foi tudo o que Sawyer disse antes de desligar o telefone.

- Sawyer? Sawyer?- Jack chamou, mas não obteve resposta. – Droga!

- Jack, pelo amor de Deus, me diz o que está acontecendo!- Kate implorou. – Fizeram alguma coisa com a Ana?

- O Sawyer disse que o motorista que tentou violentá-la na noite em que se conheceram a seqüestrou do restaurante onde estavam.

Kate alargou os olhos. Não podia acreditar.

- E o homem deixou um bilhete dizendo que se o Sawyer quiser ver a Ana novamente deve levar 500 mil dólares consigo.

- Meus Deus! Como esse homem conseguiu encontrar a Ana? E como ele sabe sobre o Sawyer?

- Kate, foi o Sawyer quem o deixou desacordado até que os policiais o levassem para a prisão. Ele deve ter sido solto sob condicional e descobriu tudo sobre o Sawyer, principalmente que ele é o herdeiro de uma fortuna. Agora ele quer se aproveitar disso usando a Ana para extorquir dinheiro do Sawyer e se vingar deles ao mesmo tempo.

- E agora? Pra onde o Sawyer está indo?

- Disse que vai encontrar o bandido no local combinado, no viaduto da rodovia 576. Ele não quer a polícia lá, tem medo de que machuquem a Ana.

- Mas Jack, é muito perigoso!

- Eu sei e é por isso que vou telefonar agora mesmo para o meu amigo Kevin que é policial. Ele saberá o que fazer num caso como esse. Eu só espero que o Sawyer não se precipite e acabe fazendo uma bobagem. Pelo bem dele e da Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer chegou ao local combinado e estacionou seu carro. Porém, antes de descer do veículo, ele escondeu sua arma cuidadosamente em um coldre improvisado embaixo da jaqueta. A arma pertencera ao seu pai e embora houvesse aprendido a atirar, ele nunca a usara antes, mas o faria se fosse preciso defender Ana-Lucia.

O lugar estava mal iluminado o que o deixava com uma atmosfera sombria. Mas Sawyer não sentia medo, tudo o que queria era pegar Ana-Lucia e voltar para casa. Ele não podia deixar aquele bandido machucá-la.

Ele caminhou devagar segurando a sua valise até que ouviu passos atrás de si. Seu sangue congelou nas veias. Uma voz na escuridão falou com ele:

- Vire, Sr. Ford! Bem devagar!

Sawyer se virou e se deparou com um homem alto, forte e encapuzado.

- Onde está minha namorada?- ele foi logo perguntando.

- Tudo será respondido na hora certa, Sr. Ford. Agora venha comigo!- ordenou o homem.

- Não irei a lugar nenhum com você se não ver a minha namorada agora mesmo!- Sawyer exigiu, corajoso.

O homem deu uma risadinha e gritou:

- Hey, Davy, o sujeito quer ver a namorada!

Uma luz se acendeu de repente iluminando parcialmente o ambiente e Sawyer pôde ver Ana-Lucia desacordada, deitada em um banco de madeira, suas pernas e braços espalhados como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano.

- Desgraçados! O que fizeram com ela:- Sawyer indagou exasperado, correndo até ela quando foi impedido pelo barulho de uma arma sendo engatilhada às suas costas.

- Paradinho aí, Sr. Ford!- disse o homem encapuzado.

- Não se preocupe. Ela só está dormindo como um anjinho.- explicou o outro homem que se chamava Davy e não usava nada para cobrir-lhe o rosto. Um de seus olhos tinha uma cicatriz causada pelo ferimento provocado por Ana-Lucia na noite em que ele a atacara – Ela é mesmo linda quando está assim quietinha, não é? Sem a possibilidade de furar meus olhos com suas unhas afiadas.

- Fique longe dela!- Sawyer gritou.

O homem deu uma risada maldosa e se abaixou passando os dedos ao longo do decote do vestido de Ana. Sawyer sentiu seu corpo ser invadido pelo ódio.

- Não toque nela!- ele gritou outra vez e sentiu que o outro homem lhe puxava a valise de dinheiro das mãos.

- Não fica nervoso não, cara, o Davy só vai se divertir um pouco com ela antes de devolvê-la pra você.

Sawyer estava perto o suficiente para ver o tal Davy passar sua língua pegajosa pelo decote de Ana-Lucia e acariciar-lhe as coxas com as duas mãos. A partir daí ele não respondeu mais por si. Talvez Jack aparecesse para ajudá-lo, mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar nisso agora, precisava salvar Ana. As mãos dele correram por sua jaqueta em busca da arma que tinha trazido e um tiro ouviu-se na calada da noite.

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

- Droga, Davy! Eu tô sangrando!- berrou Gary para seu comparsa Davy depois que levou um tiro certeiro na perna esquerda promovido pela arma de Sawyer. Embora tivesse acertado o bandido, um terceiro homem com quem ele não estava contando aparecera por trás e o golpeara na cabeça. Agora Sawyer tinha um corte fundo que sangrava e manchava seus cabelos loiros. Enquanto isso, Ana-Lucia continuava drogada, sem ter noção do que ocorria à sua volta.

- Vocês são dois amadores!- disse o terceiro homem que se chamava Devon. – Não sei por que topei entrar nessa com vocês! Vamos pegar a grana do ricaço e dar o fora! Deixemos eles aqui!

- Você ficou louco, Devon?- retrucou Davy. – Eu não posso perder a oportunidade de me divertir com essa vadia. Você sabe o que ela me fez!

- Olha, Davy, não me leva a mal não, mas duvido que se formos pegos, a polícia vá levar em consideração o seu rancor pela moça! Já temos o dinheiro, já os assustamos o bastante. Vamos dar o fora daqui!

- O filho da mãe atirou em mim, Devon!- gritou Gary.

- Por isso mesmo precisamos sair daqui. Temos dinheiro suficiente pra subornar um bom médico.- disse Devon.

- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não conseguir o que eu quero!- disse Davy.

- Então fica aí, mano, porque eu e o Gary vamos dar no pé!

- Vocês podem ir! Mas deixem a minha parte do dinheiro!- exigiu Davy ainda segurando o corpo inerte de Ana-Lucia contra si.

- Vamos dividir o dinheiro em partes iguais.- opinou Devon.

- Nem pensar! Eu tive a idéia do plano, então a maior parte tem que ser pra mim!- disse Davy soltando o corpo de Ana-Lucia como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano.

Foi nesse momento que Sawyer voltou a si. Embora a dor de cabeça ocasionada pelo corte na cabeça estivesse embaralhando suas idéias, ele conseguiu abrir os olhos e enxergar Ana-Lucia caída no chão, ainda desmaiada enquanto os bandidos discutiam sobre a partilha do dinheiro do seqüestro. Ele precisava pensar depressa num jeito de tirá-los dali. Procurou ficar quieto para que os bandidos não percebessem que estava acordado.

- São 100 mil dólares, Davy! Você acha que somos estúpidos?- dizia Devon, muito irritado. – Como quer que eu e o Gary aceitemos somente cinco mil cada um? Pirou?

- È pegar ou largar!- disse Davy, petulante. – Se não fosse por mim vocês nem iam saber que o sujeito que eu queria me vingar era um ricaço.

- Bom, caro Davy, a gente pode fazer você largar! Que tal isso, hã?- indagou Devon apontando a arma para Davy que apontou sua arma para ele de volta.

- Rapazes, vamos parar com isso!- pediu Gary com esforço, sofrendo com a dor do ferimento à bala. – Por que não chegamos a um acordo razoável? 100 mil divididos em partes iguais?

Sawyer ouvia atentamente às negociações dos bandidos e aproveitou quando eles se afastaram de Ana-Lucia para fazer a divisão do dinheiro, para chegar um pouco mais perto dela, se arrastando devagar. Os bandidos estavam de costas e não perceberam o movimento dele.

- Certo, então aqui está a parte de vocês.- Davy entregou o dinheiro aos dois com relutância, mas sabia que se fosse discutir com eles, as coisas poderiam acabar ainda piores.

- Tem certeza de que não quer vir com a gente? Vai se arriscar mesmo pela vadia?- indagou Gary.

- Não posso deixar as coisas por isso mesmo, mano. Depois que eu acabar com ela, a desgraçada vai pensar duas vezes antes de fazer com outro coitado o que fez comigo!

Sawyer esperou que os outros bandidos fosse embora, e então quando Davy retornou para dar seguimento à sua vingança violentando Ana-Lucia, ele agiu. A raiva que sentia por tudo o que estava acontecendo e pela audácia do ex-motorista em tentar estuprar sua namorada lhe dando forças suficientes para que pudesse acabar com ele.

Quando Davy se aproximou de Ana-Lucia olhando de um jeito lascivo para as coxas expostas dela porque a saia do vestido tinha subido quando ele a deitara no chão, Sawyer ergueu-se com toda a rapidez e força que conseguiu e pulou em cima dele. A arma de Davy caiu de sua mão e disparou um tiro para cima, que ricocheteou pelas paredes de concreto do abrigo embaixo da ponte. Ana deu um gemido, como se estivesse começando a acordar, mas ainda assim permaneceu imóvel no chão.

- Ana!- Sawyer gritou enquanto lutava com Davy. O homem era mais baixo que Sawyer, porém forte e pesado, ele contava com sua agressividade para vencer a agilidade e as aulas de defesa pessoal que Sawyer fizera há algum tempo.

- Eu vou te matar!- Davy gritou.

- Não se eu acabar você com primeiro!- retrucou Sawyer dando um chute certeiro nas pernas do homem e derrubando-o.

Nesse momento, ele sentiu uma vertigem, provavelmente por causa do ferimento na cabeça, mas se manteve de pé e conseguiu imobilizar Davy. O homem ainda lutou acertando um chute no joelho esquerdo de Sawyer enquanto tentava desesperadamente recuperar sua arma, porém, Sawyer foi mais rápido e pisou nos dedos de Davy, esmagando-os. O homem gritou de dor e Sawyer conseguiu juntar a arma dele do chão, apontando para Davy em seguida.

- È melhor ficar parado aí, seu filho da p*ta! Agora sim eu vou fazer você pagar por tudo o que fez com a minha namorada!

Sawyer preparou o gatilho e Davy começou a tremer, mas Ana que havia acordado, embora ainda estivesse zonza devido à droga que havia sido injetada nela, gritou:

- Não, Sawyer, não!

Ao ouvir a voz de Ana-Lucia, ele se distraiu e Davy conseguiu se erguer do chão e tomar a arma dele.

- Agora é você quem vai morrer, riquinho desgraçado!

- Nãooooo!- Ana gritou e se colocou na frente de Sawyer. Um tirou ouviu-se. O coração de Sawyer disparou e Ana-Lucia sentiu as pernas fracas, caindo por cima dele. Davy caiu também. Uma enorme mancha de sangue formou-se em seu peito. A bala que viera por trás tinha atravessado-lhe o corpo, mas não atingira Sawyer e Ana. Eles caíram com o susto e o som da bala. Agora permaneciam no chão, inertes e assustados. Sawyer abraçava Ana pela cintura enquanto ela se sentava entre as pernas dele, chorosa, o corpo tremendo. O tiro que atingira Davy tinha partido da arma de Kevin. Jack conseguira avisar ao amigo a tempo e agora, várias viaturas da polícia estavam no local.

- Chamem os paramédicos!- Kevin berrou para os outros policias antes de se aproximar de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia. – Vocês estão bem?

- Sim.- respondeu Sawyer. O sangue do ferimento em sua cabeça era abundante e agora escorria para sua camisa. Ana-Lucia notou isso.

- Amor, você está ferido!

- Eu estou bem... – ele disse, mas seus olhos ficaram pesados e a vista escureceu. Logo em seguida ele desmaiava, tombando para trás.

- Sawyer! Sawyer!- Ana gritou em desespero enquanto ouvia ao longe o barulho das sirenes da ambulância que trazia os paramédicos para o local do crime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu nunca me diverti tanto!- dizia Shannon ainda muito agitada no carro após a festa enquanto Sayid a levava para casa.

Sayid sorriu e disse, sem desconcentrar sua atenção do volante.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha se divertido, Shannon, mas acho que abusou um pouco das bebidas.

Ela deu uma risada.

- Tudo era tão colorido...tão gostoso...

- E amanhã você terá uma enorme dor de cabeça, sinto lhe informar.- advertiu ele, porém seu tom de voz era ameno, agradável.

- Nada que um bom chá de maçã e canela não resolva.- ela disse. – Sayid...

Ele olhou para ela rapidamente.

- Não me leva pra casa. Por favor. Eu não quero ir pra casa!

- E pra onde você quer ir, querida Shannon?- ele indagou, diminuindo a velocidade do carro para poder fitá-la.

- Pra qualquer lugar.- respondeu Shannon. – Desde que seja com você.

Sayid sorriu e parou o carro no acostamento. Tomou a mão dela entre as suas antes de levá-la aos lábios e beijá-la delicadamente.

- Tem certeza? Por que o lugar para onde eu gostaria de levá-la não é muito respeitável.

Shannon riu e retrucou:

- Por que seu apartamento não seria respeitável?

- Não sei.- rebateu ele. – Todos aqueles livros recheados de páginas repletas de luxúria...

- Eu adoro luxúria e adoro poemas...Sayid...

- Não sabe o que está me pedindo.- ele provocou.

- Eu sei o que eu quero e o que eu preciso... – ela se aproximou dele e enlaçando-o pela nuca, beijou-o com ardente paixão. Os lábios dela ainda tinham o gosto das bebidas árabes que tomara na festa. O sabor de todas as bebidas juntas era extremamente erótico para Sayid, principalmente por poder senti-lo nos lábios de uma mulher que não pertencia ao círculo de sua família e há muito tempo Sayid queria escapar das velhas tradições.

O próximo passo foi inevitável. Ele parou de beijá-la somente porque tinham que ir ao apartamento dele. Mas uma vez que chegaram à porta, ele tomou os lábios dela novamente, empurrando-a delicadamente para dentro da sala de estar, enquanto seus pés davam passos curtos para que o beijo não voltasse a se quebrar.

**Soundtrack: Desert Rose/ Sting**

E durante os ardentes e incansáveis beijos, Sayid segurou ambas as mãos de Shannon e ergueu-as sobre a cabeça dela, colando os corpos. Nas mentes deles ainda soavam as exóticas canções tocadas na festa e eles se moveram ao som dessas canções imaginárias.

Sentindo a respiração descompassada, Shannon jogou a cabeça para trás e ofereceu-lhe o pescoço. Sayid o beijou com sofreguidão, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos agora tocavam o corpo dela inteiro, mãos que se perdiam embaixo do vestido e tocavam recantos escondidos. Gemendo suavemente e sentindo o roçar contínuo da barba por fazer no rosto moreno bonito dele, Shannon deixou-se ser conduzida para o quarto dele.

Sayid desatou-lhe os laços do vestido devagar sentindo-a beijar seu rosto repetidas vezes. Não demorou muito e o vestido dela foi ao chão. Olhares de cumplicidade foram trocados e nenhuma palavra foi dita antes que ele se detivesse a observar a perfeição da pele feminina de porcelana que tinha à sua frente. Shannon terminou por tirar a última peça que a cobria e deitou-se na cama, passiva à espera dele. Seus olhos claros brilhavam tão intensamente que Sayid viu-se hipnotizado por alguns segundos.

Ele então despiu a própria roupa, nunca tirando seus olhos dos dela. Shannon suspirou ante a visão do corpo dele.

- Você cheira como um templo ao fim de um dia de sol...você é o próprio sol, Shannon...

Ela sorriu e abriu seus braços para ele. Sayid deitou-se sobre ela e no ritmo das canções de seus pensamentos, a paixão foi consumada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack adentrou a recepção do hospital, seguido de perto por John Locke. Ele sabia que Sawyer não gostaria que ele tivesse contado a Locke sobre o que acontecera. Mas não tivera escolha quando ele telefonara perguntando por Sawyer, dizendo que precisava falar urgente com ele e que não conseguia contatá-lo. Jack ainda tentou inventar alguma desculpa, mas John acabara confessando que estava preocupado por uma grande soma em dinheiro fora retirada da conta corrente da Ford e que ele estava tentando entender o que acontecera. Foi então que Jack contou a ele sobre o seqüestro.

Obviamente John ficou muito preocupado, mas Jack assegurou que a polícia tinha conseguido encontrá-los, e que eles tinham sido levados para o hospital St. Sebastian. Quanto ao dinheiro, uma parte tinha sido apreendida pela polícia em poder do bandido baleado, os outros dois descritos por Sawyer já estavam sendo procurados e em breve todo o dinheiro seria recuperado.

- Ele não devia ter feito isso, Jack. Deveria ter me telefonado e nós resolveríamos o assunto.

- John, ele estava muito preocupado com a Ana, desesperado mesmo. Ele achou que pudesse resolver tudo sozinho.

- Ele sempre acha que pode resolver tudo sozinho!- resmungou Locke. – Ele se colocou em risco e colocou a minha...

- Sua o quê?- Jack indagou sem entender.

- Minha amiga em risco.- ele respondeu prontamente. – Ana-Lucia não é apenas uma funcionária, é minha amiga também e zelo por ela dentro e fora da empresa.

O telefone de Jack tocou. Era Kate. Ele pediu licença à Locke e atendeu rapidamente.

- Está tudo bem, Kate. Desculpe não ter ligado pra você de volta. Eu tive que resolver umas coisas.

- Jack, eu estava tão aflita.- disse Kate do outro lado da linha. – Como eles estão?

- Eu estou indo vê-los agora.

- Me ligue depois que falar com eles.

- Tudo bem. Ligarei assim que puder.

Ele desligou o telefone e olhou para Locke.

- Vamos? Eles estão na enfermaria.

- Eu vou esperar pela Mary.

- Pela tia Mary?- Jack indagou, incrédulo. – Eu não acredito que você avisou ela, Locke.

- É claro que eu avisei. Ela é mãe dele. Precisava saber o que está acontecendo com seu filho. Aliás, eu avisei a mãe da Ana também. Mandei buscá-la e ela deve estar quase chegando.

- O Sawyer não vai gostar de saber que você chamou a mãe dele. Não entende? Ela vai dizer que isso tudo foi culpa da Ana!

- Mas não foi culpa dela!- disse Locke. – E a Mary precisa lidar com isso, afinal! Raios!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia observou a enfermeira terminar de fazer um curativo em alguns arranhões que ela tinha no braço, decorrentes de sua luta corporal para escapar de Davy no banheiro do restaurante e depois quando ele a jogou no chão embaixo da ponte sem nenhum cuidado. Fora isso, ela estava bem. O efeito da droga tinha passado e o médico garantira que não haveria danos. Mesmo assim, ela deixara que retirassem uma amostra de sangue para que exames fossem feitos.

- Prontinho, senhorita Cortez.- disse a enfermeira amavelmente.

- Obrigada.- Ana-Lucia agradeceu.

- Noite difícil, não?

- Mas agora está tudo bem.- Ana garantiu olhando para Sawyer deitado muito quieto na cama e com um fio plástico conectado às narinas que enviava oxigênio aos seus pulmões. Depois que tudo acabou e os paramédicos chegaram, ele começou a passar muito mal, dizia não conseguir respirar e apertava a mão contra o peito com força. Os paramédicos tiveram que fazer massagem cardíaca e ele recebeu oxigênio durante todo o percurso até o hospital. Ana-Lucia estava muito preocupada com ele.

Quando a enfermeira os deixou sozinhos, ela se levantou da cama onde estava sentada e foi até a cama dele. Sawyer dormia sob o efeito dos medicamentos.

**Soundtrack: Fashionably Uninvited/ Mellowdrone**

Ela pousou sua mão delicadamente sobre os cabelos dele e acariciou devagar os fios loiros bagunçados. Uma pequena parte deles tinha sido raspada para que o corte na cabeça pudesse ser suturado. Agora ele estava com uma deselegante bandagem no lado da cabeça e um grotesco filete de sangue seco incrustado entre os fios loiros e lisos.

Ele tinha sido seu herói mais uma vez e Ana não se esqueceria nunca disso. Porém, ela se perguntava sobre as reações pós seqüestro. Sawyer teria sentido dores no peito e desmaiado por causa do nervosismo? Ela já ouvira dizer uma vez que determinadas pessoas em situação de perigo tendem a agir depressa e resolver tudo, no entanto, uma vez que tudo está bem, essas pessoas podem sofrer efeitos colaterais oriundos do excesso de adrenalina despejado no sangue. Ana-Lucia esperava que fosse apenas isso. Ela não podia esquecer que há bem pouco tempo ele tinha sido internado neste mesmo hospital com sintomas similares.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, baby... você cuidou de mim, agora eu vou cuidar de você – ela sussurrou tocando cada cantinho do rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos. Estava tão absorta na carinhosa tarefa de acalentá-lo que não notou quando a porta da enfermaria se abriu e Mary Ford entrou com o olhar furioso.

- Sai de perto do meu filho, agora mesmo!- Mary bradou enfurecida.

Ana-Lucia se assustou com o grito da mulher e deu um passo atrás.

- Mary, se acalme, por favor!- pediu Locke intervindo.

- Como você quer que eu me acalme, John? Ela foi a culpada de tudo o que aconteceu, se não fosse por ela meu filho não teria sofrido nada disso!

- Não tive culpa nenhuma, senhora!- Ana-Lucia encarou Mary.

- Não me dirija a palavra, sua...

- Sua o quê?- Raquel indagou entrando na enfermaria. O olhar ainda mais furioso que o de Mary. – Tome cuidado com o que vai dizer sobre a minha filha.

Mary deu um riso de escárnio e fitou Raquel com desdém:

- Você Eu devia saber que essa menina devia ser sangue seu!

- Por isso mesmo é que você deve manter a boca fechada antes de falar qualquer coisa sobre a minha filha!- disse Raquel sem se deixar intimidar.

- Vocês se conhecem?- Ana indagou, muito surpresa.

- Foi há muito tempo.- foi tudo o que Raquel disse. – Venha, _hija_, vamos conversar com o médico.- ela puxou Ana-Lucia pela mão.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum até saber que o Sawyer vai ficar bem!- protestou Ana.

Locke tocou o ombro dela e disse num tom paternal:

- È melhor você ir, Ana. Eu prometo manter você informada sobre o James.

- Vamos, Ana-Lucia!- Raquel insistiu e a filha a acompanhou, ainda que com relutância.

Jack estava na porta da enfermaria e resolveu não entrar por causa da confusão, mas quando Ana saiu com sua mãe, perguntou a ela:

- Você está bem, Ana? Kate está muito preocupada com você.

- Eu estou bem, Jack. Obrigada.- Ana respondeu, se afastando com Raquel.

Dentro da enfermaria, Mary ainda estava nervosa.

- Pare com isso, Mary! Você tem que se controlar.- Locke exigiu. – Não pode falar assim com a menina. James não vai gostar e eu também não gosto!

- Pouco me importa se o James não vai gostar! John, será que você não vê? Meu filho não está em seu estado perfeito namorando essa menina! Ela não é como nós! E agora que eu sei que ela é filha daquela mulher! John, você sabia, não sabia?

- È claro que eu sabia e não vejo mal nenhum nisso!- disse ele, falando baixo para não perturbar Sawyer.

- Agora eu entendi tudo! Por acaso a Helen sabe que você está mantendo contato com ela outra vez?

- Não, ela não sabe e eu agradeceria se você não se envolvesse nisso!

Sawyer gemeu. O ferimento na cabeça ainda o incomodava mesmo sob o efeito dos medicamentos.

- Oh, meu pobre bebê!- Mary choramingou e acariciou os cabelos do filho. – Nós temos que tirá-lo dessa enfermaria e colocá-lo em um quarto particular. O melhor que o hospital tiver.

- Ana...Ana... – ele chamou suavemente e Mary o acalmou. – Mamãe está aqui, querido.

- Ele está chamando pela Ana.- disse Locke. – Eu vou buscá-la!

- Não, John, eu o proíbo. Meu filho precisa descansar e a presença daquela garota aqui no quarto só irá deixá-lo mais agitado. Eu vou telefonar para a Shannon.

- Mary, você sabe que eles não estão mais juntos. Portanto, deixe a Shannon fora disso. Além do mais, não sei pra quê o teatrinho, você nunca cuidou do seu filho mesmo!

- O que quer dizer?

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer!- respondeu Locke – Agora me dê licença que eu vou falar com o médico dele.

Assim que Locke saiu do quarto, Mary fez uma promessa a si mesma. Afastaria aquela pobre garota imigrante do seu filho de qualquer jeito. O primeiro plano tinha falhado, mas ela ainda tinha cartas na manga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Da onde você conhece a mãe do Sawyer?- Ana interrogou Raquel na recepção do hospital.

- Isso não importa, Ana-Lucia.- disse Raquel. – Eu só quero que você me prometa que de agora em diante não vai mais ver esse homem! Deixe o emprego na fábrica se for preciso...

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo, mama. Eu já disse que o amo. Sawyer é o homem da minha vida e é com ele que eu vou ficar!

- Ana, você não entende? Desde que conheceu esse homem não é mais você mesma. Foi capaz de mentir pra mim várias vezes. Eu pensei que estivesse em seu quarto dormindo, então recebo uma ligação do John...

- John?- Ana retrucou. – N/ao sabia que eram íntimos.

Raquel não aceitou a provocação da filha.

- Recebi um telefonema do Sr. Locke dizendo que você tinha sido seqüestrada e que estava no hospital. Fiquei desesperada, Ana! Se a sua amiga da fábrica não estivesse em nossa casa, eu teria que ter deixado o Tony sozinho pra vir aqui...

- Como se a senhora nunca tivesse deixado o Tony sozinho para ir jogar bingo ou beber com suas amigas!

- Ana-Lucia Cortez, não me desafie!

- Se quiser ir embora, _madre_! Então vá! Eu não arredo o pé daqui enquanto eu não souber notícias do Sawyer!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Dr. Brown. O que está acontecendo com o meu filho?- Mary indagou, aflita quando o médico foi falar com ela na enfermaria. John o tinha trazido.

- Agora ele está bem, Sra. Ford. O ferimento na cabeça só precisa de cuidados, mas felizmente não foi muito grave. Ainda assim, recomendo uma semana de repouso em casa para ele.

- Graças a Deus!- exclamou Mary.

- Mas não foi o ferimento na cabeça que ocasionou todos os sintomas. Foi um agravante, mas houve outras coisas.

- O quê?- Mary quis saber.

- James esteve internado há pouco tempo com sintomas parecidos. Fizemos exames e eu soube que ele não veio buscar. Também não retornou ao meu consultório para uma nova consulta. Eu espero que pelo menos ele tenha tomado os medicamentos que receitei. Eu disse à senhora da outra vez, levando-se em consideração o histórico de doença cardiovascular do pai e do avô dele...

- Oh, Deus!- Mary levou as mãos à boca. – O senhor está dizendo que o meu filho sofre do mesmo problema que o pai dele?

- Não posso afirmar nada ainda, Sra. Ford. Quero mantê-lo no hospital, dessa vez por dois ou três dias, refazer os exames anteriores e pedir novos exames mais específicos. Mas é preciso que seu filho colabore.

- Ele irá colaborar, Dr. Brown. Garantimos isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois dias depois, Ana-Lucia tivera poucas notícias de Sawyer. Esperou por muito tempo no hospital até que a mãe a convenceu a ir para casa, estava muito cansada. No dia seguinte, John telefonara para ela e dissera que Sawyer ia ficar bem, mas que ele não podia receber visitas por enquanto. Ana não conseguia entender por que ele ainda não tinha tido alta do hospital e isso a estava preocupando demais. Precisava muito vê-lo e para isso aproveitaria a oportunidade de interrogar Jack no chá de panela de Kate. Ele não participaria da festa porque homens não seriam permitidos, mas já que a festa seria na casa dos pais dele, Ana poderia falar com por alguns minutos antes da festa começar. Ele também vinha sendo evasivo sobre o estado de saúde de Sawyer e isso a estava deixando muito irritada.

Raquel abriu a porta de seu quarto enquanto ela passava batom diante do espelho. Sun a acompanharia à festa na mansão dos Shehpard em Beverly Hills.

- Você já está indo?

- Sim, madre.- Ana respondeu.

- Eu queria falar com você antes de ir.

- Pode falar.

- Ana, sei que parece cruel o que venho te pedindo, mas por favor minha filha, esqueça James Sawyer. Ele não é pra você, não pertence à nossa classe...

- Que coisa mais antiquada pra me dizer, mama.- retrucou Ana arrumando os cachos dos cabelos com os dedos.

- Eu sei que está planejando vê-lo no hospital, mas se não obteve permissão ainda para fazer isso, já parou para pensar que ele talvez não queria vê-la?

- Impossível!

- Não, _hija_, não é impossível Ele é uma celebridade do mundo dos negócios. O que aconteceu com vocês embaixo daquela ponte saiu em todos os jornais. Acha que a família dele ficou satisfeita com isso? De ser ligada à uma pobre garota cubana? Pense bem para não se magoar, filha!

Raquel deixou o quarto e Ana-Lucia ficou pensando nisso. Sua mãe teria razão? Sawyer não queria mesmo mais vê-la por que a culpava pelo que tinha acontecido?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava em todos os jornais, estampado para quem quisesse ver que o multi-milionário James Sawyer Ford se envolvera em uma briga com seqüestradores para salvar a namorada latina e pobre. Isso era humilhante, Mary pensou ao saber das notícias.

Ainda assim, ela vinha tendo sucesso em manter a garota afastada de seu filho enquanto ele se recuperava no hospital. Com sorte, eles não se veriam nunca mais. Ela rasgou todo o jornal para que James não lesse enquanto ele fazia alguns exames. Quando ele retornou ao quarto, foi logo perguntando:

- Teve notícias da Ana, mamãe?

- Oh, não querido. Absolutamente nada. Como eu te disse tentei falar com ela, mas não quis me receber e também não se interessou em saber de você.

- Não posso acreditar, mamãe!

- Mas é verdade, filho. Talvez seja melhor assim. Ela não pertence à nossa classe, Você precisa de uma mulher à sua altura.

- Eu a amo, mamãe! Não me importo com mais nada!

- Oh, está bem, querido, não se exalte!- disse ela ao vê-lo ficar nervoso.

- Prometa que vai continuar tentando falar com ela. Preciso vê-la!

- Farei isso, meu filho. Sabe que pode confiar em mim, afinal eu sou sua mãe!

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

**Soundtrack: Broken/ Amy Lee feat. Seether. **

Sawyer gostava muito do jeito que ela sorria. E do som tranqüilo da respiração dela quando adormecia depois de fazerem amor. Ela se encaixava tão perfeitamente nos braços dele. Gostava de observá-la quando estava dormindo, acariciar seus cabelos.

Mas o que ele mais amava era vê-la dançar. Não se esquecia da primeira vez que a tinha visto dançando sozinha na academia de dança, como se só existisse apenas ela no mundo, executando tão graciosa e sensualmente aqueles passos combinados para seduzi-lo e aprisionar seu coração.

Ele sentia tanta falta dela. Já fazia três dias. Por que ela não fora vê-lo no hospital? Será que estaria culpando-o pelo que tinha acontecido com ela? Por ele ser rico e de alguma forma ter atraído aqueles vigaristas para eles? Não, isso não combinava com Ana. Sabia que ela o amava. Podia ler isso nos olhos dela a cada vez que o olhar de ambos se encontrava.

Mas sua mãe dissera-lhe que não conseguira contatá-la e que Ana não aparecera nem um dia no hospital para saber notícias dele. Como Locke dera a ela uma licença de quatro dias afastada do trabalho para se recuperar dos danos emocionais que sofrera, ela não aparecera na fábrica e ele ainda não conseguira conversar com John a respeito. Mary vinha mantendo ele numa redoma desde o incidente. Nem mesmo com Jack ele tinha conversado ainda.

- Acho que ela não quer me ver... – disse ele para Mary quando ela chegou naquela tarde para mais uma visita.

- Eu disse a você.- falou ela. – Mas você não quis me ouvir. Essa garota não gosta de você, James, se ela o amasse, não deixaria esse hospital, estaria aqui o tempo todo para ver você!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana gostava do sorriso dele. Daquele par de covinhas charmosas nos cantinhos dos lábios. Adorava olhar para aquelas covinhas antes de beijá-lo. Também amava o jeito que ele a acolhia em seus braços e a embalava depois que faziam amor. Dormia quase que imediatamente, sentindo o cheiro bom da pele dele e a sensação agradável da pele nua contra a dela.

Só olhar para Sawyer já era um momento de êxtase para Ana-Lucia a cada vez que se encontravam e ficavam juntos. Ele era tão bonito. Adorava o jeito como ele se movia, sempre tão seguro de si. Nunca se esqueceria da primeira vez que o vira. Alto, musculoso, vestido em um paletó de grife e salvando-a de um bandido no meio da noite. Uma imagem quase irreal!

Ela sentia tanta falta dele. Já fazia três dias. Por que ele não dera notícias? Será que estaria culpando-a por tudo o que aconteceu? Por ter atraído aqueles bandidos para ele mesmo que indiretamente? Se não fosse por ele tê-la salvado, Sawyer jamais passaria por tudo aquilo. Não, isso não combinava com Sawyer. Sabia que ele a amava. Podia sentir isso nos beijos e carinhos dele. No cuidado que ele tinha para com ela.

Mas sua mãe lhe dissera que ele a estava usando. Ana-Lucia não queria acreditar nisso. Não podia.

- Acho que ele não quer me ver... – Ana pensou alto enquanto preparava o jantar. Sua mãe estava lá, dando comida ao cachorro.

- O que disse?- indagou Raquel. Mas ela tinha ouvido perfeitamente o que a filha dissera.

- Nada.- disfarçou Ana, mas Raquel se aproximou dela e esfregou-lhe o braço num gesto de conforto.

- Hija, não sofra por homem nenhum porque eles não merecem.

Ana mexeu a panela de arroz que cozinhava. Apagou o fogo e deixou a cozinha sem dizer nada à mãe. O celular dela ficou sobre a mesa e começou a tocar de repente. Raquel verificou o visor. Era Sawyer. Uma figura de dois peixinhos coloridos que se afastavam e depois se beijavam piscou no visor colorido e o nome dele apareceu embaixo junto com os dizeres: _Mi amor_.

Raquel tratou de apagar a chamada dele do aparelho, mas Ana retornou em seguida e indagou:

- Meu celular tocou? Tive a impressão de que o ouvi tocar.

- Não, hija. Eu não escutei nada.- garantiu Raquel.

Ana-Lucia checou o celular e não havia nenhuma chamada não atendida. Ela achou estranho, tinha certeza de que ouvira o telefone tocar.

- Tia Ana! Tia Ana!- chamou a pequena Ji Yeon, filha de Sun, correndo pela cozinha. O irmão dela, Joo-Chan estava com Tony no quintal, jogando bola. Vincent tinha acabado de se juntar a eles, e latia, tentando pegar a bola.

- O que foi princesa?- Ana perguntou com um sorriso, pegando a menina nos braços.

- Mamãe quer falar com você no quarto.

- Diga a ela que já estou indo.- disse Ana, pondo a criança de volta no chão.

Ana olhou para a mãe antes de deixar a cozinha e disse:

- Mama, se por acaso o Sawyer estivesse tentando entrar em contato comigo, a senhora não faria nada para impedir, certo?

Raquel sentiu-se culpada ao ver o olhar de tristeza da filha, sabia que Ana-Lucia deveria estar sofrendo ao pensar que o namorado não estava se importando com ela, mas precisava continuar mentindo. Fazia isso pelo bem de sua filha. Não queria que Ana-Lucia terminasse como ela.

- Você acha mesmo que eu faria isso, _mi hija?- _perguntou ela, fitando os olhos de Ana.

Ela suspirou.

- Não, eu não penso que a senhora seria capaz de fazer isso. Mas é que...mama, o Sawyer já se arriscou duas vezes para salvar a minha vida, ele desfez seu noivado de três anos para ficar comigo, não posso simplesmente acreditar que ele não me quer mais por causa do que aconteceu.

Raquel foi até Ana e a abraçou, dizendo:

- Talvez seja melhor assim.

Ana se desvencilhou do abraço da mãe, e com o olhar ainda mais triste, deixou a cozinha. Sun a esperava no quarto e parecia apreensiva.

- O que foi amiga?- Ana perguntou a ela. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sun mostrou a ela uma mensagem de texto em seu celular. Ana leu rapidamente.

- Eu não acredito!- Ana exclamou. – Jin Kwon? O novo supervisor da sala de máquinas está te paquerando?

- O que é paquerar?- Ji Yeon perguntou, ninando sua boneca.

- Vá brincar com a Mindy, meu amor. – disse Sun para a filha antes de voltar a conversar com Ana. – Sim, ele está me paquerando e o que é pior, eu estou adorando isso!

- Por que isso seria ruim, Sun?- indagou Ana, sorrindo. – Ele é bonitão!

- Eu sei!- disse Sun, sorrindo também. – Mas eu sou casada, Ana!

- Com um homem que jamais mereceu ser seu marido.- Ana cochichou.

- Isso não muda o fato de que ainda sou casada.- lembrou Sun. – Jae Lee está muito quieto. Isso está me deixando preocupada. Ele ainda não veio até aqui para tentar me fazer voltar para casa.

- Ele não sabe que você está aqui.

- Eu sei, mas vai descobrir logo e eu não posso me esconder para sempre.

- Você sabe que pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, Sun.

- Eu sei, amiga. Jamais poderei agradecer o quanto você está fazendo por mim.

- Sempre que precisar!- disse Ana.

- Mas e quanto a você? O que pretende fazer em relação ao Sr. Ford? Quando eu peguei meu plantão na fábrica ontem, tentei descobrir alguma coisa pra você, mas só consegui arrancar da Sra. Henderson que ele ainda está no hospital, nada mais do que isso.

- É tudo muito estranho, Sun.- disse Ana. – Não consigo aceitar que o Sawyer simplesmente não queira mais falar comigo. Eu tenho que descobrir alguma coisa com o Jack esta noite no chá de panela da Kate. Ele precisa me ajudar.

- Se você diz que ele é o melhor amigo do Sr. Ford e sabe o quanto vocês se amam, ele vai te ajudar sim, tenho certeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era a terceira vez no mesmo dia que verificavam a pressão de Sawyer. Ele já estava cansado daquilo. Tinha feito um monte de exames e ninguém falava sobre quando ele seria liberado. Sentia-se bem. Por que tinha que ficar naquele maldito hospital? Pensava.

- Você fuma?- perguntou o médico retirando o aparelho de pressão do braço dele.

- Fumava.

- Fumou por quanto tempo?

- Sei lá, desde os dezesseis?- disse Sawyer dando de ombros.

- E você está com trinta e dois anos agora. Há quanto tempo parou de fumar?

- Há um ano.- respondeu Sawyer fazendo força para se lembrar.

- Bebidas alcoólicas?

- De vez em quando.

- Poderia me explicar esse "de vez em quando"?

- Bem...não sou alcoólatra se é o que está me perguntando, mas costumo beber sim quando saio, às vezes uma pequena dose em casa, nada demais...

- Sei!- disse o médico com cenho franzido. – Sawyer, nós já conversamos sobre isso da última vez. Há um longo histórico de doenças cardiovasculares na sua família.- disse o Dr. Brown em tom de sermão. – Nós fizemos vários exames da última vez em que esteve internado e você nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de vir buscá-los.

- Eu sou um homem muito ocupado, doutor.- disse Sawyer, sem se preocupar com o que o médico estava dizendo. – Eu tomei aquela medicação que o senhor passou da última vez.

- Mas não adiantou muita coisa se você continuou consumindo bebidas alcoólicas durante o tratamento. Sawyer, os números nos seus exames de sangue estão altos e isso me preocupa. E a probabilidade de você contrair uma doença cardíaca muito séria existe. Você tem tido arritmia e angina leve, além de outros sintomas.

- Dr. Brown, eu passei por um problema sério, minha namorada quase foi morta, e é por isso que estou aqui. Tudo está bem agora, portanto eu vou ficar bem.

- As coisas não funcionam assim, Sawyer. Eu tratei do seu pai, e disse as mesmas coisas a ele que estou dizendo a você, e quer saber? Ele reagiu do mesmo modo. Não deu importância. Você ainda é um homem muito jovem, precisa se cuidar. Tem apenas 32 anos...

- Eu vou me cuidar, doutor. Prometo!- disse Sawyer, sorrindo.

- Muito bem.- o doutor sorriu de volta. – Faremos um eletrocardiograma mais tarde e a partir desses resultados faremos outros exames. É importante que quando receber alta do hospital, você continue com a medicação e em hipótese alguma consuma bebidas alcoólicas, precisamos saber com o que estamos lidando. Peço a você que melhore também sua alimentação. Deve se consultar com um nutricionista.

- Está bem.- Sawyer concordou com tudo. Quem sabe fazendo o que o médico e sua mãe queriam , ele não seria deixado em paz?

Ele procurou seu celular para tentar ligar para Ana-Lucia outra vez, mas não encontrou o aparelho em lugar algum. Ele se lembrava de que o tinha usado mais cedo, pouco antes de sua mãe vir vê-lo.

Locke entrou no quarto e o viu agachado ao lado da cama, de pijamas e descalço. Ele sorriu e disse:

- Parece que você está se sentindo bem melhor.

- Vou ficar melhor ainda quando tirar essa bandagem ridícula da minha cabeça.- ele se ergueu e apontou para o curativo que protegia o corte em sua cabeça. – Isso sem falar no fato de que vou precisar arrumar o corte do meu cabelo em breve. Essas enfermeiras não tiveram a menor noção de estética quando mexeram nele.

- Vejo que está mal humorado.- disse John. Sawyer não tinha reparado ainda, mas ele trazia um jornal e duas revistas nas mãos.

Sawyer olhou para ele e franziu o cenho.

- Não consigo achar meu celular. Estava aqui esta manhã. Preciso falar com a Ana-Lucia. Aliás, você tem falado com ela?

- Ela está bem.- foi tudo o que ele disse. – Como você sabe lhe dei alguns dias de folga.

- Não consigo entender porque ela ainda não veio me ver.

- Talvez isso responda à sua pergunta.- Locke estendeu a ele o jornal e as revistas.

- O que é isso?

- Veja por si mesmo.- disse Locke. – Sua mãe me mataria se soubesse que estou mostrando isso a você, mas acredito que você tem todo o direito de saber.

Sawyer examinou o jornal e as revistas, depois disse à Locke, sentindo-se ultrajado:

- Malditos repórteres! Como conseguiram essas informações? E que história é essa de que aqueles bandidos desgraçados eram ex- amantes de Ana?

- Você sabe como são essas coisas, James. Eles inventam histórias, querem vender essas porcarias, mas você pode processá-los.

- Eu posso e vou!- bradou Sawyer. - A Ana deve ter visto isso e ficado zangada. Agora entendo tudo! Preciso falar com ela.

- Quer que eu fale com ela?

- Não, eu preciso fazer isso.- disse ele.

- Tem certeza?- retrucou Locke. – Eu acabei de trocar uma ou duas palavras com o Dr. Brown. Eu o encontrei lá fora e ele disse que você ainda vai ficar um ou dois dias no hospital para fazer exames.

- É verdade.- Sawyer concordou. – Mas não se preocupe, falarei com Ana assim mesmo.- garantiu ele. – Assim que eu conseguir sair daqui porque pelo jeito ela não quer me ver!

- Ela entenderá o que aconteceu quando vocês conversarem.- garantiu Locke. – É importante que você faça os exames.

- Eu sei!- disse Sawyer, mas ele não estava sendo totalmente sincero com Locke. Se Ana-Lucia não queria vê-lo, ele iria atrás dela. Que se danassem os exames, ele sairia daquele hospital e faria isso logo! O que estavam dizendo naqueles jornais e revistas era absurdo. Ele precisava conversar com ela e fazê-la entender que não concordava e nem acreditava em nada do que aqueles tabloides diziam.

Locke ainda ficou conversando com ele por mais algum tempo. Falou sobre como andavam as coisas na fábrica entre outras amenidades. Quando John foi embora do hospital eram quase sete horas da noite, mas Sawyer já tinha seu plano em mente. Fugiria do hospital. Parecia ridículo que um homem de trinta e dois anos fosse fazer isso, mas não havia outro jeito, se ele comunicasse ao Dr. Brown que deixaria o hospital, o médico reportaria à mãe dele imediatamente. Portanto, faria tudo na surdina. Ver Ana-Lucia e conversar com ela era mais importante para Sawyer do que qualquer outra coisa.

Depois que Locke saiu, uma enfermeira veio até o quarto de Sawyer. Ela trazia nas mãos um copo com água e um comprimido.

- Boa noite, Sr. Ford. Como está se sentindo?- indagou ela, uma mulher muito jovem, de longos cabelos loiros, olhos claros e lindo sorriso.

- Estou me sentindo ótimo, Donna.- ele respondeu sorrindo charmosamente e lendo o nome da enfermeira no crachá dela.

- Sente dor de cabeça?- ela perguntou devido ao ferimento dele.

- Não.- disse ele. – Como disse, eu estou muito bem.

- Isso é bom!- disse a enfermeira. – Mas mesmo assim o Dr. Brown quer que continue com o antibiótico para o ferimento na cabeça até que o senhor tenha alta.

- Tudo bem. –concordou Sawyer pegando o comprimido e o copo de água das mãos da enfermeira.

- O senhor vai ficar sonolento e dormir em poucas horas depois de tomar esse remédio. Uma enfermeira está vindo trazer o seu jantar em poucos minutos.

Sawyer parou com o comprimido a poucos centímetros da boca.

- Ótimo! Então vou esperar vir o jantar antes de tomar o comprimido. Não quero adormecer de repente e morrer afogado no prato de sopa.

A enfermeira riu levemente, obviamente seduzida pelo charme de Sawyer.

- Tudo bem. Só não conte ao doutor Brown que não tomou o remédio no exato minuto em que ele mandou.

- Pode deixar.- disse Sawyer. Será o nosso segredinho!

Ela sorriu mais uma vez para ele e já estava deixando o quarto quando Sawyer perguntou, fingindo apenas curiosidade.

- Donna, por favor, pode me dizer onde estão as minhas roupas? Eu fico meio desconfortável vestindo pijama o dia todo, então se eu souber onde estão minhas roupas me sentirei melhor amanhã de manhã e poderei vesti-las para receber minhas visitas decentemente.

- Suas roupas estão naquele armário, Sr. Ford.- respondeu a moça. – Foi sua mãe mesma quem as pôs lá.

- Muito obrigada, Donna. Você é muito gentil!

A enfermeira deu uma risadinha nervosa e finalmente deixou o quarto. Logo que ela saiu, ele levantou-se. Tinha que se vestir e sair rápido antes que a outra enfermeira chegasse com seu jantar. Sorte dele que não estava tomando mais soro na veia e não precisou arrancar nenhuma agulha do próprio braço.

Abriu o armário e checou as roupas que estavam lá. Sua mãe tinha lhe trazido um terno escuro e camisa azul, provavelmente escolhidos pela Sra. Adams. Ele vestiu-se depressa e tentou arrumar os cabelos na frente do espelho, mas era impossível disfarçar a bandagem em sua cabeça. Além disso, seu rosto ainda estava ligeiramente marcado pelos hematomas deixados pela gangue de Gabriel. Mary acreditara que os seqüestradores de Ana-Lucia o tinham machucado daquele jeito. Era melhor assim, ao menos ela não saberia o que tinha acontecido com ele.

Procurou por seus documentos e teve sorte de encontrar sua carteira de identidade, mas não havia um dólar sequer em sua carteira apenas um ou dois cartões de crédito. Serviria para que ele chegasse à casa de Jack. Era o chá de panela de Kate e Sawyer sabia que Ana-Lucia estaria lá.

Tomou todo o cuidado de sair do quarto sem ser visto e quando chegou à calçada do lado de fora, Sawyer quase deu um grito de liberdade. Sabia que provavelmente seu carro não estaria no estacionamento do hospital, mas ele pegaria um táxi e logo estaria na casa de Jack, com Ana-Lucia em seus braços. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mate-me agora!- disse Kate para Ana-Lucia em seu chá de panela, que mais parecia o chá de panela de Margot Shephard do que o seu próprio.

- Sinto muito, querida.- disse Ana tocando o ombro dela e observando o ambiente ao redor. O que deveria ser uma festa simples, tinha se transformado em um evento digno das revistas de fofoca. E de fato havia vários repórteres lá, tirando fotos e circulando pelo ambiente. A presença deles tinha deixado Kate irritada, além do fato de que a maioria dos convidados ela não conhecia. Não eram apenas parentes de Jack, eram as amigas socialites de Margot. Kate só não se sentia pior porque Ana-Lucia, Nikki e Sun estavam na festa. Pelo menos ela havia convencido Margot a transferir o chá de panela para a mansão dos Shephard ao invés da festa se realizar no Country Club.

- Olha só a cor da decoração!- queixou-se Kate. – Cor de rosa! Eu já disse pra você que odeio cor de rosa, não disse? Isso fora o fato de que ela escolheu todo o cardápio do jantar e os meus convidados que não faço a menor ideia de quem são.

- Amiga, imagino como deve ser difícil pra você.- disse Ana-Lucia, solidária. – Mas pense assim, isso vai acabar logo e você ficará com o Jack todinho para você. Ao menos ela não se opõe ao casamento de vocês. Quem me dera a Sra. "Eu sou uma Ford"pensasse assim.

- E falando nela... – disse Kate vendo Mary Ford adentrar a festa, toda sorridente vestida em um sóbrio conjunto cinza com um delicado colar de pérolas no pescoço.

- Chegou a bruxa má do Oeste!- comentou Ana com amargor.

- Ela vai ser sua sogra um dia, Ana!- Kate provocou a amiga.

- É mesmo?- retrucou Ana. – E quanto à sua sogra? Não fica rindo de mim não, Kate porque estamos no mesmo barco.

Kate franziu o cenho e concordou:

- Você tem razão. Pobre de nós duas que teremos Margot Shephard e Mary Ford como sogras. Por que não pergunta a ela sobre o Sawyer?

- E você acha que essa mulher vai me dizer qualquer coisa?- retrucou Ana, indignada. – Você se esqueceu o que ela disse pra mim no hospital? E o que disse pra minha mãe? Isso fora o fato de ela ter se negado a me dar notícias sobre ele nos últimos três dias.

- Sua mãe esclareceu com você da onde elas se conhecem?- perguntou Kate.

- Não, e sempre muda de assunto quando eu pergunto. Isso me intriga. E sabe o que é mais estranho? Tenho a impressão de que o Locke sabe de alguma coisa.

- Talvez saiba mesmo.- disse Kate. – Afinal sua mãe contou que ele conheceu o seu pai em Cuba há muito tempo atrás, e se ele trabalha pra família do Sawyer há tanto tempo...

- Um dia eu vou descobrir mais sobre essa história.- garantiu Ana. – Você verá!- ela fez uma pausa olhando para Mary que lançou-lhe um indiscutível olhar hostil antes de dizer: - Preciso falar com o Jack.

- Claire disse que ele está lá em cima, mas que vai descer logo. Ele está pretendendo ir ao hospital ver o Sawyer já que a mãe dele disse que chá de panela não é para homens. Não acredito no quanto ela é antiquada!

- Pois eu vou com ele.- disse Ana-Lucia, pedindo licença à Kate e deixando o salão de festas para ver se encontrava Jack na sala de estar.

Enquanto isso, Mary Ford parecia muito zangada em encontrar Ana-Lucia ali.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Você se esqueceu de que ela é a melhor amiga de minha nora e madrinha do casamento? Tentei convencer Kate de que ela poderia ser apenas dama de honra, mas ela não aceitou, disse que sua melhor amiga seria sua madrinha de casamento.

- Ai, Margot. Não sei como você está aceitando o casamento do Jack com essa moça tão...fora dos nossos padrões.

- Ela é uma moça muito bonita, agradável e inteligente.- defendeu Margot. – Embora no início eu não tenha gostado muito da escolha do Jack, é melhor que eu a aceite. Não quero me indispor com o meu filho. Você deveria fazer o mesmo, Mary. Pelo que Jack diz, seu filho está mesmo apaixonado por essa moça cubana.

- Ele não está apaixonado!- retrucou Mary. – Ele está enfeitiçado, o que é uma coisa bem diferente. Meu filho está com ela apenas porque tem um traseiro arrebitado e um belo par de pernas. Adicione a isso o fato dela ser dançarina e protagonizar a fantasia da mulher latina c_aliente_. Qual homem resistiria a isso?

- Acha mesmo que é só isso?- questionou Margot. – Eu tenho minhas dúvidas, Mary e sinceramente, te digo, vai ter que se acostumar com a ideia dela ser sua nora muito em breve.

Mary revirou os olhos às palavras da amiga. No que dependesse dela, isso jamais iria acontecer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia esperou pacientemente por Jack na sala de estar e quando ele apareceu pronto para ir visitar Sawyer no hospital, ela não perdeu tempo em dizer a ele:

- Eu estou indo com você!

- O quê?- indagou Jack, fazendo-se de desentendido. Ele tinha certeza que Mary não queria que Ana-Lucia fosse ao hospital, por isso era melhor que ela esperasse ele sair para resolverem o problema sobre a mãe dele se intrometendo no relacionamento deles, ainda mais depois das notícias que tinham saído nos tabloides.

- Eu disse que vou com você, Jack. Preciso ver o Sawyer!

- Olha, Ana... – Jack começou a dizer, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Qual é o problema com você, Jack? Por que está participando dessa conspiração para me manter longe do meu namorado?

- Conspiração?- retrucou Jack.

- Não me diga que você não sabe que a mãe dele está tentando nos separar?

Jack soltou um suspiro de derrota antes de dizer:

- Bem, ela não me disse nada de concreto, mas também não precisou. Você está certa!

Ana bufou de raiva.

- Eu sabia!

- Mas a conspiração não é só contra você!- Jack explicou. – Ela também não me deixou ver o Sawyer esses dias, eu estou aproveitando o fato dela estar aqui esta noite para ir vê-lo sem problemas.

- Eu sei disso!- disse Ana. – Por isso mesmo que vou com você. Preciso ir vê-lo!

- Espero que estejam falando de mim!- disse uma voz não muito longe às costas deles. Estavam tão distraídos conversando que nem sequer viram Sawyer entrar na sala de estar da casa. Ele ainda estava um pouco pálido e abatido, mas para Ana-Lucia ele parecia perfeito como ela se lembrava. Bonito, sedutor e amoroso.

**Soundtrack: Far away/ Nickelback**

- Sentiu minha falta, baby?- ele indagou e no instante seguinte Ana-Lucia pulava no colo dele, enroscando suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Eles se olharam com amor inegável nos olhos e beijaram-se com paixão.

Jack sorriu de lado e pigarreou após alguns minutos assistindo àquela demonstração mais do que explícita de afeto para lembrá-los de que ele ainda estava ali.

- Hey, eu detesto interromper, mas vocês dois não preferem ir conversar num lugar mais reservado.

Eles não deram a mínima para as palavras de Jack e continuaram se beijando, só pararam quando Kate apareceu com Claire na sala de estar e esta exclamou, surpresa ao vê-los aos beijos naquela posição tão íntima:

- Oh, meu Deus!

Ambos se olharam um pouco embaraçados e Sawyer pôs Ana-Lucia no chão delicadamente. Não que ele quisesse realmente soltá-la, mas Jack tinha razão, precisavam conversar em particular.

- Quando foi que você saiu do hospital?- perguntou Kate.

- Há pouco mais de quarenta minutos.- respondeu Sawyer.

- Sua mãe sabe que está aqui?- indagou Jack.

- Não.- respondeu Sawyer. – Mas eu já sou bem grandinho para ter que me preocupar com a opinião dela.

- De qualquer maneira, ela ficaria furiosa se o visse aqui e considerando que ela está na outra sala... – disse Jack. – Venham comigo e poderão conversar sem serem interrompidos.

Jack levou Sawyer e Ana-Lucia até o quarto dele e os deixou a sós para conversarem. Assim que ele saiu, Ana deu um olhar zangado ao namorado e disse:

- Eu odeio você!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

- Isso foi antes ou depois de ter se atirado nos meus braços e me beijado sem parar?

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_- Como tu fuiste capaz de hacer eso con mi corazón?_ (Como você foi capaz de fazer isso ao meu coração?) Eu estava tão preocupada com você e não recebi nenhuma notícia sua por três dias!

- Como não recebeu?- ele retrucou. – Minha mãe tentou entrar em contato com você e disse que não conseguiu!

- Pois eu não recebi nenhuma ligação da sua mãe!- Ana rebateu. – E minha mãe disse que você provavelmente não queria falar comigo.

- Ah, claro que ela te disse isso!- falou ele. – Sua mãe não nos quer juntos!

- Assim como a sua mãe!

- Não é bem esse o caso, Ana. Minha mãe só precisa se acostumar com isso. Ela gosta da Shannon, por isso está agindo desse jeito.

- Você acha que é só por causa disso?

- E quanto à sua mãe?- ele provocou. – Ela me detesta!

- Ela só precisa te conhecer melhor e vai te aceitar, eu tenho certeza!

- Você acha mesmo?- ele indagou.

Ela assentiu e seu semblante se suavizou. Ana segurou as mãos dele e perguntou:

- Acha que sua mãe vai me aceitar depois que me conhecer melhor?

- Eu tenho certeza disso!- Sawyer garantiu.

- Eu penso que ela deve ter ficado zangada com aquelas notícias horríveis que saíram no jornal.

- Então você leu?

- Eu li e achei lamentável. Não tem nada a ver com a verdade.- respondeu ela.

- Isso me deixa aliviado, baby. Fiquei com medo de que você não tivesse ido me ver no hospital porque estava zangada por causa das notícias nos tabloides.

- Não fui vê-lo porque não me permitiram.- disse ela.

- Deve ter havido algum mal entendido, amor, ninguém a impediria de me ver, muito menos minha mãe.

- Se você diz... – disse Ana, incerta, Sawyer aproveitou para dar-lhe um longo beijo nos lábios. Não queria discutir com ela, precisava dela, sentira tanta saudade.

Beijando-a, Sawyer trouxe o corpo dela para pertinho do dele e se jogou com ela na cama de Jack. Ela riu e sussurrou no ouvido dela antes de mordiscar-lhe a orelha:

- Parece que você já está se sentindo muito melhor, amor...

Ele sorriu para ela e disse:

- Estou com tanta saudade, anjo...não consigo parar de te beijar...- e ele a beijou novamente, mas Jack entrou no quarto nesse exato momento e eles se separaram assustados com a entrada repentina dele.

- Desculpem interromper novamente.- disse Jack. – Mas parece que o Dr. Brown telefonou para sua mãe e denunciou você. Ela está lá embaixo, furiosa, te procurando.

Sawyer revirou os olhos.

- Mamãe, sempre tão dramática!

- Talvez você devesse ir falar com ela.- disse Ana, com o semblante preocupado.

- Acha que vou levar umas palmadas?- brincou ele.

Ana tentou sorrir, mas já imaginava o que Mary Ford diria ao filho quando o visse. Diria que Ana-Lucia era a culpada por ele ter deixado o hospital.

- Hey, vem comigo!- disse ele, segurando a mão de Ana. – Eu não vou lá sozinho, estou com medo!

Jack e Ana riram.

- Está bem.- disse ela. – Vou com você e não vou deixar sua mãe te dar palmadas.

Eles desceram juntos as escadas e encontraram Mary Ford sozinha, sentada no sofá da sala de estar. Mas ao ver Sawyer, ela não gritou e esbravejou com o filho por ter saído do hospital para a surpresa do próprio Sawyer. Jack achou isso estranho porque há cinco minutos ela estava amaldiçoando James por ter partido do hospital sem o consentimento do Dr. Brown.

- James!- disse ela. – Por que saiu do hospital, meu filho? Eu fiquei tão preocupada quando o Dr. Brown me telefonou.

- Mãe, eu... – começou a dizer ele, mas Mary o cortou, olhando para Ana e dizendo: - Ana, você já disse a ele o quanto foi irresponsável por ter deixado o hospital?

- Ainda não tivemos tempo para conversar sobre isso.- disse Ana com seriedade, não se deixando levar pela fala aparentemente gentil de Mary.

- Entendo.- disse Mary. – Você certamente não sabia que ele faria isso, não é?

- É claro que não!- disse Sawyer. – Ana não sabia de nada. Eu saí do hospital porque não conseguia falar com ela, aliás, mamãe meu celular sumiu do meu quarto. A senhora por acaso...

- Sim, eu o peguei. Por engano.- acrescentou. Só percebi pouco antes de vir para cá. A bateria caiu. Deve ter sido por isso que Ana não conseguiu falar com você.

- Eu estou tentando falar com ele há três dias.- disse Ana, irritada.

- Devia ter me procurado, querida.- falou Mary. – Eu realmente não autorizei que meu filho recebesse muitas visitas durante esses três dias, mas claro que com você seria diferente já que é a namorada do James.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha e indagou-se, que tipo de jogo Mary estava tentando fazer com ela?

- Viu , anjo?- disse Sawyer tocando uma mecha dos cabelos de Ana com carinho. – Tudo não passou de um mal entendido.

- Sim, é verdade. Um mal entendido como aquelas notícias nos tabloides.- acrescentou Mary. – Sinto muito por isso, Ana-Lucia. Saiba que eu e meu filho não acreditamos em nada daquilo.

- É verdade, amor.- disse Sawyer beijando suavemente os lábios de Ana. Jack ficou parado assistindo àquela estranha cena e tendo as mesmas dúvidas que Ana sobre as intenções de Mary. Ele não acreditava que ela tivesse aceitado tão rápido o namoro dele com Ana.

- Eu acho melhor voltar pra festa, afinal eu sou a madrinha da noiva.- lembrou Ana, querendo sair de perto de Mary o mais rápido possível.

- Está bem, baby.- disse Sawyer. – Nos vemos mais tarde?

Ana apenas assentiu e pediu licença à Mary e Jack. Depois que ela saiu Mary ficou insistindo para que Sawyer ao menos voltasse ao hospital noutro momento para fazer os exames que o Dr. Brown havia pedido, em seguida, ela retornou à festa.

- Eu estou pasmo!- disse Sawyer quando ficou sozinho com Jack. – Eu não esperava que a minha mãe fosse encarar as coisas dessa maneira. Acho que ela está mesmo preocupada comigo.

- Eu não sei não.- disse Jack com sinceridade. – Tia Mary não é assim tão fácil de se convencer.

- Talvez ela esteja mudando, Jack.- disse Sawyer, sorrindo.

- Eu espero que você esteja certo, meu amigo. Para o seu próprio bem e o de Ana.- acrescentou Jack com incerteza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Três semanas se passaram. Shannon estava vivendo o romance dos seus sonhos com Sayid. Ele estava sendo o homem mais maravilhoso que já conhecera. Ela não podia acreditar como um dia poderia ter amado tanto Sawyer que não lhe dava valor.

Soubera através de sua mãe sobre o seqüestro de Ana e a nova estada de Sawyer no hospital, assim como sobre as notícias nos tabloides. Shannon apenas limitou-se a indagar se ambos estavam bem. Fora isso, ela não tinha nenhum interesse em saber sobre a vida do ex-noivo. Sabrina ficou irritada como sempre com o aparente descaso dela, mas Shannon não se importou. Naquele dia ela estava indo almoçar com a família de Sayid.

Ele foi buscá-la pontualmente às onze na casa dos pais dela e a levou pela segunda vez à enorme residência de sua família. Como da outra vez em que estivera lá, havia muitas pessoas além do núcleo familiar de Sayid.

Shannon observou a variedade de pratos à mesa, de alguns ela se lembrava da última vez em que estivera lá. Outros eram novos e ela perguntou à Sayid de que eram feitos. Estava curiosa e empolgada com a cultura marroquina.

- O que é isso?- ela indagou a ele que estava sentado ao seu lado à mesa, apontando para um prato que parecia feito com carne e legumes.

- Tabule.- respondeu ele. – É feito com triguilho, tomates, azeite, cheiro-verde e limão.

- Então isso não é carne?- Shannon questionou, interessada.

- Não, é uma espécie de farinha de trigo. Quer provar?

Ela sorriu e Sayid serviu um pouco de Tabule no prato de Shannon antes de colocar a mistura em uma colher pequena e levá-la aos lábios dela. Shannon riu e experimentou, fazendo um som de agrado ao sentir a mistura do tempero do triguilho com o suco de limão.

- É muito bom!

Maya, que estava sentada à frente deles franziu o cenho, mas nada disse. Nádia, sentada ao lado dela, comentou com ar de reprovação:

- Um homem nunca serve uma mulher!

- Serve sim, se forem noivos.- disse Latifa com um sorriso, tentando desfazer a tensão que sua mãe e sua prima estavam criando à mesa.

- Mas eles não são noivos!- protestou Nádia.

Shannon ficou embaraçada e Sayid disse, em árabe para a prima:

- Não deveria se meter em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito, cara prima.

- Por Alá, Sayid!- bradou Maya, também em árabe. Shannon olhava para eles e percebia que estavam zangados, mas não fazia a menor idéia do que estavam dizendo. – Essa estrangeira vem à nossa casa e desrespeita nossa mesa com os cabelos soltos ao vento...

- Mamãe, nós estamos no país dela e comer com os cabelos soltos aqui não significa desrespeito!

- Eu não fico mais nem um minuto comendo nesta mesa com esta estrangeira!

- Nàdia!- uma voz mais grave sobrepôs-se às vozes de todos na mesa. Era o pai de Sayid quem falava. Shannon o conhecera na festa, mas ele era um homem calado e muito sério. Não trocaram muitas palavras. Ele falou várias palavras em árabe que pareciam de repreensão para a sobrinha e esta voltou a sentar-se sem dizer uma palavra. Na verdade todos à mesa ficaram calados.

Shannon sentiu-se desconfortável pelo resto da refeição. Depois que terminaram de comer, Sayid levou-a aos jardins da casa e sentou-se com ela em uma varanda coberta, rodeada de flores.

- Me desculpe pelos modos de minha mãe e minha prima. Elas passam a maior parte do tempo no Marrocos e no Iraque, os costumes ocidentais parecem de outro mundo para elas...

- Não se preocupe, eu entendo, Sayid.- disse Shannon, acariciando um cacho do cabelo dele. – Só fico pensando se as coisas entre nós continuarão dando certo se sua família...

- Não, não deve pensar nisso!- disse ele, tomando uma das mãos dela na sua. – Eu e meu pai somos modernos. Eu estou acostumado à vida ocidental e não vivo mais com eles há muito tempo. Eu gosto muito de você Shannon, e minha família terá que aceitar isso!

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, trocando um beijo terno com ele. Maya e Nádia os observavam a uma distância segura para não serem vistas.

- Ele está enfeitiçado por essa estrangeira, tia! Nunca irá se casar comigo!

- Não se preocupe, Nádia!- disse Maya. – Se essa mulher insistir em continuar envolvida com o Sayid, ela se arrependerá amargamente!- prometeu a mulher com os olhos fixos no feliz casal mais à frente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun estava terminando de lubrificar o motor da máquina separadora de válvulas quando Jin veio por trás dela e a tocou delicadamente nos ombros, assustando-a.

- Oh!- exclamou ela, deixando cair o tubo de óleo no chão, que espalhou um pouco do líquido amarelado sobre o piso de lajotas.

- Me desculpe, Sun!- disse ele, embaraçado. – Eu não quis assustá-la!

- Está tudo bem, Sr. Kwon.- disse ela, pegando um rolo de papel toalha que ficava preso à parede e retirando duas folhas do papel absorvente para limpar o chão.

- Quando é que vai parar de me chamar de Sr. Kwon?- ele perguntou se aproximando mais dela, tão perto que seus lábios quase podiam se tocar. – E quando vai finalmente aceitar meu convite para sairmos?

- Sr. Kwon...eu...

- Sun!- Ana-Lucia chamou, se aproximando com uma prancheta. – Viu o Boone?

Foi então que ela percebeu que interrompera o interlúdio do casal.

- Ah, me desculpem, eu volto daqui a pouco.

- Não, Ana! Vem cá!- chamou Sun. – Olha só, eu derrubei óleo de motor no chão. Vou precisar de outro tubo...

- Tudo bem, eu vou buscar...

- Não, pode deixar que eu vou.- disse Jin. – Eu sou o culpado por ela ter derrubado o óleo no chão. Me deem licença.

Assim que Jin saiu, Sun respirou fundo.

- Ai, Ana, eu não sei mais o que fazer!

- O que aconteceu, amiga?- perguntou Ana. – Por que ele disse que tinha sido o culpado por você ter derramado o óleo?

- Porque eu estava trabalhando e ele me assustou sem querer...

- Ele te convidou para sair outra vez?

Sun assentiu.

- Amiga, você está enrolando ele há três semanas. Por que não aceita logo o convite dele de uma vez?

- Porque eu sou uma mulher casada, se esqueceu?

- Separada.- Ana corrigiu. – Você só precisa apenas entrar com o pedido de divórcio no tribunal.

- E dizer à minha família que em breve serei uma mulher separada.- Sun completou com amargor.

- Ai, Sun, você não tem que se preocupar com eles. A sua felicidade é mais importante do que isso...

Sun olhou para a porta de entrada do setor e avistou Boone e Sawyer entrando.

- Veja, aí vem o Boone e o Sr. Ford.- Sun sorriu e acrescentou. – Os olhinhos dele estão brilhando porque você está aqui. É tão lindo ver vocês dois juntos...

Ana-Lucia sorriu também, mas cochichou com Sun sem se voltar para os dois ainda:

- Acho uma gracinha ele me olhar desse jeito aqui na fábrica, mas finjo indiferença para sempre lembrá-lo de que aqui as coisas são diferentes.

- Vocês viajarão esta noite para o Kansas, certo? Pro casamento da Kate?

- Sim, isso mesmo. É uma pena você não poder vir.

- Não posso deixar sua mãe tomando conta das crianças pra mim o tempo todo. Vocês duas já estão fazendo o suficiente por mim.

- Eu é que tenho de te agradecer. Cuidar dos seus filhos tem mantido minha mãe ocupada e ela tem bebido menos.

- Mulheres cochichando, perigo à vista!- Boone gracejou.

- Hey, Boone, eu estava atrás de você!- disse Ana, propositadamente ignorando o namorado. Ela mostrou uma prancheta à Boone. – Eu preciso que você digite os números de séries dessas peças novas que vamos precisar...

- Certo, chefa!- disse Boone, pegando a prancheta das mãos dela e beliscando Ana-Lucia de brincadeira no braço. Sawyer não gostou nada daquilo.

- Ana-Lucia! – disse ele com seriedade.

- Sim, Sr. Ford?- indagou ela, provocando-o.

- Eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita em minha sala, por favor.

- O senhor vai me desculpar, Sr. Ford porque agora preciso resolver alguns assuntos no setor que precisam da minha máxima atenção. Vejo o senhor mais tarde. Vem comigo, Boone?

O rapaz assentiu e Ana-Lucia pediu licença à Sawyer e Sun, deixando-os sozinhos na sala.

- Você é amiga dela há algum tempo, certo?- indagou Sawyer a Sun.

- Sim, senhor.- Sun respondeu.

- Ela é sempre assim?

Sun sorriu e pediu licença à Sawyer para voltar ao trabalho. Ele por sua vez, mesmo contrariado, pegou o elevador e retornou para a própria sala. Sabia que estava sendo ridículo tendo aquele ataque de ciúmes em pleno trabalho, mas era possessivo demais em tudo que dizia respeito à Ana-Lucia e ele não se lembrava de ter sido assim alguma vez com mulher nenhuma.

Já de volta à sua sala, ele obrigou-se a ficar calmo, não ia discutir com Ana por conta de uma bobagem. Além do mais, em algumas horas eles estariam partindo em seu jato particular para o rancho da família Shephard no Kansas, onde se realizaria o casamento de Jack e Kate. Ele mal podia esperar por um fim de semana inteirinho nos braços de Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Ana-Lucia estava terminando de arrumar sua bagagem quando Raquel entrou no quarto. Ana não parava de sorrir e cantarolava junto com o rádio ligado no quarto enquanto terminava de arrumar suas coisas. A mãe dela estremeceu porque sua filha parecia-se exatamente com ela há vinte cinco anos atrás.

**Soundtrack: Corazón partió/ Alejandro Sanz**

_- Quien me va entregar sus emociones, quien me va pedir que nunca Le abadone...quien me tapara esta noche si hace frio...quien me va curar el corazón partío... _– Ana cantava.

- Então já está tudo pronto?- Raquel perguntou.

- Sim.- respondeu Ana abaixando o volume do rádio. – O Sawyer já deve estar vindo me buscar.

- Sun não quer ir mesmo com você? Eu disse a ela que tomo conta das crianças durante o final de semana.- disse Raquel.

- Eu insisti, mas ela prefere ficar com os filhos.

- Bem, se ela fosse com você, pelo menos você teria uma companhia por lá.- insistiu Raquel, apreensiva.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou a mãe:

- Mama, eu terei a companhia do meu namorado lá. Então não se preocupe com isso!

- Pois é com ele mesmo que me preocupo. _Hija, por Dios_, o que você está fazendo? E o seu futuro? Não tem mais pensado nisso?

- É claro que penso no meu futuro.- falou Ana. – É exatamente por isso que me mato de trabalhar na fábrica e ensaio na academia exaustivamente até ficar com bolhas nos pés. Faço tudo isso porque penso no meu, no seu e no futuro do Tony, madre.

- Oh, está bem!- disse Raquel. – Mas você precisa se cuidar, entende o que eu digo não é? Agora que já é uma mulher, precisa ir ao médico, fazer exames...tomar anticoncepcionais!- ela acrescentou, embaraçada.

Ana bufou.

- Mama, eu já sou uma mulher há muito tempo, tenho 25 anos e trabalho desde os dezesseis. A senhora tem que parar de ficar fazendo drama só porque estou tendo relações sexuais!

Raquel estremeceu quando Ana mencionou isso. O fato de imaginar que isso acontecia já não lhe agradava , mas ouvir Ana dizendo isso em voz alta a perturbava.

- Prometa que não vai dormir com seu chefe lá. Tem que pensar na sua reputação, Ana-Lucia. Vocês dois ainda não são casados.

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos.

- Que coisa mais antiquada, mama! Reputação! Ora, faça-me o favor!

Ela tocou os ombros da mãe e disse:

- Pode deixar que eu mesma me preocupo com isso, tá bom? E não ouse mencionar essa conversa sobre preservativos na frente do meu namorado. Esse assunto não é da sua conta!

Nesse momento ambas ouviram o barulho da buzina do carro de Sawyer do lado de fora, seguido dos latidos de Vincent e o grito de Tony, dizendo:

- O Sawyer chegou, _hermanita_!

Sorrindo, sem esconder a empolgação, Ana-Lucia segurou sua valise e caminhou até a porta. Raquel a seguiu para despedir-se dela. Ao vê-las, Sawyer sorriu para ambas pegando a valise das mãos de Ana e cumprimentando Raquel:

- Olá, dona Raquel.

- Oi.- ela respondeu, seca.

- Tchau, mama. Vejo você na segunda-feira.

Ana beijou a face da mãe e acompanhou Sawyer até o carro. Enquanto ele guardava a valise dela no porta-malas, Tony perguntou:

- Um dia você vai me deixar dirigir o seu carro, Sawyer?

- Vou pensar no assunto...- disse ele dando um tapinha no ombro do garoto.

Eles entraram no carro e beijaram-se longamente antes que Sawyer desse a partida. Raquel ficou observando-os. Pareciam lindos juntos, perfeitos. Exatamente como ela e John Locke um dia foram. Mas Raquel sabia muito bem como tinha terminado aquela história e não queria o mesmo para sua filha. Esperava que dessa vez fosse diferente.

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

**Trilha sonora: Pocket**** full of sunshine/Natasha Bedingfield.**

Ana-Lucia encheu um cartão de memória inteiro da máquina fotográfica de Sawyer com fotos da paisagem da estrada que levava à fazenda da família Shephard no Kansas, perto da remota cidadezinha de Dwight. Ele apenas sorria diante da empolgação dela.

Eles tinham voado para o Kansas no jato particular dele e no aeroporto Sawyer alugou um carro para levá-los à fazenda. Mary tinha dito ao filho que viajaria com ele, mas quando soube que ele estaria viajando com a "garota cubana" como ela passara a chamar Ana-Lucia, resolveu ir no mesmo voo que os Shephard.

Jack e sua família, juntamente com Kate tinham voado para lá no dia anterior para terminarem os preparativos para o casamento. Os únicos convidados de Kate além de Ana-Lucia eram Paulo e Nikki. Jack deu a eles as passagens de avião para que eles também pudessem ir ao casamento e eles tinham pegado um voo direto de Los Angeles para Dwight e deveriam estar na fazenda no fim da tarde.

Quando eles estavam quase chegando à fazenda, Sawyer olhou para Ana e indagou divertido ao vê-la colocar outro cartão de memória na máquina:

- Então, essa é a primeira vez que você vê uma árvore no meio da estrada? Creio que não temos árvores suficientes em Los Angeles.

Ana riu e mostrou sua língua para ele de forma brincalhona antes de dizer:

- Eu gosto de paisagens, Sawyer. E eu prometi ao Tony que tiraria muitas fotos. Ele fica empolgado porque nós nunca viajamos muito. Aquela viagem para Nova York que nós fizemos com você foi tudo para ele, principalmente porque ele não tem qualquer lembrança de Cuba.

Sawyer esboçou um sorriso de compreensão e dirigiu mais alguns minutos em silêncio antes de perguntar:

- Ele era muito pequeno quando vocês saíram de lá?

- Ele tinha uns cinco meses.- Ana respondeu.

- Você gostava de Cuba?- ele perguntou por curiosidade.

- A vida lá era mais difícil do que aqui, mas eu gostava muito sim.- Ana falou, guardando a câmera. – Me lembro do calor e das palmeiras na beira da praia...eu tinha muitos amigos lá e estávamos sempre brincando livres, correndo e catando conchas na praia.

- Já sentiu vontade de voltar para lá?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Acho que não realmente. Acostumei-me com a vida aqui e nosso único parente em Havana é um irmão da mamãe, mais velho do que ela e mamãe também nunca demonstrou nenhuma vontade de voltar para lá . Ela apenas diz que nós viemos para os Estados Unidos atrás de _papa _porque ele tinha nos prometido melhores condições de vida aqui, mas você sabe que isso nunca aconteceu e que ela teve de criar eu e o meu irmão, sozinha.

- Deve ter sido muito difícil para ela.- acrescentou Sawyer sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Ana-Lucia deu um suspiro e concordou, dizendo:

- Creio que essa é a razão pela qual ela teme tanto por mim. Ela não quer que aconteça comigo o mesmo que aconteceu com ela.

- Você tinha quantos anos quando veio para os Estados Unidos, baby? Nove, dez?

- Eu tinha onze anos.- Ana-Lucia respondeu. – Eu estava tão animada de vir para os Estados Unidos. Em Havana nós morávamos com meu tio, mas quando fôssemos aos Estados Unidos teríamos nossa própria casa, assim papai nos prometera. Eu era muito próxima do meu pai, adorava estar com ele. Foi um choque muito grande quando chegamos aqui e descobrimos que não tinha absolutamente nada esperando por nós. A mamãe cuidou de tudo por alguns anos, mas quando eu fiz dezesseis ela simplesmente desistiu de tudo e eu tive que assumir a responsabilidade de tomar conta da família.

- Eu fiz totalmente ao contrário de você. Passei a vida inteira fugindo de minhas responsabilidades. Nunca fui muito próximo do meu pai.- Sawyer confessou. – Ele sempre me deu tudo o que eu quis, mas eu sempre queria mais, algo que meu pai nunca foi capaz de me dar: atenção.- ele fez uma pausa e então continuou: - Então eu cresci e me afastei dele. Fui viver a minha vida de loucuras.

- E a sua mãe?- Ana inquiriu.

- Mamãe nunca foi muito do tipo maternal. Ela estava sempre ocupada com sua vida social, mas desde que o papai morreu, embora me custe muito a admitir, ela tem estado muito mais do meu lado, e também muito mais interessada na minha vida.

- Eu posso ver isso.- Ana comentou com certo amargor, mas Sawyer não notou isso.

- Ela acha que chegou a hora de eu assumir meu lugar como herdeiro dos Ford, ter uma vida responsável, cuidar da fábrica e fazer uma família.- ele olhou Ana com carinho. – Eu não costumava concordar com ela, mas depois que conheci você, Ana, tudo mudou.

Sawyer tirou uma das mãos do volante e colocou sobre a mão dela que estava pousada no próprio joelho.

- Você acha que sua mãe um dia aceitará que estamos juntos para valer, anjo?

Dessa vez Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Vai sim quando ela entender que você não é e nem nunca será igual ao meu pai, Sawyer!- ela se inclinou e beijou rapidamente os lábios dele.

- Assim espero... – disse ele quando Ana voltou a concentrar seus olhos na estrada.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo da sua mãe.- ela alfinetou de repente.

- Por quê?- Sawyer retrucou.

- Não é óbvio, amor?- disse Ana. – Sua mãe não gosta de mim.

- Baby, você tem que dar uma chance a ela.- insistiu Sawyer. – Você viu que ela te tratou bem na festa da Kate. Ela quer conhecer você melhor...

- Duvido muito disso.- falou Ana com sinceridade.

- Hey, eu não disse isso sobre a sua mãe.- contestou Sawyer.

- Está bem!- Ana concordou. – Eu prometo pra você que vou dar uma chance a ela. Sawyer sorriu quando Ana disse isso, mas dentro de si ela soube que iria se arrepender daquelas palavras muito em breve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A fazenda dos Shephard era uma propriedade enorme com mais de 100 mil hectares de terra, rodeada de belíssima vegetação e uma bem sucedida criação de cavalos de raça, a outra paixão de Christian Shephard, pai de Jack além da medicina. Margot queria que o casamento do filho fosse celebrado numa capela luxuosa em Los Angeles e depois comemorado na Mansão Shephard com toda a pompa a que a família estava acostumada, no entanto, Christian manifestou seu desejo a Jack de celebrar o casamento na fazenda deles. Jack conversou com Kate sobre o assunto e ela concordou de pronto achando que seria melhor se o casamento deles fosse comemorado em uma fazenda ao invés de ser realizado com uma badalada cerimônia em LA. Porém, o fato do casamento ter sido mudado de endereço na última hora não esfriou os ânimos de Margot ou destruiu suas expectativas de fazer um casamento badalado para o filho. A _socialite_ conseguira transformar em poucas semanas a casa da fazenda Shephard no lugar adequado para o casamento dos sonhos que ela desejava para o filho. Tudo isso para o desespero de Kate.

A paciência da professora de dança estava chegando ao limite. Estava sendo demais para ela ter que acatar todas as decisões da futura sogra e Kate não via a hora de que tudo aquilo acabasse para que ela pudesse prosseguir com sua vida normalmente. Ela já não agüentava mais ter que escolher entre centenas de motivos de arranjos de flores e toalhas de mesa. Até mesmo seu vestido de noiva tinha sido mais escolhido pela sogra do que por ela mesma, além do tipo de cerimônia, o Buffet, a banda que tocaria na festa entre outras coisas. O pesadelo estava sendo ainda maior do que fora o chá de panela, por isso Kate ficou aliviada quando Ana-Lucia chegou à fazenda. A melhor amiga seria a única pessoa capaz de lhe acalmar, afinal ela se casaria com Jack em algumas horas e estava começando a entrar em pânico, não apenas pela tortura de Margot com os preparativos do casamento, mas por uma razão que a perturbava desde o dia em que ela resolvera se envolver com Jack Shephard.

- Oh, Ana, estou tão feliz que esteja aqui!- Kate exclamou ao vê-la adentrar a ampla sala de visitas da casa seguida por Sawyer e um dos empregados dos Shephard que os estavam ajudando com a bagagem.

- Você não poderia se casar sem a sua dama de honra poderia?- disse Ana com um sorriso, abraçando a melhor amiga.

- Ei, sardenta.- saudou Sawyer. – Como andam os preparativos para o casório?

- Nem me fale em preparativos, homem!

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

- Ok então, eu vou deixar vocês mulheres surtando com todos aqueles pequenos detalhes que vocês adoram. Onde é que está o meu amigo, Jack? Se preparando para fugir do altar quando chegar a hora?

- Engraçadinho!- exclamou Kate. – Ele deve estar escolhendo gravatas para o terno do casamento agora mesmo com o pai, pelo menos foi isso o que eu ouvi a Claire dizer que ele iria fazer.

- Mas sem o padrinho?- Sawyer retrucou. – Não, eu preciso consertar isso agora mesmo. Vou procurá-lo!- ele se aproximou de Ana e beijou-lhe a bochecha, dizendo: - Te vejo depois, amor. Vou pedir que coloquem nossa bagagem em um dos quartos de hóspedes.

- Tudo bem, baby.- Ana assentiu.

- Vem, Ana!- pediu Kate com exasperação. – Quero conversar com você antes que a Margot nos ache.

Kate levou Ana-Lucia até o quarto onde ela estava hospedada, sozinha, seguindo a tradição de ficar longe do noivo antes do casamento, embora ninguém realmente soubesse que nada acontecera entre ela e Jack ainda.

Assim que Kate fechou a porta do quarto, Ana-Lucia deitou-se na cama sem cerimônias. Estava um pouco cansada porque tivera de cuidar de algumas coisas antes de pegar o avião com Sawyer para o Kansas.

- Então, me conta, como você está se sentindo, amiga? Muito ansiosa?

- Margot está me deixando louca!- Kate afirmou.

- Tá, me conta uma novidade.- Ana brincou.

- Mas não é sobre a Margot que eu quero falar.

- Ok.- disse Ana percebendo que a amiga parecia muito aflita.

- Estou morrendo de medo da minha primeira noite com o Jack!- Kate contou deixando Ana-Lucia muito surpresa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Então vai ser mesmo assim sem despedida de solteiro?- Sawyer provocou Jack assim que o encontrou no antigo vestíbulo com o pai, experimentando gravatas como Kate dissera.

- Olá, James!- Christian cumprimentou Sawyer com um abraço apertado.

- Como vai, senhor?- cumprimentou Sawyer de volta.

Jack sorriu para o amigo e respondeu à provocação dele, dizendo:

- Um homem que passou os últimos cinco anos na Antártida não precisa de despedida de solteiro, aliás ficar solteiro é a última coisa que eu quero nessa vida.- ele apontou a gravata escura com um leve tom de azul que usava no momento e pediu a opinião dele: - O que acha desta?

- Hum, me parece muito boa, mas ainda não é a gravata certa.- respondeu Sawyer com seriedade, mas continuou com suas provocações, Christian apenas ria. – Mas Jacko, meu amigo, aí é que você se engana, o motivo pelo qual você precisaria de uma despedida de solteiro é justamente esse, cinco anos na Antártida e nenhuma mulher? Nenhum ser humano merece isso.

Jack deu uma risada.

- Filho, acho que você já experimentou toda a primeira leva de gravatas que sua mãe enviou, creio que há mais um lote. Vou buscar com ela. Me deem licença, por favor.

Assim que Christian saiu, Sawyer aproveitou para provocar Jack um pouco mais.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo porque não quer despedida de solteiro. Você está mais do que ansioso porque finalmente vai ter seu momento a sós com a sardenta.

Jack esboçou um sorriso e comentou:

- Sim, é claro que estou feliz por isso, mas não _somente_ por isso. Kate e eu vamos começar uma vida nova juntos, isso é o mais importante.

- Sei, sei!- disse Sawyer dando um tapinha no ombro dele. – Amigo, qual é, estou falando de sexo selvagem aqui...

- Não, você está falando só por você, né? Não consegue ficar longe da cama com a sua namorada.

- Não tem lugar melhor!- disse Sawyer com ar malicioso.

- Certo.- falou Jack, dessa vez retribuindo o tapinha que recebera no ombro. – Então você vai ficar chateado em saber que quando chegamos ontem à fazenda, sua mãe fez questão de pedir dois quartos separados para você e Ana quando minha mãe estava dividindo os quartos de hóspedes.

- Como é que é?- Sawyer retrucou.

- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu, e como eu sei que você não gosta de passar as noites longe dela...

- Ah, caramba! Mamãe sempre me fazendo essas surpresas. Ana vai ficar furiosa.

- Pode apostar!- disse Jack. – Mas vai com calma, deve haver algum jeito de burlar a "moral"de dona Mary Ford. Não esquenta com isso não e me ajuda a escolher a bendita gravata. Meu casamento é em algumas horas, eu não posso acreditar!

Sawyer sorriu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ana, eu não posso acreditar que estarei me casando em algumas horas. Nunca pensei que fosse me casar.- Kate sentou-se na cama ao lado de Ana. Ela levantou-se e massageou os ombros da amiga para dissipar um pouco de toda aquela tensão.

- Eu sei, Kate, eu sei.- disse Ana-Lucia, compreensiva. – Mas o que você quis dizer com estar com medo de sua primeira noite com o Jack?

- Ana, se lembra quando me perguntou a respeito de sexo lá na academia e eu desviei o assunto não apenas uma vez?

Ana assentiu.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Achei que você fosse apenas muito tímida para me contar sobre sua vida íntima.

- Não foi apenas isso!- Kate afirmou. – Se lembra naquele dia em que fomos almoçar e você me contou toda contente que tinha tido sua primeira vez com o Sawyer?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu pensei que se tinha sido bom para você que era inexperiente, poderia ser bom para mim também quando chegasse a hora. Eu nunca pensei que fosse chegar, passei a vida inteira fugindo disso...

- Mas por quê, Kate?- indagou Ana. – Está com medo de perder sua virgindade? Bem, minha primeira experiência de verdade não foi muito boa, mas na mesma noite quando fizemos de novo foi incrível, o Sawyer foi muito gentil comigo e eu tenho certeza que o Jack...

- Eu não sou virgem, Ana!- Kate contou com um certo tom de exasperação em sua voz.

- Por que está com medo então?- Ana perguntou. – É por que faz muito tempo que você...?

Ana-Lucia parou de falar quando viu que algumas lágrimas rolavam pela face de Kate. Segurou então sua mão e esperou pelas próximas palavras dela.

- Meu padrasto abusava de mim.- Kate revelou. Ana apertou a mão dela com força, mas nada disse, deixou que ela desabafasse. – Eu tinha quatorze anos quando ele me violentou a primeira vez. Mas ele já vinha abusando de mim desde que eu tinha onze anos. Minha mãe nunca acreditava em mim, e sempre que coisas ruins aconteciam, ela dava um jeito de botar a culpa em mim.

- Oh, Kate!- exclamou Ana, afagando-lhe os cabelos com carinho. Kate continuou falando. Ela precisava contar aquilo tudo para alguém antes de se casar ou enlouqueceria.

- Nós vivíamos em uma fazenda perto de Talahassee. Eu quase nunca ia à cidade. Não tinha amigos e era constantemente ameaçada para que não contasse nada na escola. No começo, eu costumava fingir que nada daquilo acontecia. Quando o Wayne vinha... – ela parou de falar por um momento e soluçou. Ana a abraçou a apertado até que ela se acalmasse e pudesse continuar seu relato.

- ...quando ele vinha fazer algo comigo eu costumava me transportar para uma pista de dança imaginária. Eu sempre gostei de dançar e assistia aos campeonatos de dança em uma televisão velha que a minha mãe tinha. Eu ficava sonhando com o dia em que eu participaria de uma competição e ganharia muito dinheiro para fugir dali. Quando eu tinha quinze anos, eu conheci o Tom. Ele era filho de um médico e pretendia se tornar médico também. Nós éramos da mesma classe. Tornamos-nos muitos amigos, mas Tom nunca soube o que acontecia comigo. Eu apenas dizia a ele que queria ir embora de casa, que não gostava do meu padrasto porque ele batia na minha mãe, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Ana assentiu com olhar compreensivo.

- Houve uma competição de Step dance na cidade, e o Tom me convidou para ser o pai dele. Eles pagariam um bom dinheiro para o casal vencedor. Eu e Tom treinamos em segredo por semanas, participamos da competição e vencemos!- Kate abriu um sorriso mesmo em meio às lágrimas que ainda caíam. – Deus, eu estava tão orgulhosa de mim mesma! Tom tinha parentes no Tenessee e disse que falaria com a tia dele para que me aceitasse lá. Eu poderia usar o dinheiro que ganhamos, arrumar um emprego por lá e esperar até que Tom pudesse ir também, mas deu tudo errado.

- O que aconteceu?- Ana perguntou.

- Wayne descobriu tudo. Parece que um dos parceiros de pôquer dele me viu dançar na competição e contou tudo para ele. É óbvio que minha mãe não fez nada. Considerou minha atitude uma rebeldia porque eu não tinha pedido permissão para dançar. Wayne me estuprou de novo, foi terrível! Foi a pior de todas as vezes.

Kate estremeceu e a abraçou mais uma vez.

- Ele até me queimou na barriga. Tenho uma cicatriz até hoje!- Kate contou. – A cicatriz externa não é muito aparente, mas a minha cicatriz interna é a maior de todas.

- Eu entendo.- disse Ana.

- E o pior de tudo foi que eu engravidei dele.

Ana arregalou os olhos, assustada. Tinha como aquela história ficar ainda mais escabrosa do que já era?

- Como assim, Kate? Você ficou grávida? E o bebê?

- Quando eu soube que estava grávida...eu tomei remédios... e perdi a criança – Kate revelou. – Eu não queria aquele filho, Ana-Lucia! Eu não podia tê-lo!

- Eu sei, querida, eu sei...

- Mas eu me senti tão culpada depois, era uma criança inocente...

- Oh, não se sinta culpada. Eu compreendo você.- disse Ana. – Você era tão jovem...não podia lidar com aquilo sem apoio nenhum. O que aconteceu depois?

- Nunca mais deixei ele me tocar. Jurei que ele nunca mais o faria! Passei a dormir com uma faca debaixo do travesseiro e consegui me esquivar dele. Também parei de falar com Tom. Ele nunca entendeu o porquê. Eu sentia tanta vergonha de quem eu era, do que tinha feito. Tom ficou muito magoado comigo e eu nunca mais o vi. A família dele voltou para o Tenessee da onde eles originalmente eram. Quanto a mim, vivi naquele inferno até o dia do meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Arrumei minhas coisas para ir embora no mesmo dia. Tive prazer em dizer à minha mãe e ao Wayne que eu estava indo embora e que eles nunca mais veriam!

- Pra onde você foi?- perguntou Ana.

- Eu botei uma mochila na costa com meus poucos pertences e saí pedindo carona. Morei em muitos lugares e fiz um pouco de tudo. No final comecei a trabalhar com o que eu realmente amava: dançar. A dança sempre esteve no meu sangue e conheci pessoas que também sentiam o mesmo. Participei de várias competições, juntei dinheiro e vim para Los Angeles onde eu abri a minha própria academia de dança. Creio que o resto da história você já conheça.

Ana abraçou Kate mais uma vez ao fim da narrativa da amiga e segurou-lhe ambas as mãos quando disse:

- Kate, eu sinto muito por tudo que te aconteceu. Deve ter sido terrível. Mas você sobreviveu, deu a volta por cima e encontrou um homem maravilhoso que gosta muito de você. Converse com ele, Kate, tenho certeza que o Jack vai entender e vai te ajudar...

- Não!- exclamou Kate. – Eu não quero que o Jack saiba de nada!

- Mas Kate, você vai se casar com ele...

- Eu quero começar uma nova vida com ele, Ana-Lucia. O que aconteceu deve ficar no passado!- afirmou Kate.

- Eu entendo o que quer dizer, Kate. Mas me responda uma coisa com toda a sinceridade.

- Sim.- Kate concordou.

- Você acha que vai conseguir ter um casamento feliz com o Jack se esconder essas coisas todas dele? E o mais importante, vai conseguir esconder isso dele na primeira noite de vocês juntos?

- Vai ter de ser assim!

Ana suspirou e disse:

- Se é o que você quer, Kate só posso dizer que desejo que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos. O Jack está apaixonado por você e fará de tudo para fazê-la feliz.

- Eu sei disso.- disse ela. – Esta é a razão porque o escolhi.

As duas amigas se abraçaram uma última vez.

- Obrigada por me ouvir, Ana. Eu precisava desabafar tudo isso.

- Seja feliz, minha amiga.- disse Ana.

- Ah, aí estão vocês!- exclamou Margot entrando de repente no quarto, seguida por Claire e Mary Ford. Ao ver Ana-Lucia a mulher lhe deu um olhar de desprezo, bem diferente da última vez em que se encontraram no chá de panela de Kate. Ana não ficou nada surpresa porque sabia que Mary estivera fingindo naquela ocasião apenas para não chatear Sawyer. Mas quando ele não estava por perto ela se mostrava exatamente do jeito que era: arrogante e preconceituosa.

- Meninas, os vestidos precisam ser provados.- Margot continuou sem sequer perceber o olhar de Mary para Ana-Lucia. Claire percebeu, mas não comentou nada porque conhecia Mary o suficiente para saber que defender Ana ou discutir a situação seria inútil. – Vamos logo! Já estamos atrasadas. A costureira está nos esperando no andar de baixo.

Kate deu um suspiro de resignação e Ana-Lucia apertou-lhe a mão gentilmente, querendo assegurar a amiga que tudo ficaria bem. A noiva então caminhou com a futura cunhada e a futura sogra para fora do quarto. Ana estava indo fazer o mesmo, mas antes que deixasse o quarto sentiu a mão fria de Mary em seu braço e aquilo a incomodou bastante.

- Pois não, senhora?- Ana falou com ela gentilmente, tentando ser o mais educada possível.

- Preciso falar com você.- Mary inquiriu.

- Poderia ser em outra hora?- Ana indagou. – Como a senhora mesma deve saber eu preciso provar meu vestido para o casamento.

- Você terá tempo suficiente para isso.- garantiu Mary. – Só vai levar um minuto.

Kate voltou até a porta do quarto e trocou um olhar com Ana, pronta a socorrer a amiga.

- Ana, você não vem?- ela perguntou fingindo não perceber a óbvia tensão entre Ana-Lucia e Mary Ford. Margot e Claire estavam esperando impacientes do lado de fora do quarto.

- Eu irei em um minuto, Kate.- Ana-Lucia prometeu. – A Sra. Ford quer trocar uma palavrinha comigo.- ela acrescentou. Se Mary queria falar com ela, então que falasse. Ana não fugiria da mãe de seu namorado.

Assim que as duas ficaram sozinhas, Mary foi logo dizendo:

- Mandei que suas coisas fossem levadas para um dos quartos no andar de baixo. E antes que você diga que estou sendo mesquinha verá que é um quarto muito bom.

- Como é que é?- retrucou Ana-Lucia sem entender.

- Não banque a ingênua comigo, garota.- falou Mary com seriedade. – Na frente do meu filho esse papel pode até colar, mas não comigo. Você sabe muito bem que não é de bom tom que um homem na posição do James divida o mesmo quarto com a amante diante de todos, principalmente diante de uma família tradicional como os Shephard.

Ana balançou a cabeça.

- Será que eu entendi mesmo? A senhora está dizendo que o Sawyer e eu somos amantes? Isso é ridículo! Ele não é casado. É meu namorado.

- Olha, eu sei que pra você tudo isso pode parecer muito trivial.- disse Mary. – Mas pra _nós_ se trata de bom senso. Acredite em mim, você vai me agradecer depois.

- Era só isso o que tinha para me dizer?- perguntou Ana tentando a muito custo conter a poderosa ira que se apoderava dela naquele momento.

- Somente isso por enquanto.- respondeu Mary. Ana-Lucia deu às costas a ela. Sabia que precisava ir experimentar o vestido de dama de honra, mas assim que tivesse essa tarefa cumprida falaria imediatamente com Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde quando faltavam exatamente três horas para o casamento, Sawyer conseguiu se desocupar de suas funções como padrinho e foi procurar por Ana-Lucia. Perguntou-se se ela já sabia o que a mãe dele tinha feito e ao encontrá-la no hall principal que dava para os quartos do andar de baixo teve certeza disso, pois conhecia muito bem a expressão que viu no olhar dela.

- Hey, baby.- disse ele, charmoso, tentando apaziguar os ânimos da namorada antes mesmo de tocar no assunto "Mary Ford" com ela.

- Eu estava procurando por você.- ela falou.

Ana-Lucia fitou os olhos dele. Ela também conhecia aquele olhar. Tinha certeza de que Sawyer já sabia do que a mãe dele tinha dito a ela, por isso questionou-o.

- Então você já sabia?

- Sabia do que, meu amor?- ele indagou, bancando o inocente.

- Que a sua mãe ia nos colocar em quartos separados.- ela afirmou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Sawyer suspirou pesadamente.

- Não, morena, eu não sabia.- disse com sinceridade. – O Jack comentou comigo quando eu o estava ajudando a escolher a gravata.

- Certo.- falou ela antes de acrescentar: - Então você concorda com isso?

- É claro que eu não concordo!

A tensão no rosto dela desapareceu por um momento.

- Ótimo!- Ana exclamou. – Cheguei a pensar que você fosse dizer que ela estava certa!

- É claro que ela não está certa.- comentou Sawyer. – Mas a mamãe sempre foi um pouco antiquada...

Ana piscou os olhos.

- Você acha que ela fez isso por que é antiquada?

- E que outra razão ela teria para fazer isso?- ele retrucou.

- Sawyer!- Ana exclamou em exasperação. – Acho que nós não estamos nos comunicando aqui.

- Como assim?

- Você não consegue ver?- Ana perguntou, zangada. – Sua mãe fez isso porque não nos quer juntos, mas isso eu já tinha dito pra você. Ela está implicando comigo outra vez. Não que ela tivesse de fato parado de fazer isso.

- Ana, ela não está implicando com você de jeito nenhum. A mamãe apenas está preocupada com a moral e os bons costumes, tanto quanto a sua ou você pensa que eu não sei que a sua mãe deve ter dito a você para não dormir comigo aqui?

- Sim, ela disse.- Ana confirmou. – Mas é diferente!

- Diferente como?- ele quis saber.

- Minha mãe se opõe ao nosso relacionamento porque ela não acredita que seus sentimentos por mim sejam verdadeiros. Ela acha que você está só se divertindo.

- Legal!- Sawyer disse, irônico. – Então o fato de sua mãe me achar um fingido é menos pior do que a minha mãe ser uma puritana?

- Sawyer, sua mãe não está fazendo isso porque é uma puritana. Ela apenas não quer seu único filho envolvido com uma imigrante que ganha a vida como professora de dança e operária da fábrica que você, aliás é o dono!

- Não diga bobagens, Ana. Não é nada disso!

- É claro que é!- ela rebateu. – Mas você não quer enxergar a verdade.

- Olha... – ele tomou as mãos dela nas suas. – Não vamos brigar, anjo. Você falou que ia tentar se entender com ela...

- Isso não depende só de mim!- Ana frisou afastando suas mãos das dele.

- Eu sei, meu amor.- disse ele carinhoso, abraçando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para junto do corpo dele. – Mas por favor, não fique zangada desse jeito. É claro que vamos dormir juntos esta noite. Eu não ficaria sozinho no meu quarto sem você. De jeito nenhum!

- Mesmo?- Ana indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- E alguma vez eu menti pra você, amor?- Sawyer retrucou com exasperação fazendo Ana-Lucia franzir o cenho.

- É melhor você não me fazer esse tipo de pergunta.- ela o alertou e Sawyer suspirou:

- Ok, ok, deixemos o passado de lado. Como eu disse, morena, eu vou cuidar disso. Vamos dormir juntinhos essa noite. Você vai ver! Eu te amo, _chica_!

Ana finalmente sorriu e o abraçou, pulando no colo dele, envolvendo suas pernas ao redor dos quadris de Sawyer antes de beijá-lo.

- Ana? Ana-Lucia!- Claire a chamou, vinda do quarto onde Kate já estava se arrumando. – Você precisa se aprontar e... – ela parou ao ver Sawyer e Ana se beijando no corredor, corando levemente diante de tanta paixão explícita. – Ah, me desculpem...

Ana-Lucia desceu do colo de Sawyer e sorriu, um pouco embaraçada.

- Tudo bem, Claire. Você é quem tem de nos desculpar...

- Ah, que é isso!- Claire disse, sorrindo. – É bom ver um casal apaixonado como vocês. Mas você precisa se aprontar! Seu vestido já está no ponto.

- Preciso ir, baby, o dever de dama de honra me chama!- Ana disse a Sawyer dando um selinho nos lábios dele.

- Tudo bem, amor. Eu preciso fazer o mesmo já que sou o padrinho.- falou ele.

Ele ia se virar para voltar pelo corredor e ir para o seu quarto se aprontar para o casamento quando Ana-Lucia o puxou levemente pelo braço. Sawyer parou e olhou para ela. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de desafio e disse:

- Resolva aquele assunto, Sawyer!

- Pode deixar, anjo!- respondeu ele pensando que não seria nada fácil tocar naquele assunto com a mãe, mas Ana-Lucia tinha razão, não tinha cabimento eles dormirem em quartos separados, o problema seria como convencer dona Mary Ford disso? Ele tinha uma árdua tarefa pela frente, disso tinha certeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia terminou de abotoar as costas do vestido com a ajuda de uma mocinha que trabalhava para os Shephard. Olhou-se na frente do espelho e deu uma voltinha ao redor de si mesma. O vestido era maravilhoso, de cor lilás, na altura dos joelhos com um decote armado e um corte franzido. Ela se apaixonara pela peça assim que a costureira o mostrou a ela mais cedo.

Ela estava começando a arrumar os cabelos e fazer a maquiagem quando a mesma moça que a tinha ajudado a se vestir retornou com uma caixinha de presente nas mãos e disse:

- Srta. Cortez, seu namorado acabou de me entregar isso.

- O que é?- Ana perguntou sacudindo a caixinha que fez um pequeno barulho. A moça deu de ombros e se afastou para atender Margot que estava tendo um árduo trabalho em prender seus cabelos para cima. Mary olhou Ana-Lucia com o canto do olho, tentando saber o que tinha dentro da caixinha, mas Ana se afastou dela e foi abrir seu presente perto de uma das janelas do amplo aposento.

Sorriu ao ver que tinha um bilhetinho dentro. Abriu o pequeno pedaço de papel e leu silenciosamente:

"Meu anjo lindo, eu tinha planejado dar isso pra você no outro dia, mas como infelizmente o momento que escolhi não foi dos mais adequados, resolvi esperar que um novo momento propício aparecesse e realmente senti que seria hoje. Com todo o meu amor, J. Sawyer Ford. P.s: Isso é só porque eu sei que você ainda não aceitaria uma aliança de compromisso..."

Ana fechou o papel, de repente sentindo-se muito curiosa a respeito do que poderia ter dentro da caixinha. Seus olhos alargaram-se quando ela viu o que havia lá dentro. Um par de presilhas de diamante.

- Mas o que é isso?- Ana exclamou com exasperação. Aquele presente deveria ter custado uma fortuna. Ana chegou a pensar em ir correndo dizer à Sawyer que não poderia aceitar um presente tão caro, mas ao reparar que Mary Ford ainda continuava olhando para ela, Ana resolveu provocá-la e retornou para frente do espelho, arrumando as presilhas nos cabelos, uma de cada lado, suspendendo as madeixas negras e deixando os longos cachos soltos.

Mary franziu o cenho, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Ana sorriu vitoriosa. Perto dela, Claire ajudava Kate a colocar o véu. A professora de dança olhou-se no espelho. Teve que admitir no final de tudo que o vestido escolhido pela sogra era perfeito. O corpete estilo clássico moldava sua cintura fina ao mesmo tempo em que realçava seus seios pequenos, tornando-os aparentemente mais volumosos. A saia era longa, porém justa, o que realçava suas pernas longas.

Não era apenas seu vestido que estava perfeito. Kate pensou. Mas tudo o que vinha sendo preparado para aquele que deveria ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida, e o noivo era o homem mais maravilhoso que já conhecera. Então o que estava faltando?

Kate sabia o que estava faltando, e a resposta para aquela pergunta era a superação de seu medo, de seu passado tão terrível. Naquele momento, Kate fraquejou. De repente a ideia de casar-se a assustava mais do que tudo. Começou com uma ligeira tontura, então veio a falta de ar, e ela ficou pálida. A vista escureceu e a última coisa que Kate pôde ouvir antes de desmaiar foi a voz de Ana-Lucia gritando o nome dela.

Continua...


End file.
